Halfa at Hogwarts
by JBGilroy
Summary: Harry may have finished school but that doesn't mean that everything is all it seems at Hogwarts. There's something in the Forbidden Forest. The wizarding world call in their chosen one, Harry Potter, but the castle ghosts believe they need someone else, Danny Fenton. But is this muggle all he seems? (rating T to be on the safe side) (warning: spoilers in the reviews)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, the start of another fanfic.**

 **Fair warning, this is my longest fanfic to date…**

 **Anyway, this is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. It's based about three years after the seventh book. I've mainly remained true to the books but hopefully nothing to exclusive for any of the film only fans out there. So Harry is about twenty. Danny is about eighteen/nineteen in this fanfic. Phantom Planet didn't happen but his parents do know his secret… it's explained later on.**

 **Oh, I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

 **And with that said, on with the story.**

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office late at night. She glanced up at Albus Dumbledore's painting. The elderly wizard was sleeping peacefully. He had died four years ago. War ended three years ago. She had taken her position the following year. But that was when the sightings began. People, usually students, had seen a dark figure on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Most sightings were at dusk. Naturally Minerva had searched the forest numerous times. She'd even asked the centaurs to keep an eye out for her. But nothing had been seen. It wasn't until the end of the previous year that Minerva had become certain that it wasn't a prank that had gotten out of hand. She shuddered at the memory.

One of the ghosts had barged through her door and demanded that they speak with her. Sir Nicholas had rushed after the young male ghost, trying to stop them. It was a knight that had once defended the school and rarely spoke with any of the living. He spent the majority of his time patrolling the grounds and the dungeons.

"I must speak with the head master!" the ghost insisted. Minerva had bitten her tongue to avoid correcting the ghost as some of the quieter ghosts didn't always notice staff changes.

"Dumbledore!" the ghost yelled, panicked. Minerva got up and held her hands up in a soothing gesture.

"Please, calm down. Dumbledore died. I'm headmistress now. What's wrong?" Minerva informed the ghost. The ghost scowled but then shook the surprise off.

"I saw a ghost I've never seen before in the Forbidden Forest. Headmistress. This ghost… it was evil. I've never felt anything like it before. Headmistress the students aren't safe with that here," the ghost explained, clearly very upset. Sir Nicholas froze.

"A ghost. Are you sure?" Minerva asked. The ghost nodded vigorously.

"Positive headmistress. It didn't see me. Something I'm grateful for. I'm not a coward headmistress but that thing… something about it wasn't natural, even for a ghost," The ghost had answered.

"Thank you. I'll get right on that," Minerva assured the ghost and the knight nodded slowly and floated out of the office, a little calmer.

"Sir Nicholas, do you think any of that was true?" Minerva asked. Sir Nicholas, as one of the house ghosts, was very reliable and due to his nature, was very familiar with most of the ghosts. Sir Nicholas turned to Minerva and nodded, his head wobbling dangerously to the side due to his botched beheading.

"I'm afraid so. Sir David isn't one to make up stories headmistress. This ghost must have frightened him greatly for him to barge into the castle like that. He takes chivalry very seriously. But headmistress, I have felt a dark presence in the forest for a while now. I assumed it was because of the war, but perhaps it was this ghost Sir David saw," Sir Nicholas admitted.

Minerva was shaken from her thoughts when one of Dumbledore's old inventions that seemed to function as a clock chimed. She straightened her papers and waited for her visitor to arrive. After that encounter, she had sent bands of ghosts into the forest, most found nothing. But a few had run out of the forest, panicked and terrified. It was enough proof for Minerva to warrant the need for outside help. School was due to start back up in a couple of weeks and she was at a loss at what she could and should do. She glanced back at the painting of Dumbledore. He would have known the perfect course of action. He had been so wise and insightful, chances were he would have been able to have gone into the forest himself and gotten rid of the threat. Instead she had been forced to ask Sir Nicholas and the other ghosts for help and advice. They had spoken highly of a Danny Phantom and promised to try and get in contact with the ghost. She hadn't heard back yet.

She had to take action though. So she decided to call in someone who had a knack for finding trouble in Hogwarts. Someone who knew this school better than most, Minerva would nearly say that this person knew Hogwarts better than Dumbledore had. There was a knock on the door. Minerva smoothed down her robes and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ears. She had been so stressed lately that her usual stiff bun and pressed robes were a mess.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and in walked a young man with glasses and a lightning-shaped scar.

"Professor McGonagall," he greeted and inclined his head to her. She smiled at him.

"Harry," she returned and gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Please, sit down. Thank you for agreeing to meet me," She thanked him. He nodded and sank into the chair.

"Your letter seemed urgent. What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned. Minerva nodded and took a steadying breath.

"I don't know how much you've heard about what's happened in Hogwarts since the war. But there have been sightings of something in the Forbidden Forest. Shortly before the end of school last year, one of the ghosts came to me and informed me that there was a dark presence hiding in there. I've tried to find it myself, I've sent ghosts in. But nothing has worked. Apparently this presence is an evil ghost and has frightened the ghosts so much they refuse to go near the forest. Some even refuse to leave the castle at night. I asked you to come here Harry to ask if you would consider teaching here this year. We have an opening for Defence against the Dark Arts. You've had experience before teaching and seemed quite competent. I'd like you to teach here and investigate this evil ghost," Minerva explained.

Harry scowled in thought before nodding slowly.

"I'd need to get a year out from my auror training but I can see that you're desperate. I'll need to check with Ginny first too. Ted's going through a bit of a phase right now," Harry replied. Minerva smiled.

"I think you taking in Remus and Tonk's son was admirable," Minerva commented. Harry nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, it was the least I could since I'm his godfather. Besides, I know what it's like to grow up without a real family, I would never want that for anyone. Ginny and I were more than happy to. Ginny's and Tonk's parents are a great help too," Harry retorted. Minerva nodded.

"Thank you Harry. I was running out of ideas and candidates. I did ask the ghosts to find help and they suggested a ghost called Danny Phantom but they haven't found him yet by the sounds of it," Minerva admitted. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"They wanted to get a ghost to help?" Harry repeated in surprise. Minerva nodded.

"Apparently he's the best," Minerva affirmed.

Harry got up to leave as Sir Nicholas floated through the door. He seemed tired.

"Headmistress, we found someone to help you. It was a long journey but we found a muggle expert in America to come here," Sir Nicholas announced not noticing Harry. Minerva stood.

"You found a _muggle_!" she exclaimed. Sir Nicholas nodded, his head wobbling dangerously due to the action.

"Not to worry, I explained the situation and he's more than happy to come here. He recommended that he teach the students about ghosts. He's an expert and an accomplished ghost hunter," Sir Nicholas assured the witch. Minerva opened and closed her mouth a few times before she found her voice again.

"Sir Nicholas, he's a muggle. There's laws. I doubt very many parents would be happy having a muggle teaching here. There was enough outrage with having a ghost teaching here and then a centaur," Minerva argued softly. Sir Nicholas dipped his head in understanding.

"Perhaps you should meet him before disregarding him headmistress. He's already making arrangements to come here. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised," Sir Nicholas suggested, looking a little annoyed.

"Sorry, who is this expert, I could get a few contacts to run a back ground check on him for the school," Harry offered. Sir Nicholas turned to Harry and beamed.

"Harry Potter! Sorry I didn't see you my boy. It's wonderful to see you. How are things?" Sir Nicholas greeted Harry warmly. Harry smiled.

"Everything's good Nick. Thanks. Professor McGonagall was just telling me about your evil ghost problem and offering me a teaching position. You were saying about this ghost expert though," Harry replied, quickly redirecting the conversation on the subject at hand. Sir Nicholas nodded, again his head wobbling dangerously.

"His name's Daniel Fenton. He lives in Amity Park. And I assure you both, he is the best out there," Sir Nicholas answered seriously. Minerva and Harry glanced at each other.

"Can't hurt to meet him, right?" Harry remarked with a shrug. Minerva sighed and nodded.

"Very well. When is he coming Sir Nicholas?" Minerva conceded. Sir Nicholas smiled.

"In a week, it was the earliest flight, whatever that means. He said he'll need to meet with someone in London though, preferably at Gatwick Airport," Sir Nicholas answered. Minerva nodded.

"I'll send our muggle studies professor. Thank you Sir Nicholas. Harry, please do that back ground check for me and I'll send an owl with the time of the pre-school year staff meeting," Minerva decided.

 **So, that was half the first chapter and half a prologue. But it sets up the rest of the story. Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny dragged his heavy case through the bustling crowds pouring out from baggage reclaim. Danny couldn't help but be astonished at how English the British sounded. It shouldn't have surprised him. He knew that the British sounded different to Americans but it was a little bit of a shock how the accent was everywhere. Danny had never been abroad before and it was a little overwhelming for him. He pulled the case to a discrete corner and took a breath. He scanned the crowds for anyone who seemed a little lost. Sir Nick had explained how different the wizarding world was to the muggle world. He had to try and not feel offended by the term. It was bad enough that he was a halfa, now he was a muggle too. He shrugged it off. It wasn't personal. He knew that.

He couldn't help but hope that Danielle was settling in alright back home. His parents had offered to house her and he'd given her a whole list of warnings and weapons to steer clear from. Despite his parents knowing his secret, they still didn't always remember that their weapons were… well weapons against him. They did still target him every now and then but at least his parents had the courtesy to warn him first now. He'd graduated last year and was now contemplating where he wanted to go to college. Honestly, Danny was glad to get away from Jazz's constant advice and help in college applications. He'd taken a year off already to train up a couple of ghost hunters so that he could leave Amity Park. They didn't exactly know that it was Danny _Fenton_ that had trained them but they were pretty good now.

He'd told his parents that he was Danny Phantom just before Jazz left for college. She had convinced him to since she'd no longer be around to cover for him. They hadn't taken the news well at first. Maddie, his mother, had announced that she gave up ghost hunting and inventing and Jack, his father, had denied it. It took a couple of weeks before the news sunk in fully. Two terrifying weeks where Danny had avoided his parents as much as possible by hiding at Sam and Tucker's houses or out patrolling as Phantom. It probably helped that his parents had been forced to come to terms with it when Skulker got that lucky shot in and seriously injured Danny. But that was in the past. Danny was certain that between them Danielle, his parents and the newly reformed Ghostkateers could protect Amity Park. Besides if things got too bad, hopefully they'd be able to get in touch with Wulf and he could collect Danny.

Danny scanned the crowds again and frowned. Wizards were meant to be useless at blending in with muggles. He should be able to spot the one here to collect him. He bit his lip and hoped that he told Sir Nick the right date and time. He had no way of contacting the ghost to double check details. He really didn't want to end up stranded in London, completely lost. He checked his watch. The flight had landed twenty minutes ago. Even if they had been a little late, they should be here by now. Danny decided to find a seat out in the open and maybe even find something to write his name on and hold up for the wizard. He struggled through a large family reuniting with a young woman about his age happily. Danny smiled at the sight before shuffling on. He had that to look forward to he knew. He couldn't believe that he wasn't going to see his family, his friends or even his girlfriend for almost a whole year. It was going to be weird.

Then he noticed the woman. For some weird reason he'd been looking for a man. But this woman was wearing a long floral-print dress that was way too old-fashioned for her age. She wore a bright yellow beret as well. Danny shook his head with a smile and walked over to her.

"Hi, you wouldn't happen to be looking for Danny Fenton?" Danny ventured, not wanting to ask, "Hey, you must be a witch," and scaring the woman off.

"I am! How did you know?" she replied excitedly. Danny laughed softly and held his hand out to her.

"Danny Fenton, at your service. I thought you looked a little odd, so I guessed," Danny answered. The woman took his hand.

"Where did I go wrong? I thought that these muggle clothes were normal," The woman asked. Danny nodded.

"I wouldn't have noticed unless I was looking for it to be honest with you. But the dress looked a little old for you and beret doesn't really go," Danny explained. The woman nodded thoughtfully.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm Professor Amelia O'Connell. Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sent me," the woman introduced herself. Danny nodded.

"So, er… I'm guessing wizards have different money than dollars right?" Danny ventured as they made their way out of the airport. Amelia nodded.

"Yep, we have knuts, sickles and galleons. Here, I'll show you," Amelia offered and dug a few coins out of her little black handbag. She pulled out a small bronze coin, large, thick golden one and a middle sized silver coin.

"Alright, that's a knut. That's a galleon and that's a sickle. Twenty-nine knuts to a sickle and seventeen sickles to a galleon. I'll take you to Gringotts to get some muggle money exchanged," Amelia explained, pointing to each coin in turn. Danny smiled gratefully.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron which Amelia had to convince Danny to go in since it looked abandoned to him. He then learned that it was to discourage muggles going there. She then guided him through the pub to a brick wall. She tapped the wall with a series of taps with her wand and the wall dissolved away and revealed a long, narrow, winding alley filled with clearly witches and wizards shopping for magical implements. Danny followed Amelia closely, especially since he technically wasn't meant to be there. He saw broomsticks, cauldrons and wands for sale. He was amazed by a massive and impressive joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Amelia hadn't seemed particularly enthusiastic about that shop when she explained it to Danny. But then again a teacher wouldn't be since it was a joke shop. At the end of the long alley was a massive white building. Wordlessly they walked inside and approached a teller.

"Be careful. That's a goblin. They have really bad attitudes. So just get some money exchanged and we'll go," Amelia warned him softly. Danny gave her a smile in thanks and cleared his throat to catch the goblin's attention.

"Excuse me, I'd like to exchange some muggle American dollars for Wizard money," Danny informed the goblin clearly. The goblin nodded slowly and pulled a book out for under his desk.

"Of course…" the goblin began.

"Mr. Fenton," Danny supplied, thinking that being formal was the best option. The goblin nodded.

"Mr. Fenton. How much would you like to exchange?" the goblin asked. Danny glanced at Amelia but she had backed away to allow Danny to conduct his business in relative privacy. Danny didn't know how much money he'd need. He didn't know what a lot of money was in wizard terms. He turned back to the waiting goblin who had picked up a quill and was waiting to fill out the paperwork. Danny decided to go by what he knew. He pulled out his wallet and dug out the majority of his money. He'd need some when he got back home.

"Can you exchange this much for me? If it doesn't go evenly I'll take back the rest," Danny decided.

The goblin nodded and took the wad of cash and counted it. He jotted down the amount on a spare piece of parchment and checked the exchange rate and did a quick calculation. He handed Danny back a couple of notes and then wrote down the amount. Then he called over another goblin and they shuffled off and returned a few moments later with a small velvet sack, jangling with the coins inside. The goblin handed the sack to the goblin behind the desk and shuffled off. The goblin wrote down a few things and handed Danny the sack and a receipt.

"Thanks," Danny thanked the goblin and returned to Amelia, breathing a low breath of relief. He was pretty sure that the goblin wouldn't have liked that he was a muggle.

Afterwards, Danny bought a couple of notebooks and a few quills, ink and parchment. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to use the quills but he'd try it since he was going to be teaching witches and wizards. He understood that him being a muggle was unusual enough without him using muggle things unnecessarily as well. Then they left Diagon Alley and Danny exchanged some of his American dollars for English pounds and bought a few pens as well, just in case quills really were something he couldn't get used to. Once they had finished, Amelia waved her wand out into the street and seconds later she pulled him onto a purple triple-decker bus and bought tickets to Hogwarts. They found a couple of seats and Amelia seemed terrified as the bus took off. Danny soon found out why as the bus swerved dangerously around corners, narrowly avoiding pedestrians and buildings alike. It didn't bother Danny really though, he'd grown up with Jack Fenton's driving, which everyone in Amity Park had grown to fear.

 **So, yeah. Danny had a glimpse into the wizarding world in London. Personally I think Danny would be conscious of the fact that muggles aren't meant to know about witches and wizards and would rather to play it safe in that setting than to shout out the fact.**

 **I was inspired by this story by reading a couple of fanfics where Danny goes to Hogwarts to teach. I don't like to change the events already told, i.e. changing events already in the books. So I had to set it after the books had ended. So, as I wrote this I constantly regretted that I couldn't include Dumbledore.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen by the time the Knight bus arrived at the gates of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Danny had to help Amelia off the bus due to her shaky legs while juggling a very large and heavy case and a shopping bag. The moment they were in the chilly night air, the Knight bus disappeared, Danny wasn't sure if it was due to him being a muggle or if it was due to it actually being gone. Amelia regained herself and smiled gratefully to Danny before waving her wand to the gate and it eerily creaked open.

"How are you so calm after that drive Danny? Most witches and wizards hate the Knight bus," Amelia asked after a few moments of silence. Danny chuckled.

"The Knight bus has nothing on my father's driving Amelia. I grew up with driving like that. It takes a lot to scare me," Danny answered. Amelia glanced at Danny and smiled uncertainly.

"I'm glad to hear that since a lot of muggle-born witches and wizards often find the first couple of weeks at Hogwarts daunting," Amelia admitted. Danny glanced at her.

"Muggle-born means?" Danny prompted. Amelia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Right, sorry. I keep forgetting that you're new to all this. Muggle-born means a witch or wizard born into a non-magical family. It would be like if you had a witch or a wizard for a sibling," Amelia explained. Danny nodded.

"Oh, thanks. So what do most muggle-borns find frightening or surprising?" Danny ventured, trying to gauge what he should look out for. Amelia smiled, obviously knowing the reason behind the question.

"First, it's usually the ghosts. But seeing as you're an expert in the field, that shouldn't surprise you too much. The number of ghosts here might, but most are harmless. Peeves is the only one you need to watch out for. A real troublemaker that one. The Bloody Baron usually keeps him under control though. The next thing muggle-borns find surprising is the grand staircase. There's many flights and they like to change. But don't worry about them. Just stay still when it starts to change and you'll be fine. Then the pictures I guess. Wizard pictures move and talk. Owls deliver mail in the wizarding world. I can't think of anything else that I need to warn you of since you'll be teaching rather than attending lessons. But I'm sure you'll do fine Danny. You've handled everything else today easy enough," Amelia informed him.

Then they reached the courtyard and the main entrance. Amelia led the way through the halls and up the stairs. Danny had been very surprised to see the moving pictures and had nearly cried out in alarm when a statue waved at him. He'd glared at Amelia when she giggled at him before she apologised for not warning him. After a long walk which Danny didn't even attempt to memorise, they reached a large winged statue.

"Animagus," Amelia announced proudly and the statue had jumped to the side and a staircase appeared. Danny followed Amelia up the steps with his case and waited with her after knocking on the door.

"Come in," a stern voice called. Amelia and Danny stepped into the large office. There were large bookcases filled with books. One shelf was adorned with puffing, twisted bits of metal that Danny was certain must do something. A ragged hat sat on a high shelf. There were a few tables littered with papers and objects that Danny didn't even attempt to identify. There was a large telescope above a large desk on a raised dais. Behind the desk though, sat a very tall, very stern witch. She had a pointed hat on her desk and her grey hair was pulled back in a neat bun. She wore high necked, dark flowing robes. She was watching him carefully. Amelia had stepped fluidly into a corner, clearly showing that this meeting was only meant to be between him and the witch behind the desk. Danny smiled nervously at the witch and held out his hand, setting down his case.

"Danny Fenton. You must be Headmistress McGonagall. Sir Nick told me a lot about you," Danny greeted, hoping he sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

The witch stood and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Fenton. I must admit, you're younger than I expected," She admitted.

"Please call me Danny. But I get that a lot. I may look young but I'm still an expert and the best ghost hunter in Amity Park, largely believed to be the most haunted town in America if not the world. My parents got me into the profession," Danny replied easily.

"That is quite a claim, Danny," Headmistress McGonagall pointed out, clearly not believing it. Danny laughed softly.

"It is. But I assure you, I'm not bragging. I've been ghost hunting since I was fourteen, admittedly behind my parents' back to begin with. I may be young, but I have a lot of experience," Danny assured the witch.

"Well, I'm willing to give you a try. Sir Nicholas was very complimentary of you. So, what books will you be using in your course?" Headmistress McGonagall asked. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Honestly, I wasn't going to use books. I was never the best student so I would prefer to keep things as casual as possible. That and I don't think there is a book in the muggle world with everything I know in it, and I don't know about the wizarding world. I'll teach using my experiences and advice from the ghosts here if that's alright with you," Danny answered, feeling very foolish. He was a teacher who wasn't going to use books. Not a great first impression he'd admit. Headmistress McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what you'd prefer. But I have to ask, are you going to try and hunt any of the ghosts in the castle? Because-" She began. Danny held up a hand to stop her, shocking both witches in the room.

"Relax, Headmistress. I'm not going to attack any of your ghosts. Only the ghost Sir Nick mentioned. I'm well aware that not all ghosts are evil, unlike many ghost hunters I can name. Your ghosts are safe. But if you'd like, I'd be more than happy to help with your troublemaker Peeves, Amelia mentioned him," Danny offered. Both witches were speechless.

"Call me Minerva. And that won't be necessary. Thank you. Amelia will show you to your office and classroom. The other professors will arrive tomorrow for a staff meeting. I'd like to introduce you to them then," Minerva replied eventually. Danny smiled warmly and nodded.

"Great. Thanks Minerva," Danny concluded and left with Amelia. Minerva gave a nervous laugh and sank back into her seat. She had never met such a bold teacher before. First he doesn't want to use assigned material and then he cut across her. She wasn't sure if she was pleasantly surprised by him, but she certainly was stunned by his ease.

 **So, Minerva meets Danny. The next chapter will be the staff meeting and Harry and Danny will meet.**

 **Anyways, until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pulled his case up the path. He'd apparated to Hogsmede that morning. Ginny had been sad to see him go and Ted had been a little confused that he wasn't going to see his godfather for a few months, but then again he was only three. Harry was extremely fond of his godson and wasn't looking forward to being away for so long but Professor McGonagall wouldn't have asked unless she was desperate. He pulled his case into the entrance hall and panted with the effort. He then mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he just use a spell? He caught his breath and then pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it wordlessly at the trunk. He then frowned. Where was he going to leave his case? Luckily his friend, Neville Longbottom came down the stairs. Neville had been teaching Herbology since he finished school. Professor Sprout had gladly retired. Neville had become Gryffindor head and Harry wasn't sure who had taken Professor Sprout's place as Hufflepuff head.

"Hey Neville!" Harry greeted loudly. Neville looked up from his book and grinned broadly at Harry.

"Hey Harry. Long time no see! How are things?" Neville returned happily. He snapped his textbook shut and bounced down the last few steps. He clapped Harry's shoulder and shook his hand. Harry laughed.

"Things are good. Ted's finally stopped repeating everything Sirius' mother shouts. Ginny replaced that muffliato spell," Harry informed Neville with a roll of his eyes. Neville laughed.

"That's good to hear. Can't have a three year old shouting about mudbloods and things like that. So, I hear you're teaching here this year," Neville replied, with an understanding nod. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, not sure what to do with my trunk though. What do you reckon I should do?" Harry asked. Neville frowned in thought before shrugging.

"I'd say you'll be in the usual Defence Against the Dark Arts office, but I can't be sure. There's a new subject this year. I haven't heard much about it but Minerva doesn't seem to know quite what to make of the new professor," Neville confided. Harry scowled in surprise but then shrugged.

"I'll leave it in the staff room. I can always ask after the staff meeting," Harry decided and started up the stairs to the staff room, Neville trailing along behind him.

Harry held open the door for Neville and his trunk and took a moment to take in the staff room. It was the first time he'd been in there when he'd meant to be there. It was a different feeling from sneaking in or peeking inside through a crack. It was almost as weird as coming to Hogwarts as an adult to teach. The door swung open shortly afterwards and in walked Minerva McGonagall. She seemed stressed but she quickly noticed Harry.

"Harry, glad you could make it. I'll tell you where your office is after the meeting. You didn't happen to see a young man on your travels Neville?" Minerva asked. Both wizards shook their heads.

"Is there a problem?" Neville inquired. Minerva shook her head.

"No, not exactly, but I seem to have lost our newest teacher. The staff meeting is going to begin in transfiguration classroom in a few minutes. Harry you can leave your trunk there. Go ahead, but keep an eye out for him please," Minerva suggested. Neville and Harry nodded and complied.

"That doesn't sound good. Hope Minerva finds him," Neville murmured. Harry nodded sagely before entering the classroom. Harry smiled to the gathered teachers as they turned to look at the new arrivals. Horace Slughorn, still as rounded as ever, leaped to his feet and waddled over to Harry.

"Harry my boy! Wonderful to see you again! And congratulations on the position. Please let me know if you need anything," Horace offered loudly. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Professor, I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied graciously.

"Oh pish Harry. We're both professors now. Call me Horace. Come along, sit next to me. The meeting will start the moment Minerva finds our wayward teacher," Horace retorted. Harry was then pulled into the vacant seat beside Horace. Harry noticed a few of the teachers smiling sympathetically towards him and quickly understood that the seat had been left vacant on purpose and Harry understood fully. Horace could often be a little overwhelming.

The door swung open and Minerva rushed in.

"Did anyone find him?" Minerva asked. Everyone present shook their heads. Minerva bit her lip and turned to a teacher Harry wasn't familiar with.

"Amelia, would you mind going to look for him?" Minerva requested, aware that they really needed to start the meeting. Amelia nodded and was about to leave when the door swung open and a young man with dark hair and blue eyes wearing muggle clothes walked in smiling at Sir Nick. He then glanced at the crowd of adults and blushed slightly.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir Nick wanted to introduce me to a few ghosts," he apologised, rubbing his neck nervously. Minerva sighed in relief.

"No, that's fine Danny. As long as you're safe," Minerva replied. Danny smiled apologetically and Sir Nick waved to Danny as he floated through a wall. Danny took a seat near the back and Minerva scanned the room, clearly checking a mental attendance. She nodded to herself and smiled.

"Alright, now that we're all together and the excitement has calmed down. I think a few introductions are in order. Danny, come up here please," Minerva called.

Danny got up from his seat and nervously stood in front of the adults. He was easily the same age if not younger than Harry and Neville, the youngest teachers.

"This is Danny Fenton. He's going to teach the students about ghosts and he and Harry are going to be working together to sort out our ghost problem in the Forbidden Forest. Um, Danny, would you like to tell everyone about yourself?" Minerva offered. Danny nodded and took a step forward.

"I guess I should come out with this first. I'm a muggle. The ghosts got in contact with me about your problem. I'm pretty well known among the ghost community and in my profession I guess. I'm considered the best ghost hunter in Amity Park, America's most haunted town. But don't worry, I don't chase every ghost I see. I'll only hunt the evil ghost in the forest. So… er… I can't think of anything else," Danny introduced himself awkwardly.

"He's muggle?" Professor Filius Flitwick exclaimed. Minerva and Danny nodded.

"Minerva, is that a good idea? He can't defend himself in the Forbidden Forest," Madam Poppy Pomfrey interjected. Minerva shifted uncomfortably.

"I assure you I can defend myself. Ghosts I deal with on usually a daily basis are very dangerous and I'm still around," Danny answered with a smile. The professors didn't seem at all appeased. Danny shuffled his feet nervously. Harry bit his lip and considered the man. He did seem very at ease with ghosts. Sir Nick had seemed to like the muggle. Harry sighed to himself.

"If we're meant to be working together, I can always protect him in the forest. Most creatures in there, apart from the acromantuala respect me enough to give a warning before attacking," Harry offered. Minerva smiled gratefully at Harry.

"There you go. Harry will look after Danny for us and I'm sure the ghosts will help him out within the castle," Minerva added. Danny glanced at Harry and gave him an appreciative nod.

"Now, would you please introduce yourselves for Danny?" Minerva requested. Filius Flitwick stood, not that it was very noticeable due to his lack of height.

"Professor Filius Flitwick, I teach charms," Filius announced. Danny nodded to him.

"Amelia O'Connell, muggle studies," Amelia introduced herself, mainly looking at Harry rather than Danny, which made Harry think that Danny and Amelia had met before. Especially since Minerva had tried to send Amelia out to look for Danny.

"Rubeus Hagrid, but call me Hagrid, care of magical creatures," Hagrid boomed, Harry smirked at his friend and waved in greeting. Hagrid grinned at him.

"Rolanda Hooch, flying instructor," Madam Hooch informed him.

"Septima Vector, Arithmancy," Septima announced.

"Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy," Aurora introduced herself.

"Bathsheda Babbling, Ancient Runes. I'll introduce Professor Cuthbert Binns while I'm at it. He's a ghost you see. Teaches history of magic," Bathsheda explained.

"Seems appropriate to me," Danny remarked with a smile. Bathsheda gave him a nod before sitting down.

"Horace Slughorn, potions,"

"Neville Longbottom, Herbology,"

"Madam Poppy Pomfrey, I take care of any injuries,"

"Madam Irma Pince, I'm the librarian," Irma introduced herself.

"Sybil Trelawney, divination," Sybil introduced herself in her airy manner. She scowled at Danny.

"My dear, I feel an air of death around you," she murmured in her trance-like manner. Harry stifled a snort. The guy had only been here one day and she was already predicting he was going to die. Danny however chuckled.

"I do hang out with ghosts," he suggested. Sybil nodded slowly but still seemed a little unsure of the new teacher.

"There is a second divination teacher, Firenze. He's a centaur. I'll introduce you a little later," Minerva interjected. Danny nodded.

"Harry Potter. I'm new here too, Defence Against the Dark Arts," Harry introduced himself.

"Lola MacWinters, transfiguration," the final teacher announced.

"Well, that's our staff, Mr. Argus Filch will be arriving tomorrow. I'll introduce you then. Any questions?" Minerva concluded. Danny shook his head and returned to his seat at the back. Minerva then started to discuss a few teacher related matters, such as problems from the previous years. She handed the heads of houses envelopes with information, Neville, Horace, Filius and Lola took them. She then dismissed the teachers to unpack and start planning lessons. However she called back Harry and Danny.

"Alright, perhaps you should get to know each other a little before school begins on Monday. You will be working together a fair bit this year. Harry you'll be in the old Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, the office is adjoining it. I expect you to protect Danny. If he gets hurt, I'll hold you responsible. Understood," Minerva announced sternly. Harry nodded seriously.

"Don't worry Professor-" Harry began.

"Harry, call me Minerva. We're colleagues now after all. And I'm sure you will. But please try to remember that Danny is a muggle and can't protect himself," Minerva interrupted kindly. Harry nodded.

"Excuse me, I'm right here. I can protect myself for your information," Danny grumbled. Minerva gave him a small smile, almost pitying.

"I'm sure you can Danny, but things are different in the wizarding world," Minerva informed him and then left before Danny could open an argument.

"So, Danny. Would you mind walking with me to my office and telling me a little about yourself?" Harry suggested. Danny shrugged.

"Fine, as long as you return the favour," Danny relented. Harry nearly laughed before he realised that Danny was being serious. He was a muggle and so didn't know that Harry was famous.

"Deal," Harry replied after a moment of recovery. Harry then led the way as Danny began to explain about his parents.

 **So, that's all the introductions over with. This story focuses mainly on Harry and Danny, but I thought that Danny had to meet all the staff.**

 **The next chapter is the start of term feast. But since this is from Harry and Danny's points of view, I won't be going into how the students feel about their new teachers.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the start of year feast. Harry was extremely nervous. Not because he was sitting in full view of every one, but because it was his first day being a real teacher. It was one thing to teach a few peers some defensive spells behind Umbridge's back, it was another thing to be called Professor Potter by a bunch of kids barely younger than himself. He was only out of school for a couple of years. Harry wasn't worried about not being taken seriously, his reputation alone commanded respect. But he didn't like being the centre of attention. One of the many reasons he liked the idea of being an auror. A dark wizard catcher, by nature, was discrete. Danny was sitting next to Harry. It was Minerva's idea. If they sat together, Harry could answer any of Danny's questions and they could get to know each other easier. Danny was busy looking around the hall with interest. Harry had explained how the sorting worked to Danny already.

Hagrid had gone to collect the first years as usual and Filius would call the names of the first years in Minerva's place. The large double doors opened and in poured the group of eleven year olds. Most looked nervous, some looked excited and a few looked a little green. Harry smiled to himself, recalling his sorting. He had been worried about being placed in Slytherin thanks to Ron. But things had worked out for the best. Danny watched the students file in and stand at the front of the staff table. Then the Sorting Hat began its usual start of term song. Welcoming students and explaining the houses, Harry was certain that there were a couple of lines about avoiding prejudice which Harry guessed might have been for Danny's benefit. Then the hat fell silent, the hall applauded the hat politely. Danny leant over to Harry.

"That's normal right?" he asked softly. Harry grinned.

"For the sorting yeah," Harry assured him. Surprised by how calm the muggle was. He'd been shocked when the hat began to talk and he'd been expecting something weird.

Filius began to call names out and the first years sat on the stool provided. The hat was set onto their heads and the hat called out one of the houses after some thought. Each house table applauded loudly and cheered for their newcomers. Harry couldn't help but recall Fred and George shouting that they got Potter. With a twinge of sadness he remembered that George was alone now. Fred had died during the war. Harry then returned his attention to Minerva as she stood.

"Now, I'd like to welcome all our new students as well as returning students to Hogwarts and I hope you bring your houses good fortune. I'll let you eat first, but then I have a few important announcements. So enjoy the feast!" Minerva announced. Then platters laden with food appeared on the tables. Harry and Danny helped themselves and entered conversations with the other teachers. Harry nodding to Hagrid as the large man took his seat at the other end of the table. The large man was still excited to be teaching alongside Harry. Since leaving the school, he and Hagrid hadn't been able to keep in contact as much as either would have liked. This situation gave them an opportunity to strengthen their friendship.

Harry noticed a few people pointing in his direction. He wasn't sure if it was because it was him or whether it was Danny, who had refused to wear wizarding robes. He argued that it wasn't his place. He was a muggle. He wasn't about to try and pretend he was something he wasn't. Instead Danny had opted for a casual muggle suit. Harry could tell that he wasn't used to the stiff shirt neck as Danny absentmindedly tugged at it often. Harry nervously smoothed his fringe over his scar and returned to his meal. He knew that there would be a lot of conversation and more than likely questions during his lessons about his experiences. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to tell his stories or not. He felt that Danny might tell of some of his experiences but probably more to gain the students' attention more than anything.

Before long the feast was finished and cleared away. The hall filled with chatter, Danny asking Harry how the feast worked. Harry explained about house elves and how the kitchen was below the Great Hall. However the hall fell silent when Minerva stood.

"Alright, now that we've all been fed, I have to make a few announcements, so please listen up. All students should be aware that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for _all_ students. I ask that you all remember that. Next, magic is not allowed in the corridors. Also joke shop items are not allowed on the grounds, a list of prohibited items can be found outside Mr. Filch's office. Please take a look when you can. You will be getting your timetables tomorrow at breakfast so please be here early to collect them. Now lastly, we have two changes to our staff this year. I'd like to welcome Professor Potter as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Minerva explained and began to clap. Harry stood up and gave a nervous wave and nod of the head. The hall erupted in applause and there were even a few shouts. Harry sat back down and became very interested in what Minerva had to say.

Minerva smiled at him and then waved her hands to quell the applause before continuing.

"And we also have Professor Fenton. He will be teaching lessons on ghosts to all years," Minerva introduced. Danny stood as well as polite applause spattered the students but Danny didn't seem to mind. He gave a friendly wave and sat back down.

"Now, with those announcements out of the way, time for bed. First years, please follow your house prefects to your common rooms. I hope you all have a productive and insightful year," Minerva concluded. The students then got to their feet and filed out of the hall in a semi-chaotic manner.

 **So, that's the feast done with. I will warn you now that things happen gradually over time. This story spans the entire school year.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny got to breakfast early the next morning, having to resort to asking for directions from a couple of ghosts. His classroom was on the fourth floor and he wanted to avoid using his powers if he could help it. For all he knew it might trigger a hex or something. Besides, he really wanted to get through this teaching experience with his secret identity intact. Using his powers wouldn't help that. He sat at the teachers table and ate a small breakfast and got his timetable from Minerva before returning to his classroom. He had fourth years first thing and he wanted to start the year off on a good impression. Being late wasn't a good impression in Danny's opinion, probably accurate but not good. He sat in his room and waited for his students to file in and take their seats. He'd decided that honesty was by far the best option. He wasn't going to pretend to be a wizard. If his students didn't like it, then that was their problem, not his.

Before long, the class was all there and Danny stood up and smiled at his class. He quietly thanked his past self for starting to teach kids about ghosts before, even if it had been Phantom rather than Fenton.

"Good morning class. Now, I'm going to point out the elephant in the room right away. Yes I'm American and yes I'm a muggle. If you have a problem with that then keep it to yourself. I'm an expert in my field and I happen to know that wizards and witches don't know much about ghosts despite practically living alongside them. Second, I know that you call most of your teachers professor but that doesn't really sit well with me so I'd prefer if you just called me Mr. Fenton. Any questions?" Danny began in a stern, yet kind voice. He needed to get his point across from the start or he'd get no respect.

A couple of hands went up. He pointed to an eager dark-haired girl at the back.

"Why did Professor McGonagall get a muggle to teach us about ghosts?" the girl ventured. He could sense the underlying question of simply, "Why a muggle?". He smiled softly at her.

"Because the ghosts recommended me. I understand that Professor Potter is a celebrity in the wizarding world. Well, I'm a celebrity in the ghost community. I'm the best in my field. I guarantee you, ask any ghost in the castle and they'll be able to tell you that. Heck, you could ask any ghost," Danny answered confidently. The class seemed stunned. Danny nodded to the boy near the front with his hand still in the air.

"Oh, er… that was my question- but why are you famous among ghosts?" The boy decided, quickly changing his mind. Danny laughed softly.

"It's fine. I understand being taught by a muggle is weird for you. But I'm famous because of many reasons. One is that I'm a ghost hunter and stopped a particularly evil ghost called Pariah Dark from taking over. Again, feel free to ask any ghost," Danny explained. He made a mental note to remind Sir Nick to spread the word to not call him Danny Phantom.

He noticed the wave of barely disguised fear.

"Relax, I don't hunt every ghost I see. I know the ghosts in the castle are good and I promise not to harm them," Danny assured them, still surprised by the apparent fondness the witches and wizards had for the ghosts. It was definitely something he wasn't used to. A girl near the front put her hand up. Danny nodded encouragingly to her.

"Why do we need to learn about ghosts? I mean, aren't they just dead people?" the girl ventured nervously. Danny scowled slightly.

"No, they're not. Ghosts are very sensitive about certain things. I know for a fact that a large number of students here have insulted ghosts. In particular Sir Nick. How many of you has ever asked a ghost how they died?" Danny contradicted. A few students glanced around the class before the majority of them raised their hand. Danny nodded.

"That is incredibly rude for most ghosts. Think of it like asking someone about an embarrassing scar. Some people, not many, are happy to talk about it but most aren't. Sir Nick in particular hates his nickname of Nearly Headless Nick. He was a knight before he died and should be treated as such. Most ghosts, in particular the type the majority of wizarding ghosts are, died horrific deaths and aren't comfortable talking about it," Danny informed them, folding his arms. The students were surprised, some looked guilty.

"That is why I'm here. To educate you young people on proper conversations to have with ghosts. They aren't just _dead_ people. They have feelings and opinions. Talk to them as a person first and a ghost second. Although saying that, some things are considered bad taste to talk about. But that's what this class is for," Danny added. He waited a moment for any more questions before smiling to himself.

"Now, as I touched on. There are many types of ghosts. The ghosts you're used to are more spirits than ghosts as such. I'm not sure what ghosts call the different classes but I suppose my terms will do for this class. Spirits are capable of flight and are constantly intangible. Intangible in case you're uncertain, is being able to pass through stuff. Poltergeists such as your resident Peeves, are a slight variation on spirits. They can chose to be tangible or intangible. I believe they need to make the conscious effort to be tangible rather than the other way around but I can't sure until Peeves stops hiding from me and talks to me," Danny began. A blonde boy at the back put his hand up. Danny stopped and nodded to him.

"Peeves is hiding from you?" The boy repeated confused. Danny smiled.

"Well, he's certainly avoiding me. He knows I disapprove of the tricks he pulls on the students here," Danny elaborated and waited for any further questions. There were none. He nodded to himself, this was going to be a good class. He just had that feeling.

"As I was saying, poltergeists are a variant on spirits. Now, true ghosts, the kind I usually deal with are a lot more dangerous. They are solid. They chose to become intangible. They have various powers which I won't get into today. They usually stay in the Ghost Zone, which I'll explain more in the next lesson, but some of the more destructive ones come into the living world and attack the living. Usually causing many injuries if not death. These are the ghosts I hunt and if I get the opportunity, will introduce a few to you. Don't worry, I'll not bring any of the malevolent ones and I'll ask Professor McGonagall first. But that won't be for a while yet. Any questions?" Danny concluded. He didn't want to get much further into his curriculum than that as he knew that this would be difficult for the witches and wizards to understand.

A couple of hands were raised tentatively. Danny nodded to the first one, a red headed boy.

"How can you fight ghosts if you're a muggle?" he asked. Danny rolled his eyes. This whole thing about him being a muggle and so wasn't capable was getting annoying.

"Alright, let me get this straight. How many here are muggle-born?" Danny asked, irritation pronounced. A few hands went up. He nodded.

"Thought so. Right, muggles aren't helpless. They can be very capable in some ways. They can't cast magic, true. But they have created amazing works of technology instead. Since I don't know much about the wizarding world, would one of the muggle-borns here like to give an example to prove my point?" Danny requested. None were forth coming.

"Alright then, I'll sweeten the deal. Ten points to any muggle-born that can plead my case," Danny offered after a few minutes. That got a response. Two muggle-borns raised their hands. One explained about medical advancements and the other explained about the internet. Danny gave them both ten points each.

The witches and wizards nodded slightly, conceding the point that maybe muggles weren't as helpless as they thought, but a few students in green muttered obscenities at the back. Danny scowled at them and called them up on it. They blushed and muttered something about not saying anything important.

"So you see, muggles aren't useless. I use technology to fight ghosts, that and skill. I'll explain more about my technology in a later lesson. But if any of you are going to comment on how useless muggles are to me again, I'll give you detention. I'm not being grumpy, I'm just trying to explain what I know and it's extremely irritating being called up on everything I say because of what I am," Danny explained. The room was silent. Danny nodded.

"Now any questions?" Danny asked again. One hand went up. Danny nodded to them.

"How can you tell the difference between the different types of ghosts?" the girl asked cautiously. Danny smiled encouragingly.

"Excellent question, five points for a relevant question. Spirits are see-through. Same as poltergeists but most ghosts aren't unless they wish to be. I do know of one that could be mistaken for a spirit but from experience I know it isn't. But another way to know is their skill set. Spirits, like I said, can't touch and interact with things unless they are ghostly. Poltergeists can, but it's limited. They need to make a conscious effort to pick things up and move them. Ghosts don't. They can pick things up easily. In fact in my experience too easily, I can't tell you the number of times I've had to dodge things thrown at me. By the way that's _not_ an invitation. But like I said, I'll talk about ghost powers in more detail in another lesson," Danny answered, noticing the two disrespectful boys in green at the back beginning to screw up bits of parchment.

The boys smirked to themselves before hiding the parchment in their pockets. Danny scowled at them and decided to ask Sir Nick about them later, quickly memorising their faces.

"Any more questions?" Danny asked. He waited a few minutes before deciding that there wouldn't be any more questions.

"Alright, homework," he announced. The class groaned. Danny smiled.

"Not to worry, it's nothing difficult. All I want you to do is go to the library and look at the number of books there on ghosts, any ghosts. Write down their titles and I want you to write down anything you know about ghosts. I want to get a feel for what you know or think you know and no cheating by asking the ghosts. I'm not grading. I just want to see. I want it done for the next class though. Any questions on the homework?" Danny explained. No one raised their hands. Danny smiled. The only reason he wanted the students to look up the books available was to show them that wizards and witches truly didn't know much about ghosts. He'd looked himself and had only found a handful.

"Alight then, class dismissed," Danny decided and the students filed out of the room to their next lesson. Danny slumped in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That didn't go too badly," he remarked with a smirk. Now he just had to do that same lesson with the same questions and comments about him being a muggle six more times, thankfully they weren't all that day.

 **And Danny's first lesson. Let me know what you think. I decided that Danny would only have one lesson with each year, all four houses at once, a week, in case that wasn't clear. But the other lessons aren't the same. After all the timetable needs to accommodate a whole new lesson for every year.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry waited for this fourth year class to arrive. He had Slytherins and Gryffindors together. This is going to be fun he thought to himself. The class filed in and he picked up on a few mentions of Mr. Fenton. Harry smirked to himself. Danny must have just had his first lesson. He'd asked if he could ask to be referred to as Mr rather than professor. They'd checked with Minerva and she hadn't had a problem but she had seemed a little surprised by the request. Harry could see why. Danny seemed to be actively disobeying unspoken rules. First being a muggle and seemingly proud of the fact, then refusing to wear wizard robes, and now deciding against being called professor. Not that it bothered Harry, but it was different.

He cleared his throat and the class fell silent.

"I see you just had Mr. Fenton's class," Harry commented, secretly doing Danny a favour by checking how the class was being taken. The class nodded.

"I hope it was helpful," Harry commented.

"Professor, is he mad or something?" a confident boy asked. Harry laughed softly.

"No, just not one for formalities. He's well aware that you wouldn't like the fact that he's a muggle but let me assure you he's just as sane as you are," Harry assured the student.

"Sir, he said the ghosts recommended him. Is that true?" a girl ventured boldly. Harry nodded.

"Yes, it is. Professor McGonagall noticed the need for better knowledge on ghosts in the school and asked the ghosts for a suggestion. They left and came back having hired Mr. Fenton," Harry answered as truthfully as possible. The class began murmuring among themselves. Harry cleared his throat again.

"But you can discuss Mr. Fenton and his teaching methods in your own time. Today I'd like to get a feel for your experience in duelling. So hands up and call out spells you know. Wands away for this lesson I'm afraid," Harry decided and waved his own wand at the blackboard in the corner and brought it closer to himself. He picked up the chalk and hoped he could spell the spells properly since he usually just memorised the word.

At the end of the lesson, they had gathered quite a lot of spells and Harry told them to take a note of all the spells and to memorise them all for the next lesson which he planned to check their duelling etiquette. He then jotted down the spells and noted the class before clearing the board and waiting for his next class. This time sixth years. He repeated the lesson. He wanted to get a feel for how well each year was versed in duelling. He knew that first years wouldn't know many but it was a starting point. He'd decided to check duelling then he'd ask about magical creatures each year knew about. It was a way of gauging how each class was doing and then he'd take it from there.

That evening, as Harry walked through the halls he noticed a couple of students stopping a ghost and asking about Mr. Fenton and then apologising if they were rude to the ghost. The ghost in question looked very surprised and then assured the students it was fine. The ghost then zoomed off through the wall and a short while later Harry spotted the ghost speaking with Danny, who was smirking with barely contained amusement.

"It's fine Lady Beatrice. It's my pleasure to help people understand ghosts better," Danny assured the ghost.

"If there's anything else you need Danny," the ghost offered. Danny laughed softly.

"Lady Beatrice, just spread the word and consider us even. I'm just glad that those students have corrected their ways so soon. Did you catch their names?" Danny replied. The ghost nodded.

"Yes, I did. Tiffany Oakley and Vicky Rogers," the ghost informed him. Danny nodded.

"Go ahead Lady Beatrice. And tell Peeves I'd love to have a chat. He's not in trouble, I just want to talk," Danny concluded. The ghost smiled and floated down the corridor.

Harry joined Danny and smiled at him.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked. Danny laughed.

"Apparently a couple of the third years I had this afternoon felt so bad for asking Lady Beatrice how she died in first year, that they sought her out. They apologised to her and asked about me like I suggested. After that Lady Beatrice came and found me and started thanking me. She said it was the first time a student ever apologised to her. She was pretty emotional," Danny answered with a smile. Harry blinked in surprise.

"It meant that much to her," Harry commented. Danny nodded.

"She said that her death was very traumatic and she hated explaining it and those girls had asked her. Lady Beatrice recalled it vividly because it happened to be on the anniversary of her death. I didn't press for details," Danny explained. Harry scowled in thought.

"I never realised that that stuff was so hard for ghosts," Harry muttered. Danny glanced at him as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Harry, if you want, you're more than welcome to sit in on one of my classes. All the teachers are," Danny offered. Harry glanced at Danny as they entered the Great Hall.

"It wouldn't bother you," Harry retorted. Danny shook his head.

"Not at all. I took this job for two reasons. One you know. The second was to spread knowledge about ghosts. Where I'm from, ghosts are seen as evil and are feared. I have to admit, it's a little strange to see people liking ghosts. But it's a good difference," Danny informed him with a smile as they sat down at their seats and began to eat their dinner.

Harry and Danny then decided to patrol the edge of the forest at dusk to see if they saw anything about this evil ghost. Harry didn't want to take Danny into the forest at night for the first time, not that it would matter deep in the forest since it was so dark inside. But Harry knew from experience walking into the forest at night always felt more dangerous than going in during the day. He also wanted to get some advice from Hagrid first as Hagrid knew the forest best. Hagrid would know how the centaurs would react to them entering their territory and how aggressive the acromantula were at the moment.

They walked around the grounds twice and Harry pointed out a few landmarks like the Black Lake, Dumbledore's grave and the Whomping Willow. After that both teachers retired to their rooms for the night. Or at least Harry did. Danny roamed the castle halls stopping random ghosts and telling them that he wanted him being a halfa to remain a secret. He also managed to get talking to Peeves and asked how his powers worked, unfortunately earning himself a fistful of chalk thrown at him, for demonstration purposes according to Peeves. Danny had then wandered back to his room and turned in for the night.

"What's with the white stuff in your hair? Is it an American thing?" Harry asked nervously, the next morning at breakfast. Danny scowled and using a spoon spotted the chalk still in his hair.

"Peeves," he grumbled and shook the chalk out of his unkempt hair.

"No, it was a gift from Peeves last night. I got talking to him and he threw chalk at me. Must have gotten stuck in my hair," Danny explained once he'd gotten rid of it all. Harry chuckled.

"He does like to cause trouble," Harry offered, trying to sooth the ghost hunter's ego. Danny shrugged, obviously not worried how the situation sounded.

"I was asking for it. Quite literally. I was asking how his powers worked since I've never met a poltergeist face to face before and he threw the chalk at me. He flew off before I could do anything though," Danny admitted as he finished his breakfast. Harry nodded in understanding. They left the hall together and went their separate ways, Harry agreeing to attend Danny's lesson before lunch which Harry had free.

Harry's two lessons passed without incident. There had only been one stray curse and fortunately Harry had known the counter curse so the student didn't need a trip to the hospital wing. He walked in to Danny's classroom just as Danny was about to begin. The class turned to Harry and seemed to wait for him to interrupt. Danny cleared his throat.

"Professor Potter is sitting in on this lesson to see what I'm teaching you. Now turn to the front please," Danny commanded, surprising Harry at how well Danny managed his class. After all this was a class of seventh years. These students were only a couple of years younger than they were. Harry found a chair at the back and pulled it into a dark corner so he wouldn't interrupt the lesson more than he already had.

Danny waited for a moment for the class to settle before he began.

"Right, so I like I was saying. Yes, I'm American and yes I'm a muggle. I've experienced quite bit of trouble from younger years on this so I'm going to clear this up right now. Muggles are not weak and helpless or useless. Are there any muggle-borns in this class?" Danny began, surprising Harry by his bluntness. A couple of hands were raised. Danny nodded to them.

"Can either of you explain something about muggles that will prove my point. I'm not an expert on the wizarding world so you'd be best to explain it to your peers," Danny explained. A girl was more than helpful and gave a brief run down on many achievements that muggles had done through the years, from electricity to the internet. Danny was obviously very pleased and gave the student ten points.

"So, with that explained, just because I'm a muggle doesn't mean I can't do things. If you still have a problem with me, then deal with it," Danny concluded sternly. Harry could see that this had been an issue in previous lessons but was impressed that Danny hadn't brought it to anyone's attention. Danny really wasn't going to let his lack of magic get to him.

Danny paused a few moments before nodding, deeming the matter closed.

"Alright, another question I'm asked a lot is why Professor McGonagall hired me. I'll answer it now while I'm explaining why I'm teaching you. Professor McGonagall saw a need for a better understanding of ghosts in the wizarding community and so asked the ghosts to recommend someone. They went away and found me and hired me on her behalf. I'm here, not because Professor McGonagall asked me, but because the ghosts themselves did. Secondly, while I'm at it, the ghosts hired me is because I'm famous among the ghost community. I'm a ghost hunter and I have stopped some very powerful ghosts in my time, including the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. Feel free to ask any ghosts about me if you don't believe me. They'll confirm what I've said. And before you get worried, I'm very aware that the ghosts in the school are good and I promise that I won't harm them. Now any questions?" Danny explained, Harry could tell it wasn't the first time. But he had to admit he was surprised to learn that the ghosts had a king and that Danny had defeated that ghost.

Danny then explained about the different types of ghosts and how rude asking ghosts about their death was. Harry, having his curse scar, understood the analogy very well and suddenly understood exactly how Lady Beatrice had felt when those ignorant first years had asked about how she died. Harry suddenly understood how ignorant wizards and witches truly were about ghosts and that Danny truly did know what he was talking about. Danny assigned the homework and smiled at Harry as the students filed out of the classroom.

"If you want you can do the homework too Harry," Danny suggested with a smirk. Harry laughed.

"I think I'll pass. I'd offer for you to sit in on my lesson but I doubt you'd understand most of it," Harry admitted.

"Nah, I'll pass on the offer, thanks. Honestly I'd probably get annoyed that I couldn't get involved or something, that or knowing my luck I'd get in the way and end up with Poppy," Danny retorted as they left the classroom. Harry chuckled but secretly agreed.

 **Well, that's how Danny's lessons are being received. But that won't be the last we hear of how Danny isn't an appropriate teacher…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

A week later and Harry had heard many comments about how Danny shouldn't be teaching at Hogwarts. It annoyed Harry greatly as he had sat in on one of his lessons and could appreciate that Danny did know what he was talking about and was a fairly good teacher too. He agreed to sit in on a few more lessons when Danny offered and honestly Harry was more than happy to.

Harry heard that a number of the other teachers had sat in on a few of Danny's lessons. In fact that was one of the things fuelling the muttered beliefs that Danny was going to get the sack after a couple of weeks. Harry heard a few fifth years loudly discussing how they didn't need to listen to a muggle drone on about ghosts for a lesson they could be using to study for the OWLs. Harry had restrained himself from giving the two Hufflepuffs detention and decided to tell Danny about the conversation he'd overheard.

Danny hadn't been surprised. Apparently the ghosts were outraged that the students were saying such things and from the sounds of it, a lot of students were lucky that Peeves was the only poltergeist in Hogwarts. But Danny had decided against acting. Harry was shocked. He knew what it was like to be called a fraud and a liar from his fifth year when the ministry turned against him and Dumbledore after Voldemort came back. But Danny still refused to act, saying that a few muttered complaints didn't bother him. He'd get his chance soon enough to show the students what he was capable of. Harry didn't like the sound of that, but didn't press for details.

It was one blustery afternoon when Danny's chance came. On the third floor Harry heard a scream and he ran to the source and found a first year girl hanging from a small chandelier, hopelessly trapped and beginning to cry in fear. Peeves on the other hand was cackling gleefully, floating around and jeering at the first year. Harry's blood boiled.

"Peeves, bring that student down!" he ordered angrily, hoping for once the poltergeist would listen to him. Peeves turned to the gathering crowd and cackled even louder.

"Professor Potty-head. Potty head, Potty head," Peeves sang mockingly. The students around Harry glanced nervously at the teacher. Peeves usually openly mocked teachers but for some reason many students hadn't thought that Peeves would dare mock _the_ Harry Potter. They were clearly wrong.

"Peeves! Stop this right now!" a stern voice shouted angrily and Harry turned to see Sir Nick and the Bloody Baron arrive on the scene. Peeves grinned broadly and nodded and saluted jokingly.

"Yes, sir. I'll stop this right now," Peeves agreed and floated still for a moment before cackling and dancing around saying that "now" was over.

Harry could see that Peeves was in one of his mischievous moods and would probably take a long time to coax away from the student. Meanwhile the student would be trapped as Peeves would attack any student and unfortunately teacher that dared to help. Sir Nick scowled at the poltergeist and disappeared through the ceiling. Harry watched him go and couldn't help but assume that Sir Nick probably went to find Minerva. The headmistress held a lot more power than Harry did after all. The Bloody Baron attempted to order the poltergeist to put the student down on the ground.

"But Peevesy isn't allowed to touch ickle first years. Baron told Peevesy that just last night. Peevesy not allowed," Peeves reminded the Bloody Baron in mock respect and resumed to cackle.

"This way Danny," Sir Nick called and floated over the students' and Harry's head to the situation. Danny pushed himself through the students and appeared beside Harry. Harry glanced at the muggle in surprise and glanced back to see a class of second years waiting at the back, obviously Danny was in the middle of a lesson. Danny scowled angrily at Peeves. He boldly stepped forward and Harry tried to pull him back before the muggle got himself hurt only to be swatted away impatiently.

"Peeves!" Danny yelled angrily. Peeves and the Bloody Baron froze and glanced down. The Bloody Baron at first looked relieved and then shot an annoyed look at Sir Nick.

"What do you think you're doing?" Danny asked, in a dangerously calm voice. Peeves faltered for a second before floating down to Danny's level, who stood his ground with his arms firmly crossed.

"Peevesy was only playing. Ickle first years love to play with Peevesy," Peeves answered softly. Harry and it was safe to be sure the majority of the students, were shocked by the way Peeves was treating Danny. It was almost with respect. More respect than the poltergeist had even afforded Dumbledore. Danny glanced up at the student, still whimpering in fear.

"Doesn't look to me that this student wants to play with you Peeves. Bring them down," Danny ordered firmly. Peeves shook his head.

"Peevesy isn't allowed to touch ickle first years," Peeves began.

"Peeves, do as I say now!" Danny demanded angrily. Peeves bit his lip and nodded. Peeves floated up slowly, carefully disentangled the student's robes from the chandelier and floated down. He dropped the student on Danny and flew off down the hallway while Danny caught the student and carefully set the student down. He glared after the poltergeist.

"Oh, he's not seen the last of this," he growled.

"You alright?" he asked the sniffling girl. She nodded and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. He glanced at Harry.

"Can you look after her for me? I'm in the middle of a lesson," Danny inquired. Harry nodded and took the girl's shaking hand as Danny pushed his way gently through the stunned students and called for his students to return to the classroom.

The moment Danny disappeared, the students began to dissipate leaving Harry, the frightened first year girl and clearly her two friends and the two house ghosts. The Bloody Baron looked furious.

"You didn't need to undermine me Nick! Bringing him here made me look weak. I could have convinced Peeves," Bloody Baron hissed to Sir Nick. The Gryffindor ghost looked offended.

"How dare you? I was looking out for the student. That is all that matters. If you have a problem, I suggest you take it up with Danny," Sir Nick suggested. The Bloody Baron straightened up and nodded at Sir Nick curtly.

"Then I'll do just that once his lesson is over," the ghost decided and floated up through the ceiling. Sir Nick scowled at the ghost and followed him.

Harry shook his head in surprise and turned to the sniffling girl. He smiled at her and told her and her friends to come with him. He brought them to his office and with a swish and a flick of his wand the three girls each had a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Harry spoke with them and asked how they were liking Hogwarts and kept them there until he was certain that the girl who had been attacked, Jill Daniels, was feeling better. He then told the girls to get freshened up for dinner. If any teachers asked where they had been, he told them to explain what happened and he'd vouch for them.

Harry then decided to go check on Danny and apparently an argument about calling Danny to help. He reached the classroom and saw the second year class gathered outside, desperately trying to eavesdrop, not that it was hard to miss the raised voices.

"You undermined my authority!" the Bloody Baron exclaimed.

"I was thinking of the student!" Sir Nick countered.

"Would you two stop it already, you're giving me a headache! Sir Nick, thank you for coming to get me. Best get going before this argument restarts," Danny demanded. A few moments later Sir Nick floated out of the room and saw the large group of eavesdroppers.

"I won't say anything if you don't," Sir Nick whispered and the students grinned and nodded. Harry frowned but decided to hold his tongue for now as Sir Nick joined the eavesdropping.

"Bloody Baron, I'm sorry if I undermined your authority but if you ask me you're being selfish-" Danny began.

"Selfish! Selfish! You don't seem to understand that my only job here is to keep Peeves under control," The Bloody Baron spluttered indignantly.

"No, it's to protect the students from that poltergeist's pranks. It isn't about you. Peeves was terrifying that girl and all you were focusing on was that I stole your glory. I understand that you're used to handling him by yourself and it's weird having me around. But can we at least try to work together?" Danny suggested. There was a moment of silence.

"Very well, you're right. I… I was wrong. But Peeves can't go unpunished," The Bloody Baron replied.

"I agree. How about this? First one who finds him, gets that honour," Danny offered. Every eavesdropper could sense the grin growing on the Bloody Baron's face.

"Deal. You're alright after all," The Bloody Baron retorted.

"Thanks, mind telling that to a few people back home," Danny joked.

"We'll see. Happy hunting," The Bloody Baron bid farewell and floated out the door.

Then the Slytherin ghost noticed the eavesdroppers. He scowled angrily and looked like he was about to shout at Sir Nick again before the classroom door opened.

"Don't start again Baron. Sir Nick, spread the word that Peeves is officially in trouble. And you students get going before I decide to give you homework after all," Danny addressed the group sternly. The eavesdroppers, bar Harry, dispersed.

"How's the student?" Danny asked softly. Harry smiled.

"She'll be fine. I sat with her until she calmed down. I have to admit, I'm impressed with how you handled Peeves. I've never seen Peeves that respectful," Harry admitted. Danny smiled.

"I'd love to answer your questions but I do have a ghost to find, so you can either follow me or…" Danny informed Harry trailing off awkwardly. Harry smiled.

"I'd love to see you in action if that's alright," Harry admitted. Danny chuckled and ducked back into his office and returned holding a metal thermos and a slightly green glowing gun.

"I thought you might say that. But I can't guarantee that you'll see that yet since I made that deal with the Bloody Baron," Danny retorted and began to walk down the corridor.

 **Yep, Danny is finally getting some respect… even from Peeves. A lot of you have been wondering how Danny and Peeves will act around each other, personally I feel that Peeves will be wary of Danny, respectful just in case Phantom turns up. A few have been asking about the Box Ghost. It's weird, but I don't think he pops up in this story at all. I know that the Box Ghost is annoying, but I don't think he'd be able to follow Danny to Hogwarts... but that doesn't mean other ghosts can't.**

 **Anyway, after this things start to pick up a little more. I've kind of been introducing things for the last few chapters. The forest problem, prejudice against muggles, which I think is in keeping with J.K. Rowling's books personally. Harry and Minerva protecting poor muggle Danny and students questioning if Danny should even be teaching. Things like that.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far though.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny and Harry walked through the corridors, often earning a few looks and mutterings from the students. News of the incident with Peeves seemed to have spread. Harry decided to break the silence.

"So, what are those things?" Harry asked. Danny smirked and held up the thermos first.

"Fenton Thermos. Invented and named by my parents. It can suck ghosts inside and contain them. This is an ecto-gun. The latest version actually. It shoots ectoplasm based bullets that can hurt ghosts. I'll only use it to stun Peeves though. I'm planning to put Peeves in a time out in the thermos. If he continues to annoy me though, I might have to find a more memorable punishment," Danny explained. Harry nodded. It was a reasonable punishment for Harry. He didn't want Danny to start hurting ghosts but it seemed that Danny really was trying to appease everyone. Besides Peeves really did need to be stopped.

"If those are muggle inventions, how do they work in Hogwarts? Magic stops muggle inventions working," Harry inquired, recalling the endless lectures Hermione had spouted to him and Ron when they were at school. Danny smiled.

"I noticed. But not to worry. These weapons run on ecto-energy. Ghost energy. As long as the magic here doesn't affect ghosts, then these will work," Danny explained. Danny decided to not mention that they did need to be charged regularly and he would have to feed his own ghost energy into the weapons sooner or later. He wasn't looking forward to that. He'd done it before when Sam had insisted on going camping and their thermos had died. He'd been exhausted afterwards.

Suddenly a ghost floated over to them.

"Danny, Peeves was seen on the second floor but he flew off almost immediately," the female ghost informed him. Danny smiled.

"Thanks Elizabeth. Did you see which way Peeves went? Up or down?" Danny asked coming to a stop. The ghost shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't. He was too fast," the ghost admitted. Danny nodded.

"It's fine Elizabeth. Thanks for letting me know," Danny replied. The ghost gave him a quick curtesy and floated away. Harry glanced at Danny as he began to think.

"He was on the second floor. He usually hangs out in the classrooms but he's going to know I'm looking for him. Dungeons are out of the question too since the Bloody Baron hangs out there most. But the Astronomy tower is out of the way. Yeah, he'll head that way if he's smart," Danny muttered and turned around and headed towards the seventh floor. Harry ran to catch up with the muggle.

"How can you be sure?" Harry inquired. Danny gave a grim smile.

"I can't but if I were Peeves that's where I'd go. It's high up so he can always fly out the window to escape. That or throw me out of it. Also not many students go there during the day meaning he'll not be spotted by mistake," Danny reasoned.

"Wait, you really think Peeves will throw you out a window!" Harry exclaimed, worried. Danny shrugged.

"I doubt Peeves would. He's just a prankster. A little like Amorpho. But ghosts I've dealt with in the past would. You'd be surprised how strong flagpoles are," Danny remarked.

"And you'd know that," Harry prompted. Danny chuckled.

"I'd know that because a ghost once carried me up into the sky and dropped me. I grabbed a flagpole and it held long enough so I stopped falling before it snapped. Landed in a pile of garbage," Danny recalled.

"Ghost hunting is that dangerous?" Harry asked, horrified. Danny shrugged.

"It can be. But I'm pretty good at getting out of tough spots," Danny retorted dismissively.

The two teachers scaled the steep staircase up to the top of the Astronomy tower. At the top Danny scanned the tower and scowled.

"Alright, maybe he's not here after all. Hm. This is going to take a long time. I need to learn my way around this castle better," Danny muttered to himself. Harry laughed softly.

"You know your way better than I did in first year," Harry admitted. Danny smirked.

"That maybe but sometimes knowing the area is more important than knowing how to hunt ghosts Harry. I'm probably going to spend a lot of time tonight tracking Peeves down," Danny retorted with a frown. Harry nodded. He then glanced around, checking that they were alone.

"By the way Danny, I was talking with Hagrid last night. He's willing to come with us into the forest this weekend if you're up for it. I'd like to go in there with him for the first few times until you feel comfortable in there. The Forbidden Forest can be a bit daunting the first few times," Harry suggested. Danny turned away from the rounded room and looked at Harry.

"You've been in there often?" Danny remarked. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I was a bit of a rule breaker when I was at school to be honest with you. I've been in the forest plenty of times. Went in there at least once a year," Harry revealed. Danny smirked.

"Guess that makes two bad students then. I always used to fall asleep in class because of late night ghost hunting. That's fine with me Harry. Let me know the time and I'll be there," Danny replied. Harry nodded. Suddenly there was a flash of movement down the stairs and Danny spun around and scowled.

"Peeves! Get back here!" he yelled and ran after the ghost. Harry was astonished that Danny had guessed right after all and tried to chase after the ghost and ghost hunter but lost them once they ran around a corner.

Harry shrugged to himself and decided to go for an early dinner instead and return to his office to mark homework essays he assigned his third years on the creatures found in the Black Lake. He walked into the Great Hall and was instantly called over by Minerva.

"Harry, I heard about this afternoon. Where's Danny?" Minerva informed him, clearly concerned for the muggle. Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He tracked down Peeves to the Astronomy tower but I lost him when he chased Peeves down the stairs when he made a break for it," Harry admitted honestly. Minerva's eyes widened.

"He tracked down Peeves that quickly," she muttered. Harry grinned and nodded.

"I was surprised too, but he really does know what he's doing," Harry replied.

"Do you know what he's planning to do with Peeves when he catches up?" Minerva asked nervously. Harry nodded.

"He has a ghost catching device with him. He said he's going to catch Peeves in that and leave him there for a while. Basically put Peeves in a time out," Harry explained. Minerva nodded and then scowled.

"A muggle device?" she inquired. Harry nodded.

"Apparently it runs on ghost energy so it'll work here," Harry recalled. Minerva nodded.

Then the students erupted in applause and Harry and Minerva looked up to see Danny enter the hall. He was still carrying the thermos and ecto-gun but looked fairly pleased with himself. He smiled at the students and even waved to a couple of extremely excited students. He was obviously respected now. He walked up to Minerva as he tucked the gun into his pocket.

"Peeves won't be bothering anyone for a little while now. I caught him," Danny informed them.

"You did?" Harry remarked in surprise. Danny nodded.

"He was fast. Didn't catch up with him until the fifth floor but that's where experience comes in handy. I'll keep him in here until tomorrow evening. Should be enough to teach him a lesson. The first time in one of these is pretty traumatic for ghosts," Danny decided. Minerva nodded, still stunned. Peeves had been a nuisance for every headmaster and headmistress for centuries and here a muggle was able to not only order the poltergeist around but punish him effectively as well.

Danny glanced over to the Hufflepuff table and spotted the Fat Friar.

"Hey, Friar!" he called. The Fat Friar turned to Danny and floated over.

"Danny, you called?" the Fat Friar acknowledged the muggle with a smile. Danny nodded.

"Would you mind starting to spread the word that I caught Peeves? Especially if you see the Bloody Baron," Danny requested. The Fat Friar gaped momentarily at the muggle.

"You caught him already?" the Fat Friar commented in awe. Danny smirked.

"I did. Wasn't too hard to be honest. A lot of running, but easy enough," Danny replied. The Fat Friar nodded and gave Danny an awkward bow.

"Right away Danny. If you wouldn't mind, how long are you going to keep Peeves?" the Fat Friar ventured. Danny laughed.

"A day. You can relax until then," Danny answered. The Fat Friar grinned and gave another awkward bow and floated off to the nearest ghost and began to mutter to them. Danny shook his head at the ghost, smiling.

"Bet there'll be a party or something tonight," he guessed and turned back to Harry and Minerva.

"That all fine with you Minerva?" Danny inquired. Minerva shut her mouth quickly and nodded with a smile.

"Certainly Danny. If it teaches Peeves a lesson, do what you must. I trust your judgement," Minerva decided and then returned to her seat and Harry and Danny sat together and had their own dinner.

 **Personally, I really love the last two chapters. But let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday morning came quicker than expected. Danny had released Peeves and given the poltergeist a piece of his mind. Peeves hadn't caused any trouble since. Danny felt bad for the poltergeist. He knew that Peeves didn't truly mean to cause any harm and did see his pranks as harmless games, but the poltergeist had to understand that attacking the students was not tolerated. The Bloody Baron had been upset that Danny caught the poltergeist first but kept his side of the deal. Though, the Slytherin ghost didn't attend the predicted party in Peeves' absence. Danny had been the guest of honour.

The students were impressed by how easily Danny had dealt with the poltergeist as well. They truly respected him, even the Slytherin students who usually remarked loudly in every lesson that they didn't need to listen to a muggle. It was funny really considering that Peeves was even more harmless than the Box Ghost. If these witches and wizards were impressed by Peeves listening to him, he couldn't wait to see how they'd react to the ghosts he usually dealt with. He'd decided to ask Minerva nearer to the Christmas break if he could bring in a few ghosts for his lessons. He'd go into the Ghost Zone during the Christmas Truce and, depending on if the Fenton Portal was open, might even visit home. But that was a long way off yet. After all he was still explaining what the Ghost Zone was like to his students. They were nowhere near ready to meet the type of ghosts he dealt with.

Danny strolled down the steep bank to Hagrid's hut. The morning had a chill to it, but nothing that bothered Danny. Having an ice core meant that Danny was only ever bothered by very cold temperatures in human form. The cold didn't bother him at all in ghost form. Heat was a bigger problem. If his core overheated, he'd be in big trouble. But this morning was rather pleasant. Harry and Hagrid were ready and waiting for Danny. Hagrid was carrying a heavy looking crossbow and his large dog called Fang was whimpering softly at the forest. Danny didn't see the issue. Yeah, the forest looked immense and impressive. Maybe a little eerie at night, but that didn't bother Danny. It was nothing compared to the Ghost Zone. His first time in there had been frightening. It definitely didn't help that Walker had threatened him and then arrested him and thrown him in jail with his enemies that decided to get some pay back.

Hagrid smiled at Danny.

"I heard 'bout Peeves. I'm impressed. Never seen the ghost so quiet and well behaved," Hagrid commented. Danny laughed.

"Glad to hear it. He looked very upset after I let him out and shouted at him. He shouldn't be a problem for a while now," Danny replied with a smile. Harry scowled at him.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked, noticing that Danny was wearing his usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt. Danny shook his head.

"The cold rarely bothers me," Danny retorted, hoping that Harry wouldn't push the matter. Harry shrugged.

"I thought that America is hotter than here. But if you say the cold doesn't bother you, then that's a good thing. Winters here can be brutal," Harry remarked. Danny smiled, relieved that Harry wasn't going to press the matter.

"Best get goin' before the kids come ou' here. Might get some questions 'bout what we're at," Hagrid decided and led the way into the forest. Danny and Harry followed Hagrid, Harry holding his wand ready. They walked along, talking about their lessons and how they were going. Apparently Harry had decided to cover defensive spells after Christmas and was focusing on magical creatures first. Hagrid offered to lend Harry a few which Danny noticed Harry quickly refused. Harry noticed Danny's confused scowl.

"Hagrid loves magical creatures, especially the dangerous ones. I wouldn't put it past him to bring in a Vampire or a Banshee or even try and bring in an acromantula. Not good things to bring into a classroom, trust me," Harry whispered in explanation. Danny smirked.

Danny found the forest to be a peaceful, almost welcoming place. He could understand why some people would be afraid of it. Mist clung to the ground in places, despite the warm sunshine beginning to filter through the leaves. The gnarled trees could be seen as threatening too. But a few years experiencing ghosts definitely helped with Danny's nerves. Hagrid often stopped them and waited for the path to clear ahead when they spotted centaurs, who apparently could become very aggressive when facing intruders, or once a large spider which Danny had noticed Harry had been very tense about seeing. Harry had explained that it was an acromantula and had consoled Hagrid about Aragog for the next few minutes. Danny learned that it had been one of Hagrid's pets, Harry had assured Danny that the giant variety of spider was very dangerous.

After an hour of walking, Danny suddenly felt a presence watching them. He froze and scowled. Harry instantly tapped Hagrid on the elbow and they both stopped as well.

"What's up Danny?" Harry asked concerned. It was the first time Danny had reacted negatively to anything in the forest. He'd mostly expressed interest or curiosity. Danny scanned the dimly lit forest.

"Not sure. I can feel a presence watching us… dealing with ghosts for so long, I've developed a sixth sense for ghosts," Danny explained, lying about his ghost sense. Harry frowned.

"We are pretty deep in the forest now. It might be nothing," Harry attempted. Danny shook his head.

"It's not the forest Harry. This is something different. Definitely evil," Danny contradicted trying to focus in on the feeling. Harry shifted nervously.

"What do you suppose we do?" Harry inquired. Danny held up a hand for silence and strained his ears. Fang began to whimper and Harry quickly patted the dog to keep him quiet for Danny. But as soon as the feeling came, it left. Danny shrugged.

"It's gone now. But I think that was definitely what we're looking for Harry. From what the ghosts have told me, that was the ghost," Danny informed them, still watching the forest carefully.

Harry and Hagrid shared a look.

"Do you want to keep going Danny?" Harry ventured. Danny frowned at them.

"Of course I do. What, you think because I'm a muggle, I'm scared off easily? Lead the way," Danny retorted firmly. Harry smiled and nodded to Hagrid. They continued their walk through the forest before turning around a couple of hours later and returning to the castle without incident. Hagrid invited them to tea but Harry quickly made an excuse for Danny and himself, explaining that Hagrid was not a good cook, especially when it came to rock buns, which were more rock than bun.

"So, what do you think of that ghost Danny?" Harry inquired cautiously. Danny shook his head slowly.

"I've never felt anything like it Harry. I've met a lot of ghosts in my time. Not even Pariah Dark felt that malevolent. But it is a ghost. I can confirm that much straight away. I only feel that way around ghosts. Admittedly the feeling isn't as strong since coming to Hogwarts since there's ghosts everywhere but I know what I felt out there. Harry, I think that I might have to give you a Spectre Deflector if we go back into the forest. I'd give one to Hagrid but I doubt it would fit him," Danny decided.

"Spectre Deflector?" Harry repeated. Danny nodded.

"I brought a couple with me in case I needed them and for teaching purposes. I can't wear them for a… er… well, there was an accident in my parents' lab a few years ago and it causes some weapons to work on me. Spectre Deflector included. But it prevents ghosts from touching you. That ghost is dangerous Harry. I'd feel better if you were wearing one next time we go looking," Danny explained. Harry blinked at the muggle.

"You think that the ghost could hurt us?" Harry realised.

"Definitely. And I think if we were more alone, it would have done," Danny answered. Harry fell silent. Danny smiled.

"But it didn't, so no harm done right? I'll let Minerva know though. We might have to tell the students about the danger. Some could be like you and go into the forest and if that ghost found them… I'd rather not think about it," Danny trailed off. Harry nodded. He trusted Danny's judgement. He was the expert after all.

 **And we have our first ghost encounter… let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Much to Danny's annoyance, Minerva had refused to tell the students about the ghost but had agreed to double teacher patrols. Danny had signed up immediately. This ghost had unnerved him. He hadn't lied to Harry that this ghost was dangerous but it hadn't felt right. His ghost sense had felt different. It had definitely been triggered but it didn't cause the usual puff of cold air to spill out of his mouth. True to his word, Danny did give Harry a Spectre Deflector for the next weekend they went into the Forbidden Forest. However they didn't come across the ghost. Danny had agreed with Harry not to go after the ghost without Hagrid and Fang there as back up. Danny was definitely of the opinion that the more the merrier on these ghost hunts. Peeves had returned to his pranks, but he didn't dare go near the students. Something everyone had noticed. Hallowe'en was just around the corner and Sir Nick had invited Danny to his Death Day party. Danny had agreed to go and Harry, who'd been there at the time, had begrudgingly agreed to go as well.

"I'll warn you now Danny, I've been to one of Sir Nick's parties before. It was boring. Also, there was no food there either. Just rotting stuff in the corner that Sir Nick said that they could get the feeling of tasting the stuff. You'll probably regret saying you'll go," Harry warned Danny Hallowe'en morning. Danny laughed.

"Harry, I doubt it's that bad. Besides I have a lot more things to talk about with ghosts than you would. No offense. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of something," Danny replied to Harry. Harry scowled at Danny but didn't press the matter. Danny didn't have any lessons on Fridays and he'd arranged for Wulf to check in on Hallowe'en before he left Amity Park. It was a way for Danny to restock on ghost weapons and let his family know how he's doing. Now he would be able to get Sir Nick a surprise for his party.

Danny closed the door and began to mark a few papers that he had set to recap the material he'd covered already. It was the most homework he'd assigned and it was really just a way of gauging how well his students understood the material. Particularly the stuff on ectoplasm and the Ghost Zone which could be confusing. Suddenly he heard a faint ripping sound and he felt a shiver go up his spine and saw a small puff of mist as it fogged his eye sight. He turned and grinned as Wulf appeared from a newly formed portal. Danny put the paper to one side. He had the weekend after all to finish grading the papers. He stood up and turned to Wulf.

"Saluton amiko, ĝi pasis iom da tempo. Kiel vi fartas?" Danny greeted the ghost. (Hello friend, it's been a while. How are things?). Wulf grinned at Danny and pulled him closer for a hug and a slimy lick.

"Ĝi estas granda vidi vin amiko! Mi bone kaj vi?" Wulf replied. (It's great to see you friend! I'm well and you?). Danny laughed and wiped off the green slobber and shrugged.

"Mi bonfartas. Wulf, kiel estas aferoj hejme? Multaj fantomo atakoj?" Danny retorted curiously. (I'm fine. Wulf, how are things at home? Many ghost attacks?). Wulf shook his head.

"Ĉio estas bona amiko. Via familio havas ĉiu malaltan kontrolon. Tiel, vi bezonos mian helpon por nenio?" Wulf answered. (Everything is fine friend. Your family has everything under control. So, do you need my help for anything?). Danny nodded.

"Fakte mi bezonas vian helpon. Komprenu I estis invitita al festo por fantomoj. Afero estas, tiuj fantomoj estas konstante intangible kaj ne povas manĝi aiŭ trinki ion. Mi volis fari vojaĝon en la Fantoma Zono por vidi se Frostbite aŭ Dora povus trovi manieron ĉirkaŭ tiu. Mi scias ĝin signifus multe al tiuj fantomoj. Pensas vi povus helpi min?" Danny explained. (Actually I do need your help. You see I was invited to a party for ghosts. Thing is, these ghosts are constantly intangible and can't eat or drink anything. I wanted to take a trip in to the Ghost Zone to see if Frostbite or Dora could find a way around that. I know it would mean a lot to these ghosts. Think you could help me out?). Wulf grinned and nodded. He wordlessly motioned to the portal and Danny smiled. He stepped through and Wulf followed him and the portal closed behind them.

Once Danny was in the Ghost Zone he allowed white rings to appear around his waist and separate to slide across his body. His jeans and shirt changed into his ionic black and white jumpsuit with his logo on his chest. His black hair turned a brilliant white and his natural blue eyes changed to a piercing glowing green. His body glowed and he began to float by himself in the swirling green gases. He smiled happily.

"Man I've missed this feeling. It's been too long since I've had a flight," he remarked to himself. Wulf grinned at Danny and led the way through the Ghost Zone to Dora's kingdom first. Danny easily keeping pace. They landed outside the castle and Wulf decided to wait outside for Danny. Wulf wasn't exactly welcome in the still medieval realm. The people thought he was too like a werewolf for their liking. So Danny floated across the draw bridge and into the castle alone.

Danny stopped in the entrance hall and two skeletal guards marched over to him. They took one look at him before bowing forward slightly. Danny smiled to them and returned the slight bow. Many ghosts respected him, especially among his allies such as Dora's kingdom and the Far Frozen.

"Phantom. Princess Dora will be here shortly," one guard announced as the other floated out of sight inside the castle. Danny nodded.

"Thanks, I'll wait here," Danny replied with a smirk, knowing that the guard wouldn't allow him further inside without Dora's say so first. The guard nodded stiffly and they waited in silence.

"Danny Phantom! It's been too long!" Dora squealed excitedly as she walked into the entrance hall. Danny smiled and gave her a bow and she curtsied to him in return. She giggled and ran forward and gave him a quick hug.

"So formal. What happened to you?" she joked. Danny laughed.

"Been spending too much time like an adult I guess. I've been away teaching a school about ghosts," Danny replied. Dora smiled at him and gestured to walk with her around the moat. Danny followed her outside and the two guards followed them. Dora scowled at them and waved them off.

"Go on, go guard Aragon or something. I'll be safe with Danny. Go ahead, I'm fine," Dora ordered them sternly. The guards glanced at Danny before complying. Dora shook her head at them before smiling at Danny.

"So what brings you here? You don't come into the Ghost Zone unless you have a reason Danny," Dora prompted. Danny laughed but shifted uncomfortably.

"Am I really that bad?" Danny asked. Dora shrugged.

"Afraid so. What do you need?" Dora admitted. Danny sighed.

"I've been invited to a ghost party, a death day party to be exact. The ghosts I've been dealing with though are always intangible and really miss things like eating. I thought I'd come and see if you could help me change that," Danny explained hopefully. Dora glanced at him as they walked and smiled.

"As thoughtful as always. Don't ever change Danny. I'll ask my cooks to start preparations immediately," Dora answered happily. Danny smiled.

"Thanks Dora. I'm sure the ghosts will love the food. How's Aragon? Does he need me to beat him back into place?" Danny inquired conversationally. Aragon had tried at least three times to retake the throne since Dora overthrew him. Dora scowled.

"I hope not but guards have been concerned about him recently. He seems unusually happy as of late," Dora mentioned. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I could pay a visit if you want Dora. I really don't mind. Besides, I could use the practice, haven't been fighting ghosts as much as usual recently," Danny suggested. Dora glanced at Danny and gave him a nod.

"I hate to ask, but I think it would be best. Thank you Danny. The food will take a couple of hours to make. You can check in on my dear brother when you return. I suspect that you need to do other things while you're here," Dora informed him. Danny nodded.

"I want to check in with Frostbite and if the portal's open, might visit home. It'll be a flying visit but I'd like to check on them. Wulf says everything's fine, but I'd like to check all the same," Danny admitted. Dora gave him a knowing smile and nodded in understanding. They returned to the entrance and Dora bid him a brief farewell and Danny returned to Wulf.

 **So, I wanted to give a better idea about the forest ghost and give a reason for why Phantom doesn't just go after the ghost himself. The ghost feels dangerous and different to any ghost Danny's ever met, therefore he's playing it safe.**

 **Esperanto translations are from Google translate.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Both ghosts flew off to the Far Frozen next. Frostbite was overjoyed to see Danny again while Wulf ran off to roll in the snow and eat ice shards. Danny left Wulf to it. Wulf loved the snow and often acted like a puppy rather than the ex-convict ghostly werewolf he truly was.

"So, what brings you here Great One?" Frostbite asked. Danny shook his head.

"Am I really that bad? Dora asked the same thing," Danny muttered. Frostbite gave a hearty laugh.

"Not to worry Great One, we understand that you have a complicated and busy life. You have little free time to spare for social visits to the Ghost Zone. What do you need?" Frostbite assured the halfa. Danny smiled and nodded slowly.

"I need to ask you about a ghost I encountered recently. That and I'd love a friendly training session with you. I've haven't had much opportunity recently and I don't want to get rusty," Danny answered. Frostbite grinned.

"It would be my honour Great One. Which would you like first?" Frostbite agreed instantly.

"I think the questions are more important right now. I can pass on the training if it comes to it but I really do need your advice on this ghost," Danny decided. Frostbite nodded and led the way to the arena where they sat in the lower stands to talk.

"Ask your questions Great One. I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability," Frostbite prompted. Danny nodded and took a frosty cold breath.

"Right, I was approached by some ghosts about an evil ghost hiding in a forest. Not sure how much I'm allowed to say about it to be honest since I was sworn to secrecy about the school I'm teaching at. My family only know that it's a really remote boarding school with a ghost problem. Anyway, I went looking for this ghost and I've only felt its presence once. Frostbite I've never felt anything like it. My ghost sense was so cold that it didn't form a mist. I felt it everywhere. But there was more. The feeling… it was really disturbing. This ghost didn't feel right and it felt completely evil. It felt even more evil than Pariah Dark. In fact, I'd almost say that this ghost is more dangerous. It feels so aggressive and angry. I didn't see it but the feeling really took me by surprise," Danny explained. He shuddered at the feeling. Frostbite frowned with concern.

"Do you have any ideas what this ghost is? Or even who it could be?" Danny asked after a few moments. Frostbite looked thoughtful for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of such a thing Great One. Not all ghosts have the ability to sense ghosts like you can. The ghosts that came to you, what do they think of this evil ghost?" Frostbite inquired. Danny shook his head.

"They've described similar feelings. Because these ghosts are more spirits than ghosts like us, it really frightened them. They won't go near the forest anymore Frostbite. I'm afraid that this ghost isn't going to stay in the forest though. And if it leaves the forest, there's a whole school filled with kids in danger. It will attack, I know it. I wasn't alone when I encountered it. If I had been, I don't doubt that it would have attack me," Danny confided. Frostbite scowled to himself.

"I'm afraid I truly have never heard of such a thing Great One. I cannot say what you encountered. But if you wish, I could accompany you the next time you hunt it," Frostbite offered. Danny smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Frostbite but I can't just bring ghosts into the school. I'd need to get permission first. I'm sure I'll be fine. But I was going to discuss you visiting the school with you at the Christmas Truce after I've spoken with the headmistress. Would you be willing to leave the Ghost Zone for a week?" Danny admitted. Frostbite beamed.

"Of course Great One. I'd be overjoyed to aid you in teaching young minds of our kind. Let me know when you require my presence and I'll make arrangements," Frostbite answered with a smile. Danny smiled.

"Well, that's my questions," Danny concluded and got to his feet. Frostbite got to his feet as well.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more," Frostbite apologised. Danny shook his head.

"You helped. You let me know that this is a rare ghost. I'll just have to watch my step and not rush into a fight," Danny replied kindly. Frostbite nodded and gestured to the arena. Danny grinned and they began to fight.

It ended after a long twenty minute struggle where Danny got a lucky kick to Frostbite's stomach and managed to pin the ice monster to the ground to the count of three. It was standard rules that Danny and Frostbite followed whenever they had a training fight. Danny then bid Frostbite farewell and promised to visit during the Christmas Truce and update the ghost on the situation at the school. Danny collected Wulf, after helping the ghost break off a large icicle he had licked and gotten stuck to, and flew to the Fenton Portal. Unfortunately it was shut. Danny shrugged to himself. It would have been nice to see his family but he didn't exactly have unlimited time to spend. He could wait until the Christmas break. Then Wulf and Danny returned to Dora's kingdom.

She was waiting for them. Danny apologised for keeping her waiting and then had a little conversation and a little target practice with Aragon before collecting the ghostly food and returning to the location that Danny entered the Ghost Zone with Wulf. They then returned to his office through one of Wulf's portals. Danny quickly checked the time and saw that he'd been in the Ghost Zone for most of the day as it was. He nodded to himself, he hadn't had time to visit home.

"Danke Wulf. Ĉu vi povas atendi kelkajn minutojn? Mi volas skribi leteron por mia familio por vi savu se vi ne ĝenas," Danny requested as he set down the ghost food. (Thanks Wulf. Can you wait a few minutes? I want to write a letter for my family for you to deliver if you don't mind).

Wulf gave him a nod and Danny grabbed a clean page and began to write a letter using a quill. It hadn't taken long for him to get used to one after all. He scribbled a quick message saying he might be able to visit at Christmas and that he was doing fine. He also mentioned that his classes were going well and that he hadn't had much luck on the ghost problem yet. He then folded it up and handed it to Wulf.

"Danke Wulf. Bonvolu doni tiun al miaj gepatroj aŭ Danielle kiam la portal malfermiĝas sekva. Vi bona amiko. Mi ŝatus vin malferni portalon sur Nochebuena se vi ne ĝenas. Mi bezonas paroli kun kelkaj fantomoj kaj mi vizitus hejmen tiam," Danny explained with a grateful smile. (Thanks Wulf. Please give this to my parents or Danielle when the portal opens next. You're a good friend. I'll need you to open a portal on Christmas Eve if you don't mind. I'll need to talk to a few ghosts and I'll be visiting home then). Wulf nodded to Danny and took the letter before returning to the Ghost Zone. The portal closed and Danny stood watching the now gone portal with a fond smile on his face. It really had been great being Danny Phantom again. He reverted to his human form and picked up the ghost food safely packaged in a sack for him. He then kicked open his door and trudged through the quiet castle. The Hallowe'en feast must have been about to begin.

 **So, that was Danny's little trip into the Ghost Zone. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry had arrived fairly early at Sir Nick's party in a large dungeon below the school. He had hoped that if he arrived early he would be able to leave early too. However Danny hadn't arrived yet and Harry was starting to get worried about the muggle. Danny hadn't been seen by anyone since breakfast and Harry highly doubted that Danny would have spent the whole day grading papers. Danny wasn't the studious type. He set very little homework, much to the students' delight, and was usually seen walking through the castle interacting with the ghosts and checking up on Peeves to let the poltergeist know that he was watching. Peeves hated it.

But no one had seen Danny today and Harry was concerned that the something Danny had to take care of had been dangerous. However he needn't have worried as Danny turned up an hour after the party started with a large sack over his shoulder. Harry immediately went over to the only other living person in the room.

"Hey Danny! What's with the sack? I was about to send a search party out," Harry called to him. Danny laughed.

"No need Harry. I brought food for the party. Thought the ghosts would appreciate it," Danny explained with a smile. Harry frowned.

"Danny, you know they can't eat right?" Harry whispered, shocked that the ghost expert would make such a big mistake. Danny shook his head.

"This food they can," Danny retorted and made his way to the table in the corner.

"Mind clearing this stuff Harry? I'll set this food out here," Danny requested. Harry bit his lip but did as Danny asked. The food stank and Harry decided to trust Danny's judgement. Harry pulled out his wand and waved it at the table and it instantly cleared. The moment the rotten food disappeared Sir Nick floated over looking very upset.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed. Danny dropped the sack on the table and turned to Sir Nick with a broad smile.

"Bringing you a Death Day present for you and all your guests. Compliments of Princess Dora of the kingdom of Aragon and her best cooks. Enjoy," Danny announced proudly and started to pull out carefully packaged platters of glowing food and setting them on the table. Sir Nick looked shocked.

"You… you did that for me?" Sir Nick managed. Danny nodded and threw the sack under the table having finished putting the plates on the table.

"I was happy to Sir Nick. Besides, what's a party without party favours? You have first pick. Go ahead," Danny replied with a warm smile. Sir Nick tentatively hovered a hand over a canape and with a deep non-existent breath picked it up. He cried out in delight and then slowly brought it up to his mouth and took a small bite. He grinned broadly and turned to Danny, silvery tears in his eyes.

"Danny… I can't… Words can't express…" Sir Nick struggled to say. Danny seemed to place a hand on the ghost's shoulder before he smiled and shook his head.

"Sir Nick, you got me my job. Least I could do. Enjoy," Danny assured the overjoyed and overwhelmed ghost. Sir Nick beamed and nodded slowly, his head wobbling slightly before he finished his canape and excusing himself to collect himself.

Harry frowned at the food.

"Go ahead Harry. The living can eat it too. But mind, it mightn't be what you're used to," Danny informed Harry as he took a canape for himself and ate it. Harry scowled.

"How did you get that stuff?" Harry asked. Danny grinned.

"I have my ways," Danny answered cryptically before he gave a loud taxi whistle guaranteed to hail any cab in New York, reminding Harry that Danny was American. The accent wasn't so noticeable after all this time.

"Can I have your attention please?! This food is compliments of Princess Dora of the kingdom of Aragon and her best cooks. You can touch and eat this food. So enjoy. But please be mindful and allow everyone here to get some," Danny shouted loudly and then shuffled away from the table to allow ghosts to reach the food without having to go through him. Harry followed Danny's example and watched in awe as ghosts picked up the food and ate it with exclaims of joy and surprise, excitement clear in their silvery eyes. Sir Nick returned after a few minutes.

Many ghosts floated over to Danny, some so emotional that they were actually crying, as they thanked him. It didn't take long before Harry and Danny were separated and lost sight of each other. Harry wandered through the ghosts, trying to avoid walking through them despite the crowd, nodding politely to some and giving them smiles. One elderly woman tried to invite him to dance with her which he graciously refused, feeling foolish to dance without music and being unable to touch the ghost. She had shrugged and asked a knight instead who had gladly agreed.

Harry found himself shivering slightly in a damp corner watching the crowds of ghosts enjoying themselves, feeling very bored and more than a little hungry. He remembered that Danny said that that living could eat the ghost food but he felt bad taking any since it meant so much to the ghosts. He wanted to leave but he didn't want to leave Danny alone. It took him a few minutes to notice Moaning Myrtle floating beside him. He started when he finally noticed her.

"Oh, hi Myrtle. How are you?" Harry greeted her. Myrtle grinned at him.

"Oh awful. You?" she answered cheerfully. Harry raised an eyebrow recalling how dreary the ghost usually was.

"I'm fine. Are you enjoying the party?" Harry ventured, feeling very unsure how to talk with Myrtle. He felt like the awkward twelve year old hiding in the girls' bathroom brewing prohibited Polyjuice Potion again. Myrtle nodded.

"I am. It's almost like I'm alive again. Eating, dancing, talking. Danny has really made a lot of ghosts happy," Myrtle replied. Harry blinked.

"Really? Have you seen him recently? I kind of lost him in the crowd," Harry asked. Myrtle nodded and waved vaguely across the room.

"He's over there. Trading stories last I saw. You never visited my bathroom when you came back Harry," Myrtle mentioned, pouting. Harry flinched.

"Oh, well things have been busy you know. Teaching students and hunting for that ghost in the forest with Danny," Harry bluffed. Honestly he'd had plenty of opportunities but he didn't know how to act around Myrtle. Her peculiar glee over anything pessimistic or death related often left him confused and feeling awkward. Myrtle scowled.

"Please don't talk about that ghost tonight Harry? We don't like him. He frightens us," Myrtle whispered seriously. Harry blinked in surprise.

"He?" Harry repeated. Myrtle nodded.

"Yes, he's evil Harry. Promise me you'll never go after him without Danny. I know I've said in the past that I'd like it if you died and joined me, but that ghost… don't underestimate him," Myrtle implored. Harry frowned.

"He frightens you that much," Harry realised. Myrtle nodded before returning to her weirdly sad grin.

"But tonight is Sir Nick's party, right? So no talking about that ghost. I'll take you over to Danny if you'd like Harry," Myrtle offered. Harry smiled gratefully trying to push the new questions he had about the ghost in the forest to the back of his mind. Myrtle floated through the crowd of ghosts to a small alcove on the opposite side of the dungeon where Danny was encircled by a large group of ghosts, sitting on a plinth with a suit of armour.

"So, there I am, can't change. Losing power. Amorpho, as Mr. Lancer, also stuck. Sam standing behind me, disguised as me. My parents, guns ready, pointed at me. And what does Amorpho do? He grabs me and turns us both intangible and flies through my dad! It took me weeks! And I mean weeks, to convince my parents that Mr. Lancer wasn't overshadowed. They chased him almost daily with the Fenton Peeler for a month!" Danny recalled with a smirk, gesturing wildly with his hands. The ghosts were cackling with laughter.

"That's priceless!" one gasped, breathless from laughing.

"Phantom, you know how to get yourself into trouble all right," another chuckled, wiping away a silvery tear from laughing so much.

"Hiya Danny, Harry was asking for you," Myrtle announced, interrupting the story. Danny looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Thanks Myrtle. Everything alright Harry? You look a little cold," Danny remarked, concern pronounced. Harry shrugged, not wanting to ruin the party. Danny smiled at him, seemingly reading his mind.

"Why don't you go upstairs and show your face at the feast. Let Minerva know I'm still alive," Danny suggested, earning a bark of laughter from the ghosts for some reason unknown to Harry. Danny smirked at the gathered ghosts before returning his gaze to Harry.

"I don't want to leave you alone down here," Harry muttered, trying to get Danny to understand. Danny laughed good-naturedly.

"Harry I'm fine. Trust me. Besides, you looked pretty worried about me earlier. Imagine how worried Minerva will be. She treats me like a child sometimes. Go ahead. Get something to eat and come back down if you want. I'm honestly having a lot of fun," Danny reassured Harry.

Harry bit his lip. Danny had a point. Danny seemed to be allowing Harry the space to make up his mind as he turned to Myrtle.

"Haven't spoken to you for a few days Myrtle. How's the bathroom? Dreadful I trust," Danny remarked with a mischievous grin. Myrtle returned the grin.

"Terrible," she agreed. Danny laughed.

"Let me know if that changes," Danny replied.

"Come on, finish the story. I want to know what happened after Amorpho phased through your dad," a ghost at the back urged. Danny nodded and turned to the ghosts again.

"Right, so Amorpho drags me through my dad and flies us back to Fenton Works. We get to the lab and I start looking at the machine that started the whole mess and who kicks down the lab door? My parents! To this day I have no idea how they got there so quick. Anyway, me and Amorpho start making up a story and I began a really bad fake fight. I mean, it was terrible! But I reversed the machine, it blasted us and in the smoke we ran out and managed to return to normal. I gave a warning to Amorpho as he flew off and then my parents came running in and I managed to write off the whole day as a bad experience. Dad found the Assault vehicle the next day with five parking tickets," Danny continued, glancing regularly at Harry before finishing with a smirk. The ghosts laughed loudly and applauded appreciatively.

Some floated away to dance to non-existent music or to get something ghostly to eat. Danny leant back against the stone wall and turned to Harry.

"Made up your mind yet?" he asked, confirming Harry's suspicions.

"Aren't you hungry too?" Harry ventured. Danny shrugged.

"A little but I don't have a problem eating ghost food. I've done it before. Besides, I can survive one night without dinner. This is important to Sir Nick," Danny answered, nodding to Sir Nick as he floated over to the group.

"Danny, there you are. And Harry! Brilliant, I wonder. Danny would you mind putting a good word in for me with the headless hunt?" Sir Nick inquired, eyes pleading for Danny to agree. Harry smiled sympathetically at Danny before gaping at the muggle's answer.

"Sorry Sir Nick. I doubt my word would hold much weight with the headless hunt. I'm still on the run from Walker. Besides, wouldn't you prefer to get in without someone else's help?" Danny replied casually. Sir Nick frowned.

"Walker is still after you," Sir Nick retorted, scowling. Danny shrugged.

"Apparently. But I think he's starting to realise he can't catch me," Danny answered. Sir Nick frowned before nodding.

"I suppose you're right Danny. I would prefer to get in by myself. They can only say "no" so many times right?" Sir Nick commented positively and smiled at Danny.

"That's the spirit. Go get 'em Sir Nick. Persistence is key," Danny encouraged him and Sir Nick floated off into the crowd.

Harry watched Sir Nick go before turning back to Danny.

"You really want to stay?" Harry asked. Danny nodded.

"And you don't mind if I leave?" Harry inquired. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"Harry, you look frozen. Go get warmed up and get something to eat. Let Minerva know I'm fine. And if you still feel guilty about leaving me here, which you shouldn't, come back. I'm sure Sir Nick won't mind," Danny assured him. Harry nodded.

"If you're sure. I'll come back in a couple of hours and see how you're doing," Harry decided and left shortly afterwards, hearing Danny start a new story for his audience.

Harry entered the Great Hall, attracting a few glances, but he ignored the stares and took his seat and began to eat. The hot meal warming him up again.

"Harry, have you seen Danny?" Minerva called down the table in a hushed voice. Harry smiled, realising that Danny had been right.

"Yeah, he's fine Minerva. Sir Nick invited him to his Death Day party in the dungeons. He's there now," Harry answered. Minerva frowned sympathetically.

"I'll go get him," she suggested.

"I wouldn't bother Minerva. I was just there and he said he wanted to be there. He seemed to be enjoying himself. In fact he even brought food that the ghosts could eat. You should see them. Some of the ghosts were so happy that they were crying," Harry informed her. Minerva blinked in surprise as did a few of the other teachers listening in.

"He did? Well, I must say that is impressive. Nonetheless, I'll send down something for him to eat. Thanks for letting me know he's safe Harry," Minerva decided and exited the room for a few minutes before returning. Harry quickly forgot his promise to return to the ghostly party, favouring the conversations with Neville and Hagrid instead.

 **Personally I love this chapter. I love the whole idea of Danny mingling with ghosts and genuinely having a great time. But I also loved having this in Harry's point of view and he did notice some of the slip ups about Phantom, you'll see that in the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Hagrid were waiting outside Hagrid's hut the next morning. Danny was late. Harry was considering going back into the castle and checking the dungeons in case the party was still going. He knew that Danny would have stayed until the end of the party.

"So, Danny brought the ghosts food? Any idea where he got it?" Hagrid asked, breaking the silence that had fallen. Harry shrugged.

"I asked but he didn't say last night. He said the living could eat it too, showed me in fact. But I didn't feel comfortable taking any, you know?" Harry answered. Hagrid nodded and glanced up. He smiled and motioned to a figure making their way down the slippery grassy slope. Harry watched as Danny, yawning, joined them.

"Sorry I'm late," Danny murmured softly and yawned again.

"Late night?" Hagrid chuckled. Danny grinned.

"You could say that. Party didn't end until three this morning. I think it would have gone on longer if that fight didn't break out," Danny replied.

"Fight?" Harry quickly picked up on. Danny nodded.

"An argument broke out over the last canape. Turned physical, well ghost physical. I managed to break it up though. Gave the canape to Sir Nick before the argument could start up again," Danny explained. Harry and Hagrid blinked in surprise.

"You broke up the fight? How?" Harry questioned. Danny smirked.

"You pick up a few things over the years," Danny answered cryptically. Harry frowned.

Danny handed Harry the Spectre Deflector.

"You sure you're up for this today? You look really tired," Harry asked. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, I'm fine. Now put the belt on and we can go," Danny replied. Harry obeyed and heard the faint whine as the belt powered on. Harry couldn't help but remember the first time he'd worn one and accidently touched Danny. Hagrid had nearly shot them when Danny cried out in pain. Harry had quickly learned to keep his distance from Danny during these ghost hunts. They then walked into the forest together and took a winding forest path deep into the trees.

"So, Danny. I got talking to Myrtle last night. I kind of mentioned the ghost-" Harry began. Danny turned to Harry.

"You did?! Harry you shouldn't have done that. Myrtle is terrified of this ghost. No wonder she seemed a little off when she brought you over," Danny retorted. Harry flinched.

"I didn't know that. She asked why I never visit so I said I didn't have time between teaching and ghost hunting with you. I know now that the ghosts are afraid of him, but I didn't last night," Harry replied defensively. Danny nodded slowly.

"Probably should have warned you. My bad, sorry," Danny relented. There was a pause.

"Why are the ghosts so afraid of him?" Harry ventured. Danny scowled.

"Because he's dangerous Harry. I've never felt anything like this ghost before. Apparently it's a very rare type. The ghosts are afraid of him because he is truly evil. Very few ghosts are evil Harry. They have their hobbies, some even have obsessions, but they have feelings and morals. I know one ghost that hunts other ghosts but he exists by a particular code. He considers it an honour to be hunted by him. Personally I find it annoying. But this ghost," Danny explained and shuddered.

"It's not going to stay in the forest forever Harry. And when it does go to the school, it will hurt and probably kill the students, teachers and chances are the ghosts too," Danny concluded.

Harry and Hagrid were silent. They didn't realise that the ghost was so bad. Danny was usually comfortable around the ghosts, more so than was natural. But this ghost clearly unnerved him. That was enough to make them uneasy. Danny decided to change the subject.

"But you really should visit Myrtle Harry. She really likes you. She told me about how you were one of the few students to ever be kind to her. In fact, Myrtle is one of the few ghosts that likes to talk about her death and she said that you were the first to ask her. You made quite an impression on her. Your friend, Ron I think, Myrtle had quite a few things to say about him too but nothing nearly as complimentary," Danny informed Harry with a smirk. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"She told you about me?" Harry asked, bit surprised and flattered. Danny nodded.

"She noticed that we spoke often. Called me into her bathroom to talk. Definitely an interesting conversation," Danny answered. Harry blinked in shock.

"I don't get how you can talk to her. I always feel so awkward around her. Especially when she saying how bad everything is," Harry muttered, shaking his head. Danny laughed.

"She's a character alright. But in her own way, she's just as mischievous as Peeves. She's messing with you Harry. At least most of the time she is. She uses words like dreadful or terrible or horrible as good words like great, wonderful and so on. You need to watch her face rather than listen to her words to know if she means what she says. As I understand it, she wasn't well liked when she went to school here. This is, in a way, her revenge. Making everyone think she's upset to make the living pity her. However now she does it even to people she likes. It just takes practice," Danny explained. Harry glanced at Danny.

"What sort of things did she say about Ron?" Harry ventured with a grin. He knew that Ron was even more awkward around Myrtle than he was. Danny smiled but shook his head.

"I'm not repeating it. Mostly because it was extremely rude. She told me how Ron disrespected her feelings a few times. From what I heard, it wasn't intentional, but still. Myrtle has a grudge, he's lucky she's not a poltergeist," Danny answered. Harry laughed.

"I'll have to tell him that," Harry informed Danny.

"Why are you so comfortable 'round ghosts Danny?" Hagrid asked unexpectedly. Danny shrugged.

"I guess it's because I feel like I can be myself around them. That and because your ghosts don't constantly attack me like mine do. These are really nice and friendly," Danny admitted with a fond smile. Harry frowned.

"Why did that one ghost call you Phantom?" Harry recalled. Danny stumbled over a root before turning to Harry.

"Where did you hear that?" Danny inquired. Harry shrugged.

"One of the ghosts you were telling stories to said it," Harry told him. Danny nodded slowly.

"It's a nickname," Danny answered quickly.

"Your nickname is Phantom?" Harry pressed, he didn't believe that was true. The way Danny was acting nervous and unsure made Harry certain that he was hiding something. Danny shrugged.

"Better than the nicknames I usually get. My ghosts call me punk and whelp among other things," Danny informed them. Harry was about to ask for more detail on the reason behind Danny's unusual "nickname" when the muggle froze and spun around to look behind them.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered urgently.

"That ghost. It's close," Danny answered softly. He shivered slightly. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't ask about it. Danny took a step forward.

"Show yourself!" he yelled with authority. Nothing happened. Danny growled to himself before taking another step forward, much to Harry's dislike.

"I'm warning you, I won't allow you to hurt anyone," Danny warned firmly. A hissing laugh echoed around the trees. Harry and Hagrid froze at the sound. Danny had sensed the ghost after all. Both of them had been secretly hoping that Danny was making up the whole sensing ghosts thing. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"You think that's funny?" Danny called out. He waited for a response.

"Oh, I see. You knew about the party. You've been following us for a while haven't you? Thought you'd check to see if I'm on my game," Danny realised, unintentionally frightening Harry and Hagrid. The hissing laugh echoed around them again. Danny nodded to himself.

"He's toying with us," he whispered. The hissing laughter returned. Danny took a step back.

"And he's really close," Danny exclaimed with a note of fear.

Harry and Hagrid, Hagrid yanking a whimpering and shaking Fang closer, shuffled closer to Danny. Danny scowled.

"I think we should make a tactical retreat guys. I haven't any ecto-weapons with me," Danny suggested, triggering more laughter. Harry glanced at Danny before nodding. Hagrid cleared his throat and led the way. They quickly made their way out of the forest. Danny waited at the edge of the forest for a moment before nodding to himself.

"He's gone back now. Like I said he won't leave the forest for now," Danny informed them. Harry looked into the trees.

"He was following us the whole time?" Harry asked. Danny nodded slowly.

"I think so. I could sense him all the way back. He only turned back when we walked out of the trees. But that won't stop him forever Harry. Next time, I'm bringing my gun. I was stupid not to bring it in the first place," Danny replied. Harry gulped.

"He's really that bad isn't he?" Harry whispered. Danny turned to Harry before giving him a grim smile.

"I'm afraid so. I've never felt anything so malevolent. And the more I feel it, the more I'm sure. That ghost is going to kill someone if I can't stop it," Danny confirmed before leaving to grade papers, taking the Spectre Deflector with him.

 **So, yep Harry is starting to realise that Danny isn't all he seems… and we come to the second side of the story. Will Harry figure out Danny's secret?**

 **I loved writing this chapter too because it's the first time we hear about this ghost. I wanted to make it sound as unnerving as possible. Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

November brought with it the start of the Quidditch season. Harry invited Danny to sit with him during the first match of the year to help him understand the game. Harry had been prepared to explain the rules but also to ease the muggle's fears of a student getting hurt. However oddly, Danny wasn't fazed at all by a group of kids flying around on broomsticks high up in the air. In fact Danny even commented on a particularly well executed dive during the unusually clean match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But before Harry could question Danny, Neville had pulled Harry into a conversation and the thought had been pushed aside by the end of the game. Harry couldn't help the swell of pride when Gryffindor won.

Danny, true to his word, began to bring, not only a Spectre Deflector for Harry, but his ecto-gun on their weekly ghost hunts in the forest. But they didn't encounter the ghost again. Danny seemed extremely tense a few times but he never warned them of the ghost's presence.

Peeves had begun to take chances with the students, never touching, but calling them plenty of names. However he always kept his distance from Danny's classroom. Harry could sense that it wouldn't be long before Peeves returned to his old ways, something Danny agreed on. Not that it worried the muggle.

December quickly followed as did its annual heavy snow fall. Hagrid's moleskin coat returned and most students and teachers wore thick robes and scarves and gloves, especially when in the dungeons or outside. However Danny wasn't affected by the cold by the looks of it. He still walked through the castle in his usual t-shirt, only donning a thin-knit jumper when he ventured outside at the weekends. It astounded Harry.

It wasn't until the week before the Christmas break that something unusual happened. Danny was teaching his third year lesson.

"So, after the break, hopefully, if I can convince Professor McGonagall, I'll be able to give you demonstrations of ghost powers. For today though, I'm going to explain intangibility, flight and invisibility. Can anyone remember what intangibility is?" Danny explained.

A few hands shot up. Danny nodded to the first hand up.

"It's the ability to pass through solid objects," the boy answered. Danny nodded.

"Excellent, five points. Every ghost has this ability. However some ghosts can control their tangibility and some can't. Spirits in Hogwarts are constantly-" Danny began before feeling a shiver go up his spine and managed to cover up his mouth by feigning a cough when a puff of mist appeared. A few students looked concerned.

"Mr. Fenton, are you alright?" A girl at the front asked nervously. Danny straightened up and nodded.

"Tell you what. I can explain this after the break. Class dismissed and have a great Christmas," Danny announced. The students shared a few glances before gathering their things. The class had only just begun. Unfortunately the students had only just reached the door when the new ghost made its presence known, bringing the students back into the room.

"There you are whelp!" a voice boomed. Danny groaned to himself before turning to Skulker.

"Hey Skulker, been a while. Personally I never understood the whole absence makes the heart fonder thing," Danny commented, standing defensively in front of the ghost floating at the far wall. He had to protect the students. Skulker grinned at Danny.

"When I heard you became a teacher, I couldn't believe it. The clueless wonder… a teacher. I had to see for myself," Skulker informed Danny. Danny scowled.

"Only Sam is allowed to call me that… if I didn't know better Skulker, I'd say you missed me," Danny retorted sharply. Danny glanced at the students watching the exchange and tried to wordlessly tell them to leave. Of course they did no such thing, leaving him open for Skulker's unexpected attack. Skulker charged forward and grabbed Danny. Skulker then charged at the wall and Danny quickly turned himself intangible as did Skulker. They flew through the wall.

Harry was beginning to explain to his fourth years about boggarts when there was frantic knocking on the door. Harry scowled. He walked over to the door and opened it to see a few red-faced third years gasping for air. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you in class?" Harry asked.

"We were. Mr. Fenton started acting weird," one of the boys explained.

"He dismissed us," the girl continued.

"Already? The class only started ten minutes ago," Harry pointed out. The four students nodded.

"That's what we thought," a second boy interjected.

"Then something appeared in the room and started talking to Mr. Fenton," the first boy continued.

"Professor, it attacked him," The girl exclaimed fearfully. Muttering started inside the classroom. Harry turned to his class and bit his lip in indecision.

It sounded like Danny was in trouble and Harry had to help him. He nodded to himself.

"Alright, you lot, read the chapter on boggarts and if you finish that then start on mermaids. I'll be back as soon as possible and I will be asking questions," Harry ordered the fourth years. The students groaned before turning to their books. Harry then turned to the four third years.

"Now, you four go back to your common rooms or the library. I'll look for Mr. Fenton. Go on," Harry informed the frightened students. They nodded and ran off.

Harry rushed down the corridors, ears straining for any sign of Danny. He feared that the forest ghost may have entered the school. Danny did seem to be able to sense the ghost and had probably sensed the ghost and tried to protect the students. It was the only thing that made sense to Harry for Danny's behaviour. Harry skidded to a stop, spotting the Grey Lady floating in an empty classroom.

"Grey Lady! Have you seen Danny? Apparently something attacked him," Harry called to the ghost. The Grey Lady turned to Harry and shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I'll spread the word to the other ghosts," she decided with a determined expression and floated through a wall. Harry nodded to the ghost as she disappeared and continued down the corridor.

Harry ran down the second floor corridor and froze when he heard an explosion.

"Enough with the missiles Skulker!" Harry heard Danny exclaim with annoyance. Harry paled. He remembered that missiles were muggle weapons and were very lethal. He ran towards Danny's voice. A deep voice laughed.

"Not until I claim your pelt ghost child," the voice replied.

"Skulker, we've been through this. You're never getting my pelt. And I'm not a child anymore. You need to update your insults and witty banter," Danny retorted in an annoyed voice. Harry rounded the corner to see Danny crouched in a defensive position and a robotic-type creature with flaming green hair floating in front of him. A rocket launcher rested on the robot's shoulder, pointing at Danny.

"Danny!" Harry called out with concern. Danny glanced back at him before turning back to the robotic ghost.

"Harry, mind going to my office and fetching my thermos? Skulker interrupted my lesson before I could grab it," Danny requested, surprisingly calmly. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Oh no you don't!" Skulker growled and re-aimed his guns at Harry and fired. Before Harry could react, Danny had tackled him to the ground and out of harm's way.

"Go Harry, I can handle this hunk of junk," Danny assured Harry.

"My battle suit is _not_ junk! I've upgraded it!" Skulker retorted indignantly. Danny muttered something about wishing Tucker was around before getting to his feet and facing Skulker again.

Harry took a couple of steps back and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He set his jaw and tried to recall what the thermos looked like. It wasn't easy to create a clear image considering he'd only seen the device a handful of times and he'd never held it. Once he was confident that he had recalled it the best he could, he decided to cast the spell.

"Accio Fenton Thermos!" he announced. He turned to Danny and saw him rolling away from missiles, dodging blasts of energy and even getting in a few punches and kicks before dancing away. Danny really was a good fighter. Danny was even relaxed enough to call out insults and jokes about Skulker's hunting skills, lousy aim and battle suit.

Harry turned when he saw a flash of silver whizzing down the corridor towards them and with his natural skill as a Quidditch seeker managed to catch it in mid-air as it passed.

"Danny! I've got the thermos!" Harry announced. Danny glanced at him and nodded and dodged a blast of energy.

"Toss it!" Danny ordered. Harry threw the thermos to Danny who rolled and caught it before turning to Skulker with a grin.

"Oh, look what I've got here Skulker!" Danny taunted and took off the lid. Skulker's face contorted into one of fear and outrage. The ghost tried to run away but was stopped as a blue light erupted from the thermos and engulfed him. Screaming angrily, the ghost was pulled inside the device and Danny stood up and slammed the lid back on.

Danny gave a little laugh before smiling at Harry.

"Thanks Harry. But how did you know? Don't you have a class?" Danny thanked him. Harry nodded.

"A few of your students came to me to help you. But I can see that I wasn't really needed," Harry explained, impressed by the muggle. Danny laughed.

"I wouldn't say that. It would have taken me ages to take that fight back to my office to collect this. Without it, Skulker would have kept attacking me and this fight might have turned out differently," Danny countered and motioned to the thermos. Harry smiled appreciatively.

They began to walk down the corridor together.

"Although, this might affect my lesson plan after the break," Danny commented thoughtfully with a frown. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" he prompted. Danny shrugged.

"I was planning on getting permission to bring a few of my ghosts here to show my students what they could do and get to talk to them. But I think Skulker might have wrecked that. Minerva isn't going to want more ghosts like him around," Danny explained.

"Wait, you know that ghost? It isn't the one from the forest?" Harry exclaimed. Danny glanced at Harry and shook his head.

"Thankfully not. Skulker is the Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter. He took a liking to me a few years ago and has been hunting me ever since. I should have seen it coming and I have to admit, I was caught off guard," Danny answered. Harry stopped and Danny followed suit.

"You did sense him though right?" Harry asked. Danny smiled and nodded.

"I did. But I wasn't fast enough. I should have told the students to leave and grabbed my thermos straight away. This long without ghost attacks has made me lazy," Danny admitted. Harry scowled.

"Harry, don't worry about this. I'm very used to this kind of thing. Back home this happens at least once daily. You really should get back to your lesson and I should probably try and find my class and reassure them that I'm fine," Danny suggested. Harry nodded slowly.

"You sure you're fine though. You don't need to go to the hospital wing," Harry pressed. Danny laughed.

"No, I'm fine. That was a pretty tame ghost fight to be honest. Go ahead Harry," Danny assured him. Harry nodded and began to walk down the corridor before recalling that he warned the ghosts.

"Oh, I told the Grey Lady that you were attacked by something. She went to alert all the ghosts," Harry informed Danny.

"Thanks Harry, I'll let them know I'm fine as well. Now go on. Your class is waiting," Danny urged. Harry gave Danny one last look before returning to his class where he was bombarded with questions about Mr. Fenton before continuing his lesson.

 **There had to be a ghost attack sooner or later right? Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

After Harry returned to his class, Danny began to search for his students, keeping an eye out for any ghosts to start assuring everyone he was fine. This was certainly new. Usually when there was a ghost attack, he'd could just go ghost and fight off the ghost and no one would be too worried. But here, with so many possible witnesses, Danny had to be careful. Danny Phantom would need to do a lot of explaining. So Danny had been forced to deal with Skulker in his human form without a thermos or ecto-gun. He really was lucky that Harry came when he did and fetched the thermos for him.

Danny decided to try the library first. It wasn't too far away and there was usually a couple of ghosts floating through the bookcases that he could ask to spread the word that he was fine. He walked in and scanned the library and smiled when he spotted the majority of his class huddled in a corner whispering among themselves, looking very shaken and worried. Irma Pince didn't look happy with them. Despite the fact that they were whispering, they were making quite a bit of noise. Danny nodded to the librarian and she shuffled over to him.

"They're your class right? What are they doing here?" Irma demanded softly, eyes furiously glaring at him. Having had similar glares from ghosts, the librarian didn't faze him.

"Sorry Irma. Had a little ghost trouble and it may have gotten a little out of hand. I'll deal with them," Danny apologised in a quiet voice. Irma narrowed her eyes.

"Ghost trouble?" she repeated.

"I'll explain later. I really need to take care of some damage control right now. Best to assure the students sooner rather than later, right?" Danny assured her. Irma nodded and shuffled off to sort some books.

Danny then walked over to the students and overheard snatches of conversation. Mostly asking one another if they should tell another teacher what had happened or trust that Professor Potter could resolve the matter. Danny cleared his throat and the students looked up fearfully. Clearly expecting to see Madam Pince glaring at them before seeing Danny and fear changed to relief.

"Mr. Fenton!" a few exclaimed. Danny quickly hushed them.

"I'm already in enough trouble with Madam Pince. Come on, I'll explain back in the classroom. Where are the rest?" Danny assured them. A couple of the students nodded and leapt to their feet explaining that they'll get them. The remaining students followed Danny out of the library and through the castle back to the fourth floor classroom Danny had been given.

As they walked in silence Danny began to plan what he was going to tell them. He didn't want to frighten the teenagers because he still wanted to bring ghosts into his lessons, but he wanted to explain that the ghost was only after him. His thoughts were interrupted though when his group was spotted by a small troupe of ghosts floating over to them.

"Danny! We heard what happened!" the Fat Friar exclaimed. Danny smiled.

"Relax Friar, I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle. It was just Skulker," Danny assured the ghosts, fully aware of the students behind him listening.

"Skulker!" a young ghost maiden repeated fearfully.

"Relax Annabelle. I deal with Skulker on an almost daily basis at home. He's not a problem for me," Danny soothed the ghost.

"Where is he now?" a ghostly knight inquired. Danny raised an eyebrow and lifted the thermos in answer. The ghosts smiled and nodded.

"Would you mind letting any other ghosts that heard about the attack know that I've dealt with the problem?" Danny asked. The ghosts nodded and then split up and floated through the walls around them.

A few minutes later Danny and his entire class were back in his classroom. Danny sighed and rubbed his neck before starting his explanation.

"Alright, that was a ghost called Skulker. This is one of my ghost hunting implements called the Fenton Thermos. I didn't chose the name before anyone comments on it. It is designed to catch and contain ghosts. This is what I used to punish Peeves at the beginning of the year. Skulker is the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. He took a liking to me a few years ago and actively hunts me. Any questions?" Danny explained. The class was almost over by this point. Unfortunately he wouldn't get the chance to cover what he wanted to cover with this class. A few hands rose tentatively. He nodded to the closest one.

"Why does he hunt you?" the boy asked softly. Danny sighed and knew he'd have to lie, thankfully he'd gotten a lot better nowadays.

"Because I'm a very good ghost hunter and he likes to try and best me. It's a little like a competition for Skulker," Danny lied but he wouldn't be surprised if Skulker did see it that way after all. After so many years of trying to hunt him down for his pelt, it had to get boring unless there was a second reason behind the attacks. He'd have to ask Skulker about it at the Christmas Truce. He nodded to the next student.

"Is Skulker one of those dangerous ghosts you've been telling us about?" the girl inquired. Danny nodded.

"He is. But don't worry. He usually only attacks me. He ignores everyone else. So unless you get too close to a ghost fight, he won't hurt you," Danny assured them. He checked his watch and saw that the class would be ending in a minute or two.

"Last question," he warned. One student waved their hand in the air frantically and Danny nodded to them.

"Would the ghosts you want to bring in after the break be like him?" the girl asked. Danny nodded.

"Yes, in a way. Skulker is one of my enemies. I'd only be bringing my friends. But I'll need to check with Professor McGonagall beforehand which I'll be doing right after this lesson. But he is an example of the type of ghosts I usually deal with. I hadn't planned to introduce you to one of those ghosts like this but something to think about. Note his physical appearance. He had colour and was fully corporeal meaning he was solid. He could choose to be intangible as you saw when he took me through the wall. He could fly as you saw. That is only a few of the ways he differs from your ghosts. Now, class dismissed and I'll say it again, have a great Christmas," Danny explained with a smile. The students nodded and left the room with murmurs of "Merry Christmas" and "See you next year". Danny waited a few minutes before he nodded to himself and left the room to go pay the headmistress a visit.

As he walked through the corridors, he met ghosts who asked how he was after the attack before floating away to relay Danny's assurances that he was fine to the other ghosts. Some students pointed to him and began whispering among themselves. News travelled fast, it seemed, among the students. He strolled through the corridors, thermos still in his hand and his ecto-gun now tucked in his pocket. It was running low. He'd have to charge it later since it wouldn't last until Christmas. He'd charge the Spectre Deflector while he was at it. He might as well. He couldn't do anything with the thermos since Skulker was in it.

Before long he was outside Minerva's office. The statue faithfully guarding the entrance. Danny bit his lip as he tried to recall the new password. He snapped his fingers as he remembered it.

"Feline," he announced happily. The statue jumped to the side and the staircase appeared. Danny climbed them and knocked loudly on the wooden doors to the headmistress's office.

"Come in," a voice called, a little uncertain. Danny opened the door and saw Minerva watching the door with mild confusion. She obviously hadn't heard about the attack yet. That was probably best. That way Danny could present it in the best possible way. He smiled at her and closed the door behind him.

"Afternoon Minerva. Can I have a minute?" Danny greeted her. Minerva got to her feet and nodded.

"Of course Danny. Is there any more news on the forest ghost?" she inquired. Danny shook his head.

"No, I'm here because of a different ghost problem. This will take some time to explain. Do you have the time?" Danny warned her. Minerva frowned but nodded.

"Thanks, I guess I need to explain about this ghost first before I tell you what happened exactly," Danny suggested and motioned that Minerva sit back down. She complied wordlessly and Danny sat opposite her and took a breath.

"You know how I usually deal with a different type of ghost to your resident ghosts? Well, one of my enemies tracked me down about an hour ago and attacked. Don't worry, no one got hurt. The worst that happened is me giving my students and Harry a little bit of a scare. Anyway, this ghost is called Skulker and he's a hunter. He interrupted my lesson and attacked me. I managed to keep the fight contained to the second floor corridor after he phased me through a couple of walls and floors. My class went to Harry to get help and he retrieved my thermos for me. Skulker is contained now and won't be getting out until I say so," Danny explained quickly. Minerva blinked in surprise. Danny put the thermos on the desk and waited for Minerva to ask her questions.

"You're not injured?" Minerva ventured after a few minutes of silence. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine Minerva. I'm very used to ghost attacks and fights. But I thought I should tell you before you heard from someone else. I'm afraid that Irma isn't very happy as my class gathered in the library and may have made a little too much noise," Danny informed Minerva with a small shrug. Minerva nodded thoughtfully.

"I had planned to talk to you tonight anyway," Danny interjected casually. Minerva looked up at him, confused.

"Why?" she inquired, a little sterner than she obviously meant, judging by her flinch. Danny smirked.

"Don't worry Minerva. Nothing dangerous. I wanted to talk to you about getting permission to bring ghosts into my lessons as a teaching experience for my students. Before you ask, Skulker wasn't meant to come here and I wouldn't bring any of my enemies. I have a few ghosts in mind but I need to discuss this before Christmas Eve," Danny answered. Minerva frowned.

"Is that safe? You were just attacked," Minerva pointed out. Danny nodded.

"I understand it doesn't look good. But I assure you that I would keep any ghosts I bring into the school under control. In fact, if you wish, you can meet Skulker, but I'll warn you he's isn't much of a conversationalist. I have my ecto-gun here to keep him in line," Danny suggested. Minerva shook her head.

"That won't be necessary. If you can control the ghosts you bring, I trust your word. You had quite an impact on Peeves. But if any student gets hurt by these ghosts, responsibility falls to you. Do I make myself clear?" Minerva decided. Danny nodded with a determined expression.

"Don't worry Minerva, I won't endanger any of the kids. Do you have any questions before I go? Or any ground rules for my ghosts?" Danny replied. Minerva nodded.

"Why do you need to have this sorted for before Christmas?" Minerva inquired. Danny smiled.

"Because I plan to take a trip into the Ghost Zone and attend the annual Christmas party under the Christmas Truce and talk to the ghosts I have in mind. If that's alright with you. I'd only be away for a day or two at the most," Danny answered.

"Christmas Truce?" Minerva repeated incredulously. Danny nodded.

"It is a rule in the Ghost Zone that no ghost is allowed to fight on Christmas. The truce extends to myself. It is the safest time for me to enter the Ghost Zone. It's also the easiest time to talk to ghosts since they gather together to celebrate. I could go anytime but this is more convenient. I might also use the Fenton Ghost Portal to visit home while I'm at it," Danny explained. Minerva blinked in surprise and nodded slowly.

"I didn't know that," she muttered.

"It isn't widely known," Danny remarked with a shrug.

Minerva smiled.

"Well, you seem very capable of keeping the students safe and you certainly know your ghosts. I see no issue with letting you bring a few into the school. In fact, I'd love to meet them," Minerva decided. Danny grinned.

"That could easily be arranged Minerva. I'd like them to stay for the week and I'm sure they'd love to meet everyone here. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me before I go? I really should go give Irma a proper explanation… Harry too probably. Things were a little hectic right after the attack since I wanted to assure the students first," Danny informed her. Minerva nodded.

"Any news about our ghost in the forest?" Minerva asked. She asked him that every time he saw her. He shook his head.

"No, but I'm might have some after Christmas. I have been in contact with one of my ghost friends about our problem. At the time he didn't know much more than me. But he might know more now," Danny answered. Minerva nodded.

"Very well. Thank you for telling me this. I'll let you go. I'd say that many of the teachers will want to know what happened also," Minerva warned him with a small smile. Danny nodded.

"I'm aware. Hopefully they'll ask Harry instead of me," he joked. Minerva gave a small chuckle and Danny left with the thermos, already planning what he'd say to the ghosts he had in mind to visit.

 **So, the ghost attack is more or less resolved. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

By Friday morning, the entire school had heard the story of Danny's ghost fight. Most versions were exaggerated and some even described the actual ghost fight, which no one but Harry had seen. Danny had decided to wait until the morning to charge the weapons in case the forest ghost tried something that evening and so when he walked into the Great Hall, he had looked exhausted. Something Harry pointed out, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine Harry, I just had to do some maintenance with the Spectre Deflector and my ecto-gun. Give me a couple of hours and I'll be back to normal. Luckily I don't have to spend too much time caring for my weapons," Danny explained with a chuckle. Honestly, he felt like he'd run a marathon and then had a long ghost fight. He would have preferred to go to bed rather than go to breakfast but he had to keep up appearances. If he had skipped breakfast, chances were Harry and Minerva would assume the worst. They were extremely protective of him. The other teachers would probably be concerned and worried as well.

Danny planned to rest until he felt refreshed and then he was going to take a trip into Hogsmede and do some Christmas shopping. Horace Slughorn had invited him to the Three Broomsticks the previous night in order to get the full story over a butterbeer or a firewhiskey. Danny wasn't exactly sure what the drinks were, but he agreed all the same. Now that he had the go ahead, he was really looking forward to seeing his family. This time he'd go whether the portal was open or not. He knew that Wulf wouldn't mind opening a portal for him. At Hallowe'en there hadn't been time, but at Christmas he would. And without the constant arguing around him about Santa, Danny was actually in a good mood and looking forward to Christmas. He'd gotten a lot better since the incident with the Ghost Writer but he was still prone to his Christmas hatred and rotten mood when his parents argued. He just didn't let it take over and affect his actions.

There were no lessons this Friday as the students would be returning home the next day and would need to pack. Harry decided to join Danny to also do some Christmas present shopping. Much to Danny's relief, since he didn't know what would be safe to buy for a muggle in a wizard shop.

Harry and Danny walked down the Hogsmede main street, going into shops and seeing the sights. Danny had refused to go to the village until now mainly due to the fact that it was a wizarding village and he feared, that him being a muggle, he wouldn't be welcome. He also hated leaving Hogwarts unguarded with that evil ghost in the forest. Danny bought some candy from Honeydukes for his father and Sam. He bought a robe that could easily pass for a fancy winter coat for his mother. He bought a fancy looking quill and ink for his sister and a few non-magical joke shop toys for Tucker. He bought a bottle of mead from Rosmerta for his parents and a new hat for Danielle. He also bought a beautiful necklace for Sam hoping to make up for not being around for so long.

Harry bought a few toys for his godson, Ted, that Danny had heard a lot about. He bought his new wife, Ginny, a new winter cloak. He bought his friend Hermione a thick book and bought his friend and Hermione's husband, Ron, a thinner book on something to do with Quidditch. He bought Ginny's parents a bottle of firewhiskey and a bottle of mead from Rosmerta. He also bought a few bits and pieces for Ginny's many brothers that may or may not come to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. They'd been invited but Harry hadn't heard back yet. He could always send the gifts by owl, hence why he chose light, easily packaged objects.

Once they'd finished their shopping they'd gone to the Three Broomsticks and waited for Horace and then regaled him with the thrilling tale of Skulker's attack. Apparently it didn't match up to the hype according to Horace. They then returned to the castle. Harry left to pack for the break and Danny decided to take a walk outside. He decided to do it to show the ghost that he was around as Harry and Hagrid weren't going to be able to go ghost hunting with him the next day and Danny couldn't go alone. Minerva had forbidden it. Danny didn't exactly care about that, but he didn't want to go against that ghost until he knew more. He had felt its presence on their ghost hunts regularly but never for long. Almost like the ghost was testing to see if he was watching out for it. That or, possibly more worryingly, trying to figure out the range of his ghost sense. Danny returned to the castle for dinner and they discussed their plans for the Christmas break. Harry had been intrigued by the concept of ghost laws. But then again the wizard equivalent of a cop would be.

The next day the students and a great number of the teachers gathered at the gate ready to take the carriages to the train station on the other side of Hogsmede. Danny walked with Harry to the carriages for two reasons. One was because he was intrigued by the apparently horse-less carriages he'd heard about and secondly to show the ghost that he was going to be staying. If Harry was leaving then Danny needed to be certain that the ghost knew that someone was still here to keep it away. However the carriages weren't horse-less. Almost skeletal horses with wings were strapped to the carriages. Danny frowned and nudged Harry as he lugged his trunk onto the back of the carriage.

"What's up Danny?" Harry asked as he struggled to keep the trunk from falling. Danny saw the problem and helped Harry.

"I heard that these carriages were horse-less. But those things at the front look a lot like horses to me," Danny commented with a frown. Harry and Danny stepped away from the trunk and waited a second before relaxing. The trunk wasn't going to fall. Harry turned to the horse-like creatures and nodded.

"The carriages are pulled by thestrals. They can only be seen by people that have seen death. Wait… you can see them?" Harry explained with a frown. Danny nodded still watching the thestrals with interest.

"Who… you don't have to answer, but who did you see die?" Harry inquired cautiously, wondering if this might be the reason behind the nickname "Phantom" he'd heard at the Death Day party. Danny shook his head.

"Not sure. Maybe it's to do with my dealings with ghosts," Danny suggested, looking genuinely confused. Harry raised an eyebrow. He'd have to ask Hermione about that. Or maybe Hagrid.

"Do you mind answering the same question?" Danny asked softly. Harry nodded.

"A friend, Cedric Diggory. He was hit by a killing curse when I was fourteen. Thought I was going mad when I started seeing these thestrals. Imagine coming back expecting to have just carriages and then seeing them. Especially since I didn't know what they were and no one else could see them. Didn't help that I had the papers saying the same thing," Harry answered. Danny glanced at Harry.

"Sorry to hear that," Danny offered. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine. You didn't know," Harry automatically said. He'd heard it before and expected Danny to press for details.

Harry waited but eventually Danny walked towards the thestrals and began to stroke one's muzzle.

"You don't want to know the story?" Harry asked, unable to stop himself. Danny glanced back at Harry before smirking as the thestral nudged Danny to continue stroking it.

"Not unless you want to tell me Harry. Doesn't sound like a pleasant memory to relive," Danny answered as students milled around them, giving both teachers peculiar looks. Harry blinked.

"Really?" Harry retorted in surprise. Danny nodded.

"I understand that some stories aren't meant to be asked about," Danny remarked, still stroking the thestral. Harry frowned at the thestral. They really seemed to like Danny.

"Because you deal with ghosts?" Harry inquired. Danny shrugged.

"You could say that," Danny replied but Harry had a feeling that that wasn't the reason.

Harry suddenly felt bad for asking since it seemed that Danny must have similarly difficult memories that haunted his dreams.

"Sorry," Harry whispered. Danny glanced at Harry with a confused scowl.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I shouldn't have asked. It's not my business. You have the right to keep bad memories to yourself," Harry explained. Danny laughed.

"It's fine Harry, but I think we should change the subject before we start spilling our sob stories or whatever. Besides you have a train to catch, right?" Danny replied lightly. Harry nodded and climbed into the carriage and watched Danny step away from the thestral before it could demand more attention from him.

"I'll see you next year, Harry. Have a great Christmas and say hi to your family for me. Who knows, I might meet them one day," Danny called with a smile. Harry laughed.

"You could always come and visit. Just let me know and I'll meet up with you. The house is hard to find," Harry suggested. Danny nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," Danny assured him. But before Harry could give Danny a similar farewell, the carriage pulled away and Danny was quickly lost to a view of snowy mountains and barren craggy moors.

 **Like I said, hints that Danny is more than just the average muggle.**

 **Also, some real bonding without Harry knowing Danny's secret.**

 **Anyway… until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

The castle was a lot quieter after most of the students and the majority of the staff had gone home. Only five students had stayed. Two sisters from Gryffindor, a boy from Slytherin, a girl and a boy from Ravenclaw. Sybil had ventured down from her tower to roam the corridors. Apparently large crowds obscured her inner eye or something and she'd taken to following Danny around. Minerva had assured him that she was harmless but had an awful habit of predicting people's deaths. But Danny wasn't so sure that that was the reason for Sybil's attention. He feared that her ability to see the future or whatever it was she did might jeopardise his secret.

Christmas Eve came and Danny packed an overnight bag with his family's gifts inside, waiting for Wulf in his office. He'd explained to Minerva how he was getting into the Ghost Zone and asked that she keep it a secret in case the news that he wasn't in the castle reached the forest. Minerva had promised to keep it to herself and if anyone asked about him she'd say he was with the ghosts somewhere in the castle for a Christmas celebration.

Danny impatiently neatened things up in his room and checked and double checked that everything was in his bag as he waited for his ghost sense to go off. He'd never wanted it to go off so much before. Finally he heard a faint ripping sound and a swirling green portal appeared in the middle of his room. A shiver went up his spine and a puff of mist appeared from his mouth as Wulf emerged. Wulf grinned toothily at Danny.

"Amiko!" Wulf greeted excitedly. (Friend!). Then Wulf pulled Danny into a slobbery hug which Danny never seemed to be able to dodge. Danny managed to escape Wulf's embrace and wipe off the green slobber.

"Saluton Wulf, estas bone vidi vin. Preta iri?" Danny replied, laughing. (Hello Wulf. It's good to see you too. Ready to go?). Wulf nodded and jumped back through the portal and Danny grabbed his bag and the thermos still containing Skulker and followed.

Once in the Ghost Zone Danny allowed white rings of light to appear around his waist and they travelled along his body changing his jeans and shirt into his black and white jumpsuit. His black hair turned snowy white and his blue eyes changed to a piercing neon green. Wulf began to run off through the green gaseous void.

"Atendu momenton Wulf. Mi bezonas fari ion antaŭ ni iras al la partio!" Danny called after him. (Wait a minute Wulf. I need to do something before we go to the party!). Wulf immediately stopped and frowned with confusion.

Danny slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled out the thermos and tapped the release button. Skulker flowed out of the device.

"About time whelp!" Skulker complained. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that came after me when I didn't have access to a ghost portal. This is the earliest I could let you out. It's Christmas and I'm on my way to the Christmas Truce party," Danny retorted. Skulker frowned.

"How did you get into the Ghost Zone if you don't have access to a portal?" Skulker asked. Danny nodded towards Wulf.

"I have good friends," Danny answered. Skulker turned to Wulf before nodding in understanding.

"I have a question. Why did you fight me in your human form?" Skulker ventured as the three ghosts made their way through the Ghost Zone.

"Not that it's any of your business Skulker but no one there knows my secret identity and I'd like to keep it that way. But I have a question for you. Did you happen to go through the forest around the school?" Danny replied. Skulker nodded and involuntarily shivered.

"I did. There is a truly powerful and dark ghost lurking in there," Skulker admitted softly. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter is afraid?" Danny remarked. Skulker rounded on Danny.

"No but I'd advise you to stay away from it. I felt unnaturally weak around it. Almost like it was draining my energy. Luckily my suit still functioned," Skulker snarled defensively. Danny nodded.

"I'm not mocking you Skulker. Normally I would but I was asked to go to the school to deal with it. I've felt its presence and heard its laugh but never seen it, and only in my human form. Can you tell me anything about it? Did you see it?" Danny soothed the ghost. Skulker shook his head.

"I didn't get close enough to learn anything child. I merely felt myself getting weaker and heard its laugh. But you may not be able to defeat this ghost whelp," Skulker warned. Danny glanced at Skulker.

"You would have said the same thing about Pariah Dark. And how many times do I have to remind you I'm not a child anymore?" Danny remarked grumpily. Skulker grinned.

"You may be right about that," Skulker admitted. Danny smirked.

"But any ideas on weaknesses?" Danny asked. Skulker shook his head.

"No. However it may have been a ghost but it wasn't a natural one," Skulker answered.

"And that means?" Danny prompted. Skulker shook his head.

"It's hard to explain. It just didn't feel right," Skulker explained. Danny frowned but nodded.

They flew in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Skulker I was wondering. You've been hunting me for a few years now. Doesn't it get boring every time you lose?" Danny ventured. Skulker glanced at Danny and laughed.

"Never. You are a prize worth the struggle. Every battle we have proves that," Skulker replied. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So it isn't a case of you testing your skills or whatever?" Danny pressed. Skulker scowled.

"Why do you ask?" Skulker asked. Danny shrugged.

"No reason. It's just I had to explain the reason for the fight without explaining I'm a halfa so I said it's a competition between two hunters. I wondered if I was right," Danny explained. Skulker grinned.

"Maybe a little. But rest assured I will acquire your pelt one day and it will hang proudly over my mantel," Skulker retorted happily. Danny rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you to the Truce party? You usually spend the holidays with your family," Skulker inquired after another brief silence. Danny nodded.

"I'm not staying for the whole party. I'm going to visit home afterwards. But honestly I'm here to talk to a few ghosts about coming to the school to explain to the students more about ghosts and the Ghost Zone. And before you ask, no. I'm not inviting you. Wouldn't be allowed anyway after what you did last week," Danny answered. Skulker chuckled.

"That's a pity. Although I must say, you're usually a lot quicker than that," Skulker commented. Danny glared at the ghost refusing to admit it to the hunter that he was getting rusty.

"Ni estas ĉi tie amikon!" Wulf announced and pointed proudly to Dora's castle. (We're here friend!). It was Dora's turn this year to host the Christmas Truce party. It changed every year. The last year it had been at the Far Frozen and Danny had been obliged to attend since he was closely allied with Frostbite. That plus the snow monster had practically begged him. The three ghosts landed at the entrance hall and were escorted to the large and impressive ballroom. Ghost food covered a long table in the corner and a band were playing in a corner. Many ghosts were already there, dancing and singing along with the music.

Skulker said something about finding Ember and apologising for being away for so long before disappearing into the crowds. Wulf found a couple of were-animal friends and began to talk animatedly in Esperanto. Danny smiled at his friend and began to mingle in the crowds, keeping an eye out for the ghosts he wanted to talk to and also an eye out for Walker, mainly so he could go and mess with the warden. Since the truce extended to him, Walker couldn't do anything to him, which meant that Danny could taunt him without any consequences.

He spoke with Frostbite, who had nothing more to say about Danny's ghost trouble. He was convinced by Dora into a dance which he used to ask her to come and visit his students. He met up with Youngblood and Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty. He had an interesting conversation with the Ghost Writer who had gotten out of prison due to good behaviour. Amorpho agreed to come to Hogwarts also and even agreed to not play any dangerous pranks. Danny was honestly not sure about bringing Peeves and Amorpho into contact with each other but he'd deal with that at the time. Before long Danny had spoken with all the ghosts he needed to speak with and even a few that he would rather had avoided such as Spectra. Luckily Spectra hadn't started picking at any lingering insecurities. He wandered over to Wulf and regretfully interrupted his conversation so that Wulf could accompany him to the Fenton portal and to discuss when Wulf should return to help him return to Hogwarts.

 **So, we're learning a little more about the forest ghost. Wow, that's a really bad title, I have to think of a nickname…**

 **Personally I love the whole idea of Trelawney being the first to know that Danny isn't what he seems but because no one takes her seriously his secret isn't in danger. But let me know what you guys think.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry got up from the living room to answer the door. It was Christmas morning and Ginny was helping her mother and Kreacher in the kitchen. Since Kreacher had been tortured for information after they'd inadvertently led the death eater infested ministry to Grimmauld Place a few years ago, he'd grown extremely quiet and fearful. He no longer muttered under his breath about others in the room and he never answered the door. But Harry couldn't really blame the house elf. He'd honestly been relieved that the house elf had survived the experience having grown fond of him while they planned their infiltration of the ministry of magic.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had arrived the evening before. George and Percy couldn't come and Bill was spending the holidays with Fleur's family this year. Charlie couldn't come either as they were dealing with a number of newly hatched dragons in Romania. Harry opened the door to see his best friends Hermione and Ron. Hermione quickly pulled him into a hug and Ron gave him a hearty handshake.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys, come on in. Fair warning though, don't go near the kitchen. Molly's taken over," Harry greeted them. Since he'd married Ginny, Molly and Arthur had insisted that he call them by their names, after all calling your parents-in-law Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to work.

"Thanks for the warning. I hope mum's cooking a lot. I'm starving," Ron replied, clutching his growling stomach. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She usually cooks way too much. I'm sure there'll be enough. Even for your appetite," Hermione commented. Harry laughed at Ron's pout and led them into the living room, joining Arthur and Ted.

"How's the teaching going Harry?" Hermione asked as they sat down after greeting Arthur and Ted. Harry shrugged.

"It's alright. It's still a little weird being called Professor Potter. But I have to admit, it's like I'm back at the DA. I'm going to cover defensive spells and duels after the break," Harry answered with a slight grin.

"And to think that you didn't want to do the DA back then," Ron commented. Harry scowled at him.

"I didn't want to do it then because at the time everyone thought I was a freak and a liar," Harry reminded him. Ron nodded, conceding the point, and plucked a mince pie from a plate on the coffee table. Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband.

"So, we heard that there's a new subject at Hogwarts. What's the teacher like? The Daily Prophet didn't even write about it," Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm not surprised to be honest. That paper knows by now to steer clear of Hogwarts. Besides news of my teaching probably drowned out the interest in Danny," Harry commented. Hermione nodded for Harry to keep going. Arthur, who had been playing with Ted, looked over with interest.

"Danny teaches a class on ghosts. He's an expert and a ghost hunter from America," Harry began.

"Ghost hunter? Didn't think McGonagall would want to endanger all the ghosts," Ron remarked with a mouthful of mince pie. Hermione elbowed him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she hissed, causing Harry and Arthur to stifle a laugh. Harry nodded.

"I know how it sounds but believe it or not, the ghosts recommended him. They asked him to come to help with our… erm… little problem in the forest," Harry explained, clearing his throat and pointedly nodding to Ted. Harry and Ginny had decided that there would be no talk of this evil ghost around Ted. He was only three and it wouldn't be nice to ruin his Christmas with frightening ghost stories.

Hermione and Ron glanced at Ted and got the message. They could have that conversation after Ted had gone to bed.

"So Danny… what's he like?" Arthur prompted. Harry nodded and grinned at Arthur.

"You'd like him Arthur. He's a muggle," Harry began again. Arthur sat up excitement clear on his face.

"Oh really," he exclaimed with interest.

"Wait, they have a muggle teaching about ghosts?" Hermione inquired with confusion. Harry nodded.

"The staff weren't so sure about him to start with. In fact McGonagall practically told me to guard him but he is really respected by the ghosts. In fact the students respect him too after the way he dealt with Peeves," Harry informed them.

"When you say "dealt with Peeves", what do you mean exactly?" Ron inquired.

"Don't worry the poltergeist is still haunting Hogwarts. But you should have seen how Peeves listened to Danny. Peeves hasn't attacked a student since the first week after he trapped a first year girl on a chandelier. Peeves was in one of his moods. He wouldn't even listen to the Bloody Baron. Nick flew off and brought Danny to the situation. All Danny had to do was shout at Peeves and he listened. No jokes about him being a muggle or clever word play with his name. I've never seen Peeves so respectful. Not even towards Dumbledore," Harry recalled. Ron whistled, impressed and took a third mince pie from the coffee table. Hermione scowled and pushed the pies out of Ron's reach.

"That's impressive. But that doesn't mean he's a good teacher," Hermione commented, clearly trying to learn more about this muggle ghost hunter. Harry nodded.

"It doesn't. But he really does know his stuff Hermione. He's taught me a lot about ghosts. Mostly about their customs. Like did you know it's considered really rude to ask a ghost how they died? Or that they lived in a place called the Ghost Zone? Or that there's such a thing a Christmas Truce where all ghosts aren't allowed to fight on Christmas? There's also another kind of ghost out there that we never knew about. Way more dangerous than poltergeists," Harry informed them. Hermione shook her head slowly.

"I didn't know that," she whispered. Harry knew that not knowing was really difficult for Hermione.

"He was invited to Nick's Death Day party this year, so was I," Harry remarked. Ron and Hermione groaned sympathetically.

"How bad was it?" Ron inquired. Harry shook his head.

"Not as bad as the last one, mainly because it didn't smell. I left early though. But Danny stayed the whole night. He brought the ghosts food that they could eat. You should have seen Nick's face. I've never seen him so happy. I got talking to Myrtle that night and she spoke about Danny with almost reverence. I made a mistake and mentioned our… er… problem and she told me to never go to… um… sort that problem without Danny," Harry informed them. Hermione's eyes widened.

"She trusts a muggle that much," she commented. Harry nodded.

"Danny mentioned that Myrtle said some very uncomplimentary things about Ron," Harry interjected with a smirk. At the sound of his name, Ron stopped edging a little closer to the coffee table to casually reach the pies again. He looked at Harry.

"What did she say?" he demanded. Harry shrugged.

"Danny wouldn't tell me. Apparently it was very rude. But he did say that you're lucky that Myrtle isn't a poltergeist by the way you insulted her," Harry answered with a smile. Ron scowled.

"Insulted? I never insulted her," Ron retorted confused. Harry shook his head.

"Danny said it sounded accidental," Harry elaborated. Ron slumped back in deep thought.

"Maybe it was the time you said things passing through her couldn't hurt her because she's a ghost," Hermione offered. Ron's eyes widened.

"You think that was it? I didn't mean anything by it. I was a kid and I was just asking a question," Ron rushed to defend himself.

However the conversation was cut short when Ginny came in, greeted Ron and Hermione and announced that dinner was ready. They sat down at the long wooden kitchen table and ate the delicious feast of roasted vegetables and carved turkey. Kreacher had been dismissed for the rest of the day to spend doing what he wished in his cupboard. After dinner, they exchanged gifts and returned to the living room. Arthur began to doze in the armchair and Molly kept herself busy by passing around sweet treats and mince pies. Ted played on the floor with his new toys until Ginny glanced at the mantel clock and sent him to bed.

Once Ginny returned, the long awaited ghost conversation could begin.

"So, tell us about this ghost in the Forbidden Forest," Hermione prompted. Harry nodded.

"We haven't seen it yet but this ghost seems to really unnerve Danny. He can sense ghosts. The first time we went out in to the forest, Danny said that this ghost was obviously evil. He explained that that is really rare. Danny's convinced that this ghost is going to kill someone unless we stop it. We had another run in with it after Hallowe'en. Heard it this time. And that laugh," Harry began and shuddered with the memory of the hissing laughter echoing around them.

"I've never heard anything so chilling before in my life," Harry concluded.

"Wait, he's a ghost hunter right? And he's afraid of this ghost?" Ron pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno if afraid is the right word, but yeah. But that is really worrying. Just before the break a ghost tracked Danny down and attacked him. He managed to fight it off easily enough without needing anything but his thermos, which can catch and hold ghosts. The fact that this ghost unnerves him, it's of concern," Harry admitted.

As Harry recounted Skulker's attack on Danny in greater detail as Molly excused herself to take care of something in the kitchen. Harry suspected the washing up and putting leftovers away and Arthur dozed off, which left Harry relatively alone with Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

"But there's something about Danny that doesn't feel right. I can't help but think that he's hiding something," Harry concluded. He had felt this way for quite some time now and he wanted to discuss his misgivings about the muggle with someone to make sure he wasn't just being paranoid.

"What do you mean?" Hermione prompted sensing Harry's concern.

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want to seem paranoid or anything but some things about Danny just don't make sense. Like how he got that ghost food on Hallowe'en. He was missing the whole day and then turns up to the party an hour late with this special food and he wouldn't tell me where or how he got it. Then a ghost called him "Phantom" and when I asked about it, I'm pretty sure he lied to me when he said it was just a nickname. He was acting really nervous. Also he can see thestrals. He didn't know why because he hasn't seen anyone die before. He told me that. He never feels cold either. I mean, he walks around outside in the snow in just a jumper and inside he wears a t-shirt," Harry listed, recalling things as he spoke. Hermione frowned in thought.

"Wait, how can a muggle see thestrals?" Ron interjected. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because anyone that's seen death can see thestrals Ronald. That's why thestral breeders have to cast disillusionment spells on them in muggle populated areas. We were taught this at school," Hermione easily answered before returning to her deep thought.

"What did Danny say about these things?" Ginny asked. Harry scowled in thought as he tried to recall what the muggle had said.

"He said "Phantom" was a nickname. He thought that the thestral thing was because he dealt with ghosts. I didn't think that was right but I didn't contradict him openly. He said that the cold doesn't bother him at the beginning of the year, which I thought was weird since he's from America," Harry answered.

"Not all of America is hot Harry. He might be from somewhere that gets a lot of cold weather," Hermione interjected. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno mate. I mean he sounds nice enough. You might be reading into things too much. Like when we were in first year and thought that Snape was after the Philosopher's stone," Ron suggested.

"We weren't completely wrong back then Ron. We just missed the part that Snape was stopping _Quirrell_ from getting the stone," Harry reminded him. Ron shrugged.

"Harry, I think you have enough to deal with what with that ghost in the forest. But I would like to meet Danny. Perhaps Ron and I could come to Hogsmede one weekend?" Hermione requested. Harry nodded.

"Maybe. Danny doesn't like leaving the school grounds though. He's convinced that he's keeping that ghost in the forest for some reason. I mean he told me that he's going into the Ghost Zone and visiting his family just for Christmas and he doesn't want word to get around," Harry replied.

"He's going to the Ghost Zone? What's that?" Ron inquired. Harry smiled grimly.

"Ghost world. It's where a lot of ghosts live or haunt or whatever. Apparently it's really dangerous unless you know your way in there. Danny said that he's going then because of the Christmas Truce," Harry explained.

"Harry, perhaps that's where Danny got that ghost food. He must have access to the Ghost Zone at Hogwarts. He mightn't have wanted to explain it there in case word spread through the ghosts and that evil ghost found out," Hermione realised. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know that must be it! How was I so stupid? No wonder no one saw him all day. He wasn't in the castle. I should have seen that before," Harry scolded himself. Ginny smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Hey, that's why you wanted to talk it over with us right? So we could see the stuff you didn't," Ginny reminded him softly. Harry smiled at her gratefully.

"And for all you know, Danny might be right about the ghost in the forest. He seems to understand ghosts innately. I don't understand why but I mean he sounds like he gets along with Myrtle. The only thing I don't understand is the thestrals. If all we had to do is talk to ghosts to see thestrals, most witches and wizards would be able to see them," Hermione added. Harry nodded before frowning.

"Could it have happened when he was really young and he just doesn't remember it? I mean he told me that his parents got him into ghosts and ghost hunting. Maybe someone they knew died and this was their way of coping," Harry suggested cautiously. Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm not an expert but it's possible," Hermione answered, ignoring Ron's snort and mutter of "Could've fooled me". Then Molly returned with hot drinks and another platter of sweet treats and mince pies, waking Arthur in the process.

 **Again, I really loved this chapter. The whole thing of Harry picking up on little things. There were more things like the Quidditch match but he doesn't remember every single detail.**

 **It also gets Danny to meet Ron and Hermione which, since they're all out of school, wouldn't happen otherwise.**

 **Let me know what you think. Next chapter is Danny's Christmas…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Maddie Fenton sighed sadly. Christmas just wasn't Christmas without Danny. They had gotten his letter the day after Hallowe'en and they had all been upset to have missed out on a visit. They truly missed him. They could handle the ghosts and their cover story hadn't been questioned for Danny's absence. But it bothered Maddie that her son couldn't tell her where he was exactly. She knew that he'd been sworn to secrecy and that if he was in danger he'd tell them, maybe, but she hated being so far away from her son for so long. She placed the chopped carrots into the boiling water and sighed again. Even their annual argument couldn't lift her spirits.

Danielle walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What's wrong Maddie?" she asked. Maddie smiled at the teenager. She'd grown extremely fond of her son's clone over the time they'd known each other.

"I'm just missing Danny, that's all. This is the longest he's ever been away from home and it's the first Christmas that we haven't been together also," Maddie admitted readily. Danielle nodded thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean. It's weird being here when Danny isn't. But I'm excited to be celebrating Christmas for once," Danielle retorted cheerfully, trying to lift Maddie's sadness. Maddie smiled gently at the girl. It had been heart breaking to learn that this sweet young girl had never spent more than a few nights in a real bed, travelling the world, resorting to stealing food to survive. Thankfully Danny and Vlad had that truce that prevented him going after Danielle while she stayed with the Fentons.

Maddie had been shocked to learn that Vlad, like Danny, was a halfa and both she and Jack had been disturbed to learn of Vlad's unhealthy obsession with her. An obsession so strong, Vlad believed that killing Jack would resort in her turning to him. Jack had been stunned and extremely upset to learn that his old college friend wanted him dead. However in order to protect Danielle and Danny's secret, they had to feign ignorance about knowing his secret. It infuriated Maddie to be civil towards a man that wanted her husband dead, had kidnapped and tortured her son, had cloned him and then tried to kill that clone in an inhumanely painful way.

Maddie took out the turkey to rest before sitting beside Danielle.

"So, how are you liking your first true Christmas so far?" Maddie asked. Danielle grinned.

"I love it. It's so nice being around people and getting presents and knowing that there won't be any ghost attacks helps too," Danielle answered happily. Maddie smiled. Knowing about the Christmas Truce truly did help them enjoy their holiday. In previous years, Maddie and Jack had always been prepared for any sign of ghosts and hadn't been able to enjoy the day. However after learning Danny's secret and about ghost laws, Christmas had become their one day a year that the Fentons could truly relax.

Jack and Jazz were busy tidying the living room, clearing wrapping paper and putting the gifts for Danny to one side for when they saw him next or when Wulf came with a letter explaining Danny's absence for the holiday. Maddie liked Wulf but she never understood a word the ghost werewolf said. Luckily Tucker would gladly come around and help translate. A hissing from the stove as the carrots boiled over brought Maddie out of her thoughts. She leapt to her feet and quickly turned the hob down. Dinner would be ready in ten minutes.

Suddenly Danielle gasped and Maddie turned to see Danielle's ghost sense go off. Old habits die hard and Maddie leapt into action. She grabbed an ecto-gun from the back of a cupboard and shouted for Jack. Jazz and Jack ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked as Danielle got up from her seat and shifted into a defensive stance.

"My ghost sense went off," Danielle answered. Jack scowled and pulled a gun out of his pocket and primed it. Jazz frowned but decided against questioning the appearance of the weapon. They backed into a circle around the kitchen table and waited to be attacked. As Danny's family and the guardians of the Fenton Ghost Portal, they were regularly attacked. However none of them expected the basement door to swing open.

"Danke Wulf!" Danny called down into the lab before turning to his family staring at him dumbly, shocked by his appearance. (Thanks Wulf!). He grinned, already back in his human form.

"Sorry I'm late. Food smells good," he remarked. That broke the spell. Danielle ran forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Danny! How are you?" she exclaimed. Maddie then crossed the room and pulled Danny into a crushing hug. Danny gasped for air as he struggled to get a breath.

"Mom! Need to breathe! I'm only half dead!" Danny joked breathlessly and his mother released him with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just missed you so much. You must tell us everything," Maddie replied. Jack came over and clapped his son on the shoulder, grinning broadly.

"Danny! Did you get that ghost yet?" he boomed happily. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Dad, let's talk shop after dinner. It's great to see you little brother," Jazz interjected with a sly smirk. Danny rolled his eyes. Jazz loved to remind him that he was still her "little brother" despite them both being adults.

Maddie served dinner and they spoke about how they'd been. Danny explained about his lessons and avoided questions about the nature of the school he was teaching in. Jazz told Danny about how her psychology course was going and Danielle, Maddie and Jack informed Danny about all the ghost attacks and how the Ghostkateers were doing. They laughed at the fact that Skulker had managed to track down Danny and scaring a lot of people in the process. Danny also told his family about the ghosts at the school and even told them about Sir Nick's Death Day party.

Once they were finished, they exchanged gifts. Maddie loved her new winter coat and Jazz appreciated the quill. Jack ate the sweets right there and then and Danielle switched her traditional red beanie for the new hat Danny had given her. Danny then promised to explain about the ghost problem after he dropped off Sam and Tucker's gifts. Tucker had been happy to see his friend and even invited Danny in to say hi to his parents but Danny had to decline. He only had today after all to be in Amity Park. He promised to send more letters with Wulf over the next few months before flying to Sam's.

When Sam answered the door, she had uncharacteristically squealed and leapt into his arms, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I guess you missed me then," Danny commented as they walked and he pulled out Sam's gifts and gave them to her. She reluctantly released his hand and opened the gifts of sweets and a beautiful silver necklace. Sam gasped at it and immediately put it on before giving Danny his gift which was a joking guide on how to be a teacher. Danny laughed and pocketed the book. He walked her back to her house and promised to send her letters via Wulf. As he turned to leave, Sam pulled him back into a long and passionate kiss.

"You'd better," she whispered in his ear before slipping inside. Danny grinned at the door before returning home. He really missed being with his girlfriend.

After a mug of eggnog, everyone settled in the living room, Danny and Danielle keeping a safe distance away from the fire next to the window. Frostbite had warned Danny that if his ice core overheated it would melt and while that was serious for a ghost, it was potentially lethal for a halfa as it could cause him to drown due to excess water. Being hot also exhausted him as his core had to work extra hard to maintain itself. As Danielle was Danny's clone, the same thing applied to her. In their human forms, they were more resistant to high temperatures but they had to be careful.

"So tell us about this ghost son," Jack urged, unable to hold back his questions any longer. Danny laughed and shrugged, setting down his cup.

"Alright. I haven't seen it yet but I have sensed it and spoken to it. I'm not sure if it can speak since it just laughed in response to what I said. But this ghost is evil. I know that for certain. It also messes up my ghost sense. It's kind of like it goes off but it's contained inside me so I actually feel cold around it. I've not gone looking for it as Phantom yet since I have a couple of people with me. The forest is naturally dangerous and they don't like me going in their alone. Besides, I'd like to know a little more before I go after it properly. But this ghost scares Skulker," Danny explained. His family frowned.

"Skulker is afraid of this ghost," Jazz repeated. Danny nodded.

"Afraid enough to tell me and warn me to stay away from it," Danny answered, leaning back in his seat comfortably. He was getting really tired by now. He'd gone into the Ghost Zone on Christmas Eve morning. It was now Christmas afternoon.

"Doesn't that concern you?" Maddie ventured cautiously. She didn't want her son to get hurt so far away from home. Particularly since he had certain needs, such as keeping cool. Danny shrugged.

"A little. But I'm being careful. I have to keep going after it though. It's in that forest for a reason. And I think it will go up to the school before long. From what I've felt, if that happens, it's going to be bad," Danny answered. Maddie exchanged a glance with her husband but they knew from experience that Danny couldn't be talked out of doing dangerous things.

The room fell into an uneasy silence and before long Danny dozed off. A couple of hours later Wulf returned and triggered both halfas' ghost senses, waking Danny. Wulf stayed for a short while before he and Danny returned into the Ghost Zone. Maddie closed the portal with a small smile. It had been wonderful to see her son, even if it was for a few hours. And she was so proud of him. But she just hoped that he could handle this evil ghost by himself. He had explained to them repeatedly that he couldn't bring back up. With a sigh, hoping that Danny's next visit or letter would bring them good news, she returned upstairs to begin the big clean up.

 **Yep, we got to see Danny's family and friends. Also learned a little more about how life was like for Danny since his parents knew his secret, such as how it affected his truce with Vlad and so on.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

After Christmas, the students and teachers returned to Hogwarts. That weekend Harry and Danny returned to their weekly ghost hunts but they didn't encounter the ghost again, Danny's ghost sense was still triggered but only for split seconds, not long enough to warrant warning the others. That Sunday Danny left breakfast early and waited for an arrival in his office. A faint ripping sound and a ghost sense later Wulf escorted Princess Dora into Hogwarts. She hugged Danny and asked how his Christmas with his family had been. Then Danny walked with Dora through empty corridors to Minerva's office to allow the headmistress to meet the ghostly Princess.

Sir Nick offered to give Dora a tour of the castle which she agreed to. Danny asked that Dora avoid being seen as he wanted her to be a surprise until his first lesson. Dora giggled and agreed, turning herself invisible, much to Minerva's surprise. Danny smiled and then left the room with the two ghosts.

The next morning Danny left the Great Hall early again, excited to see how his students would react to Dora. Dora was a gentle, sweet character. In Danny's opinion, the best ghost to start with. At least as long as she didn't get angry and trigger her amulet and change into a ghostly dragon. He shut the door and smiled at Dora who was sitting at his desk looking through the book Sam had bought him.

"Hey Dora, are you ready to meet my first class?" Danny greeted her. Dora looked up and grinned.

"You bet," she replied brightly. Danny laughed and leant against the desk.

"Anything you want to keep secret from these guys so I don't put my foot in it?" Danny asked. Dora giggled and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. You?" Dora answered. Danny nodded.

"Don't mention Phantom. These people don't know about him or me. I'd like to keep it that way. I'm giving all the credit for what I've done to Fenton while I'm here alright?" Danny warned her. Dora nodded.

"Understood Danny," Dora retorted. Danny grinned and Dora turned invisible as the door opened and Danny's class filed in.

The fourth years took their seats and waited for Danny to begin. There were a few confused expressions to see Danny leaning against his desk rather than sitting behind the desk as usual. Danny smiled at them.

"I have a surprise for you today. I'd like to introduce Princess Dora of the Aragon Kingdom in the Ghost Zone," Danny announced dramatically and Dora appeared beside him, eliciting a few cries of shock from the students. Danny grinned and pushed himself into a standing position. Dora gracefully floated into a standing position and stepped out from behind the desk.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you all," Dora greeted them. The students stared dumbly at the ghost, causing Dora to feel a little uncomfortable and glance nervously at Danny. Danny smiled reassuringly at her before clapping his hands together, snapping the students out of the stupor.

"Enough staring. It's rude and she is royalty. Feel free to speak with her and ask plenty of questions. With Princess Dora's help, I'll be showing you a few ghost powers common in the Ghost Zone," Danny explained.

A few hands rose and Danny gave Dora permission to choose the students with a wave of the hand. She smiled nervously before nodding to a girl in the front.

"You're a real princess? Like you have a crown and a throne and everything?" the girl asked. Danny rolled his eyes and Dora smiled and nodded.

"I do. But it is only a recent development for me. Danny helped me. My brother, Prince Aragon had the throne before me and he ruled our kingdom with an iron fist. He kept our realm in the dark ages. Time didn't move forward and our realm never grew alongside yours. Without Danny and his friends, I would never have stood up to him and taken the throne," Dora answered, her voice growing as she became more confident. The students began whispering among themselves before Danny cleared his throat from his position in the corner.

"Manners," he warned, his arms folded and a stern expression. Dora giggled at him before pointing to another student. It amused her greatly that Danny, a person who usually broke rules on purpose, was scolding these teenagers for being rude.

"Why did you need Mr. Fenton to help you get the throne?" A boy asked nervously. Dora glanced at Danny uncertain about how to answer. He smiled at her reassuringly and nodded. Dora smiled nervously before turning back to the students.

"My brother is a brute. He's powerful also. You see this amulet," Dora began and lifted her green necklace up to show the class.

"This is one of two amulets of Aragon. It enables the wearer to become a mighty, fire-breathing dragon when angry or upset. My brother used this power to force his subjects to listen and obey him. My brother kidnapped a human girl and was going to force her to be his bride but Danny defied him and fought him so that I could learn from his friends that I could be strong enough to stand up to Aragon. I then fought my brother and won, claiming the throne as my own," Dora recounted. The class glanced at Danny in surprise and then at Dora. A girl raised her hand and Dora nodded to her.

"Could you show us?" She requested. Dora bit her lip and turned to Danny. He scowled before nodding.

"If Princess Dora's alright with it, I guess she could transform outside and you guys could look out the windows," Danny suggested. The classroom was no way big enough for Dora to change in. Dora nodded and smiled. She floated into the air and phased through the wall. The students rushed to the large windows at the back of the class and watched Dora in anticipation. She smiled nervously before her amulet began to glow and her body elongated and swell into a large whitish-blue dragon with green horns, claws and spines. Dora demonstrated her control by flying out over the forest and breathing her ghostly blue fire and before returning and reverting to her usual humanoid form in the classroom. Dora glanced back at the forest and scowled. She turned to Danny but he shook his head. He knew what she was going to say. She'd felt the ghost's presence out there.

After a few more questions asking about Dora's kingdom, Danny asked Dora to show his class the basic ghost powers of invisibility, flight and intangibility and set an essay about medieval muggle life. He'd ask Dora to mark them for him, since he didn't know the first thing about the dark ages. They repeated the lesson for the next class, Danny explaining about the ghost in the forest to Dora between the lessons. Dora was a lot more confident during the second lesson. Afterwards, Sir Nick offered to show her more of Hogwarts and Danny went to dinner, meeting up with Harry who commented on how excited the students had been after his lesson.

 **So, I wanted to show Danny's first lesson with a guest ghost. Let me know what you thought…**

 **And so, until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

School continued and by mid-February Danny had invited Youngblood, which thankfully most students had been able to see. Minerva hadn't been happy to not be able to see him. Peeves had been caught throwing chalk at students and the Bloody Baron had dealt with the poltergeist. Danny had also had Amorpho, Johnny 13 and Kitty visit. The weather was beginning to heat up and Danny had invited Frostbite to the school. There had been very shocked responses to Frostbite. It had amused Danny a lot. Frostbite was a great teacher and since he called Danny the Great One most of the time, his secret was more or less safe. The story of Pariah Dark was recounted every lesson, since at least one student asked why Frostbite called Danny, Great One. It was safe to say that Danny was gaining a lot of respect from the students and the other teachers now that his stories were being told. It also helped that these ghosts respected Danny and often looked to him for confirmation about things.

It was during his seventh year lesson when it happened though. A ghost stuck its head through the door and waved frantically to Danny behind the students. Only Danny and Frostbite noticed the ghost.

"I'll let Frostbite keep teaching. I need to go and have a word about next week's ghost. I just remembered something," Danny lied. He didn't actually plan on having a ghost the next week but he had to say something. The ghost withdrew and the students watched Danny step out of the room with confusion. Danny never left the class unless something was wrong. Frostbite quickly commanded their attention though.

"What's up?" Danny whispered.

"The ghost… It's left the forest," the ghost answered fearfully. Danny's heart skipped a beat.

"Go warn Harry and Minerva. I'll stop it from reaching the castle," Danny decided and ran down the corridor. There was no time to duck back into his office and grab his thermos and ecto-gun. It looked like Danny Phantom was going to make an appearance. He sprinted down the corridors and reached the Grand Staircase within seconds and reached the slopes towards the forest within minutes. He panted for breath once he reached the edge of the forest. Luckily Hagrid had the day off and was probably taking care of grounds-keeper duties.

"I know you're here! Come out now!" Danny shouted forcefully.

He shivered as his ghost sense triggered but didn't work properly. The ghost was near.

"I won't let you go near the castle!" Danny shouted angrily. The ghost laughed his hissing laugh.

"I don't want to go to the castle. I want you," The ghost informed Danny in a silky smooth voice. The voice was pure malice and sent a shiver down Danny's spine. If he hadn't been so angry, he would have been terrified.

"Me? Why do you want me?" Danny inquired evenly. The ghost laughed.

"Because I want you out of my way. Your ability to sense when I'm near is irritating and bothersome. I can't execute my plans with you here," the ghost answered in its chilling voice. Danny shivered involuntarily. His ghost sense was making him unusually cold. Colder than he'd felt in a long time.

"What plan might that be then?" Danny called. The ghost laughed.

"Muggle fool! Why would I tell you my plans?" the ghost taunted. Danny frowned. The ghost called him a muggle.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Danny realised. The ghost laughed.

"Why should I know of a muggle? Your kind is unimportant," the ghost answered. Danny nodded.

"You're wrong. In more ways than one. How about this, you tell me your name and I'll tell you mine," Danny suggested. The ghost laughed.

"I have a better idea," the ghost hissed happily.

Danny's instincts kicked in and he rolled to the side as a dark shadow dived down from the nearest tree at him. Danny then charged his hand and fired a ghost ray at the ghost. It hissed angrily with surprise.

"What?! What are you?" the ghost exclaimed. Danny smirked.

"I did offer to tell you. Worse than you has tried to kill me," Danny taunted. The ghost hissed angrily.

"I don't care. I will kill you and then I can carry out my plans," the ghost decided and the black entity dove at him again. Danny kicked and punched. He fired ghost rays and used his intangibility. But this ghost was vicious and managed to get in a few good hits, critical ones had caused Danny to double over and lose his balance. The ghost hissed happily and grabbed Danny while he was dazed. The ghost floated up into the sky and tossed Danny towards the castle. Too stunned to react, Danny slammed into a window on the fourth floor. As he began to fall, a large arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. Danny barely noticed Frostbite's concerned voice and the cries of alarm around him as he lost consciousness.

Harry was in the staff room when the ghost floated in and shouted for Harry and Minerva. Harry had asked what was wrong and ran out the staff room down to the forest edge after Danny. The ghost floated off to warn Minerva according to Danny's orders. By the time that Harry reached the fight, Danny was being lifted into the air by a black figure without any definition. Harry watched horror-struck as the ghost threw Danny into the castle where he hit a window which miraculously didn't break. Harry watched for a spilt second as Danny disappeared into the castle window. The ghost above him, laughed its hissing laughter and flew back to the forest, not seeing Harry frozen in shock.

Harry ran back to the school and found Frostbite carrying Danny through the corridors, fearful seventh years directing the ghost to the hospital wing. Harry ordered the students to return to Danny's classroom and he'd be along a little later to explain. Not that Harry knew what he was going to say to the students. The seventh years obeyed, clearly in too much shock to argue. Harry led Frostbite quickly through the corridors to the hospital wing. Harry left to tell Poppy that Danny was hurt as Frostbite laid Danny gently on one of the beds. Harry then ran off to find Minerva wishing that he had the Marauder's Map that was still in his office.

By the time Harry had found Minerva and returned to the hospital wing, the lesson had finished and students saw the panicked look on both teachers. They rushed into the hospital wing to see Poppy arguing angrily with Frostbite.

"Let me see him! He's hurt and needs medical attention!" Poppy insisted. Frostbite shook his head.

"The Great One only needs rest. He isn't injured. I checked already," Frostbite argued firmly.

"Healthy people aren't unconscious. No offense but you're a ghost and not even human. I think I have a better idea of what is normal," Poppy retorted.

Harry and Minerva glanced at each other. Without Danny around to coax the immense ghostly ice monster, they weren't sure what to do. Harry and Minerva hurried over though when Poppy pulled out her wand to force Frostbite out of the way. Harry stood protectively in front of Frostbite and Minerva pulled Poppy away nervously. Harry turned to Frostbite.

"Look, Poppy is just concerned about Danny. Let her check him. If he's fine, then it can't hurt to have a second opinion, right?" Harry attempted to reason. Frostbite shook his head.

"No, I'm not letting her treat the Great One. You are witches and wizards. You're medicine might harm the Great One," Frostbite refused. Harry blinked in surprise. That had never occurred to him before. Could magical remedies hurt a muggle? Harry glanced at Minerva and Poppy, arguing about attacking Frostbite. He bit his lip. He didn't know a lot about medicine but it might ease Poppy's concern for a living human to check Danny.

"How about this? I check to see if Danny's alright. It'll help calm down Poppy and I promise not to do anything without your say so," Harry suggested. Minerva and Poppy froze and waited for Frostbite's answer. Frostbite glanced at the witches and then at Danny before sighing.

"Very well," Frostbite answered.

Harry stepped forward to Danny's side and scanned his body. All his arms and legs looked intact. He had a black eye already and a split lip. There were dirt patches all over his clothes too. It was obvious he'd been in a fight. Harry tentatively touched Danny's arm and flinched at how cold Danny's skin was. He glanced at Frostbite and the witches. Frostbite was watching him particularly closely he noticed. Harry swallowed down his indecision and flexed Danny's wrist. The muggle didn't flinch or cry out so the arm must be fine. He repeated the action on both of Danny's ankles and other wrist and found that Frostbite had, so far, been right.

However then Harry noticed the pillow. It was slowly staining red. Harry's eyes widened and he rushed to Danny's head and gently turned it to the side and saw the small gash on the back of his head. Frostbite stepped forward and examined the thin but flowing cut.

"I didn't see that before. The students must have distracted me more than I thought," Frostbite whispered fearfully. Harry glanced at Frostbite before nodding to Poppy. She stumbled forward and pulled gauze out of her pocket and wrapped Danny's head, stopping the blood flow. She then felt his forehead and gasped.

"He's way too cold. I'll go get a potion to warm him up," Poppy commented and moved to rush off. Frostbite grabbed her arm though.

"No! You mustn't do that," He growled menacingly. Everyone stood still and stared at Frostbite.

"If he doesn't get warmed up, he'll die Frostbite," Poppy informed the ghost stiffly. Frostbite shook his head.

"No, if you warm him up too much, he'll die. You don't understand," Frostbite countered. Poppy opened her mouth to argue but was silenced when Danny groaned.

He sat up and lifted a hand to his head.

"Ow, get me the number of that castle," he muttered blearily. Frostbite released Poppy and smiled at the muggle.

"Great One, you're alright," the ghost announced cautiously. Danny blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. That ghost is really vicious. Didn't even have the time to block his hits," Danny commented and made to stand up.

"Woah, you should take it easy Danny. You hit your head and it's bleeding," Harry quickly informed Danny. Danny gave a forced laugh.

"Well that explains the headache. But I'm fine Harry," Danny assured him, brushing Harry's hand from his shoulder. Harry shivered at Danny's touch. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"You're really cold. Frostbite won't let Poppy help you though," Harry answered. Danny's eyes widened.

"I am? Thanks Frostbite," Danny exclaimed.

Harry, Poppy and Minerva scowled in confusion.

"You don't feel cold?" Poppy ventured. Danny shook his head and bit his lip nervously before flinching and licking his lip, discovering the cut.

"I… er… don't feel the cold. And… um… guess I need to explain," Danny stammered before sighing in resignation noticing the disbelieving expressions on the others' faces.

 **And Danny's stuck. I love cliff-hangers. But how much will he explain?**

 **Again I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought though.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Harry, Poppy and Minerva frowned in confusion at Danny.

"Explain? Explain what?" Minerva prompted.

"You guys might want to sit down. By the way, there's no way anyone can eavesdrop or spy on us right?" Danny replied. Minerva frowned.

"No, the hospital wing is a place of peace and quiet. That wouldn't work if people could barge in and disturb my patients," Poppy answered, pride clearly showing. Danny nodded and in one fluid movement stood up before anyone could stop him. He swayed dangerously before his dizzy spell faded.

"Okay, do you remember who the ghosts originally wanted to bring in to help with your ghost problem?" Danny began once he had recovered. Poppy scowled, she hadn't known that there had been an alternative choice but Harry and Minerva nodded.

"They wanted to get into contact with a ghost, Danny Phantom," Minerva recalled. Danny nodded and took an unsteady step away from the bed and absentmindedly felt his arm. He scowled.

"Hm, I am cold. Must have been that ghost," Danny muttered to himself before shrugging.

"Er, right. Danny Phantom. He's a ghost from Amity Park. But he's away at the moment on a trip out of the country," Danny began. Harry scowled.

"How do you know that?" Harry inquired. Danny smiled grimly.

"The same reason I know all these ghosts, why I'm cold right now, how the ghosts found me instead of Phantom, and I think it might be the reason I can see thestrals," Danny listed. Minerva and Poppy looked surprised at the knowledge that Danny could see thestrals. However Harry was merely glad to be getting answers.

"I'm not exactly human, or er… a muggle. I'm what many ghosts call a halfa. That means I'm half ghost. You can't tell anyone this. In America, there are a lot of ghost hunters that wouldn't look at the whole _half_ ghost part. They'd bring me in and experiment on me," Danny explained.

"Impossible! You can't be half dead. It's medically impossible," Poppy spluttered. Danny laughed.

"And yet I was just thrown into a castle and here I am," Danny remarked. The three magical beings glanced at each other.

"I have an ice core. That's why I'm cold right now. That's why Frostbite stopped you heating me up. If I get too hot, my core could melt and I would drown," Danny continued, giving Frostbite a grateful smile. Harry turned back to Danny and scowled.

"Is that why you don't feel the cold?" Harry recalled. Danny nodded.

"When I'm in my ghost form, the cold doesn't bother me at all. But when I'm in my human form, extreme cold does affect me. I can withstand higher temperatures as a human too. But I have to be careful," Danny answered.

"My ghost half is Danny Phantom," Danny announced. Minerva frowned.

"Why did you hide this from us?" she demanded. Danny nodded.

"Because I wanted to keep my secret. Like I said, if it got out that Danny Fenton was half ghost, the Guys in White and who knows what other anti-ghost organisations would kick down my door and take me to who knows where and I'd probably never be seen again. My parents are ghost hunters, pretty well known ones too. They didn't take the news well when I told them and they're my parents. A stranger wouldn't be as accepting. I suggested that my human half be employed when Sir Nick finally convinced me that he wasn't lying to me," Danny explained. Minerva shook her head and sat down on a bed. Harry and Poppy remained standing. Poppy didn't believe Danny and Harry had already suspected that there was something not right about Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Poppy.

"You don't believe me do you?" Danny commented. Poppy shook her head.

"It isn't possible. Maybe you're a hybrid with some other magical creature, like Hagrid being half giant. That I'd believe," Poppy replied sternly. Harry scowled at Poppy. Hagrid didn't like that knowledge being passed around. Danny nodded.

"Good thing I can prove it then," he remarked and white rings of light appeared around his waist. Harry, Minerva and Poppy stared wide-eyed as Danny changed before their eyes. The ring of light split apart and slid along his body. His jeans and t-shirt vanished, replaced by a skin-tight black and white suit with a logo on the chest. The bandages disappeared and his hair turned a brilliant white and his blue eyes turned a glowing neon green. His spilt lip and black eye was now tinged with green instead of red and purple. His body glowed softly. Then Danny started to shiver uncontrollably and doubled over, almost as if in pain. Harry started forward to help him while Poppy stared in disbelief.

"Get back!" Danny commanded and began to glow a soft blue. Frostbite grabbed Harry and backed away from Danny, using his immense body to shield the three humans. In a flash of blue light, the room dropped a few degrees and Danny collapsed to his hands and knees. Frostbite became trapped in ice. Harry stepped out from behind Frostbite and frowned at Danny.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Harry inquired. Danny shakily got to his feet and shook his head.

"Didn't mean to do that. My ice core overloaded. I had to let it out or I would have frozen solid from the inside," Danny explained and gave Harry a weak smile.

"Sorry about that. It doesn't happen usually. That ghost messed with my powers by just being near me. Touching me must have caused that," Danny continued and walked over to Frostbite and allowed his palm to glow a soft green and placed it against the ice cube that was Frostbite. The ice began to glow a soft green and then cracked, releasing the snow monster.

"Sorry about that Frostbite. Thanks for acting so quickly though," Danny apologised to the ghost.

"Think nothing of it Great One. Are you sure that you are alright? I could bring one of our physicians from the Far Frozen," Frostbite offered. Danny shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. But I guess I should go let all the ghosts know I'm fine. How did the class go Frostbite?" Danny replied with a smile. Frostbite frowned.

"You don't remember? I had to stop it to bring you here. Your friend told them to wait in the classroom for news," Frostbite asked. Danny scowled and absentmindedly rubbed his head wound.

"I vaguely remembered voices but things are kind of hazy after I hit the wall," Danny admitted.

"What do you remember?" Harry asked nervously. Poppy was sitting down next to Minerva in stunned silence. Danny nodded.

"I remember the class and that ghost coming to warn me. Oh yeah, the ghost. It called me a muggle," Danny recalled.

"Yeah, so?" Harry retorted, not seeing the significance. Danny smiled.

"You don't understand. Most ghosts call me halfa. That means that the forest ghost doesn't know who I am. I told you before. I'm famous among ghosts. So this ghost is a wizarding ghost first and it's probably a new one too since it's only staying in the forest until it can "execute" his plans. Doubt he's ever spoken to another ghost, or at least not about gossip," Danny explained.

"He told you his plans?" Harry inquired hopefully. Danny shook his head.

"No, but he _did_ say that he wanted me out of the way. He doesn't know who I am, but he's aware that I can sense when he's near," Danny answered.

"But we really need to tell the students something. And I need to go for a walk around the grounds as quickly as possible, might have to fire off a few ghost rays too," Danny prompted. Harry frowned.

"Why?" He inquired. Danny smiled grimly.

"I need to show the ghost that he didn't kill me or he might come up to the castle tonight to do whatever he wants to do," Danny answered. Harry nodded and turned to Minerva and Poppy. Danny smiled gently.

"Would it help if I changed back?" he offered. Neither woman seemed to hear him. Danny shrugged to himself and with another flash of rings of light around his body, he reverted to his human form. Minerva and Poppy blinked away the black spots from the blinding light. Minerva took a deep breath, composing herself, before setting her jaw and nodding to herself. She got to her feet and turned to Danny.

"What do you suggest?" she replied. Danny shrugged.

"I would tell the students. If they know there's a danger to look out for, then they hopefully won't fall prey to it. Also, if the students know about the ghost, we'll have more eyes in case it comes up to the castle. I'd be able to deal with the ghost more directly also," Danny suggested. Minerva nodded.

"That was Albus' reasoning for telling the students the truth when the Chamber of Secrets opened and when Voldemort returned. I'll tell the teachers and I'll make the announcement at dinner. I'll leave you to deal with the seventh years and do what you must Danny. But I expect a full explanation in my office at your earliest convenience," Minerva decided. She began to walk briskly for the door.

"Wait, my being Phantom. That stays between us, right? Don't tell anyone without my say so please," Danny called after her. Minerva glanced over her shoulder before nodding and giving Danny a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Danny. This stays between us. Inform Poppy of your special medical needs though, in case Frostbite isn't here the next time you get hurt. I hope it doesn't happen, but it would be better to be prepared," Minerva answered. Danny nodded. Frostbite offered to do just that and bent over the still shocked witch and helped her to her office. Harry and Danny walked together to Danny's classroom.

 **And the secret comes out… let me know what you thought of the reveal.**

 **Also, we're starting to learn more about the forest ghost…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Harry glanced at Danny as they walked and eyed Danny's nasty looking black eye.

"Do you want me to get you something for your eye Danny? It looks really bad. I could get you some ice or…" Harry trailed off, feeling really awkward. Danny laughed softly.

"I think I've got the ice covered Harry but thanks. It's fine, I'm a fast healer," Danny replied. They continued on in awkward silence. Danny sighed and stepped in front of Harry, stopping him.

"Harry, let me get this straight. I'm still the same guy. You can talk to me. The only thing that's changed is that I'll answer your questions truthfully. This changes nothing about the way you should treat me," Danny assured Harry, sensing the wizard's unease. Harry shifted nervously.

"I… I'm sorry. Did I offend you with the ice comment?" Harry ventured. Danny blinked before smiling.

"Of course not. Harry nothing you say is going to offend me. I've heard it all before by now. I only ask that you not tell anyone about Phantom," Danny retorted kindly. Danny then stepped out of Harry's way and they continued on together to Danny's classroom.

"How did… how did this happen? I mean Phantom?" Harry whispered. Danny glanced at Harry before giving a grim smile.

"Remember how my parents are inventors and ghost hunters? When I was fourteen, I had an accident in the lab and hey presto! Danny Phantom. I'd rather only explain the details once. I'll explain everything better in Minerva's office. If that's alright," Danny answered. Harry nodded. Lab accident didn't sound pleasant. Before long the teachers reached Danny's classroom. Loud whispering could be heard inside. It was obvious that the students were worried. Harry glanced at Danny. Danny smiled reassuringly at Harry before taking a deep breath and opened the door.

The students instantly turned around and leapt to their feet.

"Mr. Fenton! Are you alright? What happened?" the class exclaimed as one and questions jumbled together until they were completely lost. Danny smiled and with a soothing motion of his arms brought silence to the room. Danny was grateful that he'd taken off the bandages around his head before coming back to his classroom.

"I'm fine. Just took a knock to the head. But I'm afraid I need to come clean about why the ghosts asked me to come to Hogwarts," Danny admitted calmly. Danny stepped to the front of his classroom and invited the class to take their seats with a gesture. Harry hovered at the door, indecisive about what to do. Should he leave Danny to explain or should he sit quietly at the back? Maybe he should join Danny at the front of the classroom and help explain. Danny saw Harry's inner argument and smiled kindly.

"Professor Potter, would you mind closing the door for me before coming up here?" Danny suggested. Harry nodded and shut the door and joined Danny in front of the class.

"Alright, as you know I'm a ghost hunter. I was asked to come here to hunt a ghost that has been spotted in the forest. This ghost is evil and is dangerous. I'll admit that I lied to you earlier when I said I had to go out and talk to someone about next week's ghost. I'm not planning on bringing a ghost in. I was called out by a ghost and was warned that the ghost in the forest had been sighted in the grounds. I went to stop the ghost. I think it's fair to say I lost the fight. Professor McGonagall is going to explain everything a little later to the entire school but do you have any questions?" Danny explained. A few hands rose into the air. Danny nodded to a boy near the back.

"But you're okay? You aren't getting the sack or anything?" the boy inquired nervously. Danny laughed and shook his head.

"I probably look a lot worse than I feel. And as far as I know, I've still got my job. But the concern is appreciated," Danny assured the student, surprised by the question.

Danny nodded to another student.

"What kind of ghost was it? A poltergeist or a true ghost?" a girl asked. Danny shrugged.

"I'll be honest. I didn't get a good look. Was a little busy trying to stop it hitting me too hard," Danny admitted. Harry glanced at Danny in surprise. He was being brutally honest, within reason, with the students.

"Where's Frostbite?" a student inquired. Danny smiled kindly.

"He's with Madam Pomfrey discussing medicine. The people of the Far Frozen like to keep their medical facilities up to date," Danny half-lied. Harry blinked in shock at Danny's ease at lying.

"Why did you go alone after the ghost? You could have been killed Mr. Fenton," a girl near the front whispered. Danny nodded slowly.

"I understand that I scared you all a lot. But this isn't unusual for me. Ghost attacks are a daily occurrence where I live. I went to stop that ghost because that's my job. I did send word to Professor Potter and Professor McGonagall though," Danny informed the students gently. Harry looked up and cleared his throat, knowing he should say something.

"I only got to the fight after the ghost threw Mr. Fenton into the window. The ghost escaped," Harry added. The students nodded in understanding. The ghost had taken them by surprise.

"Any more questions? Most will be answered later I'm sure," Danny inquired. The students glanced at each other and shook their heads. Danny nodded.

"Well, then off to your next lesson. Class dismissed. Oh, and I want a paper on what Frostbite told you about the Far Frozen. Just because a ghost beat me up doesn't mean you get away without homework," Danny called to the class, causing a few smirks. The class filed out of the room, a couple glancing back at Danny with concern. Once the students were gone Danny stepped into his office and found a mirror. He checked his reflection and whistled at his black eye.

"Now that's a shiner. Haven't had one that bad in years," Danny commented and grabbed his thermos before leaving the room. Harry followed Danny with concern.

"You sure that you're okay?" Harry repeated as Danny walked down the corridor. Danny glanced at Harry before rolling his eyes.

"Geez Harry, you're worse than my girlfriend. I'm fine. Stop asking already. If I wasn't I'd tell you," Danny remarked. Harry scowled but didn't reply. Danny walked right up to the forest edge and walked along the edge all around the school. Once he had done so, he frowned and ignoring Harry's protests, stepped into the tree line. He fired a couple of blasts of green energy at a few surrounding trees.

"I know you're out there! Show yourself and finish what you started!" Danny demanded loudly. Harry stared at Danny in shock.

Danny watched the trees carefully before shivering slightly.

"I know you're there. I warned you about trying to kill me. I offered to talk to you but if I see you again, I won't hold back. I am protecting this castle, you hear! I see or hear that you're in the grounds, I'll hunt you down!" Danny growled menacingly, turning in a slow circle as he spoke. Then Danny nodded to himself before stepping out of the forest, Harry following wordlessly until they reached the slopes back up the school.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, breaking the silence between them. Danny released a long breath before turning to Harry, smiling.

"I had to play bad cop. That ghost was listening to me. I was just telling it that I'm still alive and that I'm not afraid of it," Danny assured Harry. Harry frowned.

"But you asked it to finish what it started," Harry reminded Danny. Danny laughed softly.

"Only to annoy the ghost. I had to say something to get it close enough for me to sense it. I had to be sure that the ghost saw me and heard my warning. Relax I didn't suddenly get a death wish," Danny explained. Harry nodded but he still wasn't sure what to make of Danny.

Things did make sense. Why the ghost at the Death Day party had called him Phantom, why the ghosts had laughed when Danny said to tell Minerva that he was still alive, why Danny never felt cold. But the whole half-dead thing unnerved Harry. He had seen a lot of things in his time but after hearing so much about ghost customs, Harry was terrified that he'd say the wrong thing. What if he'd insulted Danny before? Sure Danny said that nothing had changed, but that wasn't true. Danny wasn't a defenceless muggle. He was a half-ghost being.

"You said that you think you can see thestrals because of what you are. What did you mean by that?" Harry ventured. Danny nodded.

"Well you said that only people that have seen death can see thestrals, right? Well, I guess in a way I saw my own death since I'm technically half-dead. I can't be sure but that's my guess," Danny explained. Harry paled a little.

"Sorry," he whispered. Danny glanced at Harry before shaking his head.

"Harry, I told you. I don't mind you asking these kinds of questions. If it makes you feel better, you can think of Phantom as a separate person. I act that way around most people to protect my identity," Danny offered. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll not ask you to do that. You shouldn't have to do that when I know your secret," Harry decided. Danny smiled.

"Alright then. If you're sure," Danny replied.

They entered the school and Danny walked through the corridors, calling to any ghosts and reassuring them that he was fine and telling them to spread the word. Harry had to go to teach a class before dinner and as requested by Minerva informed the students that there would be an announcement during dinner that all students had to be present for.

That evening, the hall was buzzing with conversation and speculation on what this announcement could possibly be. There were rumours going around and many comments on Danny's black eye that many students had seen while Danny roamed the castle. The seventh years had told their younger peers of the ghost attack but since they didn't know much, the stories weren't believed. A few unkind Slytherins speculated that Peeves probably had enough of Danny keeping the poltergeist in line.

Minerva called for silence and the hall fell deathly silent.

"I'm afraid that I have some news and some new rules to inform you all about. Many of you may have heard the rumours of a creature being seen in the Forbidden Forest at dusk for the last couple of years. I am confirming that the rumours are true. This creature is actually a ghost, an evil one. The castle ghosts alerted me before the summer and I asked the ghosts to find someone to help us. They came back with Mr. Fenton. Since he's the expert, I'll let him explain about the nature of this threat," Minerva announced. The students erupted into conversation as Minerva sat down and Danny gave the witch an annoyed glance before getting up and taking centre stage.

He waited patiently until the students stopped talking. He knew that he couldn't shout loud enough, not that he wanted to, to quell the silence but he understood that curiosity would get the better of the students and they'd allow him to explain.

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting to have to explain everything so I'll treat this like one of my classes. Firstly, I know a lot of you have noticed this," Danny began and motioned to his black eye. He noticed a lot of nodding heads.

"I've also heard the rumours that Peeves was responsible," he informed them. A few Slytherins bowed their heads to hide from Danny's slightly annoyed glare.

"Those rumours aren't true. This ghost in the Forbidden Forest did it. The seventh years have probably told some of their housemates what happened but I'll explain for everyone's benefit. During their lesson today, a ghost alerted me that the ghost from the forest had come into the grounds. I told the ghost to alert Professor McGonagall and to alert Professor Potter. Professor Potter has been working with me to find and catch this ghost. But I'll get back to that in a minute, I want to explain what happened today first. I went out to stop the ghost and it turned into a one-sided fight and I was thrown into a window and knocked out. Before any of you ask, I'm fine. Where I'm from ghost attacks are normal and I've had a lot worse," Danny explained and paused to allow the information to sink in.

He took a breath and continued.

"We are telling you about this ghost because it is getting bolder. Until now it hasn't dared leave the forest so I need you to be vigilant and tell any ghost or me or Professor Potter if a dark figure is spotted outside the forest. I don't care if you think it's just a teacher out for a midnight stroll or whatever. I'd rather play it safe. Do not approach this ghost! It is dangerous and will hurt you. If it attacks you, run and shout for help. I'm experienced and know how to deal with ghosts like this. You don't. Professor Potter has been helping me at the weekends when I go into the forest to find the ghost. I have informed him on how to deal with ghosts and he knows how to respond properly," Danny told the students firmly. Danny paused again.

"Now, I don't know much about this ghost as that was the first time I saw it. It could hit me, so I'd guess it was a ghost like Frostbite and the others I've introduced you to but I can't be sure. But if you hear laughter, a hissing laughter, you have to run. This ghost likes to unnerve people with that laugh. If you hear it saying anything, try to remember what it says and tell me after you've run away. I repeat, do _not_ try to handle this ghost. It is evil and will take any chance it gets to hurt you. But before I make you all nervous wrecks and give you nightmares. It is aware that I'm here and is keeping its distance because of that. It shouldn't come into the school while I'm here but I need to warn you of these things in case something happens. I think that's everything, so any questions?" Danny concluded. The hall was silent. Many of the younger students looked terrified.

Danny waited a few minutes before nodding.

"Alright then. I'll let you in on a secret to help ease your nerves. Working with ghosts for so long, I've developed a sixth sense for when ghosts are around. If that ghost gets too close, I'll know about it, so relax. You have an experience ghost hunter to protect you," Danny finished with a warm smile before returning to his seat. Harry frowned at him.

"You told them that you can sense ghosts?" Harry pointed out. Danny nodded.

"I'll admit, a bit of a risk since it's only because of Phantom that I can. But those kids are terrified. I had to let them know that I can protect them. It doesn't help though that I had to admit that I got beaten up by this ghost already," Danny whispered back.

Minerva stood up and nodded to Danny.

"Now, because of today's events. There are a few new rules. No student is allowed outside the castle after dark. And no student is allowed outside the castle alone. You should stay in groups where possible. If you see this ghost, do as Mr. Fenton says and run for help. Alert the ghosts and they'll contact Mr. Fenton and the rest of the faculty. Any student found out of bed after hours will be punished severely and no student is allowed near the forest under any circumstances," Minerva listed sternly. After dinner, the students returned to their common rooms and Danny offered to take night patrol, just to make sure that the ghost wouldn't try anything. Many of the teachers had tried to talk him out of it but Minerva and Harry knew that Danny knew what he was doing and allowed him.

 **And all the respect he'd built up over the year is gone…**

 **Oh well, until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

The next evening Danny asked to see Minerva and Harry and explained how he became Danny Phantom and told them about Wulf and how the ghost was helping him to get in contact with ghosts and bring them to the school. He explained what he'd learned about the ghost in the forest from the other ghosts also, finally able to be brutally honest. Danny then took night patrol again. By Friday morning he looked exhausted, but Minerva couldn't convince Danny to stop his patrolling. Harry had started to avoid Danny, his discomfort at learning Danny's secret was clear. After a breakfast of mostly coffee, Danny grabbed his ecto-gun and thermos, which he'd taken to carrying at all times again since the ghost had started targeting him, and left to patrol the forest edge.

Frostbite had already returned to the Ghost Zone as the Far Frozen needed its leader. There had been many questions in his remaining lessons about the ghost in the forest now that the information had sunken in. Danny walked around the forest edge, thinking to himself, alert to any hint of the forest ghost.

"I really need to come up with a bad nickname for this ghost. The ghost in the forest is way too long," Danny muttered to himself and yawned. He'd promised himself to take a break from constantly patrolling after his weekly ghost hunt in the forest. He needed sleep, but he needed to show that he meant business, not only to the ghost but to the school too. He needed to show that he would protect them.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the couple walking across the lawns towards him. He didn't recognise them but they were obviously living and he'd guess that they were a witch and a wizard. They were obviously together judging by the way they held hands and the woman rested her head lazily on the man's shoulder. They were talking and laughing. Danny stopped and watched the couple walk over to him, once they were within earshot and noticed him watching them, they waved.

"Hey, you're the muggle right?" the man called. The woman slapped the man's hand down.

"Don't be rude Ron. How would you like it if people shouted at you "Hey, you're the wizard"?" the woman scolded the man. The man, or rather Ron, blushed.

"Sorry, you're Danny right?" Ron amended. The woman smiled approvingly and put her hand out.

"We're friends with Harry. I'm Hermione and this is my husband Ron. We heard a lot about you when we met Harry over the Christmas break," the woman introduced herself.

Danny smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you as well. Especially Ron," Danny remarked and grinned at the red-head. Ron frowned.

"Look, I want to know what Myrtle said about me. And I want to say that I was a kid when I did whatever I did to upset her," Ron began. Danny put up a calming hand.

"Relax Ron, I could tell that from what Myrtle said to me. And I'll tell you what Myrtle said if you want but I'll warn you it was very rude," Danny retorted and muttered a few of the things Myrtle said in Ron's ear. Hermione giggled at Ron's blank face.

"You know what, I think I'll drop it," Ron decided, not wanting to hear the rest. Danny nodded.

"I would. That was the clean version," Danny commented before glancing over his shoulder at the forest having heard a twig snap. He knew it wasn't the ghost but he still had to be careful. It could be something just as dangerous.

"You should probably keep a safer distance from the forest, Danny. There's some really dangerous stuff in there," Hermione mentioned. Danny nodded.

"I know, but I'm fine. I'm armed," Danny answered and pulled his gun out of his pocket to show her and Ron before slipping it back into his pocket. His thermos was clipped to his belt. He really felt like he was back home. Hermione gasped but Ron looked confused.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"An ecto-gun. Anti-ghost weapon. It's not dangerous to the living but it can pack enough of a punch to deter anything wanting to eat me," Danny explained grimly before shrugging and turning back to the couple properly.

"Muggle things don't work at Hogwarts. The magic in the air affects it," Hermione informed him. Danny smiled. He pulled out his gun and shot at a nearby tree leaving a slight scorch mark.

"My weapons run on ecto-energy. Ghost energy. As long as ghosts aren't affected by whatever is at Hogwarts, my equipment will work," Danny retorted knowingly, noticing the shocked expression on Ron's face.

"Let me guess, muggle-born and wizard raised," Danny commented nodding to Hermione and Ron in turn. Hermione nodded.

"How did you know?" Hermione inquired with a frown. Danny laughed.

"Ron's face was a bit of a give-away I'm afraid," Danny admitted. Hermione glanced at her husband before sighing in annoyance.

"Ron close your mouth," she ordered and Ron dumbly obeyed.

"Still, I think you should keep a little further away from the forest edge Danny. Looks like you got caught off guard once already," Hermione replied, motioning to Danny's faint black eye. Danny shook his head.

"That's not what happened. I'm guessing since you're Harry's friends, you've heard of our little ghost problem," Danny began. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Harry said that it scared you," Ron mentioned, before Hermione elbowed him in the ribs with a stern glare. Danny shook his head.

"Scared is a strong word. I'm not afraid of this ghost. I just don't understand it. I know it wants something but I can't figure out what," Danny replied. Ron blushed again.

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing his side.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to your eye," Hermione prompted, concern pronounced. Danny shrugged.

"Our ghost problem tried to kill me on Wednesday," Danny answered. Hermione and Ron gasped and glanced at each other.

"Why didn't Harry tell us?" Hermione demanded. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I assumed he had. Since you guys are here. But he's had a lot on his mind recently and hasn't been talking to me as much," Danny replied. Hermione scowled.

"Why hasn't Harry been talking to you?" Ron ventured. Danny shrugged and began walking again, the couple following closely behind.

"That's between me and Harry," Danny eventually answered. Hermione and Ron frowned.

"Why don't you explain it to us? Harry will probably tell us about it anyways," Ron suggested. Danny shook his head.

"He shouldn't. Like I said, it's between me and Harry," Danny retorted sternly.

Hermione blushed as a thought occurred to her.

"Um, you know he's married yeah?" she ventured. Danny froze and turned to her.

"Yes, and I have a girlfriend," he informed her quickly. Hermione flushed bright red.

"Sorry, I just thought. You wouldn't say and it was between you and Harry," Hermione spluttered. Danny shook her head.

"Now I've heard it all," he muttered to himself with a small laugh. Ron glanced at Hermione before clearing his throat, eager to dispel the awkwardness.

"But, why is it between you and Harry then? What's the big secret?" Ron asked loudly. Danny glanced over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing for you to worry about. It's ghost related. Harry is just finding it a little difficult to understand and accept," Danny answered. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence which Danny ignored as he resumed his patrol.

Once he'd completed his loop and began to make his way up to the castle with Hermione and Ron still following cautiously, Danny decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little stand-offish with you guys. I don't mean to be but honestly the ghost caught me off guard the other day and I guess I'm trying to make up for it. You're here to see Harry, yeah? He has lessons until after lunch today," Danny ventured.

"Hey, we're sorry," Ron retorted. Danny glanced at them and shook his head.

"I know how it sounds. Sorry if I was a bit sharp towards you Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. I think it may have been a bit of a bad first impression. I'm not usually that up tight," Danny replied. Hermione and Ron smiled and nodded mutely. Danny led them into the school and up to the staff room. Ghosts floated over to them and exchanged pleasantries with Danny and a few greetings with Ron and Hermione. Once they reached the staff room, Danny quickly made himself a cup of coffee and Minerva chose to walk in at that moment.

She raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"If you need that much coffee to stay awake Danny, I think you should skip night patrol tonight," she commented, not noticing Hermione and Ron, nursing their own cups of hot tea. Danny shrugged.

"Nothing you can say is going to stop me Minerva. I promise, tomorrow night I'll take off. But I want to be careful for now," Danny replied. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Are you always this stubborn?" she inquired. Danny laughed and drained his cup.

"You have no idea," he remarked and glanced towards Hermione and Ron. Minerva finally noticed the couple.

"Hermione! Ron! It's lovely to see you two again. How are things?" Minerva exclaimed happily. Hermione and Ron smiled and they began some small talk. Danny used the opportunity to slip out of the staff room and checked the time on his watch. Harry would be down to lunch in a few minutes.

 **I have to admit, I didn't plan Danny and Hermione's embarrassing exchange, but I love it. Let me know what you think.**

 **But anyway, until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Danny had noticed that Harry had tried to change his routine to avoid Danny as much as possible. But unless Harry wanted to skip lunch, then Harry would have to go to the Great Hall at this time. Danny glanced into the hall and saw that Harry was already at the table. Danny smiled to himself and strolled up to the staff table and sat down beside Harry.

"Afternoon," Danny greeted him. Harry glanced at Danny and nervously returned the greeting. Danny grabbed a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"Harry, you have to get over this fear or nervousness or whatever sooner or later. I know you've been avoiding me. It won't be long before others start noticing," Danny informed Harry. Harry chewed slowly on his mouthful of bread dipped in soup. Danny calmly ate his sandwich and gulped down some coffee.

"I'm sorry Danny. I just feel like everything that comes out of my mouth is going to offend you or something. I guess learning your secret has really thrown me," Harry muttered. Danny nodded.

"Did I ever tell you how my parents reacted when I told them my secret?" Danny began. Harry looked up from his soup and shook his head. Danny smiled grimly.

"Well, they took it badly. You see I didn't tell them about my other half at the start. Like I told you, I started fighting ghosts behind my parents' back. My sister, Jazz found out my secret and covered for me at home. Initially without my knowledge. Before she left for college, she convinced me to tell our parents. It was the first time I told someone. Sam and Tucker were there during the accident and like I said, Jazz learned my secret by herself," Danny continued. Harry had quickly forgotten his lunch and gave his full attention to what Danny was saying. Danny gulped down some more coffee.

"You see Jazz was afraid that my parents would catch Phantom and would do something to me before Sam and Tucker could stop them. With Jazz in the house, that would never happen, but she was going to college and wouldn't be around anymore. So I agreed, Jazz has always been smarter than me and usually knew the right course of action in these kinds of situations. She's a rubbish ghost hunter to be honest with you, alright if you need an extra body, but I wouldn't be confident in letting her fight a ghost by herself. But when it comes to our parents, I can count the number of times she's been wrong on one hand. So I trusted her judgement. But you see the thing was, my parents thought that all ghosts were evil. They believed that ghosts couldn't feel pain, think or in any way be capable of good. Jazz had tried repeatedly to convince them that Phantom was a hero, but they didn't want to believe that," Danny continued and took another gulp of coffee, finishing the cup. He poured himself another cup.

"So, after school finished up, I sat my parents down in the living room. Jazz turned off the ghost defences in the house and even managed to convince my parents to leave their ghost hunting weapons in the lab. It had become second nature for my parents to shoot at Phantom on sight. I was a nervous wreck. If Jazz hadn't been there to lend me support, I probably would have chickened out. Anyway, I told them about the accident. They knew that I'd gotten the portal working and they knew that I had gotten hurt but they didn't realise that I'd absorbed a lot of ectoplasm. I told them what happened. I explained why I'd done the things I'd done and straightened out a few misunderstandings. Until then, my parents hadn't believed a word. But I wanted to explain everything before I showed them in case I needed to make a quick exit. I then changed in front of them for the first time," Danny resumed and swirled his cup before taking a sip.

"My mom… she went completely white and sat there in shock. Apparently after I left, she had sat there for an hour before getting up and going for a lie-down. The next day she announced that she was giving up ghost hunting and even stopped wearing her jumpsuit. You don't know my parents, but they always wear their jumpsuits. It's unheard of to see them dressed normally. But my dad. He was a different story. He jumped to his feet and immediately went for his weapons. He thought that Phantom was controlling me. He shouted at me for taking over his son and ran for the lab. I phased through the wall and was half-way across Amity Park before he could get back into the living room," Danny paused and drank his coffee. He knew that he shouldn't drink so much coffee, but he needed to get through one more day of very little sleep.

Harry waited silently for Danny to continue, completely entranced by the story.

"I didn't want my parents to stop their work. I mean my mom is a genius in the lab. And dad, he might make a lot of mistakes and mightn't always read labels before reaching into the fridge, but he has his moments too. After I told my parents, I kept my distance. A little like I have done for you. But the longer you run from these things the worse they get. I patrolled the town all night and slept any chance I got at Sam's or Tucker's. I never got long. A lot of my parents' technology was keyed into my ecto-signature which meant that now they knew my secret, they could track me down. There were a lot of near misses with my dad over those two weeks. I only went in the house to grab clothes and maybe a shower. I lived off fast food. Jazz kept in contact. She told me how worried she was about mom and how obsessed dad had gotten about catching Phantom," Danny explained and drank another couple of mouthfuls of coffee.

"But then there was the ghost attack. I was on the phone with Jazz when an animal ghost decided to attack the mall. I tried to stop it but I didn't have a thermos with me at the time. Between sleep deprivation, malnutrition and guilt, remembering to bring my thermos with me kind of got forgotten. I could handle the ghost lion. That was fine. It was when Skulker got involved that things got bad. He'd been tracking me for a few days, kept out of range of my ghost sense. He saw his chance and took it. I was trying to protect a kid when Skulker's missile hit me. Things are bit hazy after that. I remember luring the ghosts out of the mall and away from the public. I think Sam or Tucker must have arrived at some point with a thermos and caught the ghosts for me," Danny resumed, pausing to gulp down some more coffee.

"I wasn't thinking clearly but I knew that if I got home, then I could get Jazz to help me. I was bleeding a lot. Ectoplasm was everywhere. That's ghost blood. I managed to get home and collapsed in the lab. Jazz told me that dad and mom had tried to go and help me when they saw the ghost fight on the news. It was a couple of hours before anyone found me. I'd reverted to human by then. But mom and dad managed to stop the bleeding and stitch it up for me. Jazz called Sam and Tucker and they got in contact with Frostbite and he came to help heal me. If my family hadn't acted so quickly, I probably would have died from lack of blood. I still have the scar. Heh, can't wear shorts anymore," Danny continued with a grim smile and drained his cup of coffee.

"But after that, my parents just accepted me. Mom came to the decision that she had to keep her research going so that she could help me. Dad… he did a complete 180. He decided that I could help him on ghost hunts. Become his sidekick or something. But in a way, I have Skulker to thank for my parents accepting me. Jazz got to go to college without constantly worrying about me and I didn't have to hide half of my life from my parents," Danny concluded and grabbed a second sandwich. Harry blinked in surprise.

"So, you see. Nothing you say is going to offend me Harry. A little name calling or a bad comment doesn't bother me as much as it would with ghosts. So relax. I'd rather that we got through this without me having to get injured for you to accept it," Danny remarked. Harry smiled weakly.

"That… that really happened?" Harry managed to whisper. Danny nodded.

"If you want I'll show you the scar. But I wanted to talk to you for a different reason. Your friends, Hermione and Ron. They're here. I left them in the staff room talking with Minerva. I mentioned that things have been a little difficult between us since the ghost attack. There was… an awkward conversation. But they're here right now," Danny informed Harry, getting up. Harry blinked in surprise.

"What kind of conversation?" Harry wondered aloud. Danny shook his head and smiled.

"Ask Hermione. I'm not going to spread that awkwardness if she doesn't want to. By the way, that soup will be cold. Might want to freshen it up or try the sandwiches," Danny replied and casually walked out of the Great Hall, nodding in a friendly manner to a few students that called to him.

 **And we learn exactly how bad things got when Danny revealed his secret to his parents.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Harry dismissed his last class of the week and made his way to the staff room. Danny's story still echoing in his mind.

"I was trying to protect a kid when Skulker's missile hit me," Danny's voice echoed in his mind. Harry shook the words from his mind. But the images from the story stayed in his mind's eye.

"I wasn't thinking clearly but I knew that if I got home, then I could get Jazz to help me. I was bleeding a lot. Ectoplasm was everywhere. That's ghost blood. I managed to get home and collapsed in the lab," Harry heard in his head again. Harry took a deep breath and tried to forget it. But as he walked, he couldn't think of anything else.

"If my family hadn't acted so quickly, I probably would have died from lack of blood," Danny's voice repeated.

Harry stopped and glanced out the window and saw Danny walking around the forest edge again.

"A little name calling or a bad comment doesn't bother me as much as it would with ghosts. So relax. I'd rather that we got through this without me having to get injured for you to accept it," Danny's voice remarked in his head. Harry frowned. He'd been called a lot of things in his time. A liar, glory hound, delusional. But he'd never been called evil. He'd never been attacked by someone he cared about.

"But you see the thing was, my parents thought that all ghosts were evil. They believed that ghosts couldn't feel pain, think or in any way be capable of good. Jazz had tried repeatedly to convince them that Phantom was a hero, but they didn't want to believe that," Danny's voice repeated.

Harry watched as Danny patrolled. Harry suddenly felt really guilty. He hadn't exactly been a good friend, and he did consider Danny a friend after working for so long together. He'd pushed Danny away and treated the guy like a freak. Danny didn't deserve that. He had agreed to come to Hogwarts to help a lot of people who hadn't taken him seriously, at least originally. He could have said no. He could have spent the entire Christmas break with his family. He could have been a lot more demanding and difficult when the students hadn't taken him seriously. But he hadn't. He'd agreed to help and was doing everything in his power to protect this school and everyone inside it. In fact while Harry had been busy avoiding Danny because things were a little uncomfortable after learning Danny's secret, the halfa had been foregoing sleep to make sure that the ghost stayed in the forest.

Harry scowled at his reflection. Some chosen one he'd turned out to be. He should understand what it's like to be unusual. He grew up with the Dursleys. They had made sure that Harry had felt like the black sheep of the family. And yet when Danny had confided in him… Harry had acted like a child. He'd run away from his problems.

"After I told my parents, I kept my distance. A little like I have done for you. But the longer you run from these things the worse they get," Danny's voice echoed in his mind. Harry nodded to his reflection. He was done running. It never worked anyway. It hadn't worked when the ministry turned against him, it hadn't worked when he went up against Voldemort and it wasn't working now. He would have to make it up to Danny. Starting from now on, he was going to help Danny to the best of his ability. But first things first, Ron and Hermione. He'd completely forgotten that they'd gotten this weekend off work to come and meet Danny and try and puzzle out what he was hiding. Of course, Harry didn't need to do that now. But Ron and Hermione had gotten this weekend off for him. It was the least he could do to actually see them. Besides he wanted to ask about this apparently awkward conversation.

Harry smiled at Danny's distant figure before walking with new purpose to the staff room. He opened the door to find Hermione deep in conversation with Filius Flitwick and Ron staring into the fire looking extremely bored. Harry grinned at his friends and casually took a seat next to Ron and nudged him.

"You look out of it mate," he remarked. Ron started and then grinned at Harry.

"Harry! Finally! We've been waiting for like two hours now. It's great to see you," Ron exclaimed, interrupting Hermione and Filius's conversation.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful to see you. How are you?" Hermione greeted Harry happily.

"I'm good. How are you guys?" Harry returned, getting up to hug Hermione. She smiled at him and nodded.

"We're good. Been catching up with everyone. You missed Neville. He was here… how long ago now Ron?" Hermione began. Ron glanced at his watch.

"An hour ago," he answered.

"That can't be right. I could have sworn it wasn't that long ago," Hermione muttered distractedly.

"Yeah, but you've been having a good ol' natter with Flitwick," Ron grumbled under his breath so only Harry could hear. Harry bit back a laugh.

"I'll let you three get reacquainted. Harry, have you seen Danny today?" Filius announced. Harry nodded.

"He told me that Ron and Hermione were here. He's patrolling the forest edge right now," Harry answered. Filius scowled.

"Hmm, I don't like him being alone out there. At least the students have their wands to protect them. I'm surprised that Minerva allows him after the attack during the week," Filius informed Harry. Harry smiled grimly.

"I know, but he really does know what he's doing. You just have to trust him Filius," Harry replied. Filius nodded but didn't look convinced. He waddled out of the room.

Hermione and Ron turned to Harry.

"So, Danny said that you've been avoiding him because you found out something that you couldn't accept or whatever. Tell us everything," Ron prompted. Harry smiled sadly.

"Sorry, but I can't. I promised Danny I'd keep it to myself," Harry replied. Hermione and Ron scowled.

"Oh come on Harry. You can tell us anything. We won't tell anyone you told us," Hermione urged. Harry stubbornly shook his head.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but if you knew then you'd understand. I'm not saying without Danny's say so," Harry informed them firmly. Hermione and Ron pouted disappointedly.

"By the way, Danny said that you guys had an awkward conversation. Want to tell me about it?" Harry recalled. Hermione flushed bright red and Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Not really mate," Ron admitted. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I… well we-" Hermione began.

"Oh no you don't. You're not dragging me into this. You're on your own," Ron interjected. Hermione scowled at Ron before huffing in annoyance.

"Fine, we asked why you weren't talking to Danny and he said it was between you and him. I thought… well I assumed it was something embarrassing. You never said if Danny was… um… straight. And I just reminded him that you were married," Hermione explained, growing redder and softer with every word. Harry stared at Hermione.

"You thought he came on to me?" Harry realised. Hermione nodded, thoroughly embarrassed. Harry laughed.

"You know he has a girlfriend right?" Harry commented. Hermione scowled angrily.

"Yeah, I know that _now_! Danny told me. But you never told us that!" Hermione countered heatedly.

Harry's laughs slowly abated.

"Sorry Hermione, but if you knew… oh if you knew the reason I've been so distant… You'd know how ridiculous that question was," Harry gasped between laughs. Ron began to smirk, catching Harry's amusement at his wife's expense. Hermione's scowl deepened and she turned on her heel and began to stalk to the door. Which happened to open and Danny came in and walked over to the kettle and made a cup of coffee. He noticed Harry chuckling, Ron smirking and Hermione practically fuming.

"Something funny," he remarked and stirred his coffee. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione just told me what happened between you guys," Harry answered. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, it was a fair question at the time," Danny retorted and sipped his coffee. Hermione stared at Danny.

"Tha-thank you Danny," she whispered. Danny nodded in recognition. Hermione rounded on Ron.

"That should have been you!" she spat at him. Ron cringed. Danny smirked sensing the coming argument and being strongly reminded of Sam and Tucker.

Harry noticed Danny's coffee and nodded to his cup.

"How much coffee have you had today? You had two while talking to me at lunch," Harry inquired. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Now you're acting like my mom Harry. This is only my sixth today," Danny commented. Harry frowned.

"That much coffee isn't good for you," he mentioned, ignoring the argument between Hermione and Ron. Danny shrugged.

"Neither is falling asleep next to a dangerous ghost. I need to stay alert Harry. And that means coffee," Danny replied and gulped down half the cup of coffee. Harry shook his head.

"Any sign of the ghost?" Harry asked choosing to change the topic. Danny smiled.

"I see that our little talk helped. But no. No sign and I've been patrolling alone all day. I had expected to at least sense the ghost. But then again he might have finally learned my sense's range," Danny answered and took another gulp of coffee. Harry frowned.

"How did it do that? We've only encountered it like three times," Harry inquired confused. Danny shifted his feet and cleared his throat nervously.

"Not exactly," he retorted softly. Harry stared at Danny.

"What do you mean "not exactly"?" Harry demanded loudly, ending Ron and Hermione's argument. Danny drained his cup and put it to the side.

"Before you get angry, I didn't mention it because it wasn't anything at the time. I've been sensing that ghost a lot on our ghost hunts since Hallowe'en," Danny began. Harry gaped at him.

"You said! You said that that ghost is dangerous. You told us not to underestimate it! Why didn't you tell me and Hagrid?" Harry shouted angrily. Danny shook his head.

"I never sensed it for longer than a split second. If I had I would have warned you. It was like getting poked. I knew it was there but I couldn't be sure if it was still nearby. The amount of times I sensed it, I would have worried you both for no reason," Danny reasoned. Harry shook his head.

"I thought that the ghost had disappeared after it spoke to us. No wonder you were so tense all the time. You were sensing it! You should have told me," Harry hissed. Danny nodded.

"Hind sight is a wonderful thing. All this means Harry, is that the ghost can watch us at a distance. It'll still need to come close to attack and I'll sense it," Danny quickly informed him. Harry shook his head.

"I need to get back out there though. I might be wrong Harry. It might have gone deep in the forest after its failed attempt at getting rid of me to plan a better method. I'll see you guys at dinner," Danny called over his shoulder as he walked out of the staff room.

 **Not much to say other than let me know what you think of the story so far…**

 **And until the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione and Ron left before dinner to return to their room in the Three Broomsticks. However they managed to convince Harry to let them come on the ghost hunt the next morning. Danny drunk mainly coffee that evening at dinner. Harry counted three cups. He was getting worried about the halfa. He knew that Danny was pushing himself too much. He offered to patrol the school that night so that Danny could get some sleep but Danny had declined instantly.

"I'm fine Harry. I've done this kind of thing a lot in the past. You should have seen me during my early days. I fell asleep in almost every class. Back then I wasn't allowed near the coffee. I survived on energy drinks after my third parent-teacher meeting and realised I had to do something. Didn't stop me falling asleep in school but it reduced it enough to stop the notes home," Danny commented as he swallowed the rest of his cup and ate his small dinner. He left the hall immediately afterwards and began to patrol again. Harry and Minerva shared a concerned look, but both knew that they couldn't stop him.

The next morning, Danny was first to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid gave Danny a large cup of strong coffee while he waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione. He had brought both Spectre Deflectors this time. The three friends eventually arrived. Harry scowled at the coffee, Danny's third that morning, not that he was counting.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Harry asked. Danny downed the rest of the cup and thanked Hagrid, avoiding the question.

"These are called Spectre Deflectors. They stop a ghost touching you. I think that Ron and Hermione should each wear one and Harry, you can have my gun. So here, put them on. Also, don't touch me when you have them on. When I was a kid, there was an accident in my parents' lab and it caused some weapons to work on me. Spectre Deflectors are one of them," Danny explained and handed a metal belt to Ron and Hermione each. Hermione frowned at the belt but obeyed.

Danny then pulled his ecto-gun out of his pocket.

"Okay, it's pretty easy to use. So hold it like this, stand firm and squeeze the trigger. It has quite a kick back so be careful. I trust you can hit a moving target right?" Danny explained to Harry and handed him the gun. Harry nodded and aimed the gun at a rock at the edge of Hagrid's garden and fired. The gun really did have a powerful kick back and it surprised Harry, causing the shot to go wide.

"I did warn you. I'm guessing wands aren't the same," Danny commented. Harry glanced at Danny and nodded. He tried again, and this time prepared, he hit the rock dead on. Danny cast an expert eye over the belts on Ron and Hermione and nodded when he was certain they were being worn correctly. He turned to Hagrid.

"You ready?" he asked. Hagrid grinned through his unruly beard and nodded.

"Course. Been waitin' all mornin'. Just like old times righ'?" Hagrid called to the previous students. They smiled nervously. Hagrid's recollection was clearly different to theirs of their time in the forest. It certainly hadn't been enjoyed by the students.

Hagrid led the way into the forest, followed by Danny and then Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hagrid had his crossbow ready, Danny's thermos was clipped to his belt and Harry held his wand and the gun at the ready. Ron and Hermione also had their wands out, ready to protect Danny and frighten off any dangerous creatures that attacked. They walked in relative silence, Harry frowning at Danny every time he yawned discretely. Harry was about to comment on it when Danny stopped and tapped Hagrid on the elbow.

"Keep a sharp eye out. I can sense him now," Danny warned, completely alert. Harry slipped his wand into his pocket and held the gun with both hands, scanning the dark trees for any sign of movement. A sudden crack from above was the only warning they had before a thick branch fell dangerously close to Danny. Hermione squeaked in surprise. Danny jumped back before scowling.

"That's your great plan! Not as impressive as Wednesday Spooky. You'll have to try a lot harder than that!" Danny called out into the trees, grinning mischievously at his ingeniously bad nickname for the ghost.

"You can't think that a ghost did that, can you?" Ron muttered. Danny glanced at Ron before nodding.

"The branch was broken, see? This didn't fall on its own. Right Spooky? You frightened of an unimportant muggle now? Won't face me!" Danny replied, projecting his voice to taunt the ghost still lingering. Ron was about to make another comment before they heard a hissing growl echo around them.

"You won't be so cocky when I kill you," a smooth, malice-filled voice remarked. Everyone but Danny cringed at the voice.

"You think so? From where I'm standing, I've already won. You're too afraid to fight a mere muggle. Resorting to petty tricks like falling branches," Danny taunted evenly. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid stared at Danny in shock. The hissing voice growled again before Danny smiled grimly.

"He's gone now," he informed the others.

"Are you mental? That branch almost hit you. And you're taunting the ghost trying to kill you," Ron exclaimed. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe. But that's how I deal with my enemies," Danny answered before bending down and examined the branch.

"Hm, wasn't blasted. It was hit by something hard enough to break. That's good news," Danny muttered to himself. Hermione frowned.

"Good news? What's good news?" she demanded sceptically. Danny straightened and dusted off his hands from touching the dirty branch.

"That ghost had to physically hit the branch. That means it doesn't have any long range attacks. Well not any it can control at least," Danny elaborated.

After Danny had assured Hermione and Ron that he was fine, they continued walking through the forest. After an hour Danny warned them that the ghost was near. However this time, a whole tree toppled over and this time not on Danny. The tree tilted dangerously towards Hermione. Ron, Harry and Hagrid called out to her and before anyone else could react Danny leapt forward and grabbed Hermione's shoulder. He bit back his cry of pain and turned them both intangible, pulling Hermione to safety through the ground as the tree fell with a resounding crash.

"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you?" Ron screamed frantically.

"I'm fine, I'm over here," Hermione called, clearly shaken, from behind them. Danny had pulled Hermione back up through the ground and collapsed into a standing tree trunk. His body crackled slightly with the after-effects of the Spectre Deflector. Harry rushed over to him.

"Danny? Danny?! Are you alright?" Harry questioned with concern. Hissing laughter echoed around them. Danny panted slightly but gritted his teeth angrily.

"You are a coward! If you're going to attack someone! Attack me!" Danny shouted furiously pushing off from the tree, ignoring Harry.

"If you wish," the voice echoed, sounding chillingly happy. The next thing any of them knew a black shape barrelled into Danny, knocking him off his feet. Hagrid pointed his cross bow at the shape but Harry rushed forward and pushed the cross bow away.

"No! If you fire, you'll probably hit Danny. Let Danny handle this," Harry ordered, surprising the others.

Danny punched and kicked the ghost. The two rolled around in the leaf litter and Danny gradually gained the upper hand and pinned the ghost to the ground.

"Tell me your name!" he shouted into the ghost's shadowy face.

"You go first muggle filth!" the ghost insisted and spat a globule of green spit on Danny's face. Danny's eyes flashed green in anger, not that any of the living saw this. The ghost shrank away from Danny slightly.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. You keep underestimating me. If you won't talk to me, I'll settle with finding a safe new home for you in Walker's jail," Danny decided, his voice barely even with his fury bubbling underneath. The ghost began to struggle. Danny grunted as he was forced to try and contain the ghost before being thrown off and into a tree. Winded, Danny was unable to scramble to his feet fast enough to grab his thermos and catch the ghost. Enraged, Danny punched the nearest tree.

"That ghost is really starting to tick me off," he growled to himself, eyes flashing green again. Harry cautiously approached Danny.

"You alright?" Harry asked. Danny turned to Harry who flinched when he saw Danny's ghostly green glowing eyes instead of his natural blue. Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them, they were once again blue.

"Sorry Harry. Let my anger get the best of me. I'm fine," Danny answered.

"You want to keep going?" Harry inquired. Danny glanced over Harry's shoulder at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was pale and shaking from shock while Ron was trying to sooth his wife's anxiety while trying to quell his own. Danny sighed sadly.

"I could, but they can't. Let's call it a day. Probably wouldn't find Spooky again today anyway. I think it's starting to realise that I'm not just any muggle," Danny replied. Harry glanced at his friends and nodded.

They began to walk back to Hagrid's hut.

"Why do you call that ghost Spooky?" Harry asked. Danny grinned.

"I decided to come up with a name for it instead of that ghost in the forest. Much more catchy and suitably undermining don't you think?" Danny answered. Harry laughed.

"Ron's right. You're mental," Harry chuckled. Danny mock-bowed.

"And proud of it. Thank you," Danny retorted with a smirk.

 **Yep, the forest ghost is getting bolder and I've given him a name…**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

By the time they reached Hagrid's hut, Hermione had stopped shaking and Ron had gotten over the attack. Hagrid boiled a pot of tea and passed around cups to everyone. Danny frowned at the cup.

"Got any more coffee?" Danny inquired. Hagrid shook his head.

"Tea's better for shock," he answered.

"I'm not in shock Hagrid," Danny argued half-heartedly. Hagrid shrugged and sipped his cup of tea before he turned to his stove. Danny discretely edged closer to a window as Hagrid built up the small fire to warm up the cabin. There was still a chill to the air for normal living people since it was February.

After a cup of tea, Hermione found her voice.

"What happened out there? Exactly," Hermione managed. Harry noticed that Danny hadn't touched his cup of tea and was edging even closer to the window. The fire was warming up the hut quickly and Harry suddenly remembered that Danny had an ice core. Danny caught Harry's eye and smiled.

"It's fine Harry. I fought the ghost off and it escaped before I could trap it in my thermos," Danny explained. Harry watched Danny closely. The halfa looked exhausted. Hermione shook her head adamantly.

"No! That's not what happened. You did something to me. When you touched me, I felt… weird," Hermione contradicted. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Should you really be saying those kinds of things around your husband?" Danny quipped hastily. Hermione glared at him.

"Not that kind of weird. One minute I was about to get crushed by a tree, the next I'm behind everyone and you're panting against a tree. I'm not stupid Danny. I know that you did something not natural. At least not natural for a muggle," Hermione replied sternly. Danny scowled.

"I pulled you out of the way. I was in pain. I told you I can't be touched by those Deflectors," Danny retorted.

Harry could see that there was something wrong with Danny. He looked flushed and he was practically pressed against the glass window. The window Danny had chosen to be next to didn't open.

"Danny, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned. Danny took a deep breath but didn't answer. That was all Harry needed. He jumped to his feet and opened the nearest window.

"What are ya doin' Harry? It's too cold to be openin' windows," Hagrid inquired. Harry ignored Hagrid, rushing over to Danny and tried to pull him closer to the open window. Harry frowned, Danny's bare arm felt cold again. Not nearly as cold as when he'd been in the hospital wing, but colder than he should have been. However before Harry could bring Danny closer to the open window, Danny fell to the ground, unmoving. Hagrid, Ron and Hermione leapt to their feet.

"Danny?" they exclaimed. Harry ignored their fussing and half-dragged, half-carried Danny outside. He had to cool Danny down. He didn't know why Danny had reacted so suddenly to the heat but he knew that was the reason he'd passed out.

Harry laid Danny out in a shady spot of Hagrid's garden and ran to get a glass of water from inside.

"Harry, what's goin' on? What's wrong?" Hagrid questioned.

"Not now Hagrid," Harry answered and grabbed a glass of water and sprinted back to Danny. He threw the water over Danny. Danny woke up with a jolt, spluttering. Harry sighed in relief.

"Wha? What happened? Why am I outside?" Danny asked blearily, sitting up and looking around in confusion. Harry sat down beside Danny and placed a hand on the halfa's shoulder.

"I think you got too hot. But for some reason, your skin is still cold to the touch," Harry explained, determined to force Danny to rest. Danny shook the fuzziness from his head.

"Thanks Harry. I chose the wrong window to sit next to. I hope I didn't make a scene," Danny commented. Harry smiled sadly at Danny.

"Sorry Danny, but I wasn't quick enough. You collapsed in front of the others. They're going to want answers. And Hermione is the type to get them, trust me," Harry admitted. Danny nodded.

"Sounds like Jazz," Dany muttered, leaning forward on to his knees and shutting his eyes, propping his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

"You okay?" Harry inquired worriedly. Danny groaned softly.

"I think I know what happened," he began, speaking into his lap. Harry waited.

"When I get too hot, my ice core tries to compensate. It makes me really tired because my body is working to keep me cool. I can get really moody during the summer," Danny continued. Harry smiled, appreciating the slight attempt at humour.

"But Spooky messes with my powers, especially my ghost sense which is linked with my ice powers. Add that to the lack of sleep I've had and I guess I was asking for trouble," Danny finished. Harry nodded.

"I told you all that coffee was a bad idea," Harry muttered. Danny laughed weakly.

"Now you sound like my sister," Danny murmured in a faraway voice.

Harry frowned at Danny.

"Danny?" Harry called softly. Danny didn't reply.

"Danny!" Harry shouted worriedly. Danny jerked up. He looked like he'd just woken up. He then shivered. Harry scowled in concern.

"Should I get Poppy?" Harry asked. Danny shook his head.

"Everything's built up. I'll be back in a minute. Don't come after me and keep the others away. I need to get my core under control. It's not working properly. Then I'll decide whether to explain things or get some sleep first," Danny informed Harry. Danny shakily got to his feet and managed to walk into the forest on unsteady legs. Hermione, Ron and Hagrid cried out, having been watching Harry and Danny from just outside the cabin. Hermione and Ron ran forward.

"Don't guys. He needs to do this," Harry told them firmly. They stopped in their tracks, surprised by Harry's tone of voice. They watched the place that Danny disappeared in the forest and saw a flash of white light. Then there was an explosion of blue light and Danny's pained scream. Harry bit his lip, unsure if he should go after the halfa. A moment later there was another flash of light and Danny emerged out of the forest, hardly able to walk. Harry ran forward and caught Danny as he fell forward.

"Sleep first," Danny muttered as he lost consciousness.

Harry struggled to pull Danny away from the forest edge. Ron saw his difficulty and grabbed Danny's other arm and helped to carry Danny back to the cabin. While they opened all the windows and allowed the fire to die out, Hermione ducked into the forest and gasped at the amount of ice and snow plastering the ground and trees a few feet inside. She shouted for Harry and Ron and Hagrid. Everyone but Harry had gaped at the ice. However Harry had a brilliant idea and using a spell, broke off an amount of ice and took it back to the cabin and used it help keep Danny cool as he waited for the fire to die.

Then they gathered around the table, sipping tea, and waited for Danny to come around.

"Harry, what was that all about? Where did all that ice come from?" Hermione asked softly. Harry shook his head, watching Danny, seriously considering to run back to the castle and get Poppy. Frostbite knew the best way to care for Danny's health and he'd told Poppy everything she needed to know.

"Danny will explain when he wakes up," Harry answered eventually.

"Mate, shouldn't we get Madam Pomfrey?" Ron suggested. Harry shrugged.

"Danny said he just needed to rest. I asked him if I should get her, and he said not to. He knows better than me what he needs," Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"You know what's wrong don't you. I mean, you knew before Danny passed out the first time," Hermione ventured. Harry nodded slowly, still watching Danny.

"I had an idea. I didn't know for sure until Danny told me," Harry admitted.

"What did Danny say was wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and glanced at his best friends.

"He got too hot and lack of sleep. I don't think he's slept since the attack on Wednesday. He said it was a bunch of things all coming to a head. But he should be fine once he's rested," Harry explained vaguely. He didn't want to say anything. He was afraid that if he kept talking then he'd let slip something that Danny wasn't planning on sharing.

 **And we have the consequences of Danny's recent lifestyle of little sleep, little food and then getting touched by the ghost.**

 **I know from experience that when you're really tired, you lose your appetite in fact you can sometimes feel nauseous at the thought of eating.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

An hour later, filled by Harry avoiding any conversation about Danny with his friends, Danny groaned as he came to. He blinked his eyes open and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position on Hagrid's immense cot. He still looked exhausted but he was alert.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Harry broke the uneasy silence. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm never going to hear the end of this though when Minerva finds out," Danny replied with a small chuckle and pulled himself to the edge of the bed. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Harry for acting so quick by the way. What have you told everyone?" Danny continued. Harry glanced at the others nervously.

"Only that you passed out because of lack of sleep and that you got too hot," Harry answered. Danny nodded.

He swept his gaze over the three confused faces and frowned in thought.

"Hm… Hagrid is a little like my dad, best reveal and explain. Ron and Hermione are the same, more like Sam and Tuck though. Okay," Danny muttered softly himself. He then pushed himself to his feet.

"Can they keep a secret?" Danny asked Harry. Harry glanced at his friends before nodding. Danny took a deep breath and glanced at the windows for any potential eavesdroppers. Then a white light appeared around his waist. The light split apart and slid across his body. His jeans and shirt changed into his ionic black and white jumpsuit. His eyes changed to a bright glowing green and his black hair turned stark white.

Hermione's face went completely slack and she stared in shock at Danny. Ron jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed in a high voice. Hagrid's eyes widened before he sat forward, looking interested. Danny smiled and waved to them.

"Hi, I'm Danny Phantom," he introduced himself. Harry smiled at his friends nervously.

"What… What are you?" Hermione whispered. Danny smiled warmly at her.

"I'm what most ghosts call a halfa. It means that I'm half ghost," Danny answered. Hagrid frowned.

"So yeh half dead?" he questioned. Danny see-sawed his hand.

"Technically yes. But I don't really think like that. I make plenty of jokes about it but I think that it's more like I have two forms," Danny replied with a shrug.

"Science isn't my best subject. Especially not biology," Danny added.

"How? This… it's not… I'm dreaming. I must be," Ron stammered. Danny laughed. He floated into the air and took a sitting position with his legs crossed.

"'Fraid not Ron. I didn't lie when I told you that I was involved in a lab accident. My parents, Amity Park's Fentons, are ghost hunters and inventors. When I was fourteen, they finished building their ghost portal. It's a machine that artificially opens a gateway into the Ghost Zone. They tried for months to get it working. And when they finally gave up on it, me, Sam and Tucker went and had a look. Sam convinced me to have a closer look, I put on a jumpsuit and stepped inside. I accidentally pressed a button on the inside and the portal started working. I don't exactly remember what happened in there but I do recall a bright green light and feeling like being ripped apart. When I woke up, I looked like this. Took me nearly a week to get changing down and even then in a fight I might accidentally change back to human. My sister, Jazz is better at figuring this kind of thing out. She thinks that during the accident, ectoplasm, which is what ghosts are made of, must have bonded with my DNA or something," Danny explained, ignoring the stunned faces. Harry had never seen Danny in his ghost form for longer than a few minutes and Danny hadn't floated during that time at all.

Hermione frowned and then gasped and glanced down at her waist. She was still wearing the Spectre Deflector, Ron had taken his off the moment they left the forest. He complained that it made his robes bunch up.

"That's why the Spectre Deflectors affect you," Hermione whispered, however in the silence everyone heard her. Danny nodded.

"Exactly," he confirmed. Hermione then gained a shocked expression.

"In the forest. You touched me. You… oh I'm so sorry Danny," Hermione recalled. Danny shook his head.

"It's fine. If you want to blame anyone, blame Spooky. He's the one that messed me up so bad that I couldn't withstand the little extra heat," Danny retorted. Ron, Hagrid and Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, and who's Spooky?" Ron added. Danny smirked.

"Since the ghost in the forest refuses to tell me his name, I gave him one. It's a bit long winded to always say the ghost in the forest is doing whatever. Spooky is much quicker and it should annoy the ghost too. Always a bonus," Danny explained with a mischievous grin.

Ron shook his head.

"You're mental," he muttered to himself. Danny grinned.

"But I suppose I should explain exactly what happened in the forest before I explain why I passed out. Hermione, I know I tried to hide it earlier, but you would have felt different when I pulled you away from that falling tree. I can turn myself and others intangible. Intangible means able to pass through stuff. Your ghosts here at the school are constantly intangible. When I turned you intangible I pulled you down through the ground and then brought you to safety and pulled you back up. Not normally a problem for me but add the fact that you were wearing a Spectre Deflector, it took its toll on me," Danny began. He shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Next thing I should explain is that as a halfa, one of my powers is my ghost sense. It means that when a ghost is near, I feel a shiver and usually I can see my breath. But Spooky, for some reason, messes with that. It still triggers but instead of seeing my breath, I actually get cold. When Spooky touches me, that intensifies and it makes my powers unstable. It ties in with the fact that I have an ice core. It means that I can make ice and I'm resilient against low temperatures," Danny continued and to demonstrate, he made a snowball and gently tossed it to Ron. Ron scrambled to catch it, gasped at how cold the snow was and quickly put it down.

"But the down side is that if I get too hot, it gets dangerous. My ice core could melt and I would drown," Danny added. Hermione tentatively rose her hand. Danny smiled and nodded for her to ask her question.

"Is that what happened earlier? Your core… started to melt?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Danny shook his head.

"Not exactly. I was getting too hot but there was more at play than that. That's why I'm explaining all this first. Like I was saying, when I get too close to Spooky, my ice powers become unstable. I don't know if that's because I'm in my human form or if it's something else since Phantom has never faced Spooky. But my ice core was unstable. When that happens I have to let out the excess build up or I could freeze solid from the inside and get hypothermia and die. When my ice core first fully activated, I couldn't control it and that nearly happened, luckily I got to Frostbite in time," Danny continued, nodding to Harry.

"So, that's why he's like your personal doctor," Harry commented. Danny laughed.

"You could say that, yeah," Danny affirmed.

Danny shifted his position again into a more serious one.

"I'll admit, I've been surviving on coffee for the last three days. When Spooky caught me off guard on Wednesday I wanted to show everyone that I could protect them. I can see how worried the other teachers are about me and even some of the students have taken to checking on me, especially the seventh years. I haven't been eating properly either," Danny admitted. Harry recalled how little Danny had eaten at the last few meal times he'd seen Danny at. In fact, Danny didn't even turn up for breakfast that day.

"So, lack of sleep, not enough food, contact with Spooky messing up my core and then getting too hot. I'm lucky that Harry was looking out for me. I picked the wrong window to sit next to and ended up trapped. I couldn't move without leaving the cold glass and drawing attention to myself. But without the cold air, I was overheating too quickly to do anything," Danny explained. The cabin was silent.

"I'm sorry Danny," Hagrid eventually said. Danny shook his head.

"It's fine Hagrid, you didn't know," Danny assured the large man.

"Is this what was between you and Harry?" Hermione ventured, turning a little pink with the memory of the misunderstanding the day before. Danny and Harry nodded.

"Now I see what was so funny," Ron chuckled. Hermione glared at him.

"Who else knows?" Hermione decided to change the subject, burning a brighter red by the minute. Danny smiled sympathetically at her.

"At Hogwarts, Minerva and Poppy, oh and the ghosts. Except Spooky. He doesn't know who I am. But I think he is starting to realise that I'm not your average muggle," Danny answered.

"Does anyone outside Hogwarts know?" Hagrid inquired. Danny nodded.

"My family, girlfriend, best friend and my arch enemy. But then I know his secret so we have a truce. Been going for two years strong now," Danny informed them. Harry frowned.

"Arch enemy?" Harry repeated. Danny nodded.

"Yeah. He's a halfa too. I know his human identity and he knows mine. We came to a stalemate a few years ago where I don't tell his secret and he doesn't tell mine. Actually my parents have to hide the fact that they know both of our secrets from him to protect my identity. But that's a long story and I really do need to get some real sleep. I doubt I had long. I'm a really light sleeper since I became a target for ghost attacks," Danny replied.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"Why don't we continue this later or tomorrow instead? You've been through a lot today," Hermione suggested. Danny raised an eyebrow and floated into a standing position on the ground.

"You don't have any more questions?" Danny asked. Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Harry.

"We can ask Harry. And this can wait. You look exhausted," Hermione reasoned. Danny nodded and with another ring of white light appearing around his waist and gliding across his body, reverted to his human form.

"If you're sure. I have to say, you guys are taking this a lot better than Minerva and Poppy. Harry too," Danny commented.

Harry held out the ecto-gun for Danny to take and Hermione unbuckled her Spectre Deflector. Danny smiled as he collected both belts.

"Keep the gun Harry. I'd feel better knowing that someone else could handle Spooky. Especially while I'm out of commission for hopefully the next couple of hours. Let me know when its glow dims, I'll have to charge it then," Danny told Harry. Harry smiled and then frowned.

"It needs to be charged?" Harry questioned. Danny nodded.

"Remember that Friday after Skulker attacked? I was really tired at breakfast," Danny reminded Harry.

"Before Christmas. Yeah?" Harry recalled.

"I told you I had been doing some maintenance on my equipment. I wasn't lying. My equipment runs on ghost energy which means I can use my own to charge them. At home, we use the Ghost Portal, but here I can't do that. That gun should last a week, hopefully two," Danny explained. Harry blinked at Danny in surprise.

"I'll see you guys later. Thanks, and please don't tell anyone about Phantom. Harry will explain," Danny called as he left the cabin with the Spectre Deflectors.

 **And the secret comes out to a few more people. But then again, things will be easier with Hagrid knowing his secret and he had to explain what happened to Ron and Hermione right?**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

An hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermione left Hagrid's cabin, now pleasantly warm from the re-lit fire. Harry had explained everything he knew about Danny's being a halfa which admittedly wasn't much. He wasn't even sure what powers Danny had. Danny hadn't bothered to list them for him. Harry had taken some time to fully examine the ecto-gun and Hermione had looked at it too. Both of them were astounded by the weapon. Harry had fired off a few practice shots at the forest edge to improve his aim and stance, not wanting to fail to hit something at the wrong time. Ron and Hermione had tried it too. It was lunch time by the time they returned to the castle, suitably hungry and a little cold from being outside for so long.

The trio were stopped in the corridor on their way to the staff room, not sure of where else Ron and Hermione were welcome since they were visitors, by Minerva.

"Harry, where's Danny? He's usually back by now," Minerva inquired, worry clear in her voice. Harry smiled.

"Finally getting some sleep. We had a run-in with the ghost this morning and Danny gave us a scare but he seems fine now. Just tired," Harry explained vaguely. Minerva frowned.

"A scare? What happened?" Minerva demanded. Harry sighed.

"First, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid know about Phantom. Danny's ice core, after encountering the ghost, became unstable. He also got too hot in Hagrid's cabin. He passed out. I got him cooled down straight away and he stabilised his core. He said he just needs rest," Harry informed her softly. Minerva sighed with relief.

"So, he's finally stopped his constant patrolling. That's a relief, I was afraid that I would have to cast a spell on him or something," Minerva remarked. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I know what you mean. Danny actually nearly caught the ghost this morning but it got away at the last minute," Harry retorted. Minerva's eyes widened. She smiled and shook her head.

"Danny never ceases to amaze me," Minerva muttered.

"But he was fine? I don't need to send him to Poppy?" Minerva inquired. Harry nodded.

"He seemed fine when he came back an hour or two ago. Just tired. I think he said he was going to try and get a few hours," Harry confirmed. Suddenly a cackling from above forced the group to look up.

"Poor 'ickle Phantom. All tuckered out from ghost hunting. Peevesy should tell the students to keep away from his office. He can get very grumpy," Peeves chuckled before flying off down the corridor.

"Oh no. Peeves has been looking for an opportunity to cause trouble for a while now," Harry muttered and ran after the poltergeist. Ron and Hermione closely following him. Minerva frowned and stalked down the corridor, looking for a ghost to find the Bloody Baron for her. They had to try and sort this problem without Danny. They'd done it before and he deserved the break.

Harry finally caught up with Peeves on the fifth floor where he was tormenting a group of students trying to walk down the corridor. Whenever they tried to go forward, Peeves would get in their way, blow raspberries and throw chalk he somehow had managed to get a hold of. If they tried to walk back, he'd quickly floated in the way and do the same thing. Some students had escaped but now there were so few there that they couldn't get away. Harry gritted his teeth angrily and glared at the poltergeist. Taking a deep breath, and channelling Danny's commanding tone of voice when he spoke to Peeves, he stepped forward.

"Peeves! Leave those students alone!" he shouted and pulled out the ecto-gun, hoping it would be enough to force Peeves to listen to him. Instead, Peeves glanced at him and laughed loudly and pulled the rug out from under the students.

"Professor Potty-head is trying to scare Peevesy. But Peevesy doesn't scare easily," Peeves announced in his irritating sing-song voice.

Harry growled in annoyance under his breath. The Bloody Baron quickly arrived on the scene as the students got to their feet and tried to run away only to be stopped by Peeves again.

"Peeves! Stop this at once!" the Bloody Baron demanded. Peeves pouted.

"But Peevesy is having fun. Phan-" Peeves began. Harry's eyes widened.

"Peeves, you know you're not meant to do that!" Harry interjected quickly. Peeves stopped talking and grinned at Harry.

"Professor Potty-head doesn't get to order Peevesy around. Only _he_ can. You can't touch me," Peeves continued and pointed a finger at the Bloody Baron boldly. The Bloody Baron scowled angrily.

"How dare you! I can still punish you Peeves. Disobey me again and you will regret it!" the Bloody Baron threatened so harshly that the students caught between the two ghosts flinched.

Peeves grinned and blew a raspberry at the Bloody Baron and dove down to the ground and scooped up some of the chalk he'd thrown at the students earlier.

"Put down the chalk, right now!" Danny commanded calmly as he stalked down the corridor from the opposite direction Harry, Ron and Hermione had come from. Peeves faltered and turned to Danny.

"But I heard that you were…" Peeves whispered. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What? Peeves I told you that if I saw you attacking students again, I'd put you in the thermos for a week. Do I need to remind you what it was like in there?" Danny reminded the poltergeist. Peeves shuddered.

"Peevesy was just playing! It's boring when Peevesy can't play," Peeves argued sadly. Danny's expression softened slightly.

"I understand that you don't mean any harm Peeves. But you can't attack students like this. It's not right," Danny reasoned with Peeves. Ron and Hermione gaped at Peeves. Harry glanced at them and nodded.

"I was shocked the first time too," Harry whispered to them.

Peeves scowled.

"If you understood, you'd allow it," Peeves muttered sulkily. Danny shook his head.

"Peeves-" Danny began.

"You let Amorpho have fun," Peeves recalled. Danny scowled.

"Amorpho doesn't attack people Peeves. He just impersonates people. If your games didn't involve attacking people, I'd let you have fun too," Danny informed him. Peeves folded his arms and harrumphed. The students took their chance and scrambled out of harm's way.

"You just don't like poltergeists," Peeves grumbled. Danny's face contorted in anger.

"That's not true Peeves and you know it. I told you, you can play anywhere in the castle as long as no one got hurt. I stand by that agreement. Now apologise to those students and to the Baron," Danny commanded. Peeves swept his gaze over the audience and then shook his head.

"No! Peevesy has no reason to apologise," Peeves decided. Danny groaned.

"Stop acting like a brat Peeves," Danny retorted annoyed. Peeves frowned. He then threw the chalk he still had in this pearly hands at Danny. The Bloody Baron gaped at the poltergeist and quickly backed away. Danny shielded his face as he was pelted by the chalk and then turned to Peeves.

"That's it. You're going in the thermos," Danny growled and unclipped the thermos on his belt. Peeves' eyes widened in fear and he began to whimper.

"No, not in there. Please. Peevesy is sorry," Peeves begged. Danny shook his head.

"I gave you the chance to turn this around before. You literally threw it back in my face," Danny reminded the poltergeist and he aimed the thermos at Peeves. As Peeves tried to run away, a stream of blue light erupted from the device and engulfed Peeves. Screaming, Peeves was pulled inside. Danny slammed the lid back on and shook his head.

"Sorry Peeves but you have to learn," he whispered to the thermos.

Danny then turned to the students.

"Go on back to whatever you were doing. Go on. Peeves isn't going to be bothering you for a long time now," Danny called to them. The students nodded and ran off down the corridors, probably to tell their friends what they'd seen. The Bloody Baron floated down slowly.

"I… he shouldn't have done that," the Bloody Baron whispered, clearly in shock. Danny smiled and turned his hand intangible and patted the ghost on the shoulder.

"Relax, Baron. If getting chalk thrown at me is the worst Peeves can do, then I don't care. Go have a break. Peeves isn't going anywhere for a week. Saturday morning I'm letting him out. Or maybe Friday night. I don't blame him for hating it in there," Danny assured the ghost. The Bloody Baron nodded and floated down the corridor and through a wall.

Danny then turned to the trio watching him.

"Hey," he greeted them.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep," Harry reminded him softly. Danny nodded.

"Tried that. Got maybe another hour. I'm not good at sleeping when there's a lot of noise. I gave up and decided to walk around the school instead and then I heard the screaming down here and heard you yelling. Nice impersonation of me by the way. But you need the reputation to back you up with Peeves," Danny answered. He clipped his thermos to his belt.

"You ordered Peeves around… like it was nothing," Hermione whispered in awe. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Peeves is relatively harmless compared to what I deal with back home Hermione," Danny informed her with a small shrug.

The four of them then proceeded to walk back through the school towards the staff room. Hermione then scowled.

"Danny, you know how you said to the Bloody Baron that you don't blame Peeves for hating the thermos?" Hermione began. Danny hummed an affirmation.

"You sounded like you knew that from experience," Hermione pointed out. Danny smiled and nodded.

"That's because I do, courtesy of Jazz. She used to have a special kind of aim that meant that she kept catching me instead of every other ghost. The first time it happened, it took hours for her, Sam and Tucker to find the release button. It's really cramped inside it. Ten times worse than the Fenton Weasel which is similar. At least in the Fenton Weasel you can still move around a little and talk," Danny replied. The trio looked horrified.

"It's that bad?" Ron ventured. Danny nodded.

"Pretty much but after the first hour or so, you kind of get used to it. It's boring and dark in there, and most ghosts hate it, but Peeves should be fine. But the more I think about it, I might let him out Friday night. I'll need the thermos for next Saturday and if I let him out at night, he won't bump into any students when he's in a bad mood. Gives me a chance to give him a piece of my mind too. But I think I might have to think of a better outlet for Peeves' aggressive games rather than the kids here," Danny replied. Harry smiled.

"I think everyone would love that," he agreed. Danny nodded.

They entered the staff room and a house elf from the kitchens brought them a large platter of sandwiches for them to eat. They were left alone and Danny began to tell them some of his better Phantom stories and Harry, Ron and Hermione regaled him with recounting stories from their school days.

 **Well, Peeves couldn't be well behaved forever…**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

Ron and Hermione left that Sunday afternoon and Danny and Harry returned to their normal routine. Danny's argument with Peeves had redeemed a lot of his reputation with the students and news that Danny had nearly caught the ghost had reassured the teachers enough to stop the worried glances. True to his word, Danny kept Peeves in the thermos until the following Friday night. Harry, who had volunteered for night patrol that night, had heard Danny shouting angrily at Peeves and seen Peeves practically fleeing from the halfa once he had been dismissed. The next Saturday, Harry, Danny and Hagrid ventured into the forest on their usual ghost hunt and unusually, Danny didn't feel Spooky's presence once. It was both infuriating and unnerving for Danny. He wanted to find and catch the ghost and he'd never gone on a ghost hunt at Hogwarts and never felt Spooky. Harry had kept the ecto-gun as Danny suggested and took it with him everywhere just as Danny took the thermos everywhere.

It was early-March before the ghost reappeared. Harry was on night patrol again. It had been a long day and he wasn't really watching exactly where he was going. But he became aware of a figure walking down the corridor ahead of him. Harry was about to call out to them when he realised that he couldn't hear any footsteps. He watched the figure closely and muffled a gasp when he saw that the person wasn't walking. It was floating. He became instantly alert and suspicious. That figure had to be Spooky. But what should he do? Should he shout at the ghost and chase it out of the castle? Should he attack it with the ghost weapon? Should he get Danny and the thermos to catch the ghost? Or should he follow the ghost and try and figure out what he wanted in the first place? The last option won. He pulled out his wand and silently cast a muffilato spell on himself.

The ghost thankfully didn't look back as Harry hadn't bothered with his invisibility cloak. He had it in his office but he saw no need to wear it since he was now a teacher. The ghost didn't seem to know where he was going though. He would float along for a little while, pause, phase his head through a wall or a door, growl softly to himself in annoyance and continue onwards. Harry was beginning to wonder if whatever the ghost wanted was even in Hogwarts, surely if it was so important for it, it would know its location. After at least ten minutes of following the ghost, it phased its head through a door and then pulled back to exclaim softly in triumph.

The ghost phased through the door and Harry immediately ran after the ghost. He carefully opened the door and gasped when he saw where he was. He was standing in Danny's classroom. Harry's heart started to pound in his chest. The ghost must have come into the castle to go after Danny. It had told Danny that it wanted to kill him. Spooky hadn't gone near Danny in the forest since the time with Ron and Hermione. Harry ran to Danny's office door and threw the door open. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he saw the ghost hovering over Danny's sleeping body with Danny's thin winter jacket in its black hands.

Harry scrambled for the ecto-gun and with shaky hands lifted it to aim it at the ghost. He hesitated though before he pulled the trigger. What if the blast hit Danny? It was supposed to be relatively harmless to the living but what about to a halfa? Harry set his jaw and took a steadying breath. He had to risk it. If he did nothing, the ghost would smother Danny. He pulled the trigger and then blinked in surprise when nothing happened. He frowned and looked at the gun before his eyes widened. The gun wasn't glowing anymore. He'd forgotten to ask Danny to charge it. It had died without him knowing.

Harry glanced up from his gun and bit his lip, filled with terror for Danny's safety. Spooky hadn't heard Harry at all, thanks to the spell Snape invented. Spooky hissed softly with a soft chuckle and pressed the jacket over Danny's face.

"I wondered what you were going to try," Danny muttered, his voice muffled slightly by the jacket. Spooky cried out and dropped the jacket as he backed away in shock. Danny sat up, and pulled the jacket off his face and casually chucked it across the room on to a chair in the corner. Harry sighed in relief. Danny's ghost sense must have woken the halfa and Danny had been faking being asleep. He threw the covers off of himself and revealed that he was only wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. He got out of bed and scowled at Spooky in the half-light.

"You're losing your touch, Spooky," Danny remarked. Spooky hissed angrily at Danny.

"Insolent muggle. You dare call me such a ridiculous name," the ghost hissed. Danny nodded.

"You refuse to introduce yourself. I took the liberty to give you a name instead," Danny answered.

Spooky growled at Danny and lunged forward. Danny's fist glowed green and he fired at Spooky. Spooky screeched in surprise and flew through the wall. Danny turned to run out the door and saw Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing there?" Danny exclaimed. Harry answered but Danny frowned.

"I can't hear you. Try that again," Danny replied. Harry blinked before slapping his forehead. He waved his wand at himself and reversed the muffilato spell.

"Sorry, cast that spell so I could follow Spooky," Harry apologised, he'd taken to using the ghost's given nickname as Danny had been right about it being more convenient. Danny nodded.

"I tried to stop him but er…" Harry began and lifted the gun for Danny to see. Danny frowned before he realised what Harry was showing him.

"I forgot that I needed you to charge it," Harry added sheepishly. Danny laughed softly.

"It's fine. Hand it over, I'll charge it now. Spooky probably won't be back tonight," Danny retorted kindly and took the gun. Danny frowned and felt his forearm.

"Dammit. That ghost really messes with my powers," Danny muttered annoyed. Harry's eyes widened.

"Do you need some space to get your core under control?" Harry offered, gesturing to the door. Danny shook his head.

"Nah, I should be able to fix it easily enough. Just give me a sec," Danny replied and gently tossed the gun on to his messy bed. He cupped his hands together and scowled in concentration. A large snowball appeared in his hands and then solidified into a clump of blue ice. Danny then put it down and felt his arm again and nodded.

"Yeah, that was enough. Spooky wasn't touching me for as long as he has done in the past. I think the longer he's touching me, the worse I get," Danny informed Harry. Harry nodded. Danny pulled his jacket off his chair and motioned for Harry to take a seat.

"This might take a while," Danny warned.

 **Just wanted to assure you all that Spooky is still around, just trying to be a little sneakier when trying to kill Danny.**

 **Well, the next chapter will give a little more background information on Danny such as how Sam and Danny got together despite Phantom Planet not happening…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

Harry sat down on the chair and Danny sat on his bed and picked up the gun. He expertly removed a small panel and took out two small cylinders that pulsed faintly with a green glow at his touch. Danny brought the cylinders up to his eye and sighed.

"Yeah, they're completely dead. This is going to take a lot of energy. So Harry, tell me what happened," Danny commented and held both cylinders in his hand and it began to glow a bright green. Harry stared at Danny's hand in surprise. Danny laughed.

"This is my ghost ray, this power uses my own energy to make an energy blast. I learned a few years ago that I can channel this energy into the ghost weapons to energise the units running on ectoplasm. But it's a killer, leaves me exhausted for a few hours. I guess I haven't really shown you what I'm capable of have I?" Danny explained. Harry quickly became aware that he's mouth was hanging open and he promptly shut it.

Danny smiled and glanced down at his hand and opened it slightly to peek at the cylinders. He nodded to himself and the green glow around his hand intensified.

"Okay, I can go invisible, intangible and I can fly. I can chose to make only part of me or to make others invisible or intangible. I have a ghost ray as you can see. I have an ice core and a ghost sense as you know. I've been told that when I channel my ice powers that my eyes turn blue when I'm Phantom. I can duplicate myself, er… make copies of myself. Not great at that to be honest. Most I can make before things get a little confusing for me is five. See I'm still in control of all my duplicates and it can really spilt my focus. I have telekinesis but again, that takes a lot of concentration and it's way easier and usually faster to just fly over and grab whatever I want. My ghost form is really strong too. I can and have lifted a whole school bus filled with people. I can overshadow people, that's kind of like possessing someone. I don't like doing that too much. I feel that's an invasion of privacy. Most I do it, is to Tucker as a joke. Um, what else… I have a ghostly wail. Super powerful and destructive. Hopefully you'll never see it. Like this is, my wail is a real drain on my energy. When I first got it, every time I used it, I reverted to human completely wiped. Now that only happens if I'm tired before I use it. I can teleport too. That's a pretty new power, only had it a few months before I came here. It means that I can disappear and reappear somewhere else but the further I go, the more tiring it is and I haven't exactly mastered the landing yet. Once, I teleported into a tree and another time I had to phase myself out of the ground," Danny listed. Harry smirked at the comments on the teleportation.

"Wizards can teleport too. We call it apparating and disapparating. The key is to imagine exactly where you want to end up. Dunno, but that might help you. We learned by apparating a few feet in front of ourselves into a hoop," Harry informed Danny.

"Huh, maybe I should try it that way. Teleporting in the park is a little confusing and like I said I'm not that good at the landing," Danny retorted thoughtfully. He peeked at the cylinders in his hand and sighed before the glow intensified again, it had grown a little dull as Danny spoke. Harry smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Danny, I shouldn't have left it this long for the gun," Harry apologised guiltily. Danny shook his head.

"Don't be Harry. Honestly I forgot too. Besides this is always a long and tiring process. So, you never said how you came across Spooky," Danny reminded Harry. Harry nodded.

"Right. I was on night patrol and I saw Spooky going down the corridor. I decided to follow him to see if he showed me what he wanted with Hogwarts. After a while of searching he found this room and tried to smother you. I tried to stop him but the gun was out of energy," Harry explained.

Danny nodded and shifted himself further back on the bed so he could lean against the stone wall behind him. The glow dulled slightly before burning brightly again. Harry quickly became entranced by the pulsing green light and when he glanced up at Danny's face expecting a grin at Harry's wonder, he saw Danny leaning back with his eyes shut. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Danny?" he called softly. Danny hummed in response.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Danny cracked open an eye before smirking at Harry.

"Yeah, just getting tired. Like I said this drains me like a battery. But it's fine. I can get some sleep after I've done this," Danny answered. Harry nodded slowly.

"How did you figure out you could do this?" Harry inquired.

Danny smiled softly.

"That would have been Sam's doing. Sam loves nature and she convinced me to go camping with her, just her and me. So, I got Jazz to drive us out to a nice spot about an hour's drive away from Amity Park and we spent a week out in the wilderness. The first couple of days were really relaxing. And it was so nice to be alone with Sam. That doesn't happen a lot between our families, Tucker and ghosts. You see Sam's parents don't like me being around Sam. You know they once got a restraining order against me," Danny began and chuckled. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Anyway, a ghost turned up and attacked. I protected Sam and when I went to use my thermos, I found out it had died. I'd forgotten to switch it for a charged one before leaving the house. The ghost ran off and came back with its buddies. I was forced to spend the next three nights guarding Sam since I hadn't remembered the way back to Amity Park and honestly my sense of direction isn't always the best. I can't tell you the number of times I've gotten lost in the Ghost Zone. But we both knew that we couldn't keep this up. We didn't have cell service and we had no idea of the direction of the nearest place we could find help. And I couldn't go scouting without leaving Sam. We hadn't brought many ghost weapons either," Danny continued. He opened his eyes and dimmed his ghost ray as he checked the cylinders again before returning to his previous position against the wall, hand burning bright green again.

"Anyway, we were in trouble. Sam thought of the brilliant idea to try and reconfigure the thermos so it could work enough to catch the ghosts. I opened it up and she noticed that some of the components reacted to my touch. I used my ghost ray as a flashlight to check inside better and the thermos absorbed the energy. Suddenly it started working. Sam was so excited. She told me to keep going, so I did. Before long I felt really drained but I didn't tell Sam. Then of course the ghosts came back. I fought them and Sam sucked them into the thermos. After all that, I just collapsed with exhaustion. We didn't realise that I had, in a sense, given part of myself to the thermos. By using my own energy to charge the thermos, I had unintentionally drained myself. And because that was the first time, I wasn't prepared for it. I didn't even make it back to the tent before I passed out and Sam wasn't strong enough to carry me. Heh, I woke up the next morning with her asleep beside me. She spent the night outside with me. But the rest of that week was great," Danny recalled.

Harry smiled.

"She sounds really nice. I guess you miss her," Harry remarked. Danny nodded.

"But you probably miss your wife too. Ginny right?" Danny retorted.

"Yeah, I do. But at least I can send owls home and check up on her," Harry replied. Danny nodded.

"Sounds a lot easier and more reliable that Wulf delivery," Danny commented with a smile. Harry laughed softly.

"I still haven't met Wulf. Any chance of that happening?" Harry wondered. Danny shrugged.

"Probably. If you really want to meet him, he's coming this Sunday to check in. Besides I want to have a word with him before inviting him to be my last ghost for my lessons," Danny replied. Harry frowned.

"Why do you want Wulf to be last?" Harry asked. Danny smiled.

"He's a bit… daunting. He's really friendly and nice don't get me wrong. But you don't want him as an enemy. He's an ex-con or rather escaped convict. That and he doesn't really understand English all that well. He knows some words and phrases but he speaks in Esperanto," Danny answered.

"Esperanto?" Harry repeated. Danny nodded and smirked.

"Yep, estas morta lingvo," Danny affirmed. (Yep, it's a dead language). Harry frowned in confusion. Danny opened his eyes tiredly and smiled.

"It's a dead language from the 1800s. Now it's used by muggle geeks to talk to each other and by Wulf. Luckily Tucker knew some and taught me enough so that I could teach myself to be fluent. Guess you could say it's a dead language in more ways than one," Danny explained, seeing Harry's confusion. Harry nodded in understanding before scowling worriedly at Danny.

"You're not going to collapse on me are you? You starting to look really worn out," Harry commented. Danny laughed and shook his head. He dimmed his hand and checked the cylinders again and returned his hand to its previous bright glow.

"I'm almost done. I'll be fine. Like I said, when I finish I can get some sleep," Danny replied. Harry nodded slowly.

"How did you and Ginny meet?" Danny asked and leaned his head back against the wall. Harry laughed.

"It's funny really. She's Ron's sister. I met her when I was eleven, I didn't speak to her, don't tell her, but I hardly noticed her. I heard Molly, Ginny's mother, shouting about muggles when I was looking for the platform for the Hogwarts express. I followed them and because I was raised by muggles, I didn't know how to get on the platform. Molly explained it to me and I ended up sitting on the train with Ron. We became best friends and the following summer he invited me to stay at his house. Actually I guess you could say he kidnapped me as my Uncle Vernon had locked me in my bedroom after a house elf messed up his dinner party with his boss or an important client, I don't remember exactly. No one saw the elf and so they blamed me. So Ron and his older brothers Fred and George broke me out and took me back to the Burrow, their childhood home. You should have seen Ginny's face when she saw me at breakfast that morning," Harry recounted with a laugh. Danny smirked.

"How did you get together then? I mean, best friend's sister… wasn't that a bit difficult or awkward?" Danny inquired. Harry shook his head.

"You have no idea. I didn't make my move for ages because I was worried about Ron. But in my sixth year, at the end of the year, we got together. I broke it off after that though because I had to go after Voldemort and I couldn't put Ginny though that. But after the war, we got back together and before we knew it, we were married and living together with Ted. Sure we're young but… hey we're happy and that's enough," Harry concluded. Danny nodded.

"I'm not judging. Things are different in the wizarding world I get that. And I agree. If you're happy then what's the harm?" Danny remarked. Harry grinned appreciatively.

"What about you and Sam? Best friends is a lot harder to get around than friend's sister no?" Harry inquired. Danny shrugged.

"Not really. Everyone kept calling us love birds and we had kissed before we got together. We called it a "fake out make out" because it had only been to protect my identity. But I guess we had feelings for each other for a long time. Although after Nocturne attacked and put us in dreams and I saw that both me and Sam had the same dream about us being a couple… Guess after that it was going to happen. Actually it was after Aragon, Dora's brother, escaped prison and tried to get revenge on me and Sam for helping Dora take the throne that we got together," Danny recalled. Danny checked the cylinders and then groaned in annoyance and returned to charging them.

"Thought that would be it," Danny muttered to himself. Harry smiled sympathetically.

"Tell me about that. You and Sam getting together?" Harry requested. Danny smiled happily.

"Sure. Well Aragon escaped prison and got through the portal that my dad left open. He has a really bad habit of doing that. He then attacked the school and grabbed me, in human form. He then changed into his dragon form and flew above the town and threw me into the park. I changed and survived the fall. Sam and Tucker ran after me, ditching school. Don't get me started on how angry Lancer, er… Mr. Lancer my teacher, was. But Aragon nearly burned down the whole park. I tried to stop him but fighting a massive, fire-breathing dragon… not the easiest thing. Tucker and Sam went into the Ghost Zone and got Dora to come and help. When they got back, I wasn't doing too well," Danny paused to check on the cylinders before continuing.

"I dodged a fire ball only to get eaten. Not the most pleasant thing and the heat… was the worst I've ever experienced. Sam and Tucker told me that Dora fought Aragon and managed to use the Heimlich Manoeuvre or whatever to get him to barf me up. Sam, she took first aid, had to perform CPR to get me breathing again, I'd reverted to human. My core had melted a bit you see. Tucker and Dora worked together and sucked Aragon into a thermos. I was pretty out of it and I just blurted out that I loved Sam. I passed out. The next day was awkward because I didn't remember what I'd said until Tucker told me. After that, me and Sam. We just got together. We went on a few dates and we were officially dating. Have been ever since," Danny finished.

"Wow, how long have you guys been together?" Harry asked, stunned by the story. Danny chuckled.

"Three years in… yeah in April. I'll have to do a lot of apologising when I get back about missing our anniversary. I mean Sam isn't a demanding girlfriend or anything, but she likes to do something on the day we got together, we count the day Aragon attacked to be the day we started dating," Danny answered. Harry laughed.

"I missed our wedding anniversary. I sent a long apology letter and a gift by owl mail. But Ginny was understanding about it. I'd say Sam will be too. I mean, you guys aren't even in the same country," Harry reasoned. Danny smiled and checked the cylinders and nodded and the room suddenly became very dark without Danny's ghost ray. He lifted up the cylinders for Harry to see and they were glowing brightly.

"Can I have a look?" Harry asked curiously. Danny nodded.

"Look but don't touch. It burns normal humans if they don't wear protection," Danny answered. Harry withdrew his hand quickly.

"Really?" Harry retorted. Danny nodded with a grim smile.

"Tucker learned that painfully. Luckily my mom was in the house and treated him. It was my fault. I tossed the power unit to him and he tried to catch it with his hand," Danny admitted. Danny then put the cylinders back into the gun and snapped the panel back into place and handed it to Harry.

"All charged. Keep any eye on it though. If it starts to glow weirdly or something bring it back and I'll sort it out," Danny announced as the gun began to hum softly and the green detailing light up gradually. Harry nodded.

"Thanks Danny. Sorry about earlier," Harry replied. Danny shook his head.

"Don't think on it Harry. Not the first time I've woken up to a ghost hovering over me," Danny assured him. Harry then left and Danny fell back on to his pillow, asleep instantly.

 **Aw… bonding. Let me know what you thought.**

 **Anyway, Harry meets Wulf…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

That Sunday Harry was pacing excitedly in Danny's office. Meanwhile Danny was reading over a few letters he was sending home before deeming them done and placing them into envelopes he'd gotten in Hogsmede.

"When is Wulf getting here?" Harry asked. Danny laughed.

"You can't rush ripping holes through dimensions Harry. He'll be here. But I'd suggest sitting down since Wulf doesn't know you're going to be here," Danny replied. Harry glanced at Danny and obeyed, sitting down on the edge of Danny's bed and fidgeting nervously. Danny gathered his letters before glancing at his watch and raised an eyebrow.

"But I'll admit, Wulf is usually here by now," Danny muttered. Harry frowned at Danny.

"Is he usually on time?" Harry inquired. Danny shook his head.

"We don't set a time for him since time runs differently in the Ghost Zone. I mean I might go in there for a few minutes and come out an hour later. So, he's not late but he's usually excited to see me and tends to be here by now," Danny explained.

But as Danny started to frown in worried thought, a faint ripping sound filled the air and Danny shivered and a puff of blue mist escaped his mouth. Harry opened his mouth to ask about the mist but stopped when Danny grinned.

"That's what my ghost sense is supposed to look like," Danny explained and turned to a swirling green disk that appeared in the centre of his office. Harry stared wide-eyed as a large, dark, dog-like head popped out of the portal and grinned toothily at Danny.

"Amiko!" Wulf exclaimed happily. (Friend!). Danny laughed and tried but failed to dodge Wulf's slobbery hug.

"Malsupren knabo! Ĝi estas granda vidi vin. Sed mi ŝatus prezenti vin al mia amikino," Danny chuckled and pushed Wulf off of himself. (Down boy! It's great to see you too. But I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine). Wulf frowned.

"Kiu?" Wulf asked. (Who?). Wiping off the green slobber, Danny stepped around Wulf until he was standing next to Harry.

"Wulf, mi ŝatus vin renkonti Harry Potter. Li estas amiko mia kaj helpas min kun mia fantomo problem tie," Danny introduced Harry with a smile. (Wulf, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. He's a friend of mine and helping me with my ghost problem here).

Hearing his name, Harry guessed that Danny had introduced him. Harry got to his feet and held his hand out to Wulf.

"Hey, Wulf. I've heard a lot about you. It's great to meet you," Harry greeted, hoping he sounded a lot more friendly and confident than he felt. Danny wasn't wrong when he said that Wulf was pretty daunting. Wulf looked Harry up and down before sniffing Harry's hand. Harry blinked in surprise having thought that the ghost would act more human than dog. He glanced at Danny to see the halfa biting back a laugh.

"He didn't understand a word you said Harry. But relax, this is how Wulf behaves around anyone I introduce to him. He's just, in his own way, saying hello," Danny reassured Harry. He turned to Wulf.

"Wulf, li diras ke li estas honorita renkonti vin. Plus li ne komforta kun vi odoranta lin tiel," Danny informed Wulf. (Wulf, he says he's honoured to meet you. Plus he's not comfortable with you smelling him so much). Wulf looked away from Harry and grinned at Danny. He took a step back and nodded.

"Komprenita amikon," Wulf retorted. (Understood friend).

Harry frowned and glanced at Danny.

"I can see the problem now for classroom purposes," Harry muttered. Danny laughed.

"Yep. Which is why my main lesson will be during the Easter break. I need to talk it over with Minerva and Dora first," Danny agreed.

"Dora? Vi scias kio okazis poste?" Wulf asked. (Dora? You know what's happened then?). Danny froze and turned to Wulf.

"Wait what? Kio okazis? Estas tial vi prenis tiel longan akiri tie?" Danny questioned worriedly. (What's happened? Is that why you took so long to get here?).

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked concerned. Wulf nodded.

"Mi vidis lin okazas kiel I pasis Dora kastelo survoje tien. Dora diris min akiri Danny Phantom," Wulf confirmed. (I saw it happening as I passed Dora's castle on the way here. Dora told me to get Danny Phantom).

"What's he saying?" Harry inquired. Danny waved Harry's question away.

"Kio okazas Wulf? Kial Dora sendas vin akiri min?" Danny replied. (What's happening Wulf? Why did Dora send you to get me?). Wulf suddenly looked very solemn.

"Aragon eskapis kaj provas preni reen kontrolon," Wulf answered with a small growl. (Aragon escaped and is trying to take back control). Danny's eyes widened.

"That is bad. Harry, I'm sorry but I have to take care of this. If anyone asks for me, if it's Minerva tell her I'm in the Ghost Zone, if it's anyone else, tell them that I'm somewhere in the castle," Danny ordered Harry quickly.

"Konduku nin Wulf, mi estas sur mia vojo, vi povas diri al mi la detalojn sur la vojo," Danny called to Wulf. (Lead the way Wulf, I'm on my way, you can tell me the details on the way). Wulf nodded and stepped back through the portal. Danny, with a flash of light, changed into his ghost form and made to follow Wulf into the Ghost Zone.

Harry blinked in shock. He grabbed Danny's arm before he disappeared through the portal.

"Wait, what's going on? Is something wrong? I want to help," Harry quickly asked Danny. Danny turned to Harry and glanced at the portal.

"I don't think I have time for this Harry. Dora's in trouble. Aragon escaped. I have to go," Danny explained briefly. Harry scowled with determination.

"Then I'm coming with you. You'll need back up," Harry decided. Danny bit his lip and glanced at the portal and sighed.

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed or something," Danny relented and floated into the air. He flew in a tight circle and grabbed Harry by the armpits and flew into the portal after Wulf.

Harry shivered as a wall of freezing air swept over him. He instinctively shut his eyes before entering the portal and when he opened them he saw an infinite world of swirling green gases with floating purple doors and islands of black rock, some with buildings. He gasped.

"Bit different isn't it?" Danny commented. Harry nodded.

"You could say that," Harry replied in awe. Danny scanned the Ghost Zone and groaned.

"Dammit Wulf, he needs to learn to look back more," Danny muttered. Harry blinked.

"You can find the way though, right?" Harry asked nervously. Danny didn't respond. He circled slowly before he grinned.

"Yeah, I know where I am. Hope you don't mind flying fast Harry," Danny remarked and before Harry could reply, Danny zoomed off through the Ghost Zone as fast as possible.

Within minutes, screaming voices reached them and they spotted smoke.

"That the place?" Harry called over the racing wind against his ears.

"Yeah, I just hope I'm not too late and Aragon is close by," Danny confirmed worriedly. Harry and Danny descended quickly and Harry stumbled to his feet as Danny landed. Danny ran off towards an imposing castle surrounded by a moat. Harry took a moment to regain himself and ran after the halfa.

"Amiko! Vi diris ke vi volas sekis min. Ĉu io halti vin?" Wulf shouted. (Friend! You said you'd follow me. Did something stop you?). Danny turned to Wulf and sighed with relief.

"Ne grave ĝuste nun Wulf. Kion vi povas diri al mi pri la situacio?" Danny replied in a tone that said he meant business. (Not important right now Wulf. What can you tell me about the situation?). Wulf shook his head and ran over to Danny.

"Ne multe. Ĉiuj paniko tro multe. Sed koncerne I povas diri, la civitanoj estas evakui al la plej proksima insuloj kaj Dora kaj Aragon estas en batalo sur la alia flanko de la kastelo," Wulf informed him. (Not much. Everyone is panicking too much. But as far as I can tell, the citizens are evacuating to the nearest islands and Dora and Aragon are in battle on the other side of the castle). Danny nodded.

"Ĉu vi vidas se Dora estis gajnanta aŭ ne?" Danny inquired. (Did you see if Dora was winning or not?). Wulf shook his head. Danny bit his lip worriedly and glanced at Harry as he joined them.

"Okay, mi tuj helpi Dora. Wulf, prigardi Harry kaj helpi ĉiuj atingos sekureco. Konservu al la rando. Se Aragon venas foren, mi volas vin akiri al Tucker kaj averti lin pronto! Havas ĝin?" Danny ordered. (Okay I'm going to help Dora. Wulf, keep an eye on Harry and help everyone get to safety. Keep on the sidelines. If Aragon gets away, I want you to get to Tucker and warn him pronto! Got it?). Wulf nodded dutifully. Danny turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry for dropping you in the middle of this Harry, but Dora needs my help. Stay close to Wulf and help get the citizens away. If Aragon escapes, Wulf is going to warn my family. Best off going with him. Be careful and just in case, humans can pass through stuff in the Ghost Zone. If something happens you can get away by running straight through a wall," Danny explained and floated into the air. Harry nodded dumbly, really beginning to regret coming since he was going to be paired with a ghost that didn't understand him and vice versa.

Wulf and Harry looked at each other, smiled nervously and ran together towards the direction with the most screaming. Harry stopped and gaped momentarily at the hordes of ghosts. He'd expected them all to be like Dora, humanoid and green-skinned. While some were, there were a lot that weren't. There were skeletons, half animal-half-human creatures, blue skinned ghosts and all of them looked terrified. Wulf ran into the fray and tried to soothe them but it was quickly clear that none of these ghosts spoke Esperanto or at least were too afraid to listen. Harry also noticed that some of the ghosts seemed afraid of Wulf. Harry took a deep breath and channelling his inner leader shouted for everyone to calm down.

"Everyone! It's going to be alright! Danny Phantom is on the job. But you should all leave this area!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice. That visibly calmed the majority of the ghosts and they proceeded to evacuate in a much calmer, but not orderly, manner. Wulf and Harry shared a look and nervously smiled to each other before continuing to regulate the crowds.

 **Haven't seen much of Danny Phantom in action. So wanted to have a crisis.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

Danny flew over the castle and quickly spotted two dragons fighting viciously with each other. One was a whitish-blue dragon with green horns, claws and spines. Danny gasped at the sight of the flowing green gashes across Dora's flank. Her tail looked like it had been badly bitten as well. She took a deep breath and breathed a blaze of blue fire but Danny could see that Dora was getting tired. She was holding her own for now, but she couldn't keep going for much longer.

Danny turned to the slender black and purple dragon with a spiked tail. Aragon was clearly directing the fight. He seemed unharmed. He took a deep breath and breathed his own ghostly fire at Dora and she backed away frightened. Danny's eyes flashed involuntarily with his anger. Aragon was beating Dora into a bloody pulp. Danny dove and created a ghost shield as he flew. He reached Dora just as she ran out of room to back away from the fire. Danny held firm and made a big enough shield to protect Dora and himself from the harsh fire. Dora gasped for air and looked extremely relieved with Danny's arrival. The fire stopped and Danny dropped his shield. He was rearing to go. He'd missed his proper ghost fights, much better than arguing and then chasing Peeves around Hogwarts.

Aragon's slitted eyes narrowed angrily as he spotted Danny standing… er floating in front of him.

"You! You will pay for keeping me imprisoned for so long! You lost me my throne!" Aragon growled loudly. Danny mocked him by yawning dramatically.

"Done yet?" Danny taunted.

"You weren't so cocky the last time we fought on a level playing field," Aragon reminded him. Danny shrugged.

"You caught me off guard. And how is eating me a level playing field? If you really wanted this to be a fair fight, you'd take off that amulet," Danny retorted calmly. Aragon snarled at him. Danny smirked. He was throwing Aragon off his game. It was too easy with Aragon and his fiery temper.

"I disagree," Aragon hissed. Danny pouted mockingly at the angry dragon.

"Oh well, it was worth a try," Danny remarked. Aragon lunged forward, snapping his sharp teeth at Danny. Danny blinked and with a little concentration and trying to keep Harry's tip in mind, teleported behind Aragon. He reappeared in a green puff of mist and then cheered himself. It had worked exactly as he'd wanted.

Aragon turned to face Danny.

"How- how did you do that?!" he demanded.

"New power. You like? Hey Dora? Any requests?" Danny called cockily. Dora was still catching her breath but smiled at him. She lifted her wings, flapped down powerfully and took off. Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. Aragon cried out and stumbled back before regaining his footing. Aragon snarled angrily at Danny.

"You will not defeat me this time halfa!" Aragon hissed. Danny raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Maybe not on my own," Danny remarked before he grinned. Within a blink of an eye there were six Dannys floating in front of Aragon.

"So, I know paper beats rock. But I wonder what beats fire breathing dragon?" Danny quipped. Aragon growled menacingly at him.

"What are you babbling about you incessant child?" Aragon retorted heatedly. All six Dannys folded their arms in annoyance. Then, as one, their eyes glowed a bright electric blue and they glowed with an icy blue aura. They thrust their arms forwards and Aragon was instantly encased in a massive block of ice. Danny merged together and lazily floated forward, phased his arm through the ice and grabbed Aragon's amulet. He then ripped it off the dragon's long slender neck and tossed it in the moat.

"Oops, such a klutz. Did I ever mention that I was banned from handling all fragile equipment at school?" Danny remarked to Aragon as the ice shattered and a bruised blue-skinned ghost fell to the ground. Danny floated down and stood in front of the fallen prince, now humanoid.

"Much fairer fight now, don't you think?" Danny asked with a mockingly happy smile. Aragon snarled angrily and stalked up to Danny, pushing his torn robes up and shaking his fist at Danny.

"Fine! You will still lose!" Aragon growled. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, face it Aragon without your little trinket, you're nothing. Without that amulet, no one respects or listens to you," Danny retorted with an annoyed eye roll. Then Danny unexpectedly punched Aragon in the jaw.

"And for your information, I'm not a child anymore," Danny grumbled. Dora landed and a small group of guards ran over to them and grabbed Aragon by the arms and led him into the castle, down to the dungeons.

"Thanks Danny. I wasn't sure if Wulf understood what I told him but I knew he was going to see you," Dora informed Danny softly. She then shrank back into her humanoid form and stumbled and would have fallen if Danny hadn't caught her.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked concerned. Dora groaned but nodded.

"I'll be fine," Dora whispered. Danny quickly cast his gaze over her and then spotted the dark green stain growing on her side through her pale gown.

"No, you're hurt. Come on, tell me the way to the nearest doctor. I'll fly you," Danny ordered kindly but firmly. Dora chuckled softly.

"Who's the ruler here?" she joked weakly.

"Dora, you have to stay awake. Tell me the way and I'll get you there," Danny urged her. Dora nodded and pointed in a direction.

"That way," she managed. Danny scooped her up in his arms, holding her like a groom holds his bride. He ignored the guards protesting below him as he flew in the direction towards the help for Dora.

Harry and Wulf had managed to guide the majority of the ghosts away from the castle and surrounding houses. Harry had then guided a few ghosts that got trampled and seemed injured towards a building where ghostly doctors tended to them. Harry and Wulf were just about to go and find Danny when they heard shouting.

"Hey! Hey! I need a doctor over here!" Danny shouted urgently. Harry turned to the voice. That didn't sound good. Harry pushed himself through the small crowd that had gathered and spotted Danny coming in for a landing cradling Dora in his arms. Harry gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Danny looked unharmed but then he saw Dora's side dripping green. Harry gasped and ran back through the crowd and found the least busy looking doctor.

"Quick, Dora's hurt," Harry informed them. The doctor scowled at Harry.

"Princess Dora," he corrected him before leaping to his feet and walking briskly out of the room towards the front. Harry blinked in surprise before following the grouchy doctor.

"Dora, come on wake up!" Danny called to Dora with concern as the doctor and Harry rushed over. The doctor gasped.

"Princess Dora! Bring her this way Phantom," the doctor ordered. Danny nodded and pushed his way through the concerned citizens after the doctor. Harry followed, unsure of what else he should do. The doctor pushed open a door and held it open for Danny.

"Place her on that bed," the doctor commanded. Danny gave a curt nod and complied. His jumpsuit was stained with ectoplasm but he didn't care. He was only worried about Dora's health. The doctor grabbed a bag and opened it beside his ruler. He pulled out a roll of white bandages and a needle and thread. He turned to Dora and then glanced at Danny. He cleared his throat meaningfully. Danny shook his head.

"I'm staying. You want to throw me out, go ahead, but I'll just come back. This happened because I didn't get here quick enough, I want to make sure she's alright," Danny replied. The doctor grumbled something unintelligible under his breath before unlacing Dora's corset. Danny backed respectfully into a corner but stayed in the room. Harry swallowed his nerves and joined Danny.

"What happened?" Harry whispered. Danny shook his head.

"She was injured when I got there. Aragon was ruthless. Fighting for blood. He would have killed her if I hadn't stopped him," Danny muttered distractedly. Harry frowned.

"Killed? But she's a ghost," Harry replied confused. Danny glanced at Harry before returning his gaze to the ghostly doctor's back.

"Ghosts can, in a way, die Harry. They can fade from existence. I don't know everything about ghost death but Frostbite explained the basics to me when I asked him the same question you just asked me. If a ghost's core destabilises beyond repair, or a ghost loses too much ectoplasm or they simply lose the will to keep going, they fade. Once they start to fade, that's it. They can't be saved. Thankfully I've never seen it. Ghost deaths are rare and I hope I never see it. But ghosts can die Harry," Danny explained, his gaze unwavering.

They were silent for ten minutes before Harry couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Why are the ghosts here afraid of Wulf?" Harry asked. Danny smiled grimly.

"This part of the Ghost Zone has only been moving forward for a few years, that's nothing to a ghost. It's still trapped with its medieval beliefs. And unfortunately Wulf resembles a werewolf too much for some of the ghosts here. Wulf usually stays in the woods around the castle but things were too crazy for that. I hope he didn't cause too much chaos," Danny answered. Harry smiled and nodded.

"They weren't too bad. But they didn't calm down until I told them you were here. Ghosts really respect you don't they? I mean that ghost didn't even correct you when you called Princess Dora, Dora," Harry pointed out. Danny shrugged.

"They've learned that I don't go for all that formal stuff. Or rules in general really. Being a halfa I kinda break a lot of unspoken rules without trying," Danny commented. Harry frowned.

"But I've seen you in lessons. You insist on calling ghosts by their chosen titles. I mean, I've never heard you call Nick anything but Sir Nick," Harry recalled. Danny smirked, but the smile didn't reach his worried eyes still watching Dora.

"Being at Hogwarts, I feel that I should try and be a good example," Danny remarked. Harry nodded, understanding. The doctor backed away from Dora and wiped his brow on his sleeve.

"Well? How is she?" Danny called instantly. The doctor scowled at Danny.

"I don't answer to you, but she'll be fine. You did good Phantom, getting her here so quick," the doctor answered. Danny sighed in relief.

"Let me know if anything changes or if you need help. I'm going to go find Wulf," Danny informed the ghost. The doctor nodded.

"Alright. Guess it's the least I can do after you saved our princess," the doctor murmured. Harry frowned at the doctor but didn't comment. Danny opened the door and stepped out of the room, Harry following closely behind.

 **Well, not much to say, let me know what you guys think so far…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

It didn't take long for Danny to find Wulf. They exchanged a few questions and answers before Wulf ran off through the abandoned streets.

"Where's he going?" Harry asked, concerned. Danny smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"He's going to hang out in the woods until we're ready to leave. Like I said, the ghosts around here don't like him. Besides he prefers it in the woods. Come on, I need to do something before I forget," Danny explained and led the way towards the castle.

"Why are we here? You want to talk to Aragon or something?" Harry guessed. Danny shook his head.

"No, Aragon, like Dora, has an amulet that changes him into a dragon. During the fight I threw it into the moat. I want to get it back so that Dora can decide what to do with it when she comes around. Personally I'd hide it in the Far Frozen or at Clockwork's, if he let me, but it is Aragon's right to have his amulet. So I'll leave the decision for Dora," Danny answered. Before Harry could reply, Danny jumped into the moat.

Harry couldn't help but be reminded of his triwizard tournament. He'd faced a dragon, been forced to go look for something he cared about in the Black Lake and then there had been that maze. To this day, he couldn't go into a maze with flashing back to that task and the graveyard. He shuddered at the memory of Cedric's empty unseeing eyes. Harry bit his lip and waited for Danny to come back up. He wasn't sure if he should dive in and help or wait. He didn't know that much about the Ghost Zone and he wasn't the best swimmer. After a few minutes, which had Harry getting worried, Danny's head popped back up and he floated out of the water. He turned briefly intangible and dried himself off and landed beside Harry. Danny then reverted to human and shoved the clunky amulet into his pocket.

"My jumpsuit doesn't have that many pockets," Danny remarked, seeing Harry's expression. Danny then returned to his ghost form, Dora's ectoplasm now gone.

They walked back into the town and returned to the medical building. Danny busied himself by walking from doctor to doctor offering his assistance. A couple of times he was asked to fetch something, hold a ghost still or even to produce some ice for the doctors to use. Harry lost track of time and tried to help where possible.

After a long time and lot of patients, the grouchy doctor shuffled over to Danny while he helped another doctor bandage up a broken arm on a skeletal woman. The doctor muttered to Danny that Princess Dora had woken up and as soon as the patient was treated, Danny half-ran back to Dora's room. Harry, who had been looking for the next troubled ghost spotted the exchange and followed Danny.

"Mind if I come?" Harry asked. Danny shook his head.

"Not at all. By the way, I'm sorry for dragging you here for so long. I promise, as soon as I've spoken with Dora, we'll head back to Hogwarts," Danny replied. Harry nodded. He didn't blame Danny for wanting to stay and help. The realm looked like a war zone and Dora obviously needed Danny's help.

Danny stopped at Dora's door and took a steadying breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dora called brightly. Danny opened the door and smiled at Dora. She looked a lot better. She was sitting up comfortably in her bed, seeming very alert.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dany inquired. Dora smiled.

"Better. Thanks. Although my doctor told me to stay here for a little while before returning to the castle. Thank you for coming Danny. I hope I didn't risk your secret or anything," Dora replied. Danny shook his head.

"Not at all. By the way, Harry here knows about the whole Phantom-Fenton thing. He was with me when Wulf came to me," Danny retorted kindly and gestured to Harry. Dora smiled at him and waved in a friendly manner. Harry dipped his head to the ghostly princess.

Danny reverted to his human half and pulled out Aragon's amulet.

"I took the liberty to retrieve Aragon's amulet for you. No one saw me as far as I know. What do you want to do with it?" Danny informed her and with a second flash of bright light, returned to Phantom. He walked over to Dora and handed the necklace to her. Dora bit her lip and sighed.

"I'll keep it hidden. No one will know that it was taken from the moat. I'll hide it in the castle in case it is ever needed. Thank you Danny," Dora decided softly and tucked it out of sight in her gown.

"Any time Dora," Danny smiled at her. Dora nodded.

"My thanks to you as well Harry. The doctor told me how you guided my people to safety or to medical help," Dora called to Harry. Harry blinked in surprise before smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, I was just doing what Danny told me to do and I didn't do much," Harry began. Dora smiled.

"Just as modest as Danny I see. Either way, you helped my people in our time of need. And I'm grateful to you. You are always welcome in my kingdom," Dora retorted seriously. Harry smiled nervously but didn't contradict her.

"Dora, I was going to have a chat with you but it can wait until next week. But if you have any trouble, tell Wulf to come and get me. I'll ask him to stick around in the woods around the castle for the next few days. Is that alright with you?" Danny asked. Dora nodded.

"That's fine Danny. Thank you," Dora answered. Danny smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good, take it easy Dora and get better soon," Danny retorted gently. Dora opened her mouth to protest but instead sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Danny. I guess my acting skills aren't as good as I thought," Dora remarked. Danny shook his head.

"Nah, I just know the signs too well from experience. But any time, just let me know and I'll come here," Danny assured her. Dora nodded and Danny and Harry left. Harry giving a quick farewell and a wave over his shoulder.

Danny told a doctor by the door that he had to go and then they left. As they walked Harry frowned in thought.

"What did Dora and you mean in there about acting and signs?" Harry ventured. Danny smiled grimly.

"Dora was still in a lot of pain and was trying to hide it from us. I can't blame her really, she's a princess and needs to be strong for her people," Danny explained. Harry scowled.

"I didn't see that," he muttered. Danny gave a small humourless laugh.

"She hid it pretty well. But I've had years of experience hiding injuries and I noticed her flinch when she took the amulet. I'll be honest, she had me fooled until then," Danny admitted.

Danny grinned as he saw Wulf rolling around in a pile of dead leaves that always seemed to litter the ground in the forest around Dora's realm.

"Wulf!" Danny called. Wulf rolled to his feet and bounded over to Danny.

"Amiko, estas ĉio en ordo nun? Kiamaniere Dora?" Wulf inquired. (Friend, is everything alright now? How is Dora?). Danny nodded.

"Malstrĉiĝi Wulf, Dora estos bone. Sed mi konjektas ni estis en la Fantoma Zono por longa tempo. Ni devas reiri al Hogwarts. Gravas fari portalon por ni?" Danny replied with a smile. (Relax Wulf, Dora will be fine. But I'm guessing we've been in the Ghost Zone for a long time. We need to get back to Hogwarts. Mind making a portal for us?). Wulf shook his head.

"Kompreneble ne Amiko. Sed mi ne povas fari portal ekzistas de ĉi tie. Ĉu vi pretas forlasi?" Wulf answered. (Of course not Friend. But I can't make a portal there from here. Are you ready to leave?).

Danny nodded.

"Mi havas favoron peti de vi tamen Wulf. Ĉu vi gravas resti en la ardaro tie trans la proksima semajno en kazoo Aragon provas ion? Dora ebla bezonas kontakti min," Danny requested. (I have a favour to ask from you though Wulf. Would you mind staying in the woods here over the next week in case Aragon tries something? Dora might need to get in contact with me again). Wulf grinned toothily.

"Certe, tio ne estas problem. Mi ŝatas la arbaron tie. Ĉu vi volas ke mi viziti vin venontsemajne?" Wulf asked. (Sure, that's not a problem. I like the forest here. Do you want me to visit you next week?). Danny nodded and smiled.

"Tio estus bonega. Mi sendos leterojn hejmen venontsemajne klarigante ĉiu se tio bone. Kiam vi pretas iri, mi estas," Danny retorted. (That would be great. I'll send letters home next week explaining everything if that's alright. When you're ready to go, I am).

Wulf nodded and jumped into the air and Danny turned to Harry.

"Wulf's going to open a portal for us to get back to Hogwarts. But he can't do it here. Unless you can fly, I'm going to have to carry you again," Danny explained quickly, keeping an eye on Wulf. Harry nodded.

"That's fine. I can't fly without a broomstick," Harry retorted. Danny nodded and grabbed Harry under the arms and flew after Wulf.

 **Crisis sorted. Let me know what you think…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Danke Wulf," Danny called back through the portal as it closed. (Thanks Wulf). Danny then turned to his window and sighed in relief.

"I was sure it was going to be night. Mustn't have been in there as long as I thought. Come on, best tell Minerva what happened in case she noticed that we were gone," Danny commented to Harry. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean? We were only gone a few hours," Harry replied, confused. Danny nodded.

"Maybe, but time runs differently in the Ghost Zone. A few minutes can translate in real world time as an hour," Danny explained and opened the door from his office/bedroom to the classroom. He froze when he spotted the fourth years sitting in their seats. He bit his lip and turned to go back in his office before turning back to the surprised students.

"One minute," he promised them before returning to his office and closing the door.

"Er, we have a problem. We've been away about a day," Danny informed Harry nervously. Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" he gasped. Danny nodded and rubbed his neck.

"My fourth years are waiting in the classroom. So, I need you to go and find Minerva and explain what happened and I'll deal with the students," Danny decided. Harry nodded.

"What are you going to tell them?" Harry asked. Danny shrugged.

"I'll have to tell them the truth, I guess. I'll tell them that there was an emergency in the Ghost Zone and Wulf came to get me. Don't worry about me Harry, I've had tons of practice with coming up with excuses for being late or missing. Just go and tell Minerva everything before we get into even more trouble. I'll take over when I've finished here," Danny assured Harry.

With a nod to Harry, Danny opened the door again and stepped out, holding the door open for Harry so the wizard could make a hasty escape to go and find the headmistress. Once the classroom door closed, Danny took a calming breath and turned to a girl in the front row.

"Er, can you tell me what time it is?" He asked cautiously. The girl frowned.

"Class started fifteen minutes ago," the girl answered. Danny nodded slowly. It wasn't too bad then. He could salvage this lesson. He then noticed a student's hand in the air, interrupting Danny's panicked thoughts on what he'd cover for that lesson. Danny smiled apologetically and nodded to the student.

"How did you get in your office? We checked when we first came in to see if you were in there," the student asked. Danny smiled nervously and nodded.

"Well, that would be because I only just got back here a few minutes ago," Danny admitted. There were frowns of confusion and mutterings between some students. Danny cleared his throat and the students fell silent again.

"I was in the Ghost Zone. A ghost, a friend of mine, warned me that there was some trouble in Princess Dora's realm. Her brother, Aragon tried to escape and take the throne. I'm afraid that I lost track of time and was in there for a little longer than I intended," Danny explained. A few hands shot up into the air. Danny nodded to one boy near the back.

"Why was Professor Potter with you?" the student asked. Danny nodded.

"Fair question. I get regular updates from a ghost that I haven't brought into my lessons yet. I'm thinking about asking him to come, before you ask. Professor Potter wanted to meet my friend and wanted to help when he heard that there was trouble in Princess Dora's kingdom," Danny answered.

Danny nodded to another hand.

"So you left Hogwarts unprotected? You said that you were the only person keeping that ghost in the forest away from us," a girl accused. Danny bit his lip and reluctantly nodded.

"I guess I did. However no one knew I'd gone, that would include the ghost. You see, I can sense him but I don't think he can sense me. But I'll admit that things kind of just happened on Sunday. I heard what happened and rushed off to help. I'm glad I did, Princess Dora was losing when I got there," Danny informed them. The students began to whisper among themselves. Danny waited for silence.

"Mr. Fenton, you said you went in on Sunday," a girl called out. Danny nodded.

"Time runs differently in the Ghost Zone. It takes practice to learn by how much. But like I said, I lost track of time. I thought it would still be Sunday night," Danny replied with a nervous neck rub.

A few questions later, Danny finally decided that he needed to cover a lesson. He bit his lip before deciding.

"Now, enough questions, this is a lesson, not a place to gossip. I'm afraid it's not a nice subject today. Ghost death. Unlike what most people believe, ghosts can die," Danny began and went into a long explanation about ghost cores, how they can destabilise and how most ghosts have a reason to become a ghost and when the reason is completed or lost, ghosts lose the will to continue. By the time the lesson was over, Danny had explained everything he knew about ghost death and had tried to lift the students' spirits with a few jokes. Danny decided that his next lesson would be conducted in the reverse. He'd explain about ghost death and then explain where he'd been for the last day.

Danny left with the students and rushed off to find Minerva and explain things and then to spread word through the ghosts that he was still around as a rumour had been spread that he might have left because he couldn't catch Spooky. Danny returned for his next lesson. He met back up with Harry at lunch. Both of them looked suitably worn out. They hadn't eaten or slept since Sunday morning. They sat down and began to eat. Danny poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Man, I'm so tired," Harry muttered after his fifth yawn since sitting down. Danny hummed an agreeance.

"Me too. Now you know why I can get addicted to coffee and why I spent half my high school years sleeping in class," Danny remarked and handed Harry a cup of strong coffee and poured himself a second cup. Harry laughed softly.

"Yeah I guess I do. That happen a lot?" Harry replied as he took a sip of the coffee. He frowned and went to grab some milk before Danny stopped him.

"Best to drink it black Harry. The milk counteracts the caffeine. If it's too bitter, use sugar," Danny advised him. Harry raised an eyebrow but obeyed, dropping a few clumps of sugar into his cup.

"Not really. But sometimes just going into the Ghost Zone causes trouble for me. You've seen some of the ghosts but those are only the ghosts I'm friends with or can make a deal with. Johnny 13 and Kitty only came because I made a deal to not shove them into a thermos if I saw them in Amity Park if they agreed not to cause trouble. Youngblood agreed to come-. Youngblood!" Danny began before snapping his fingers. Harry frowned and tried his coffee again. He scowled at it and plopped another couple of sugar lumps into the cup.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"I think he could help with Peeves. Youngblood is a kid. He loves to play but most of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone don't want to spend time with him. He's kept in line by his older friend, that skeleton cat he had with him remember?" Danny explained. Harry frowned. Harry had been able to see Youngblood after Danny had explained how the ghost worked. Youngblood had dressed up at a wizard and taken every stereotype into account, including a feline familiar. The skeletal cat had constantly corrected the boy on word pronunciation and to keep in character.

Harry frowned.

"You really think so?" Harry asked sceptically. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, Youngblood isn't so bad when you get to know him. He's even helped me a couple of times. I think I can come up with a deal that will get Youngblood a playmate _and_ get Peeves a supervisor. I'll ask Youngblood on Sunday and we can have a trial run. What do you think? Reckon Minerva will agree to it?" Danny answered. Harry shrugged and sipped his coffee-sugar drink. He frowned but took a larger gulp, at least it was palatable now.

"Dunno. She wasn't happy about us disappearing off like that yesterday," Harry reminded him. Danny nodded.

"I know. But I really think I can get Youngblood to help with Peeves," Danny retorted, gulping down his coffee in one go and excusing himself to find Minerva. He'd been looking for an answer for Peeves since he gotten to Hogwarts and wanted to follow through with this brainwave before he forgot.

It took a couple of days for Danny to convince Minerva that it could work. And another for the witch to let Danny go back into the Ghost Zone, as long as Harry stayed behind. Danny agreed and wasn't even fazed when that Saturday he didn't sense Spooky on their ghost hunt. He returned to his office and began to write letters to his family to explain what happened the weekend before and then began to write out a contract with Youngblood. He even asked the Bloody Baron for his input.

That Sunday, Danny returned to the Ghost Zone. He gave Youngblood the contract and then checked up on Dora and told her about an idea for his lessons but would need her help to pull off. She happily agreed and started preparations immediately. He asked Wulf if he was willing to participate in his lessons in Hogwarts, which the ghostly werewolf was more than happy to do. Then Danny returned to Youngblood and asked the ghost for his opinion. Youngblood had agreed and Danny and Youngblood returned to Hogwarts together.

"I'm warning you Youngblood. I'm keeping an eye on you and Peeves. If I hear one word from the other ghosts that you two are causing trouble for the students or teachers, you're both going into the thermos and you'll be in the Ghost Zone before you can say "abbra kedabbra". Got it?" Danny warned the child dressed up as a wizard as they exited his office. Youngblood scowled at Danny.

"Fine. By the way this whole thing of you being an adult and still seeing me sucks," Youngblood remarked. Danny smiled.

"Thanks, can you tell the other ghosts that I'm an adult? This whole "ghost child" thing is getting stale," Danny asked. Youngblood laughed.

"You think they listen to me? I've resorted to hanging out with Klemper," Youngblood admitted. They both shuddered.

"That bad? No wonder you agreed to this," Danny retorted. Youngblood nodded.

"Trust me, I'd take a wacky poltergeist over getting accidentally frozen solid by a clingy Klemper during a temper tantrum any day," Youngblood replied.

"You remember the deal though, right?" Danny interjected. Youngblood sighed.

"Yeah. I play with Peeves and keep him out of trouble and I get to stay here and play. I have to listen to all teachers and the Bloody Baron and you. If I break the agreement, you trap us in the thermos and I'm handed over to your parents for target practice or whatever. It works on a three strikes and I'm out basis. I know the deal, Phantom," Youngblood recited. Danny nodded.

"And?" Danny prompted. Youngblood sighed dramatically in annoyance.

"No calling you Phantom while I'm here," Youngblood added. Danny nodded, satisfied. Danny spotted Sir Nick floating down the corridor.

"Hey, Sir Nick! Haven't seen Peeves around lately have you?" Danny called.

Sir Nick stopped and turned to Danny.

"I'm afraid I haven't. But I think the Grey Lady mentioned something about rude words on blackboards in classrooms on the sixth floor," Sir Nick answered. Danny smiled.

"Thanks Sir Nick. Come on Youngblood, let's go find your new friend," Danny announced, walking down the corridor towards the Astronomy tower. It seemed that the tower had become one of Peeves' regular hide outs that the Bloody Baron didn't know about just yet.

 **Peeves problem resolved… possibly… we'll see.**

 **Also Danny has a special lesson planned…**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

Two weeks later and April arrived. Peeves and Youngblood quickly became very good friends and spent the first, April fool's Day, playing plenty of pranks on Danny. Danny didn't mind though since they left all the students alone. Although the intangible staircase on the Grand staircase had been a close one. Thankfully there had been a staircase just one floor below that Danny had fallen on, startling a few third years.

By the time dinner time came, Danny had quite a few bruises.

"Geez, what happened to you? Spooky take a swing at you again?" Harry inquired. Danny laughed.

"No, Youngblood and Peeves found a loop hole in our contract. The contract protects all the students and _professors_ teaching here. I don't call myself a professor so they've been playing pranks on me all day to celebrate the first of April," Danny answered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to stop them?" Harry asked. Danny shook his head.

"It's fine. It'll calm down tomorrow. If it doesn't there will be words but they're just playing. Besides I'd rather they play these pranks on me rather than a student," Danny replied as he sat down and started to eat.

A few minutes later Danny felt a shiver and quickly hid his ghost sense under the pretence of taking a drink. He put down the cup.

"Don't even think about it Youngblood," he ordered calmly. Harry frowned and glanced at Danny. Youngblood appeared beside Danny.

"Aw man. How'd you know it was me?" Youngblood complained.

"Simple, ghost sense. Where's Peeves?" Danny replied and turned to Youngblood. Youngblood shrugged quickly and bit his lip to hide a smirk. Danny shook his head. He returned to his dinner.

"If I catch you in my room tonight, either of you, I'm going to get unpleasant. You hear?" Danny warned. Youngblood pouted.

"You're no fun," Youngblood grumbled. Danny laughed softly.

"If dropping someone through a moving staircase four floors up is your idea of fun, then yeah. I'm no fun. While you're here actually. Tell Peeves that if you keep this up after today, I'm not going to take it lying down. I may not want you calling me Phantom but that doesn't mean he can't make an appearance, understand?" Danny retorted.

"Okay, okay! I'll… we'll cut back on the pranks. No need to be like that. I'll go stop Peeves putting glue in your bed," Youngblood quickly reasoned. Youngblood then zoomed over the students and out of the Great Hall.

Harry frowned.

"Reckon Youngblood will convince Peeves?" Harry commented. Danny shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Dunno, but he'll pass on the message. I think Youngblood knows I've been giving them a lot of slack today," Danny admitted. Harry scowled.

"Why have you been taking all these pranks? I mean that thing with the staircase sounded dangerous," Harry inquired. Danny nodded.

"The intangible staircase was on the way down to dinner. I almost landed on a bunch of third year students, hence the bruises. But like I said, I prefer to be their target rather than a first year or someone," Danny answered. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think I'd be that understanding. I probably would've sucked them into a thermos by now," Harry remarked. Danny nodded.

"Maybe, but what makes you think I don't have some pay back in mind?" Danny retorted slyly. Harry frowned.

"Do you?" Harry inquired. Danny laughed.

"Actually I do. And I'd guess that it will trigger in three, two, one," Danny revealed.

A loud explosion filled the room and two screams. Danny grinned.

"Knew they'd take the bait," Danny muttered proudly. Harry frowned and then bit back a laugh as Peeves and Youngblood floated into the Great Hall covered in green goo.

"You tricked us!" Youngblood growled. Danny nodded.

"I did. I thought you liked pranks," Danny called, innocently. Students began to look up and laugh and cheer Danny.

"How did you do that?" Harry chuckled softly. Danny winked at him.

"You pick up a few things being a halfa and the son of inventors," Danny answered. Youngblood snarled at Danny and his skeletal cat had to grab his robes to stop him lunging at Danny. Peeves however was happy about the prank and cackled loudly.

"Well played. Peevesy is impressed," he congratulated over the clamour of cheers and applause.

Danny nodded to him with a grin and Peeves grabbed Youngblood by the arm and pulled him out of the room. The skeletal cat floated over to Danny.

"Well played Danny. But how do you get that stuff off. Youngblood already tried to phase it off," the cat asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, that doesn't work. Tell them to go to my office, I have something to help. I'll be there in a minute. Oh, and if they try anything tell them I'll not take it lying down this time," Danny informed him. The cat nodded and flew after the two ghosts. Danny finished his drink and got up from the table and followed the ghosts. As he left the hall, the students cheered him and even some of the teachers were hiding impressed smirks.

That weekend, during their weekly ghost hunt, Danny explained how he managed to cover two ghosts in goo that didn't come off unless it was frozen and shattered. Hagrid and Harry laughed and complimented Danny on the prank despite being teachers. Honestly, everyone was just glad to see Peeves get pranked for once instead of the other way around. As usual, Spooky didn't come near enough to the trio of teachers to set off Danny's ghost sense.

That Sunday, Danny greeted Wulf and, having permission from Minerva for Wulf to be included in Danny's lessons, showed the werewolf-like ghost around the castle. As usual, Danny requested that Wulf remain invisible until his first lesson. Danny and Wulf then visited Minerva's office. Minerva rose from her seat.

"So, is Wulf here?" Minerva asked. Danny nodded.

"I just want to warn you. He's beside me invisible. He may look dangerous and he can be but he listens to me and will not harm any of the students. But he can behave a little… dog-like. So try not to raise your voice in case it spooks him. Also he doesn't really understand English so I'll have to act as translator," Danny explained. Minerva frowned.

"What language does he speak?" Minerva inquired. Danny smiled.

"Esperanto. Thankfully I'm fluent. Unfortunately Esperanto doesn't count in high school so it didn't improve my grades," Danny answered. Minerva raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding.

"Bonfartas Wulf, vi povas faligi la nevidebleco nun," Danny called. (Okay Wulf, you can drop the invisibility now). Minerva took an involuntary step back at the sight of Wulf as he appeared beside Danny and grinned toothily at the witch.

"Mi ŝatus enkonduki direktorino Minerva McGonagall," Danny announced. (I'd like to introduce headmistress Minerva McGonagall). Wulf took a step forward and began to sniff towards Minerva.

"Minerva, this is Wulf," Danny informed her, slightly unnecessarily.

"What is he doing?" Minerva asked with a frown. Danny smiled.

"Like I said, he can behave a little dog-like. He's sniffing your scent. It's just his way of saying hello," Danny answered.

"Mi flaras kato," Wulf commented. (I smell cat). Danny frowned.

"What did he say?" Minerva demanded. Danny shrugged.

"He says he can smell a cat. Do you have a cat in here Minerva?" Danny answered. Minerva took a wary step back from Wulf.

"Not exactly. I'm an animagus. That means I can change into an animal. My animagus is a tabby cat," Minerva explained. Danny smiled.

"Oh, that explains it. Don't worry Minerva. I'll explain it to Wulf and then you should probably show him your other form," Danny suggested. Minerva scowled at him.

"And if he attacks me?" Minerva inquired sternly. Danny shook his head.

"If I tell Wulf not to, he won't. I promise and if he does I'll stop him," Danny assured her.

"Kiu faras senson Wulf. Minerva havas duan formon. Ŝi povas ŝanĝi en kato. Mi tuj demandas ŝin ŝanĝi tiel vi povas konatiĝi kun ŝi alia formo do ne atakas siajn," Danny informed Wulf. (That makes sense Wulf. Minerva has a second form. She can change into a cat. I'm going to ask her to change so you can familiarise yourself with her other form so don't attack her). Danny then nodded to Minerva. Reluctantly, Minerva shifted into her feline form. Wulf grinned broadly and sniffed the air again.

"Jes, kato. Mi sciis ĝin," Wulf remarked. (Yes, cat. I knew it). Danny smiled. Danny then nodded to Minerva and she shifted into her human form.

"I expected more of a reaction from you Danny to be honest," Minerva commented. Danny laughed.

"Sorry, Minerva. I've seen ghosts change into much weirder things. But might I say, you are a lovely cat," Danny replied. Minerva narrowed her eyes at him, unsure if it was a compliment or a joke.

However a few minutes later, Minerva and Wulf had come to an understanding and had asked their questions, Danny translating for them. As they turned to leave, Wulf turning invisible as he walked.

"Danny, are you sure about having Wulf in a classroom. The language barrier will be a problem," Minerva inquired. Danny smiled.

"I know, but I want them to have met Wulf before my planned field trip into the Ghost Zone during the break. You're sure that that's alright?" Danny answered. Minerva nodded.

"As long as it's safe," Minerva replied.

"I've asked Dora to ensure that. She's been working on that since the end of March," Danny assured her. Minerva smiled.

"Would you mind having a few extra supervisors with you? I'm sure many of the teachers would be interested in seeing the Ghost Zone," Minerva asked. Danny grinned.

"The more the merrier I always say. As long as they listen to me, they're more than welcome," Danny remarked and followed the invisible Wulf out of the office.

 **And the mystery lesson is revealed.**

 **Since Wulf always has a great sense of smell, I thought it would make sense for him to smell Minerva's tabby cat side… but let me know what you think.**

 **Personally I love the whole idea of Danny using the first of April to get some pay back at Peeves. And since Youngblood is one of his enemies I thought he'd take it worse than Peeves. But your thoughts are greatly appreciated.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

The first class of the week was definitely a learning experience for all. Danny learned that he wasn't a very good translator when he had to translate long speeches and Wulf wasn't very patient when had to keep slowing down and repeating himself. But by the second lesson, Danny and Wulf had figured out the best system. The students were usually terrified of Wulf, especially when he showed them his insanely long and sharp claws while Danny explained Wulf's powers. Danny had decided not to tell Minerva or any of the students or teachers, except Harry of course, that Wulf was a wanted ghost criminal. In fact Danny didn't even know why Walker wanted Wulf. It never came up in conversation and Danny didn't really care. Wulf was his friend. It didn't matter to him why Walker wanted to catch Wulf, he'd protect his friend.

Danny didn't tell his students exactly where he was going to take them during the Easter break but he did tell them that he had planned a class trip and that it would take the better half of a day. He decided to merge classes together. So the first years and seventh years would go together. The fourth and third years. The second years and sixth years and fifth years would also be grouped together.

The Saturday prior Danny brought Wulf along for their weekly ghost hunt. Wulf gave a running commentary on everything he could smell. Half of which Danny didn't bother to translate. Danny decided to wait until the following weekend to send letters and chocolates home for his family at Easter. Wulf would stay for the first week of the Easter break and then return to the Ghost Zone.

Monday came quickly enough. As usual Danny waited for his fourth years as well as the third years. Minerva, Neville and Filius had joined them. The students filed in and excitedly chattered between themselves. When Danny was sure that everyone had arrived he clapped his hands loudly and stood up at the front of the classroom.

"Alright everyone. Today, we'll be going into the Ghost Zone. I've arranged everything with Princess Dora and while we're in there, you must listen to me. Don't go near any portals or doors. The Ghost Zone has portals not only through space, but also through time. And trust me, you don't want to end up trapped in a different time. Also, I do have enemies in there. So, before we go, any questions?" Danny announced.

"How are we getting there?" A brave fourth year called. Danny grinned.

"I'll answer that in a moment. But any other questions?" Danny replied. No one moved. Danny nodded.

"Alright then, Wulf," Danny decided and nodded to the ghost. He grinned broadly and his claws unsheathed. He stepped forward and slashed the air, opening a swirling, green portal.

"Danke. Wait a moment, I want to check the other side first," Danny informed the students and guest teachers. Danny then stepped through and walked on to a small island.

"Danny! Good to see you!" Dora exclaimed. Danny grinned at her.

"Hey, Dora. How's things?" Danny replied.

"Things are fine. Great even. Aragon is sulking after you beat him. Everything is prepared for you by the way. Is your class waiting on the other side of Wulf's portal?" Dora informed him. Danny nodded.

"Thanks for this Dora. I'll just get them," Danny thanked her. Dora smiled kindly and waited as Danny stepped back through the portal.

"Okay, everything's fine on the other side. Mind though, might be a bit of a shock when you walk through but try to stay clear of the portal so people can get through easily," Danny announced and stepped back through the portal. Minerva followed closely behind and students began to file through. As the students saw the swirling green gaseous expanse of the Ghost Zone for the first time, many gasped and many stared with expressions of awe. Once everyone was through, Wulf came through and was about to shut the portal.

"Atendi Wulf. Ne fermi ĝin. Ĉiaokaze ili bezonas fari rapidan eilron. Ni tute ne moviĝas for de ĝi tiel ĝi estas sekura sufiĉas," Danny called to the ghost. (Wait Wulf. Don't close it. Just in case they need to make a quick exit. We're not moving away from it so it's safe enough). Wulf turned to Danny and nodded and stepped to one side, beside Dora who had been noticed by a few students.

Danny smiled at the students and teachers around him. Some looked intrigued by the world around them, some looked to be in awe while a few looked terrified. Danny waited for the majority of the witches and wizards to stop looking around them and return their attention to him.

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone. Home to many ghosts. Homes in the Ghost Zone, unless they have a specific name like the Far Frozen, are called lairs. If you look that way you can just about see a lot of snow and ice, that's the Far Frozen, home to Frostbite and his people. Over there, that's Walker's jail. Not a nice place and not a nice guy. That there is Pariah's Keep, home and resting place of Pariah Dark, the Ghost King," Danny explained, pointing out various islands in the distance. He then opened the lesson to questions and answers.

After an hour, Danny led the lesson back through the portal and dismissed the students for the day, telling them that it was about lunch time. Danny thanked Dora for helping to keep any ghosts away from the island they used and offering to be extra security in addition to her posted guards. Then Wulf and Danny returned to Hogwarts and allowed the portal to close.

The following days, seventh and first years on Tuesday and the rest on Wednesday, proceeded without a problem. Most of the teachers had gone on one of the field trips, eager to learn and get a glimpse of the mysterious Ghost Zone. The students seemed to love the experience. Some even asked Danny for another field trip there, one where they got to explore more than an island floating with nothing else around. But Danny refused, knowing that it was only because of Dora that they hadn't been attacked by any ghosts during their visits. But Danny was pleased that the field trips had gone off without a hitch.

 **And the field trip is done. Not the longest chapter I know but the next chapter has a lot in it…**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

Harry walked through the school. It was Thursday and the school was buzzing with conversation about Danny's field trip into the Ghost Zone. It had been a hit. Even the teachers were talking about it. Danny had decided to take a walk outside with Wulf. The weather was starting to show signs of summer, which meant that soon, the castle would become unbearably hot. Harry was just thinking about how he should probably warn Danny of the coming hot weather, when Sir Nick floated over to him.

"Harry, Ginny's here looking for you," Sir Nick informed him. Harry blinked in surprise at the ghost.

"Ginny's at Hogwarts?" Harry repeated in surprise. Sir Nick nodded.

"Yes, she said that she meant it as a surprise but couldn't find you and so enlisted my help," Sir Nick explained proudly. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Nick. Where is she?" Harry asked. Sir Nick bowed, his head tilting dangerously to the side but miraculously didn't fall.

"I'd gladly show you the way. Please follow me," Sir Nick replied. Harry grinned excitedly and complied as Sir Nick floated down the corridor towards the entrance hall.

Standing calmly waiting in the entrance hall was Ginny Potter. Harry smiled warmly at his beautiful wife. Glad to see her after so long apart. Christmas suddenly felt like an age ago. He drank in her lush red hair, her lazy smile, her bright happy eyes. He sighed happily and practically bounded down the steps to her side.

"Ginny! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming? Where's Ted?" Harry greeted her, kissing her cheek. Ginny smiled.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? And Ted is fine, he's with mum," Ginny answered evenly. Harry smiled excitedly.

"How long are you here for?" Harry asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I can stay here until Sunday evening. Why don't we go for a walk, Harry? You can show me how Hogwarts has changed since we left," Ginny suggested.

"Sure, any preference?" Harry agreed. Ginny frowned with thought.

"Well, it's a beautiful day. Why don't we have a walk outside? We can have some time alone to catch up," Ginny decided. Harry smiled and held out his arm to her. She smiled and looped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder, as they walked down the slopes to a quiet corner of the grounds.

Danny was walking across the grass, laughing with Wulf, enjoying the weather but keeping a close eye on how he felt. The weather was nowhere near dangerous temperatures for him but he still had to be careful. Wulf suddenly froze and began to growl.

"Kio okazas Wulf?" Danny asked concerned. (What's wrong Wulf?). Wulf sniffed the air and growled deeper.

"Mi flaras ion. Io… erara," Wulf answered. (I smell something. Something… wrong). Danny frowned. Then he felt a sharp shiver down his spine. Spooky was nearby.

"Mi sentas ke malbono fantomo I rakontis al vi pri," Danny warned. (I sense that evil ghost I told you about). Wulf growled loudly and sprinted off across the grass. Danny blinked in surprise before he chased after Wulf.

"Wulf! Wulf! Atendi!" Danny shouted. (Wulf! Wulf! Wait!).

Harry and Ginny walked together over the grass. Harry tried to ask about Ted and how things were at home, but every time Ginny quickly cut him off with a question about his teaching. Harry was sure Ginny had asked a few questions before at Christmas and in her letters to him.

"So, how's Molly and-" Harry attempted.

"Did you cover boggarts with the second years as well as the fourth years?" Ginny asked quickly. Harry frowned. Ginny had already asked about boggarts and Harry had explained what he'd taught already that day.

"Ginny, is something wrong?" Harry replied. Ginny shook her head.

"Of course not Harry. I've just missed you," Ginny retorted. Harry frowned.

"Then why do you keep dodging all my questions about Ted and home or your parents? I'm getting worried," Harry informed her. Ginny stopped and stepped in front of him.

"Harry, don't be. Everything's fine. But I've been looking forward to this for a while now. Can't we just walk around together and enjoy the moment? Over there looks quiet," Ginny assured him with a small smile.

Harry nodded uncertainly. Ginny seemed a little… off. She usually would let him ask all his questions and answer them since she knew how protective and worried he could get. There was just… something not quite right about Ginny's sudden appearance and refusal to talk about things at home.

"Wulf! Atendi! Wulf!" Danny shouted as he chased Wulf across the grassy lawn towards Harry and Ginny. (Wulf! Wait! Wulf!). Wulf skidded to a stop, sniffing Ginny intently. Harry laughed and tried to give Ginny a reassuring smile but she kept avoiding his eye.

"Hey Wulf, how's things?" Harry greeted the ghost, ignoring the fact that Wulf couldn't understand English.

Danny came to a stop beside Wulf, heavily panting.

"Hi Harry. Sorry about interrupting your walk. Wulf smelt something and ran off before I could stop him. You must be Ginny. I've heard a lot about you," Danny apologised once he caught his breath and held his hand out to Ginny. Ginny frowned at his hand and refused to take it. Harry scowled at her.

"Ginny, this is Danny. The ghost hunter I was telling you about at Christmas. You said you wanted to meet him, remember?" Harry reminded her. Ginny glanced at Harry and plastered on a smile.

"Right. Sorry, Danny right? Was a bit startled by your er… Wulf friend," Ginny retorted hastily. Harry watched as Danny shook hands with Ginny. Danny refused to let go of Ginny's hand though. Danny frowned at her.

"Mi konjetktas, la odoro estas forta tie," Danny commented evenly. (Let me guess, the scent is strongest here). Wulf nodded. Danny stared into Ginny's eyes and she quickly averted them.

"Harry, do you trust me?" Danny asked, still trying to look into Ginny's eyes and holding her hand firmly. Harry blinked in surprise at the question.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? But why are you asking?" Harry answered instantly. Danny nodded, still holding Ginny's hand.

"Because this is going to look bad. I promise, she'll be fine," Danny replied. Harry scowled and was about to ask what Danny meant when he suddenly disappeared inside Ginny.

Harry cried out. Ginny doubled over, her face contorted in pain.

"Ginny! Danny what are you doing?!" Harry demanded, terrified for his wife's safety. Before he knew it, Wulf was dragging him away from his wife, babbling in Esperanto. Harry tried to escape Wulf's iron grip and run back to Ginny's side but he couldn't. Suddenly Ginny's eyes flashed a bright, unnatural green.

"Get out of her!" Danny's voice exclaimed angrily. Then Ginny's eyes flashed pure black.

"What are you?!" a hissing voice Harry recognised all too well inquired furiously. Ginny's eyes flashed green.

"If you don't get out now, I'm going to be your worst nightmare," Danny threatened. Ginny's eyes flashed black and a hissing laughter escaped her lips.

"How terrifying? A muggle threatening me," Spooky scoffed. Ginny's eyes flashed green.

"You bet!" Danny yelled and suddenly a black shape was flung out from Ginny. Then Danny followed, stumbling to his feet, looking winded. Ginny collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Harry tugged at Wulf's arms but they held firm and Harry was forced to watch his unconscious wife from a distance.

"I demand to know what you are!" Spooky shouted angrily. Danny looked up at Spooky with an expression of determination and realisation.

"I know what you are," he whispered, more to himself than to Spooky or Harry. Spooky scoffed and drew himself to his full height, hovering over the ground by about a foot, making him much taller than Danny.

"Really? I'm a ghost," Spooky revealed sarcastically. Danny shook his head.

"No you're not. Not a true ghost, not a full one either. No, you're… you're just a _piece_ of one. That's why you mess up ghosts. Your form is a parasite. You suck the energy out of ghosts. You're looking for something to latch onto to be whole. That's why it was so hard to get you out of Ginny. I should have seen it before! I didn't need to be as cautious as I have been. I could have chased you down and caught you by now," Danny explained softly.

Harry frowned. Something about this ghost or part of a ghost sounded familiar. Then he gasped.

"No way," he muttered to himself. He turned to Spooky.

"You're Tom aren't you?" Harry ventured. Spooky hissed angrily.

"That's not my name! That's my filthy muggle father's name," Spooky corrected. Harry's face contorted in rage.

"You dare attack my wife! That's a coward's move!" Harry exclaimed. Danny frowned.

"You know who this used to be?" Danny inquired. Harry nodded.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort," Harry answered evenly, glaring at the black figure with pure hatred.

 **And the ghost is identified! Be honest, did you expect that? I've tried not to give it away throughout the entire story and I was worried that it was given away early on…**

 **It was the initial inspiration for this fanfic, I always wondered why couldn't Voldemort come back as a ghost as Sir Nick explained in the books that a wizard ghost is formed by someone not wanting to go "on"…die… whatever. And Voldemort was so afraid to die that he split himself into six horcruxes knowingly, seventh being Harry unintentionally.**

 **But of course since Voldemort split himself like that I thought that the ghost he formed would be unique… let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	41. Chapter 41

Danny scowled.

"You mean that used to be the guy that nearly destroyed the wizarding world and killed untold muggles?" Danny asked, recalling what Harry had told him. Harry nodded, still glaring hatefully at Voldemort's ghost.

"Wulf liberigi lin, helpi min per ĉi fantomo," Danny ordered. (Wulf release him, help me with this ghost). Wulf released Harry's arms and Harry immediately pulled out his wand and the ecto-gun he still had from Danny. Wulf then unsheathed his terrifying claws and snarled at Voldemort. Voldemort looked around at the three very angry and armed beings.

"I will not be denied my revenge!" Voldemort hissed defiantly and lunged at Harry. Danny barrelled into the ghost and knocked them both towards the forest.

"Revenge? Wait, Voldemort was after me the whole time!" Harry realised and then rushed after Danny and Voldemort.

"Danny! He wants me!" Harry shouted to Danny as he scrambled into a fighting stance. Danny glanced at Harry.

"Then why stay here? You could have sought Harry out," Danny inquired as he and Voldemort circled each other.

"Because I… I knew he'd come to me," Voldemort answered uncertainly. Danny's eyes widened.

"You're trapped here. Aren't you? You can't leave the grounds. So you showed yourself to the school occasionally knowing that they'd call Harry to come and help! You just didn't bank on them calling in me as well," Danny explained. Voldemort growled but didn't object.

Danny frowned angrily and with determination.

"Well, if you want Harry, you have to go through me. You asked me what I am. I am a halfa. Half ghost. And I'm a very powerful one at that," Danny announced and white rings of light appeared around his waist and split to reveal his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom. Voldemort hissed angrily and nervously at him and backed away a little. Voldemort glanced around from Danny to Harry to Danny to Wulf and then he grinned at Danny. Up close, his features could be seen. He was completely black but varying shades of black and grey gave his face definition. Enough to be able to see his expression.

"Well, if you wish me to go through you," Voldemort commented and lunged at Wulf. Caught completely off guard, Wulf couldn't do anything before Voldemort disappeared inside Wulf and the ghostly werewolf's eyes changed from green to pure black.

"And with your friend, I can!" Voldemort announced through Wulf. Danny blinked with shock. Danny then shifted into a defensive stance instead of his previous offensive one and Wulf being controlled by Voldemort barrelled into Danny with his claws extended. Harry rushed forward to help and was thrown in a tree, landing on his elbow. He cried out in agony as he felt his arm break. His vision blurred before it cleared to see Danny being attacked ruthlessly.

Danny felt cold and he was growing weak. Forcing Spooky, or rather Voldemort out of Ginny had taken a lot more energy out of him than it should have done. Wulf lunged forward and Danny ducked. Danny knew that there wasn't a point it trying to reach Wulf. Voldemort was unnaturally good at overshadowing. It was incredibly difficult to force him out let alone throw him off. But as far as Danny could tell, Voldemort only had the basic ghost powers and overshadowing.

He dodged another slash and suddenly his side erupted in pain. He hadn't been fast enough and Wulf's claws had slashed his side open. Danny tried to focus enough to make a ghost ray and get some distance but at the last second he shivered uncontrollably and the ghost ray went wide. He jumped away from Wulf and missed a wild slash at him. Wulf's claws instead cleaved through a tree which fell on Harry, pinning him down and crushed the ecto-gun.

Danny shivered again and turned to Wulf.

"Sorry Wulf," he muttered. He then took a deep breath and unleashed his devastatingly destructive ghostly wail. Wulf, controlled by Voldemort, was thrown back off his feet and pinned to a large tree trunk. Harry, unable to move, suffered through the deafening scream. Harry was suddenly aware of someone running over to him, shouting his name. He turned away from Danny and Wulf's struggle and saw his wife running over, hands clapped firmly over her ears.

"Harry!" she called. She fell to her knees beside her husband as Danny's wail petered off. Harry's hearing was muffled but he could hear enough to listen to Ginny call out a levitation spell and lift the tree off of him.

"Harry! Are you alright? What's going on?" Ginny questioned. Harry painfully pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, Ginny. What about you? Are you hurt?" Harry replied. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm fine Harry. I felt a little dizzy when I woke up but I'm fine," Ginny assured him before turning towards Danny as a flash of light illuminated the shady edge of the lawn.

Harry turned to Danny and saw the halfa gasping for air, in his human form, on his hands and knees. Danny had untold wounds, red blood bleeding through his white t-shirt. Harry scrambled to his feet and ignoring his broken arm, ran over to him.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Harry shouted. Danny shivered.

"No. I-I had to u-u-use my wail. Out of p-p-p-power," Danny stuttered through his uncontrollable shivering. Danny glanced at Wulf and his face contorted in anger as Voldemort appeared beside the unconscious ghost.

"You are powerful. Hmm, perhaps I've been going about this the wrong way. You say I'm good at overshadowing," Voldemort muttered thoughtfully, watching Danny.

Danny scowled at him.

"I've thrown o-o-off g-g-g-ghosts overshadowing me b-b-before. I w-w-w-wouldn't bother," Danny informed the ghost. Harry frowned and pulled Ginny closer to him. Voldemort was going to do something. Voldemort laughed his hissing laugh and lunged at Danny, too weak to move, Voldemort flew right into him and disappeared inside him. Danny doubled over and shivered even more uncontrollably than before.

His eyes flashed black and then green.

"I t-t-told you. I c-c-c-can throw off g-g-g-g-ghosts," Danny growled. His eyes flashed black.

"But I'm hard to get rid of," Voldemort reminded him. Danny's eyes flashed green and Danny fumbled with his belt and unclipped the thermos. His eyes flashed black and he lifted his arm to throw the thermos deep into the forest. His eyes flashed green and he changed the throw's direction and tossed it to Harry's feet. His eyes flashed black.

"He can't help you!" Voldemort sniggered. Danny's eyes flashed green.

"M-m-m-maybe not. B-b-b-but he c-c-c-can wake up Wulf. T-t-t-tell him w-w-w-where you are. C-c-c-c-can p-p-p-press the b-b-b-button when Wulf uses his c-c-c-claws. T-t-t-trap you," Danny replied and pointedly looked at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and nodded in understanding. Danny, despite saying he could, couldn't throw off Voldemort. He needed Wulf's help. He needed Harry to catch Voldemort in the thermos. Harry scooped up the thermos and ran to Wulf's side as Danny grunted with the effort in keeping Voldemort from taking total control. Ginny kept a safe distance away from Danny, unsure of what was happening but knew that it wasn't safe to be near the ghost hunter. Harry dropped to Wulf's side and shook the ghost's shoulder.

"Wulf! Wulf! We need your help! Danny's in trouble! Wulf! Wake up!" Harry pleaded and glanced back at Danny. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Danny's lips turn blue and his eyes flipping from green to black to green again rapidly.

Harry turned to Wulf. He shouted even louder and shook Wulf furiously. Then Wulf's eyes blinked open. They were once again their pupil-less green. Harry sighed in relief.

"Wulf! Danny needs help. That ghost is overshadowing him," Harry quickly explained. Wulf only gave him a blank look.

"Wulf! Helpi!" Danny cried out. (Wulf! Help!).Wulf jumped to his feet and turned to Danny. He growled angrily as he saw Danny shivering and his eyes switching between green and black.

"Amiko!" Wulf called. (Friend!). Wulf ran forward and unsheathed his claws. Ginny screamed as Wulf's claws impaled Danny.

Harry gasped and ran forward.

"Wulf! No!" Harry shouted. Danny slumped forward, unconscious and Wulf pulled his claws apart and dragged Voldemort's ghost right out of Danny. He flung Voldemort towards Harry and gently placed Danny on the ground and began to mutter worriedly in Esperanto. Ginny was frozen with shock and Harry quickly turned his attention to the thermos. Voldemort wouldn't stay still for long. Harry scanned the thermos and bit his lip. Press the button, Danny said. But there was more than one button and there weren't any labels. Harry pulled off the lid and pointed it at Voldemort and picked a large button that naturally aligned with his thumb. He shut his eyes and pressed the button, hoping for the best.

Through his eye lids he saw the bright blue light. He heard Voldemort's enraged screams and cringed as he heard them getting louder and closer. Harry opened his eyes just as Voldemort's head disappeared inside the thermos. Harry then slammed the thermos lid on top and gave a sigh of relief. Months of worry evaporated as the ghost hunt was finally ended. He grinned and turned to Danny. His grin disappeared instantly as he saw Danny's condition. He ran forward and fell to his knees and put down the thermos and used his good hand to feel Danny's forehead. His hand erupted in pins and needles from Danny's freezing skin. As he watched, frost began to creep through Danny's messy black hair. He turned to Ginny.

"Can you go to the castle and get Poppy? Madam Pomfrey. Danny's in a bad way," Harry asked her urgently. Ginny nodded and wordlessly sprinted back to the school.

 **And Voldemort is caught! I hope that the fight was exciting enough but Danny's not out of danger just yet.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

Harry stayed with Danny and Wulf as they waited for help to arrive. Danny was getting worse. Frost had begun to creep over his arms now and his wounds were still flowing. Harry had built a fire next to the halfa using a few branches broken from the toppled tree and a spell. But the extra heat wasn't helping. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know any spells to stop the bleeding and he didn't want to risk moving Danny to a warm area in case he hurt the halfa or made his condition worse.

Wulf was constantly talking to Danny in Esperanto and since Harry didn't understand the ghost, he couldn't tell whether Wulf was assuring the halfa or trying to rouse him or something else. He couldn't even be sure if Wulf was only talking Danny. For all he knew Wulf might have been telling Harry exactly how to help Danny or that the halfa would be fine.

It felt like an eternity before Ginny and Poppy came running down the lawn to Danny. Poppy gasped and fell to her knees beside Danny.

"What happened?" Poppy demanded as she began to examine Danny. Harry shook his head.

"The ghost, it overshadowed Ginny. Danny got him out and began to fight it. We caught it. But Danny's not in a good way. I didn't know what else to do," Harry explained quickly. His hearing was still a little muffled but he didn't care about that, nor did he care about the sharp waves of pain up and down his broken arm.

Poppy shook her head.

"I- I don't know what I should do. Frostbite only told me about how to never heat Danny up and a few things about his anatomy. I don't know how much Danny differs from a normal human," Poppy whispered, looking a little pale and stressed. Ginny stepped a little closer.

"Can't you treat his wounds?" she asked. Poppy nodded slowly.

"I can try," Poppy replied and whipped out her wand and pointed it at Danny's side. She muttered a list of healing spells and then she grew even paler.

"They're… they're not working!" Poppy exclaimed terrified. Harry bit his lip.

"Just try to stop the bleeding. That's got to help," Harry suggested. Poppy scowled with determination and pulled a thick roll of bandages out of her pocket and proceeded to bind Danny's wounds. The white bandages quickly stained red and then froze over with thin sheets of ice.

Harry stared at Danny as he continued to shiver and began to wheeze for breath. Wulf turned to Harry and began to spout off rapid-fire Esperanto. The two witches and Harry stared at him.

"Wulf, slow down. And English," Harry cried out. Wulf growled with annoyance and began again slower. Harry caught a few words. Amiko, which Harry recognised as what Wulf called Danny, Fenton Works, Frostbite. He recognised fantomo as ghost but he couldn't understand what Wulf was trying to say.

"Wulf I don't under-" Harry began.

"He wants you t-t-t-to go w-w-w-with him. He wants to g-g-g-g-get my f-f-f-family and F-F-F-Frostbite. He n-n-n-n-needs you to t-t-t-t-tell them what happened," Danny interrupted weakly. Harry turned to Danny.

"Danny! What's wrong?" Harry asked. Danny slowly shook his head.

"T-t-t-too weak. Core unstable. L-l-l-losing t-t-t-too much blood," Danny whispered as he passed out again.

Poppy turned to Harry. Harry nodded to himself. He knew what he had to do. He turned to Wulf and gave him a meaningful nod.

"Ginny, keep this thermos with you. Don't let it out of your sight for a second and don't press any buttons. Poppy, we should move Danny to the Hospital wing. I'll go with Wulf to get help," Harry decided and handed Ginny the thermos. Both witches nodded and looked serious. Wulf unsheathed his claws again and slashed the air and created a portal to the ghost zone. Harry glanced back at Danny as Poppy waved her wand and he began to float in to the air towards the castle. Harry jumped through the portal, followed closely by Wulf.

Harry waved his arm wildly as he struggled to regain his balance in the gaseous Ghost Zone in the absence of gravity. Wulf offered Harry his arm and Harry smiled weakly in gratitude and wrapped his good arm around it, keeping his broken one close to his body. Wulf then shot off through the Ghost Zone to a metal, octagonal shape and snarled angrily. He slashed the air with his free arm and another portal opened. Without a second glance, Wulf jumped through the portal, pulling Harry with him.

Harry and Wulf emerged in a futuristic lab. The walls were lined with guns and shelves littered with green sludge filled jars. Harry scanned the room before he noticed a grown woman wearing a blue jumpsuit tinkering with a device. Wulf stepped forward.

"Maddie, ni bezonas vian helpon," Wulf announced. (Maddie, we need your help). The woman in blue jumped and turned to Wulf.

"Wulf? What are you doing here? Danny usually only sends you here at the weekend," Maddie asked concerned. Maddie then noticed Harry.

"And who's this?" Maddie added, pulling her hood down to reveal her short brown hair. Harry held out his good arm to shake hands with the muggle.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm a teacher at Hogwarts and a friend of Danny's," Harry answered. Maddie shook hands with Harry with a suspicious and confused expression.

"Ni ne havas tempron por tio. Danny bezonas helpon nun! Lia kerno estas malstabila kaj li estas tro malforta por halti ĝin. Ke malice fantomo kunprenis min kaj li vundis lin grave. La homoj ĉe la lernejo ne helpi lin," Wulf interrupted the introductions. (We don't have time for this. Danny needs help right now! His core is unstable and he's too weak to stop it. That evil ghost took me over and he injured him badly. The humans at the school can't help him). Maddie and Harry stared at Wulf.

"Please tell me that you understood that," Maddie remarked to Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Sorry, no. I hoped that you would. But I can guess what he's saying. Danny's in trouble. We just fought and caught the evil ghost at the school. I don't know how much you know about what Danny's been doing but this ghost messes with his ice core and he overshadowed Wulf and injured him. Wulf thought you could help," Harry explained. Maddie frowned at them.

"So you know that Danny's a halfa?" Maddie ventured. Harry nodded.

Maddie glanced at Wulf.

"Anything to add?" Maddie asked Wulf. Wulf nodded.

"Jes, li estas tro malforta por helpi sin. Li estas senkonscia," Wulf began. (Yes, he's too weak to help himself. He's unconscious). Maddie held up a hand and cut Wulf off.

"You know I don't understand Esperanto. English?" Maddie requested. Wulf opened and closed his mouth looking a little lost. Maddie scowled and sighed.

"Alright, stay here. I'll call Tucker and ask him to come around. Then I'll pack some medical supplies and return to your school to help my son. I assume you have a nurse there," Maddie decided. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but-" Harry started but Maddie rushed up the stairs out of sight.

Harry scanned the room curiously and flinched as he involuntarily moved his broken arm. Wulf frowned at him and gently sniffed at Harry's arm.

"Vi estas vundita," Wulf gasped. (You're hurt). Harry shifted nervously.

"I'll be fine Wulf. It's just a broken arm. Nothing I haven't had before," Harry assured the ghost softly. Maddie marched back down the stairs and began to grab devices at random from around the room and packing them into a large bag.

"Tucker's on his way. He's bringing Sam. Tucker knows Esperanto. Not as much as Danny but enough to get by," Maddie informed them. Harry nodded and watched Maddie.

She glanced at him before frowning and nodded to his arm.

"That looks painful. How did it happen?" Maddie asked, concerned. Harry cringed and looked at his arm from the first time. He blinked at it and saw that it was worse than he thought. It hung limply and a couple of his fingers looked broken as well.

"I got thrown into a tree and landed on my arm. Then the tree fell over and pinned me down," Harry answered quietly. Maddie bit her lip and scowled in thought.

"Has your school nurse seen it?" Maddie inquired. Harry shrugged.

"Things were frantic. Poppy was too focused on Danny," Harry explained. Maddie stepped away from her bag of medical supplies.

"Wait, how bad is he? You said that he was injured and his core wasn't working right," Maddie recalled. Harry nodded.

"He's in a bad way. His skin is like ice and he was starting to freeze over. He wasn't able to stay conscious. Poppy can't stop the bleeding. The ghost overshadowed Wulf and… well, he mauled Danny," Harry explained nervously. Maddie blinked in shock. She ran up the stairs and Harry heard her shouting for people called Danielle and Jack. Maddie returned with a man, obviously her husband and Danny's father, and a teenaged girl wearing the hat Danny bought before Christmas.

"What's up Maddie?" Danielle asked.

"Danny's in trouble. He's been severely injured and I need you to accompany me. Jack dear, you'll have to stay here and protect Amity Park while we're gone," Maddie began. A door slamming upstairs interrupted her and two people around Danny's age ran into the lab. One was a gothic girl and the other was a geeky looking boy.

"What's wrong?" the girl demanded.

"Sam, Tucker, thanks for coming. Danny's in trouble. Tucker would you mind talking to Wulf for us," Maddie explained.

Tucker nodded and stepped up to Wulf.

"Hey Wulf. Do kio okazas?" Tucker inquired. (Hey Wulf. So what happened?).

"Malbonuloj fantomo Danny ĉasis atakita. Li ombris min kaj uzis min ataki Danny. Tiam li superombris Danny. La fantomo faris Danny glacio kerno malstabila kaj la popolo en la lernejo ne povas trakti siajn vundojn," Wulf explained quickly. (The evil ghost Danny was hunting attacked. He overshadowed me and used me to attack Danny. Then he overshadowed Danny. The ghost has made Danny's ice core unstable and the people at the school can't treat his wounds). Tucker bit his lip and scowled.

"Alright. I didn't get all that. But it sounds like Danny's core is unstable and he's really badly injured. Wulf sounds really worried so it can't be good," Tucker translated sloppily.

Sam paled and turned to Maddie.

"What can I do to help?" she asked firmly. Maddie smiled and motioned to the bag she had filled with supplies.

"Mind helping me carry everything?" Maddie requested. Sam shook her head and grabbed the bag and heaved it on to her shoulder.

"Tucker, ask Wulf to open a portal to Danny," Maddie requested. Tucker nodded.

"Wulf, vi povas malfermi portalon al Danny por ni?" Tucker inquired slowly, clearly not fluent. (Wulf, can you open a portal to Danny for us?).

"Mi ne povas malfermi tie. Mi devas esti en la Fantoma Zono. Ankaŭ mi sentas malforta teil mi ne povas fari pli ol unu aŭ du portaloj," Wulf answered. (I can't open one here. I have to be in the Ghost Zone. Also I feel weak so I can't make more than one or two portals). Tucker frowned.

"I think he said he has to be in the Ghost Zone. He also said something about feeling weak," Tucker translated.

Harry blinked with realisation.

"That makes sense. The ghost Danny was hunting. Danny said that other ghosts felt weak around it. He said it was like a parasite feeding off others," Harry recalled. Sam rounded on him and scowled.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Harry nodded.

"Sorry, Harry Potter. I'm a friend of Danny's and a teacher at Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"Alright, Jack open the portal and we'll go in that way. Danielle and Sam, come with me. Tucker, you go with Wulf to the Far Frozen and tell Frostbite what's happened. We may need his help. Harry, you show us the way to where Danny is. Wulf can open a portal for us and then go with Tucker," Maddie decided. Everyone nodded. Jack rushed to the console along a wall. As they prepared to step through the portal, a thought occurred to Harry.

"Wait, there's no… er electricity at Hogwarts. You're technology won't work," Harry warned. Maddie shook her head.

"Fenton Works has been operating solely on ghost energy for three years now. We'll be fine," Maddie informed him and stepped through the portal.

 **Yep, Team Phantom are going to Hogwarts. I know, kind of feel sorry for Jack but… someone has to stay in Amity Park and protect everyone.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

Harry fell through the portal and stumbled to his feet. He was standing in Danny's office. He nodded to himself. Wulf was used to making a portal to there. Maddie, Danielle and Sam followed close behind and the portal closed. Harry opened the door and purposefully led the way wordlessly through Danny's classroom and down the hall. Students glanced at Harry and the three muggles following him. However the four of them must have given off an air of importance as all the students quickly cleared a path and didn't ask any questions. They rushed down countless corridors and reached the grand staircase. The staircase moved and the three muggles cried out in surprise.

Harry was too worried to care.

"This isn't a normal school is it?" Sam called to him. Harry turned to her and then realised that the moving staircase had frightened them. After years at Hogwarts, Harry had gotten used to the phenomenon. Harry bit his lip, struggling to figure out what to say. Sam scowled and held up her hand.

"Sworn to secrecy right?" Sam offered. Harry took it and nodded.

"This is getting so annoying!" she grumbled but didn't press Harry for any explanations.

Harry rushed through a door off the staircase and led the way to the hospital wing.

"I told Poppy and my wife to bring Danny here. They should be here," Harry called over his shoulder and opened the door. He was hit by a wave of freezing cold air. He rushed inside and saw Poppy stoking a fire desperately, her hair was a mess and she looked incredibly stressed. Harry spotted Ginny sitting beside Danny, shivering slightly from the cold air the halfa was radiating, whispering comforting words. Harry quickly joined her and brought her into a one-armed hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"What's wrong with him? This isn't natural. I've never seen Madam Pomfrey not able to cure someone," Ginny muttered fearfully. Harry shook his head.

"Come over here. Help is here and they'll need room," Harry urged and pulled Ginny closer to the raging fire.

Maddie, Sam and Danielle entered the room. Maddie and Sam shivered and they spotted Danny. He looked worse than ever. His skin was completely white, no rosiness anywhere. The only sign that he was alive was his wheezing breath that clouded over his mouth. Icicles had grown in his hair and frost covered his entire body.

Poppy noticed Harry and the three muggles.

"I tried everything I could think of but nothing is helping. I can't stop the ice spreading and he's so cold, his wounds have frozen over," Poppy announced. Maddie nodded.

"Thank you but we'll take it from here. Take a look at Harry, he broke his arm," Maddie replied and pressed a hand on Danny's forehead. Sam's expression grew hard and she dumped her bag on to the nearest bed and started to lay everything neatly out for Maddie. Danielle stood next to Maddie waiting to hear what she had to do.

Poppy obeyed Maddie's order and shuffled over to Harry and whipped out her wand and examined his arm and with a wave and a muttered spell, the bones mended together. She then scowled at him.

"Anything else?" she asked. He bit his lip and nodded.

"I er… my hearing might be damaged," Harry admitted. Poppy nodded and with another spell, Harry's hearing sharpened and he could hear Danny's breathing from across the room and the fire crackling beside him.

"Thanks Poppy," Harry thanked her. Poppy nodded.

"Is there anything you need?" Poppy called to Maddie.

"No, I can't do anything for now. I want Frostbite to be here in case what I have in mind goes wrong," Maddie answered. The room fell into an uneasy silence, only interrupted by a crack from the fire or a wheeze as Danny struggled to breathe.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Harry inquired. Maddie looked up and frowned at his arm.

"How-? Later Maddie!" she muttered angrily to herself. She nodded.

"Yes, Danny's ice core has overloaded. It is freezing him from the inside. His lungs, blood, skin. They're starting to freeze over," Maddie answered.

"When Danny first activated his ice powers, something like this happened and Frostbite had to place Danny in a de-icing chamber," Sam added. Harry nodded.

"Danny mentioned that before," Harry admitted.

Sam nodded, not moving her gaze from Danny.

"Um, I'm guessing you're Sam, Danny's girlfriend right?" Harry ventured. Sam glanced at him and nodded.

"And, Maddie? Danny's mum," Harry continued. Maddie nodded.

"And Danielle, Danny's cousin," Danielle informed him quickly. Harry smiled gratefully. Frostbite and Wulf ran through the door, intangible, and Frostbite rushed to Danny's side.

"Great One!" Frostbite exclaimed. Tucker pushed open the door and grumbled something about ghosts being inconsiderate. Wulf stepped into a corner out of the way.

"Frostbite. Thank you for getting here so quickly. I want your second opinion. Danny's core is unstable. We need to stop the freezing. I think I have something to thaw him out. Is it safe to do?" Maddie quickly asked. Frostbite frowned and turned to Poppy.

"Do you have any potion to heat him up? It's designed to warm humans up right?" Frostbite inquired. Poppy nodded.

"Yes, but it's designed to warm people up a few degrees, not defrost them," Poppy answered softly. Frostbite nodded.

"Alright, do what you must Maddie. I'll be here to prevent him overheating," Frostbite replied to Maddie.

"Wait, if we heat him up. Won't his wounds defrost and he'll start to bleed out?" Danielle interjected. Maddie nodded.

"I know, which is why we need to act quickly. Harry, Tucker, Sam. You need to keep your distance. This might get dangerous," Maddie retorted.

Harry and Tucker nodded and joined Poppy and Ginny by the fire, starting to feel cold due to the freezing air radiating from Danny. Sam shook her head.

"I'm staying here if you're staying Mrs. Fenton," Sam decided. Maddie frowned.

"Sam, it's not safe. If you get hurt-" Maddie began.

"Then it'll be my fault. I don't care," Sam interrupted sternly. Maddie and Sam held each other's gaze before Maddie sighed.

"Very well, but if you start getting too cold, move away," Maddie relented. Sam nodded. Harry could see that Sam wanted to hold Danny's hand but knew that she couldn't, not without the danger of being frozen solid.

Maddie then picked up a green phial and a syringe. She filled the syringe with the liquid.

"Danielle, hold his arm steady for me. This should raise his temperature quickly and stop the freezing," Maddie explained. Danielle held Danny's arm out for Maddie. Her fingers began to be coated with frost but she didn't stop holding Danny. Maddie bent over and carefully pierced Danny's skin and injected the solution into him. She quickly backed away and waited. Within seconds, his breathing eased and the ice in his hair melted. His wounds began to flow again. Maddie cut off Danny's shirt with a scalpel she brought and pulled off the bandages and grabbed a needle and thread. She expertly sewed the wounds on his side and arms shut and then wrapped the wounds with fresh bandages. She cast a glance over Danny's legs and nodded when she saw no blood stains to signify any wounds.

However things then took a turn for the worst. Danny's face began to flush and his breathing became laboured again.

"He's over heating!" Frostbite exclaimed and he quickly phased his hand into Danny's chest and channelled his ice powers. Danny's breathing eased and his face returned to a more natural, if still a little pale, hue. He shivered slightly but then fell into a peaceful sleep. Frostbite removed his hand and sighed with relief.

Maddie felt his forehead and nodded.

"He should be fine. But he's lost a lot of blood. Danielle, I'm going to need a transfusion," Maddie informed them. Danielle nodded and rolled up her thin blue hoodie's sleeve.

"Just make it quick. I hate needles," Danielle commented. Maddie nodded. Together Sam and Maddie pushed the next bed closer and Danielle laid down on it and held out her arm, covering her eyes with her other arm. Maddie quickly grabbed a couple of needles and a clear tube. She pierced Danny's arm first and secured it in place and then attached the tube. She then repeated the process with Danielle's arm.

She stepped back and watched the blood flowing from Danielle into Danny and after ten minutes removed the tubing and needles.

"Thank you Danielle. Are you alright?" Maddie muttered. Danielle nodded.

"Just a little headache," Danielle murmured through her arm. Maddie smiled.

"That's just because of the blood loss. Stay there until you feel better," Maddie replied. Sam perched on the bed next to Danny and took his hand.

"The idiot always has to play hero," she remarked angrily, but there was a small smile on her face showing her relief.

 **Whew, couldn't be having our favourite half ghost dying now, right? Besides he still has to figure a few things out… such as what to do with Voldemort's thermos and explain a few things to Ginny and his family. Also students are bound to have noticed Danny being taken to the hospital wing…**

 **But that will have to wait…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

The hospital wing quickly warmed up. Ginny asked what had happened to Danny and Harry had told her that it was Danny's story to tell, not theirs, much to Sam, Tucker, Danielle and Maddie's relief. Poppy had fetched everyone mugs of calming tea and a platter of sandwiches. Poppy then went to tell Minerva the situation. Both ghosts present sat down a respectful distance away. After twenty minutes, Danielle felt well enough to sit up and sat on the edge of the bed. Maddie and Tucker joined her. Sam remained on the bed beside Danny. Harry and Ginny sat a couple of beds over and Harry asked about home. Apparently Ted was staying at his Tonk's mother's house and Ginny could stay for the rest of the Easter break. She explained that she must have been overshadowed while she was on her way to Hagrid's to start asking around for Harry.

An hour later, Danny opened his eyes.

"Danny? How do you feel?" Sam exclaimed, stunning everyone into silence. Danny groaned.

"Like I got beat up. How long was I out?" Danny answered. Sam laughed softly.

"Not sure, maybe two hours," Sam replied. Danny smiled at her.

"I missed you, Sam. Happy anniversary," Danny muttered tiredly. Sam playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Yeah, let's not make this a repeat," Sam decided. Danny chuckled softly. He turned his head and spotted Maddie, Tucker and Danielle smiling knowingly at him.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Danny greeted them.

"Dude, you gave us a real scare," Tucker commented. Danny nodded.

"Sorry about that," Danny replied. Danny then weakly pushed himself into a sitting position. He winced as his wounds flared up in pain. Sam tried to help him but Danny, stubborn as always, waved her off. Sam scowled at him but quickly brushed her annoyance away. Danny scanned the room and spotted Harry and Ginny watching the exchange nervously, clearly thinking they were interrupting a private moment.

"Harry, where's the thermos?" Danny called to him. Harry blinked in surprise and bit his lip and turned to Ginny. She understood and jumped to her feet and opened the cabinet beside Danny's bed and took it out. Danny gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, you caught him right?" Danny remarked. Harry nodded.

Danny turned to Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny, best put it back before Tucker drops it," Danny commented.

"Hey! That was one time!" Tucker protested. Danny flashed a grin at him.

"How are you feeling though? No lingering effects from Voldemort overshadowing you?" Danny inquired. Ginny blinked in surprise and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. What about you? Didn't he do something to you?" Ginny ventured. Danny raised an eyebrow and glanced at Harry. He shook his head.

"I didn't tell her about you. Wasn't sure if you wanted me to," Harry informed him.

Danny nodded and smiled gratefully at him.

"Ginny, I don't want Harry to have to keep this from you, so I'll explain everything. I'm not exactly a muggle. I'm a halfa. That means I'm half ghost. I have an ice core which tends to become unstable when I'm too close or touching Voldemort. When he overshadowed me, that made it a lot worse," Danny began. Ginny scowled disbelievingly at him. Danny chuckled.

"But seeing is believing right?" Danny remarked. A white light flickered around his waist before it vanished and he grabbed his head.

"Danny?!" Sam exclaimed and leant forward to help.

"Ugh… too weak to change," Danny muttered.

Ginny took a nervous step back and Harry joined her. He placed a reassuring hand around her waist.

"Danny, this can wait until you feel better. I can explain things to Ginny for you," Harry offered. Danny nodded and rested his head on the uncomfortable metal head board.

"Thanks Harry. Didn't realise I was so wiped out," Danny replied.

A few minutes passed in silence as Danny recovered from his dizzy spell and nausea.

"So Harry, how did you heal your broken arm?" Maddie ventured, tearing her gaze from her son. Harry bit his lip. Danny turned to Harry.

"You broke your arm? When?" Danny questioned. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Er… when Voldemort overshadowed Wulf and attacked you. I tried to help and got thrown into a tree. I landed on my arm. Then a tree fell on me and pinned me there. I couldn't move either of my arms at all," Harry explained. Danny's eyes widened.

"Wait, not at all. I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that you couldn't cover your ears when I used my wail," Danny apologised.

Maddie frowned.

"If you didn't know that Harry was trapped, how did he help?" Maddie asked. Danny shook his head. He had no idea. Harry bit his lip.

"Ginny got the tree off me," Harry answered.

"But if that tree was heavy enough to pin you down, no offense, but I doubt Ginny could lift it off you," Danielle retorted with a frown.

"I didn't have to lift it," Ginny replied with a confused frown. Danny and Harry shared a look.

"Harry, they can keep a secret. Sir Nick swore me to secrecy and I'm not breaking that promise. Can you explain?" Danny inquired. The room was silent as they turned to Harry. Ginny frowned.

"What is- they don't know about… us or this… do they?" Ginny realised. Harry sighed and nodded. Ginny instantly looked guilty.

"You see Danny, it isn't exactly my call. The ministry usually deals with these kinds of things," Harry attempted. Danny nodded.

"I understand. If you can't then you can't. But I can guarantee that they can keep a secret. I mean, you never heard about halfas before that attack in February," Danny reasoned. Harry bit his lip and nodded. That was true. But before Harry could come to a decision the hospital wing door flew open. Everyone turned to see Minerva and Poppy march in and saw a few students gathered outside, trying to peer inside.

"Danny! Are you alright? Poppy just told me what happened," Minerva exclaimed. Danny smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny answered. Minerva smiled with relief and turned to the muggles.

"Sorry for what happened. I'm Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," Minerva introduced herself. Danny grinned and gave Harry a meaningful look. Harry sighed and nodded.

"No going back now I guess," Harry muttered.

"Witchcraft and wizardry?" Sam repeated. Minerva scowled and turned to Danny.

"They didn't know?" she inquired. Danny shook his head.

"Sir Nick made me promise not to tell anyone anything about Hogwarts. I was just trying to convince Harry to explain this to them for me," Danny answered. Minerva frowned.

"I see. Well I suppose it is the least I can do since you put your life on the line for us," Minerva decided.

Minerva turned to the muggles and sighed.

"However perhaps we should let Danny rest, why don't you all come to my office and I'll explain things there," Minerva suggested. Maddie, Tucker and Danielle got to their feet and nodded. Sam shook her head.

"I want to stay here," Sam whispered. Danny smiled and took her hand in his.

"Feel that? My core's under control Sam. I'm fine. Go with Minerva and get some answers. If you want, order Wulf to keep me here. I'll still be here when you're done. You can help Harry explain things to Ginny for me," Danny assured her. Sam scowled.

"You promised not to tell anyone that I knew a little Esperanto," she hissed. Danny laughed.

"I didn't. You just did," Danny pointed out. Sam ground her teeth together and threw his hand roughly away from her.

"Fine. But if you so much as move beds, you're in trouble," Sam warned. Danny nodded.

"Understood," he replied.

Sam got to her feet and followed Minerva, Harry, Ginny, Tucker, Maddie and Danielle out of the room, leaving Poppy, Frostbite and Wulf to keep Danny company. The door swung open and a crowd of teenagers came into view.

"Go back to your normal activities! Go on, shoo!" Minerva ordered. The majority of the students shuffled away.

"Professor, is Mr. Fenton alright? We saw Madam Pomfrey bring him in," a sixth year inquired. Minerva scowled at the student but nodded.

"Yes, he's fine. But he needs rest. So go on, go study for your exams," Minerva urged.

"But what happened to him?" The student pressed. Minerva's scowl deepened.

"You'll find out later. Now go before I give you detention," Minerva threatened. The remaining students quickly left.

Minerva then led the group through the school to her office, muttering the password "Wulfric" to the statue. She opened the door and conjured a number of chairs for the group and took her seat behind the desk. Tentatively, they took their seats.

"Alright, I'll explain about Hogwarts, then we can explain about Danny to Ginny, I heard what he asked you to do. Then Harry can tell us what happened now that everything has calmed down," Minerva planned. Minerva took a deep breath and adopted her usual posture for when she explained about the wizarding world to muggle-borns.

 **Alright, explanations have been sorted out. At least among the inner group that know Danny is a halfa.**

 **But please let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

Once Harry finished recounting what had happened to Danny and how they caught Voldemort everyone saw that it was starting to get dark. Dinner had finished an hour ago.

"But, since I was trapped under a tree I didn't see everything so there might be more to it than I said," Harry concluded. Minerva nodded and looked thoughtfully out the window.

"But Voldemort can't escape the thermos right?" Minerva asked. Maddie shook her head.

"From what I heard, this Voldemort isn't a very powerful ghost. He's only dangerous because he affects ghosts so badly and can overshadow extremely well. No ghost has ever escaped the Fenton thermos," Maddie answered. Minerva nodded.

"Very well. Now I assume that you'd like to stay here until Danny is out of the hospital wing. We can organise a few rooms in Hogsmede for you all. Ginny where are you staying?" Minerva continued.

"I have a room in the Three Broomsticks," Ginny answered. Minerva nodded.

"Would you mind guiding our guests to and from Hogwarts tonight and tomorrow morning?" Minerva inquired. Ginny shook her head.

"Excellent. I'll send a message to Rosmerta in a few moments. I'll organise an assembly tomorrow to announce what happened to the students," Minerva decided.

"Wait, when you say explain to the students, you can't tell them that Danny's a halfa," Sam interjected. Minerva smiled.

"I understand that Sam. You have my word that I will protect Danny's secret. The only people who know of his nature are the ghosts, everyone present in this room, Poppy, Hagrid and Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione. They all understand the reasons for Danny's secret and will keep it," Minerva assured them.

"I want to check on Danny before we go. He's very stubborn and rarely says if he's in pain or unwell," Maddie announced. Minerva nodded.

"I understand. Do what you think is best," Minerva replied. Then they left the office and began to walk back to the hospital wing.

"I don't understand something. You said that Poppy can mend bones in a heartbeat. Then why couldn't she heal Danny's wounds?" Tucker inquired. Harry and Ginny shrugged.

"We've never seen anything like that," Ginny admitted.

"Does magic affect ghosts?" Maddie asked. Harry and Ginny shrugged again.

"Wizards and witches don't really know much about ghosts. But maybe you're on to something. Maybe because Danny's a halfa, the spells didn't work," Harry answered.

"It could also be because Wulf's claws caused the injuries. Wulf's claws can make portals. Maybe that stopped the magic working," Danielle added.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the hospital wing and Harry and Ginny waited by the door and let Danny's family and friends go in alone. They returned a few moments later.

"How is he?" Harry asked. Danielle smiled and shook her head.

"He's asleep. But Frostbite said that Danny seems fine. Wulf's resting in there too. Apparently Voldemort really wiped him out too," Danielle informed them. Harry walked them to the gates and then the group took a carriage into the nearby village.

The next morning, the school was buzzing with gossip and speculation as to what had happened to Danny. Overnight, notices were posted up in the common rooms notifying the students that there was to be an important announcement that afternoon. Harry met up with Ginny and the muggles at the gate and walked with them up to the school. They walked into the hospital wing and saw Danny sitting up in bed and talking with Frostbite.

"Yep, only a partial ghost," Danny remarked.

"Extraordinary. A true half ghost," Frostbite commented. Danny shook his head.

"Not exactly. I don't think he was that much. But he was extremely obsessive and seemed to be created from anger and revenge," Danny replied. The door banged softly closed and Danny turned to see his visitors.

"Hey guys, just trying to figure out what to do with Voldemort," Danny greeted them.

"You should be resting, not thinking about that," Sam scolded him and marched over to him. Danny shook his head.

"I feel fine Sam. See?" Danny retorted and charged his fist with ghost energy and then with his ice powers and formed a perfectly clear crystal and handed it to her. Sam took it and examined it.

"Alright, but I still think you should be resting," Sam grumbled.

Ginny blinked in surprise at Danny and glanced at Harry. He laughed softly and nodded assuring her that it was normal. Then the group joined Danny and Sam.

"So what did you come up with?" Tucker asked. Danny shook his head.

"Nothing yet. Voldemort's ghost or whatever it is, it's bonded to the school grounds. He can't leave here by choice which makes me think that if he did, his form might destabilise. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I can't exactly just leave him here. He is dangerous. But I'm not sure about leaving a thermos here either. Peeves might get ideas and play with it and release him, or a student might find it and release him. And if that happens in a few years' time, I can't be sure I'll be around to help," Danny explained.

Sam whacked his arm and pulled him into a hug. He grunted as she pressed unknowingly against his stitches.

"Don't talk like that!" she growled.

"Sam, I'm just being realistic," Danny began.

"Danny! Don't say it!" Sam cut him off. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. Danny gently pushed Sam away so he could look in to her eyes.

"Sam, one day I won't only be _half_ dead. That's fact. It might happen at some time in the future or it might happen tomorrow. In this line of work, it's an occupational hazard," Danny reasoned sternly. Sam scowled at him, she hated talking about this. Danny pulled her into a comforting hug.

"But that doesn't mean I won't fight it with everything I've got, alright?" he assured her and kissed her head.

Maddie, Tucker and Danielle also looked uncomfortable. Harry nudged Tucker.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. Tucker frowned and shook his head.

"Danny likes to be realistic and try to be prepared in case he doesn't walk away from a ghost fight. I think it was when Aragon ate him and he nearly died that made him like that. That was a scary reminder that he isn't invincible. But none of us like talking about it. I mean what if your friend kept talking like he was going to die at any time," Tucker explained. Harry nodded. He understood the situation. He had literally walked to his death during the war. He'd thought those thoughts of what would happen to his loved ones when he wasn't around anymore.

Sam began to cry silently in Danny's shoulder, the only way anyone but Sam and Danny knew was how the tears rolled down Danny's toned bare chest. Danny rocked her gently and closed his eyes.

"Sam, it's alright. I'm fine right now. It's okay," Danny whispered to her kindly. Harry frowned and turned to Ginny.

"What about the Room of Requirement? If we word it right, we can make it so no one ever finds that thermos," Harry muttered, eager to distract himself from this very private moment. Ginny shook her head.

"Is that even there still? Didn't it burn down with that curse fire or something," Ginny replied. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno, I could check it though. What do you think?" Harry retorted. Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe. We'd have to word the request perfectly though," Ginny responded.

Harry turned to Danny and Sam and bit his lip and cleared his throat.

"Danny, we might have an idea where we can put the thermos where no one would ever find it," Harry announced. Danny opened his eyes and frowned at him, still rocking and holding Sam.

"Where? In the school?" Danny asked. Harry nodded.

"There's a room on the seventh floor. Very few students know about it. It's a legend in the textbooks. It's called the Room of Requirement. You ask it for what you want and it provides it. We could word our request in a way to make sure that no one could reach it," Harry suggested.

"But it mightn't be there anymore. During the war the room was set on fire magically and it went out of control," Ginny interjected.

"So, hang on. Anything we want?" Danny repeated. Harry nodded.

"Dumbledor, er… previous headmaster at Hogwarts, told me about a time he really needed the toilet and found one on the seventh floor. Voldemort hid something there once, I did too. We used it in fifth year for the DA, Malfoy used it to sneak in Death Eaters and during the war, a bunch of students hid in there and we used it to evacuate students out of the school," Harry explained. Danny frowned.

"But people can get in there without trying. I don't know. Sounds risky to me," Danny replied. Harry bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah, but we could word our request-" Harry began. Danny shook his head, still holding Sam but no longer rocking her.

"I think it's too risky. What if a student walked past the room and thought "I wonder what happened to Voldemort"? Can you guarantee that the room wouldn't show the student?" Danny argued. Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't work like that exactly but… I guess you're right," Harry relented.

"But maybe you're on to something," Tucker voiced his opinion.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, what if you hide it somewhere very few people go? The forest, isn't it call the _Forbidden_ forest?" Tucker continued. Harry nodded.

"Yeah and what if a tree fell on it or a delinquent student found it. You said so yourself Harry, you never listened to that rule," Danny interjected. Tucker and Harry deflated.

"Well, if you have all the answers, what's your idea?" Danielle snapped. Danny scowled at her.

"I never said I knew where to hide the thermos. I'm not even sure if that's the best idea yet," Danny retorted heatedly.

"It was good enough for your jerky older self," Sam mumbled into his shoulder. Danny stiffened.

"What was that Sam?" Maddie inquired. Danny shook his head. He hadn't told his parents about his older, evil alternate self and had no intention to do so.

Maddie scowled at him.

"It wasn't important mom," Danny lied. Sam stiffened as well.

"Oh really," Sam growled and pushed herself away from him. Danny gave her a pleading look.

"Please, don't go there Sam. Not right now," Danny requested.

"What's different about hiding _him_ in the Ghost Zone with Clockwork and hiding Voldemort somewhere in a magical school with hundreds of ghosts to protect it," Sam argued. Danny scowled angrily.

"Because these ghosts can't stop anyone Sam! They're always intangible," Danny informed her.

Harry's eyes widened in remembrance.

"Wait! I know a place that was hidden for centuries and only certain people can enter it _and_ it's really hard to find," Harry interjected before the argument could get any worse. Danny glanced at Harry.

"The Chamber of Secrets. I found it because I asked Myrtle how she died," Harry elaborated.

"You know that that's really rude," Danielle informed him. Danny shook his head.

"Myrtle is a rare case Dani. She likes to tell people how she died. Can you guarantee that no one will find it?" Danny remarked. Harry nodded.

"It's massive down there. You need to know parseltongue er… snake language to get inside. And you have to find it first. Before Voldemort came here, everyone thought it was just a myth. The chamber has only been opened twice and the first time no one found the chamber," Harry recalled. Danny frowned thoughtfully.

"You know parseltongue?" Danny asked. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I only know it because of my connection with Voldemort. Not sure if I still know it. Also I only talk in it instinctively. I don't always know I'm speaking in it unless someone tells me," Harry answered.

"So, no one living knows the language?" Danny prompted. Harry shrugged.

"I don't think so. It's seen as dark magic. Not practiced by many people. I never told anyone where to find the chamber or how to get in there. Ron, Hermione and Ginny have been there and Lockhart but Lockhart can't even remember his own name after a backfired memory charm," Harry revealed. Danny smiled.

"I think we have our hiding place then. Mom, can you ensure that the thermos can withstand water damage and anything else," Danny requested. Maddie smiled and nodded.

"I can go home and start working on a chest to keep the thermos in. I'll make it phase-proof and add a password as an extra precaution," Maddie offered. Danny nodded.

"Thanks mom," Danny replied.

 **And we have a plan… but Danny needs to wait until the chest is ready before he can call the matter closed…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

After an hour of talking and catching up between Danny, Sam, Tucker, Maddie and Danielle, Frostbite cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Great One. But I really ought to return to my realm. Is there anything you need from me or to ask me?" Frostbite asked. Danny looked over and smiled.

"No I don't think so Frostbite. Thanks for coming to help me. I'll ask Wulf to open a portal," Danny offered. Frostbite inclined his head to Danny.

"Thank you Great One. If there is anything you need, just ask," Frostbite concluded. Danny smiled at the ghostly snow monster.

Danny turned to Wulf, who was busy caring for his claws.

"Wulf, ĉu vi volas malfermanta portalon por Frostbite reiri al la Malproksima Frozen?" Danny requested. (Wulf, would you mind opening a portal for Frostbite to get back to the Far Frozen?). Wulf looked up from his claws and grinned.

"Kompreneble ne. Ĉu vi volas portal nun? Mi povus helpi vian familion kaj amikoj por ricevi hejmo ankaŭ se vi deziras," Wulf replied. (Of course not. Do you want the portal now? I could help your family and friends to get home too if you'd like). Danny turned to his family.

"Do you guys want to go home now? Wulf's offering to open a portal for you guys too," Danny asked.

"That's probably a good idea. I should get back to your father. It's not good to leave him alone at home for too long. He'll want to know you're alright and I should start on that chest for you," Maddie answered. Danny nodded.

"Alright mom, I'll see you in a couple of months at the latest," Danny replied as she hugged him.

"You're staying?" Harry inquired. Danny grinned at him.

"Yep, I have to make sure that Voldemort gets taken care of and that Peeves and Youngblood behave. Not to mention I have got a few lessons in mind for the students," Danny answered. Danielle then pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful Cuz. I'd better get back to doing _your_ job," Danielle teased. Danny laughed.

"As long as you're not better, go ahead. Can't be upstaging the original right?" Danny remarked. Danielle withdrew and playfully pushed him away.

"Well, if that's how you feel," she exclaimed with mock outrage.

"Aw Dani, you know I don't feel that way. And if that fruit loop tries anything, you know where to find me," Danny interjected. Danielle smiled and nodded.

"I should go too dude. I have a ton of assignments due for college that I haven't even started," Tucker informed him. Danny nodded.

"That's fine Tuck. Have fun," Danny replied and they clapped hands and gave each other a bro-hug despite Danny still sitting in bed. Tucker nodded.

"I'm sure I'll have more fun than you will in a hospital," Tucker remarked before shuddering at the word. Danny laughed.

"Dude, you really need to get over that fear. You're gonna have to go in one at some point," Danny retorted. Tucker shuddered again.

"I'll see you when you get back to Amity Park, dude," Tucker concluded and stood beside Wulf with Maddie and Danielle.

Danny turned to Sam. She glared at him and folded her arms.

"I'm staying Danny. Someone has to keep you from getting yourself killed," Sam growled, daring him to argue with her. Danny shook his head.

"I'm not going to force you to go Sam. But before you all go, would you mind getting me a shirt and there's a package in my room. I think I left it on the desk," Danny requested. Sam relaxed and frowned at him.

"Sure Danny, but I don't know where your room is," Sam replied.

"I'll show you. Neville wanted to spend some time with you, Ginny. I can leave you at the staff room and ask a ghost to fetch Neville," Harry suggested.

"Thanks Harry," Danny retorted. Harry left with Sam and Ginny.

A few minutes later, Sam and Harry returned. Sam gave Danny the package and the shirt. Danny slipped on the shirt, expertly hiding his pain as the stitches pulled at his wound as he stretched. He then untied the package and pulled out a bag of sweets and a small box and then retied the package.

"Mom, mind taking that with you. I was going to send it with Wulf at the weekend?" Danny requested. Maddie frowned and took the package and placed it in her bag of supplies.

"It's Easter presents," Danny explained with a smile. Maddie laughed.

"Since when are you so organised?" Danielle inquired. Danny shrugged.

"Since I became a teacher I guess. Being at Hogwarts is making me too mature," Danny joked.

"Kompatas la embuskon Wulf. Dankon pro via helpo. Se vi povas resti en la Fantoma Zono ĝis dimanĉo," Danny called to Wulf. (Sorry for the wait Wulf. Thanks for your help. If you want you can stay in the Ghost Zone until Sunday). Wulf grinned and nodded. He unsheathed his claws and slashed the air and everyone gave Danny one last wave, and in Frostbite's case, a bow. They then stepped through the swirling green portal.

Once the portal had closed Sam turned to Danny and frowned at the sweets and box on his lap.

"Why did you take those out of the package?" Sam asked. Danny laughed and held them out to her.

"Because they're for you. What was the point in sending them to Amity Park, if you're here?" Danny answered. Sam blinked and took the gifts in her hands.

"The sweets are meant for Easter and the box is for our three year anniversary," Danny told her. Sam glanced at him and slowly opened the box and gasped as she saw the bracelet nestled inside. She pulled it out and admired it. She smiled.

"You know I'm not Paulina right?" she teased.

"Course I do. Do you like it?" Danny chuckled, knowing that Sam was recalling the time Danny had accidently given Paulina Dora's necklace. Sam put it on and hugged Danny and planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes," Danny commented.

Harry glanced at his watch and saw that the announcement was scheduled in twenty minutes.

"I have to go so I'll let you two spend some time together. Take it easy Danny, you have over a week before your next lesson," Harry informed them. Sam smiled and nodded at Harry. Danny raised an eyebrow but nodded. Harry left the hospital wing, pulling the door softly closed.

Harry quickly made his way through the corridors, passing students muttering in soft tones. He spotted Ginny and Neville making their way to the Great Hall and he half-jogged to catch up.

"Hiya Harry. How's Danny? I heard that he's in the hospital wing," Neville greeted him. Harry nodded.

"He'll be fine. His girlfriend is with him right now. She'll keep him in line," Harry assured Neville with a chuckle. Neville smiled with relief.

"Oh good, I'm glad. There are rumours floating around that he was killed or something since no one has seen him since yesterday morning, not even the ghosts," Neville informed them. Ginny gasped.

"What?! That's terrible," she whispered. Neville nodded.

"Neville, I was just talking to Danny. He's alive and well. He did get injured but he'll be fine in no time," Harry replied sternly. Neville nodded again.

"I know, I'm just saying what I heard. I mean after that February attack and Danny's black eye, I guess the students are just worried about him," Neville retorted.

"So what's Danny's girlfriend like?" Neville asked after a few moments of silence. Harry shrugged.

"Sam's a pretty strong person. She cares a lot about Danny. I haven't really had much of a chance to get to know her yet," Harry replied. Neville nodded slowly.

"How long have they been together?" Neville inquired. Harry smiled.

"I think yesterday was their three year anniversary. Or today, not sure of the exact date. But they've been friends for a long time before that," Harry answered. Neville scowled.

"Wow, bad timing. I mean Danny getting hurt on their anniversary," Neville commented. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but other than the initial scare, Sam seems fine," Harry informed him. Neville nodded.

"From what I can tell of Danny, she'd need to be so strong. I mean he pushed himself so much after that attack in February. I'm surprised he didn't collapse or something before he finally slowed down," Neville remarked, ignorant to the fact that Danny had in fact collapsed due to the pressures and excessive heat in Hagrid's cabin.

They reached the Great Hall and Neville ran off to his seat and Ginny and Harry strolled up to the staff table.

"Ah, Harry! You're here. I was about to come and find you. Do you know what you're going to say yet?" Minerva called to him discretely. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't realise that I was going to say anything," Harry replied. Minerva bit her lip.

"Oh, well I thought that since you were there yesterday and have been working so closely with Danny, you'd be the best person to explain what happened," Minerva admitted. Harry blinked in surprise at her.

"I'm not any good at public speaking Minerva. I can teach a class but I've never felt comfortable in front of large crowds like this. Besides I really don't know much. I only know bits and pieces and I don't know how much to say without blowing Danny's secret," Harry began to make excuses. Minerva shook her head.

"You'll be fine Harry. The students will listen to you," Minerva assured him.

Harry opened his mouth to continue making excuses but Minerva turned to Ginny, obviously deeming the matter closed for discussion.

"Ginny, I'll find you a seat, come along. The announcement will be starting in a few minutes," Minerva commented to Ginny and ushered her towards the staff table and gave her Harry's seat. Harry scowled but knew there was no point in arguing further and making a scene. It was the Triwizard Yule ball all over again and being forced to dance in front of everyone.

Harry sighed in frustration and began to assemble a way to explain everything that had happened. He wasn't even sure exactly how to explain what Voldemort was. Harry groaned to himself. This wasn't going to end well.

 **So… that's that chapter over with. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

Sam slipped into Poppy's office to grab a couple of glasses of water for her and Danny. Danny smiled, finally alone, if only for a few moments, to stand up. He hated being in bed all day being treated like he was something fragile and needed to be cared for. He was fine. There was a bit of discomfort when he moved in a certain way and his side was pretty mangled due to the number of stitches along the three deep wounds. But he felt fine. He'd taken it easy until now but enough was enough. He threw the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the edge. His shoes had been removed but that didn't matter. He placed a protective hand over his wounded side and in one fluid movement stood up.

He stood still. He waited for any dizziness or nausea but there was none. He nodded to himself. He was fine after all, usually after such a weak spell there was a little dizziness when he stood. He took a tentative step forward and winced as the step jarred his side uncomfortably but he bit his lip and walked to the opposite bed and back and grinned to himself. It wasn't without discomfort, but it was manageable. He could walk around and show his face in the school. Thankfully Voldemort hadn't scratched up his face, just his forearms and his side. In fact there were only a couple of scratches on his arms that had needed a couple of stitches.

Danny crouched down and winced silently as his side protested the movement. He opened the cabinet and sighed with relief. Sitting beside the thermos, were his trusty red sneakers. He pulled them out and the thermos. He didn't want that thing out of his sight for a second. Catching Voldemort had taken a lot of sacrifice and effort. He really didn't want to have to deal with the partial ghost again. He put the thermos on the top of the cabinet and closed the door. He sat down on the bed and began the difficult task of tying his shoes without bending over too much.

"Danny! What are you doing? You should be resting!" Sam exclaimed as she came out with the glasses of water. Danny glanced at her and shook his head.

"I thought you knew me better by now. I don't sit in bed and play patient. I'd bet that there are a lot of worried people in Hogwarts. I want to show them that I'm fine," Danny answered calmly and stood back up, having tied his shoes. He clipped the thermos to his belt and made double sure that the thermos was secure.

Sam frowned and put down the glasses of water on a spare cabinet. She stood defiantly in front of the door.

"You are not leaving this room Danny. You need to take things easy. You were mauled only yesterday!" Sam told him sternly. Danny laughed.

"Sam, I'm fine. Besides you can't exactly stop me by standing in front of the door like that," Danny remarked. Danny smiled as she glared daggers at him. After so long being friends and later as a couple, Sam's death glare didn't strike as much fear in his heart as Sam would've liked. Tucker was a different story, but it didn't register with Danny unless Sam was really really angry at him. Danny strolled over to her and pulled her into a hug, she resisted him.

"Sam, I'm honestly fine. I didn't even feel dizzy or nauseous when I stood up. Besides, I'm not going to be fighting ghosts or anything, just walking through the castle casually," Danny reassured her gently, and kissed her cheek.

Before she could stop him, Danny reached behind her and opened the door and walked out. Sam blinked in surprise before scowling.

"Danny!" she shouted angrily. Danny strolled down the corridor and Sam ran after him.

"Danny, you should stay in the hospital wing until Poppy says you can leave," Sam attempted. Danny laughed.

"Poppy isn't exactly an expert on halfas Sam. This way I cut out the middle man or rather witch. But I wonder where she is. She left about an hour ago," Danny commented. Sam shook her head. She didn't know where the nurse had gone.

Sam tried to persuade Danny to return to the hospital at the very least but Danny always had a reason or an excuse as to why he shouldn't go back.

"Danny, I really think you shouldn't be walking around. Please, at least wait until Poppy says you can go. If you're fine like you keep saying, then you won't have to wait long," Sam attempted. Danny stopped walking and frowned.

"Where is everyone? I haven't seen any students or even any of the ghosts," Danny muttered. Sam scowled.

"Are you listening to me?!" Sam growled.

"Of course I am Sam but you're not listening to me. I'm fine," Danny replied. Sam scoffed.

"Is that your catchphrase or something," she retorted heatedly. Danny turned to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny demanded, trying really hard to not get annoyed. Sam's scowl deepened.

"You always say that you're fine. But I know you're not Danny. I can see your arm pressed against your injury. It's hurting you and you're not letting yourself heal," Sam informed him, worry and frustration clear. Danny's frown lessened. He pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's not painful Sam, just uncomfortable when I move it wrong. I'm not pushing myself Sam, honestly I'm not. I'm looking forward to the next couple of months since I won't have to fight or hunt any ghosts. It's gonna be like a vacation," Danny reassured her, finishing with a small laugh. Sam pushed away from him and stared into his eyes. Danny kept her gaze. Sam sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but if the stitches come out or the wounds start to hurt you-" Sam began.

"Then I'll go straight to Poppy and get it sorted," Danny finished with a smirk. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Phantom? I heard you were dead," Youngblood called. Danny turned to the ghost and scowled.

"Where did you hear that?" Danny demanded defensively. Youngblood shrugged.

"Heard it in passing in a corridor last night or something," Youngblood answered vaguely. Danny frowned.

"Well I'm not dead. And what have I said about calling me Phantom?" Danny retorted. Youngblood bit his lip.

"Sorry habit. But it doesn't matter everyone is in the Great Hall for the big announcement," Youngblood commented. Danny scowled.

"Big announcement?" Danny repeated. Youngblood nodded.

"You mean you didn't know? Notices went up last night saying that everything would be explained at this assembly or whatever," Youngblood replied. Danny nodded before frowning.

"And how do you know that? You know you're not allowed in the common rooms," Danny reminded him. Youngblood nodded.

"I know I'm not. But house ghosts are and they mentioned it this morning. I think it's just starting," Youngblood informed him.

"Thanks Youngblood," Danny thanked the ghost as he marched down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

Sam rushed after him.

"Danny! Slow down," she called. Danny shook his head.

"I should be at this assembly. I can explain what happened yesterday," Danny replied.

"So can Harry and Minerva. Danny you have to take it easy," Sam retorted. Danny didn't respond, favouring to briskly walk through the corridors. Eventually they emerged out on the Grand Staircase and quickly descended into the entrance hall.

"Danny wait! I'm sure that Minerva and Harry have everything under control. You might only end up making a scene rather than helping," Sam hissed. Danny froze, hand already pressed on the wooden door. Danny turned to her.

"Alright, I'll wait and see. I'll listen in and if it sounds like everything is under control, I'll stay out of it. But if they don't, I'm going in," Danny compromised. Sam sighed, knowing that was the best she was going to get and nodded. Together they pressed their ears against the door and waited for the assembly to begin.

 **So, Danny's out and about, ready to jump to Harry's rescue…**

 **If he'll be needed though.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

Harry nervously licked his lips as he scanned the gathered students. He hated public speaking. He was alright if he was teaching. He could do it when he had to lay out a plan. But he wasn't comfortable in trying to explain what had happened when he didn't really understand what _had_ happened. He also didn't know how to tell the story without mentioning Danny's secret. He glanced back at Ginny and she gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled weakly back at her in gratitude. He glanced at Minerva who smiled apologetically. He knew that Minerva had thrown this on him because she was even less comfortable with telling the story. Neither of them wanted the responsibility in case they slipped up and blew Danny's secret. Harry was even less comfortable with the situation as he still hadn't heard Danny's side of the story yet. Things were kind of hard to keep track of when he was pinned under a tree or half-deaf for a lot of the action.

The students were obviously worried about Danny, as were a number of the staff. Harry glanced up and saw the house ghosts and a few of the more active ghosts floating above. Harry understood that the ghosts were also concerned about the halfa and wanted to hear what had happened. Poppy had ordered that no one enter the hospital wing, living or dead, without her knowledge. Which meant that Danny wouldn't have any ghostly visitors. Harry knew that Poppy was just trying to give Danny the space to heal but a lot of the ghosts were sending annoyed glares at Poppy. She was sitting at the staff table, probably wanting to know what happened since Ginny had been in too much shock to explain the previous day and that the nurse hadn't asked Danny out of politeness.

Harry cleared his throat and the students quickly hissed at their peers to be quiet. Harry blinked in surprise. The students were absolutely silent. They clearly wanted to hear what Harry had to say. Harry took a steadying breath. Better get this over with he thought.

"Well, I know that a lot of you have heard that Mr. Fenton was taken to the hospital wing yesterday. I, well we have some news about that," Harry began uncertainly.

"It was that ghost wasn't it?" A fifth year boy yelled from the back. The silence was broken. Harry nodded and opened his mouth to explain but he never got the chance.

"He's been taken to St. Mungo's hasn't he?" a girl shouted worriedly.

"No, never saw the doctors to get him. He's dead isn't he?" A boy exclaimed. Harry tried to calm the students down but his words were lost.

"They're gonna have to close Hogwarts! It's like a few years ago when the Chamber of Secrets opened!" a seventh year cried out.

Harry tried to shout over the panicked students but he couldn't. The Great Hall was filled by shouts and accusations. Harry turned to Minerva. She looked just as lost as he did. She'd only been headmistress for a few years and wasn't used to being the one to calm these things. It hit them just how good Dumbledore had been at controlling difficult situations. That man had always known the best course of action.

However then the Great Hall doors slammed open and the students fell silent and turned to the doorway. Harry blinked in surprise as he saw Danny standing there looking annoyed. Sam was trying to stop him, clearly frustrated with him. Danny then walked purposefully down the centre of the hall, Sam trailing after him, tugging at his arm.

"Danny, stop making a scene!" Harry heard her hiss. Danny ignored her.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Just because I'm a muggle doesn't mean I'm weak! I'm fine!" Danny exclaimed loudly as he walked. Sam rolled her eyes and chased after him.

Danny stopped beside Harry and smiled at him.

"Hey, word of advice, when you have big news, best to clarify that it's good news first," Danny muttered.

"You should be in the hospital wing," Harry mumbled back. Danny shook his head.

"I'm fine. Didn't you hear my rant?" Danny replied.

"Danny, you promised you'd take it easy," Sam reminded him.

"That was easy," Danny retorted. Sam glared at him.

"Danny," she growled. Danny shook his head.

"Take that seat beside Ginny. I'm fine Sam. Go on," Danny urged. Sam glanced at the seat and scowled at Danny.

"I can't say anything to stop you, can I?" Sam grumbled.

"Nope," Danny answered. Sam narrowed her eyes at him and stomped to the seat and slouched in it.

"Couldn't stop him huh?" Ginny whispered. Sam shook her head.

"Trust me, I tried," Sam responded.

Harry glanced at Sam and decided that if Sam trusted that Danny was alright, then he would. Sam knew Danny's limits better than anyone.

"Alright, then I'll let you take over," Harry muttered and took a half-step back.

"Harry, I don't know the whole story. I was unconscious and overshadowed for some of it. Overshadowing can cause memory loss. Besides you're probably best to explain about Voldemort," Danny informed him softly. Harry scowled at him.

"I'm not good at public speaking," Harry admitted. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, don't think of it like that. Think of it like a big class. Why do you think I always encourage questions?" Danny suggested. Harry blinked in surprise and smiled. It was actually great advice. And the fact that Danny was there to help with the details, relieved Harry immensely too.

Danny then turned to the students.

"Sorry about that. Got delayed. So Professor Potter and I, we have some good news for you. We have successfully identified and captured the ghost in the forest," Danny announced proudly. The hall erupted into whispers. Harry opened his mouth to call for silence but Danny caught his eye and shook his head discretely.

"You won't be able to get them to be quiet. They'll stop talking in a minute. They're curious and will want to know what happened," Danny assured him. Harry frowned.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. Danny smiled.

"My sister is studying to be a psychologist. I'm her pet project to psycho-analyse. Really annoying but I've picked up a few things. By the way, I'll let you take it from here," Danny answered. Harry blinked in shock at him and turned back to the students.

Danny had been right and the students slowly stopped speaking. Harry cleared his throat and licked his lips nervously again. He mentally slapped himself and took a breath. It was just like his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. Nothing to be afraid of.

"Well, the ghost was… The ghost was Lord Voldemort and he-" Harry announced. Students whispering fearfully, a few wincing at the name, interrupted him. Harry glanced at Danny.

"You know that would happen right?" Harry whispered. Danny nodded.

"Yep, so, are we explaining that he was a partial ghost or not? I'm guessing you know why he was only a _partial_ ghost," Danny replied. Harry blinked. He then understood. Voldemort was a partial ghost because he had only had a partial soul. His horcruxes! If they were going to explain that Voldemort was a partial ghost, they'd have to explain about horcruxes and Harry really didn't want to open that can of worms. Harry shook his head.

"No, the reason is because of dark magic. Best not to explain that to kids," Harry answered. Danny nodded.

"Alright, I'll lie and say it was a true ghost then. There are so many variants on that type of ghost, I'll be convincing," Danny decided.

"What about how he was after you and overshadowed Ginny? I'm going to leave out that Wulf got overshadowed. I don't want to have to explain that I had to fight Wulf since I resorted to my wail," Danny whispered. Harry nodded.

"I'm okay with everyone knowing he was after me, but I don't think Ginny would like anyone knowing she was overshadowed. Voldemort controlled her before and I don't want to bring back those memories if I can help it," Harry decided. Danny frowned.

"How?" Danny began. Harry shook his head.

"I'll explain later," Harry interjected.

They turned back to the students as silence fell again.

"Voldemort is a rare type of ghost that is exceptionally good at overshadowing which you all know is possession. He haunted the school as he wanted revenge on Professor Potter. Voldemort is also capable of weakening ghosts around him. As a result Wulf, who has returned to the Ghost Zone, was unable to help when Voldemort attacked myself and Professor Potter," Danny began. Harry couldn't help but admire Danny's lying skills. He'd effortlessly taken Wulf out of the fight in their story without having to stop and think about his new adapted version of events.

"I tried to help but I was thrown into a tree and broke my arm and then another tree fell on top of me," Harry continued. Danny glanced at him and saw that Harry wasn't sure of what to say happened after that.

"So, I fought Voldemort by myself. During the fight, Voldemort realised that he could try and control me. So he overshadowed me. I managed to fight him off for long enough to toss my thermos to Professor Potter. Wulf arrived and using his ability to cut through dimensions, removed Voldemort from me. I'm afraid that I fell unconscious after that. Being overshadowed takes its toll on victims and often causes memory loss, dizziness and fainting once released," Danny resumed. Harry glanced at Danny and understood that he couldn't help him anymore since he truly didn't know what happened after that.

"I picked up the thermos and managed to activate it and caught Voldemort. He was dazed from Wulf removing him from Mr. Fenton so I had an opening. Er… when Wulf removed Voldemort, he inadvertently injured Mr. Fenton and so he was taken to the hospital wing. Due to Wulf's ghost powers, magic wasn't working so I travelled through the Ghost Zone with Wulf to get Mr. Fenton's family to help us. They came and he's better now," Harry finished weakly. Danny nodded to Harry.

"So any questions?" Danny asked. A couple of hands rose into the air. Danny nodded to the nearest one.

"So the ghost is gone?" the second year girl inquired. Danny nodded.

"The Fenton thermos is a ghost containment device that no ghost is capable of escaping from. Voldemort isn't going anywhere unless someone frees him," Danny answered confidently. Danny nodded to a fourth year boy.

"If magic didn't work, how did you heal yourself?" he asked. Danny smiled.

"Simple enough, using muggle methods. Something called stitches. I'm sure your muggle-born peers can explain about them," Danny answered. Harry noticed a hand at the back corner and nodded to them, nudging Danny to alert him to it.

"Does that mean that you're leaving? Since you only came here to catch that ghost," a girl inquired, having to shout to be heard. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"I'm on contract for the year," Danny lied. Harry glanced at Minerva but she seemed to have thought the same question.

"Besides, I do have a few more lessons in mind for you lot. So you're not getting rid of me that easy," Danny continued.

A few questions later and another announcement from Minerva, removing the extra rules implemented in February, the students filed out. A few ghosts floated over to Danny and requested the full story at his earliest convenience before leaving. Poppy marched over to Danny once he'd promised to tell his story to Sir Nick.

"You shouldn't be walking around! You are injured," Poppy growled. Danny shrugged.

"I'm not a great patient Poppy. Besides, I'm a fast healer. I'm fine," Danny answered. Poppy scowled at him.

"If I so much as see one flinch or wince, you're going back into that bed. I'll use magic and force if necessary," Poppy threatened him. Danny grinned.

"Noted. But there's really no need, I'm as fit as a fiddle," Danny retorted. Poppy glared at him for another minute before trudging out of the room.

"She's not going to see anything is she? Just like I didn't with Dora," Harry commented. Danny blinked at him before nodding.

"Yeah, but don't tell her that. Honestly, I'm fine. A little tender and can't stretch or bend as easily, but I'm fine," Danny admitted softly. Harry smiled.

"Guess that's to be expected," Harry remarked. Danny smiled gratefully.

"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate? Ginny and Sam could come with us," Harry suggested as he watched their partners bid farewell to Neville who had introduced himself to Sam. Danny nodded.

"Sounds good to me. But you'll have to convince Sam since she's being really protective of me at the moment," Danny replied.

 **And everyone knows that Voldemort was captured.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

Within the hour, Harry, Danny, Ginny and Sam were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, each nursing a butter beer. Harry explained about how Voldemort had created seven horcruxes to Danny and that was why the ghost wasn't whole. Ginny explained how Voldemort had controlled her using a diary, one of the horcruxes, when she was eleven and he used her to open the chamber of secrets, a little known fact as Dumbledore had protected her. Danny and Sam then shared a few of their lesser known stories in return, Danny refusing to tell Harry about his older self despite Sam's glaring and subtle hints. Afterwards, the two couples went their separate ways and Danny showed Sam around the village while Harry and Ginny went for a quiet walk to talk and spend some quality time together.

That Sunday, Sam was forced to return home since she had college work to finish and her parents sent, via Wulf unknowingly, a furious letter demanding she come home. With one last passionate kiss and a lingering hug, Sam went with Wulf into the Ghost Zone. Danny sighed sadly as the portal closed. Quality alone time with Sam was hard to get and he'd loved the last few days with her. His side had healed enough to take out the stitches, which Sam had to do for him since Poppy didn't have a clue what to do with them. Unfortunately Danny was going to be left with a very large scar.

Ginny had decided to return home the following Tuesday, wanting to spend some time with Ted and her parents. Apparently Charlie was coming for a visit and Ginny wanted to see him too. By the end of the Easter break, things had returned to normal. Danny gave his students a brief introduction to ghost hunting by showing them his equipment having gotten a replacement ecto-gun and spare thermos from home.

As May began, the weather became even warmer resulting in a number of classrooms to become unbearably hot. However Danny's remained refreshingly cool, without most people knowing that Danny was cooling it down with his ice powers. Danny set one last assignment for the students to write down what they'd learnt during the year and organised for his last ghost, since he was running out of material to teach about. He'd decided that he would leave his class free for the last few weeks to enable students to study for their important exams, after all his lessons on ghosts weren't going to be examined.

He walked casually through the corridors that Sunday evening to Minerva's office. Harry spotted him and joined him.

"Hey Danny. So are you bringing a ghost in this week?" Harry asked curiously. Danny smiled.

"Actually I am. You wanna come and meet him? Took me ages to convince him to come," Danny inquired. Harry smiled and nodded.

"If it's alright. Is the ghost here now?" Harry replied. Danny shook his head.

"Not yet. He's going to meet us in Minerva's office. He can't stay at Hogwarts for the whole week so he's only going to come for my lessons and to meet Minerva," Danny answered. Harry frowned.

"Is he like Wulf?" Harry retorted thoughtfully. Danny laughed.

"Not exactly, but he can teleport, I think, to anywhere he wants," Danny remarked.

They arrived at Minerva's office after giving the password of "Brian" to the statue. Danny knocked on the door and Minerva called for them to enter.

"Oh, Harry. I wasn't expecting you here," Minerva remarked surprised. Harry smiled.

"I met up with Danny on his way here. He said it was alright for me to come. If it's not, I can go," Harry replied. Minerva shook her head.

"Well if Danny says it's alright, then I don't see a problem for you to be here. This is just a formality to ask or answer any questions that Danny's guest might have," Minerva answered. Minerva turned to Danny.

"Are you sure that your ghost friend won't mind?" Minerva inquired. Danny shrugged.

"He probably knew that Harry was going to be here before any of us did," Danny commented.

Minerva and Harry frowned in confusion and then a puff of blue mist erupted from Danny's mouth.

"And speaking of which, here he comes," Danny announced with a smirk. A swirling blue portal with a clock hand came into being beside Danny and a figure appeared. He had blue skin and a black scar over one of his red eyes and a ghostly tail. He wore a long, hooded purple cloak and a clock sat in his chest. He held a staff with a clock on top as well.

"Hey Clockwork, great timing as always," Danny greeted calmly with a smirk. The ghost turned to him and scowled.

"Yes, now get a move on with this. I don't have a lot of time," Clockwork requested. Danny laughed.

"Sure you don't. Clockwork, Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter. Harry, Minerva, this is Clockwork. Ghost of time," Danny introduced them. Minerva and Harry smiled and held out a hand to the ghost. Clockwork scanned them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Is that everything? I should get back before I'm missed," Clockwork replied. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You only want to leave before the awkward questions. You couldn't wait to get away from the Observants," Danny accused in a bored tone. Clockwork frowned and morphed into an elderly man. He now had a long white beard, wrinkles and his body looked incredibly frail.

"True. Before you ask, I don't mess with time. I only oversee it," Clockwork informed Minerva and Harry. Danny nodded.

"Unless the Observants order you to get involved," Danny added. Clockwork scowled at Danny.

"I agreed to come to talk to your students Daniel. Stop belittling me," Clockwork reminded him. Danny flinched.

"Sorry. Habit," Danny apologised. Clockwork scowled at him before nodding. Minerva and Harry shared a look.

"Sorry about that. Daniel and I have a unique relationship. He agrees to keep out of trouble and I don't erase him from time," Clockwork explained. Minerva and Harry frowned in confusion. Danny scowled angrily at the ghost.

"That was on purpose wasn't it?" Danny growled. Clockwork smiled.

"I don't know what you mean Daniel. Minerva, I won't be staying in your school. I'll only be present at Daniel's lessons. I already know the rules of the school and I don't require a tour. Do you have any questions for me though," Clockwork replied.

Minerva blinked in surprise.

"I… how do you know all that?" Minerva asked. Clockwork rolled his eyes and morphed into his infant form. He now had chubby cheeks and bucked teeth. His staff also shrank to a more suitable height to accommodate him. He smiled.

"I see everything Minerva. I am the master of time," Clockwork answered. Clockwork nodded encouragingly at her. Minerva opened her mouth and closed it struggling for the words.

"Don't worry, a few more years of being headmistress and you'll get used to this position. You shouldn't have much trouble for the next fifteen years or so. By the way Harry, I know that you're contemplating staying on as a teacher to keep an eye on Voldemort. There's no need. You will find the perfect hiding place for him and he shouldn't be found or released. I urge you to return to your studies as an auror," Clockwork assured them. Harry and Minerva blinked in shock. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, he does that kind of thing. But he never gives _me_ any advice," Danny remarked. Clockwork glanced at the halfa.

"I warned you about-" Clockwork began.

"Ah ah, Clockwork, this isn't about me. Answer their questions," Danny interrupted the ghost. Clockwork gave him a knowing smile. Danny frowned at him.

Minerva cleared her throat.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired. Clockwork and Danny shook their heads, still glaring at each other.

"Clockwork is just trying to make a point," Danny explained.

"It is my job as his ghostly guardian," Clockwork added. Danny scowled angrily at the ghost.

"Why is he your guardian?" Harry asked. Danny sighed.

"Fine, you win. I'm guessing that Sam put you up to this," Danny grumbled. Clockwork shrugged.

"She may have made a comment to me in a visit recently. I'll leave you to explain yourself. You two can ask your questions to Daniel if you need any answers, he knows most of the answers," Clockwork called to Minerva and Harry.

Then he morphed into his adult form and a swirling blue portal appeared around the ghost and disappeared with the swish of a clock hand. Danny glared at the point the ghost had been before growling under his breath.

"Well, that was interesting," Minerva commented, eager to break the silence. Danny nodded.

"He has that affect on people. You both might want to sit down. This is going to take a little bit of explaining," Danny suggested and once Minerva and Harry had sat down, Danny began to explain about how he has an evil alternate self locked away in a thermos in Clockwork's lair in the Ghost Zone, trapped outside of time. Once he was finished, Minerva and Harry were silent.

"And that was the point Sam was making in the hospital wing. My parents don't know about that ghost. I didn't want them to worry. But that's how I know that thermoses last," Danny concluded.

"Wow, I guess that was one of those stories that aren't meant to be asked about," Harry remarked recalling their conversation before Christmas about the thestrals. Danny nodded. Harry smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry for asking," Harry offered. Danny shook his head.

"I don't blame you. I mean the amount of hints Clockwork was dropping, you were bound to ask sooner or later. Besides, at least it gives you guys peace of mind. My jerky self is way more powerful than Voldemort. If _he_ can't break out, then there's no way Voldemort can," Danny retorted. Minerva and Harry smiled in agreement.

 **And full confiding between Danny and Harry. I mean, Harry told Danny about him being a horcrux… only fair that Harry learns about the Phantom in a thermos with Clockwork, right?**

 **But does Clockwork have an ulterior motive?**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

That week's ghost lessons wasn't exciting and Danny had to admit it was a bit of a let-down. Most students were hopelessly confused or bored listening to Clockwork's lecturing on time and its complexities. Danny honestly didn't blame the kids. He could have sworn he fell asleep standing up listening to Clockwork talking. Danny decided to have another lesson with a more exciting and fun guest but he didn't know which one yet.

By mid-May, Maddie had finally finished the chest and Danielle personally delivered it one Saturday evening.

"Hey Dani, thanks. How's things at home?" Danny greeted her, giving his clone a hug and taking the chest. Danielle shrugged.

"They're fine. Not many ghost attacks at the minute. The occasional ecto-pus or whatever, oh and the Box Ghost. Nothing we can't handle," Danielle answered. Danny smiled.

"Alright, so what's the password?" Danny asked as he examined the chest and found it locked. Danielle smirked and handed him a letter.

"The instructions are in there. Shouldn't you get Harry though and get that thermos hidden," Danielle replied. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Guess you're right. But er… Dani, I was wondering, any ideas for a final guest teacher for my lessons. I had planned to have Clockwork since things were crazy after Wulf but he put everyone to sleep. Including me. Kind of want a better end," Danny inquired. Danielle frowned in thought.

"What about Ember?" Danielle suggested. Danny shook his head.

"Knowing her, she'd take control of the student body or something. Besides she's kind of adopted her boyfriend's shoot on sight policy," Danny replied. Danielle shuddered.

"I can't believe she's dating Skulker I mean, that is wrong," Danielle commented. Danny chuckled as he tucked the letter in his pocket and made sure he had Voldemort's thermos clipped to his belt.

"Personally I think the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady is grosser," Danny retorted. Danielle shrugged.

"Let's say they're both wrong," Danielle concluded. Danny laughed again and tucked the chest under his arm.

"Can I come with you? I didn't really get to see much when I came here last time," Danielle requested. Danny turned to her and shrugged.

"Sure, if you want. Wulf isn't coming back until tomorrow night," Danny answered. Danielle cheered. Danny laughed at his younger clone.

"Come on, I can't wait to get rid of this thing. Been paranoid about it for a month by now," Danny encouraged. Danielle nodded and they walked through the deserted corridors.

"Wow, it's quiet," Danielle whispered. Danny nodded.

"Exams are just around the corner here and I think a lot of students are freaking out over them. Most are either in their common rooms or the library at the moment," Danny muttered.

Danielle laughed softly.

"Were you ever so dedicated to school?" Danielle teased. Danny frowned at her.

"Of course I was Dani. I just never had the time between keeping my secret, homework, sleep and ghosts. What about you? Ever going to let my parents enrol you?" Danny replied. Danielle shrugged.

"Dunno. To go to school, you need to exist. I was never really born. Would probably cause problems," Danielle answered, sadly. Danny glanced at her and pulled her into a sideways hug as they walked.

"Dani, you know that if I could-" Danny began. Danielle pushed him away and wiped away a few tears.

"I know. It's just a constant reminder that I'm different. I didn't chose it but I can't help it," Danielle sniffled. Danny sighed sadly. But decided to drop the topic. It was always a sore subject for Danielle and being in a school probably wasn't helping matters.

Danny led her to Harry's office and knocked on the door.

"Hang on," Harry called. He pulled open the door and saw Danny and Danielle standing there.

"Oh hey Danny. Danielle right?" Harry greeted them. Danielle smiled and nodded.

"Nice to be remembered," she commented. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You're kind of hard to forget," Danny remarked. Danny turned to Harry.

"Just got a special delivery from mom. When do you want to go and hide it," Danny informed him. Harry frowned in confusion. Danny smiled and held up the chest for Harry to see.

"Oh, that special delivery. Guess that explains Danielle being here. Er… guess we could go now. I've been looking for a distraction from the mountain of essays I have to correct," Harry replied. Danny grinned.

"Yeah, glad I don't have anything like that," Danny retorted and waited for Harry to grab his wand and close his door.

"You sure about bringing her with us. It's not exactly pleasant down there," Harry asked. Danny shrugged.

"You try and stop her. You're not gonna be able to," Danny answered. Danielle smiled innocently at Harry, daring him to try. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it isn't easy getting up or down there either. She might get hurt," Harry attempted again. He may have been younger than her when he found the chamber but that didn't mean that he didn't want to protect her. Danny glanced at him.

"Dani, you want to reassure him or what?" Danny inquired. Danielle glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" Danielle retorted. Danny winked at her and his eyes flashed green, startling Harry.

"Oh, not really," Danielle answered.

Danny chuckled. Harry frowned at the two cousins.

"Am I missing something?" Harry inquired. Danielle shrugged.

"Nothing important," Danielle answered. Harry turned to Danny. He shook his head.

"So you gonna lead the way Harry? You never told me where to go," Danny changed the subject. Harry scowled and nodded.

"Right, er… Myrtle's bathroom," Harry informed him. Danny nodded and took the next turning.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after him as Danielle followed him. Danny grinned at him and pulled a tapestry to one side.

"What? Didn't you know about this short cut? Sir Nick showed it to me the first day," Danny commented. Harry blinked in surprise and shook his head.

Danny led the way through the narrow, winding secret passage. They emerged next to Myrtle's bathroom. Harry coughed the dust out of his throat.

"I doubt that's been used in years," he spluttered. Danny shrugged.

"I prefer to take the long way around but in this case, I think the hidden way is better. You know less eyes and all that," Danny remarked and strolled down the corridor to Myrtle's bathroom. Danny waited for Harry and Danielle.

"So what's this ghost like?" Danielle asked. Danny laughed softly.

"Just go with whatever she says Dani. She definitely interesting to talk to," Danny answered and pushed open the door.

"Dani, call out for us," Danny hissed quietly. Danielle scowled at him and cleared her throat.

"Hey, anyone in here?" Danielle called. There was no reply.

"Say Filch is outside," Harry suggested softly. Danielle frowned at them.

"You're teachers!" she grumbled back.

"And guys," Danny pointed out. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Filch is outside, looks really annoyed about something," Danielle lied loudly.

"No one's here. So stop shouting," A dreary voice replied. Danny and Harry smiled. Danielle opened her mouth to respond but Danny covered her mouth.

"Sorry Myrtle. Wanted to check there weren't any students in here before we got down to business," Danny called to her. Myrtle floated around the corner and then grinned at the sight of Danny and Harry. She then frowned at Danielle.

"Who's she?" Myrtle inquired sharply. Danny removed his hand and smiled.

"Danielle. She's my cousin," Danny answered.

"She's rude," Myrtle commented. Danielle scowled angrily at her.

"I could say the same thing about you," Danielle snarled. Danny slapped his forehead.

"Here we go," he muttered. Harry frowned in confusion.

"This is my home. Do I come into your home and shout at you? No!" Myrtle reasoned. Danielle stalked up to the ghost.

"Yeah, and saying someone's rude to their face isn't right! I could say that you're a moaning, dreary ghost or something but I didn't," Danielle argued. Myrtle looked like she'd been slapped.

"I see… well if… if that's how you feel," Myrtle retorted and began to sob loudly and floated away. Danielle's eyes widened in shock.

"Great work Dani," Danny commented in a reprimanding tone. Danielle glanced back at him.

"What did I do?" Danielle demanded. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Dani, she was bullied when she was alive. Name calling affects her a lot. Students here call her Moaning Myrtle," Danny informed her and a particularly loud sob came from Myrtle's favourite cubicle. Danielle turned to the cubicle.

"Well I didn't know that," Danielle retorted. Danny stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Apologise to her. I need her to want to help us," Danny ordered sternly.

"Quit acting like my dad," Danielle grumbled.

"You want me to get Plasmius?" Danny shot back. Danielle shook her head.

"No! I'll… ugh, I'll be right back," Danielle mumbled.

Danny watched as Danielle trudged over to Myrtle's cubicle and knocked on the wooden door.

"Go away!" Myrtle shouted. Danielle shrugged and turned to leave before catching Danny's eye. He scowled at her. She sighed loudly and knocked again.

"Myrtle, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were bullied before. I shouldn't have said those things," Danielle called through the door. Myrtle began to wail pitifully. Danielle jumped back from the door in surprise.

"I… I-er didn't mean it and…um you aren't dreary or uh moany," Danielle rambled but with each attempt Myrtle's cries intensified. Danny shook his head.

"Harry, this might take a while. Mind holding this," Danny warned Harry and handed him the chest Maddie made. Harry took it and watched as Danny walked up to the door.

"Myrtle, calm down. Let's talk about it," Danny called through the door. The crying didn't change. Danny bit his lip.

"Not a word to Sam, got it," Danny growled to Danielle. Danielle nodded. Danny then phased through the door.

"Myrtle, it's alright, come on," Danny soothed the ghost, and while intangible, pulled her into a hug. Myrtle sobbed into his shoulder and he rocked her and hushed her comfortingly.

After a few minutes, Myrtle's sobs quietened to hiccoughs and the occasional sniffle. Danny pushed open the door and still intangible and hugging Myrtle, mostly because the ghost wouldn't release him by choice, he led her out. Harry watched in awe of Danny.

"It's okay Myrtle. Come on, let's talk about it," Danny soothed her and discretely tried to pry Myrtle's arms away from him. Harry smirked at the sight, strongly reminded of Ron when he was dating Lavender Brown. Myrtle nodded sadly and released him slowly. She floated up to a high window sill and sat down. Danny groaned softly. He changed into Danny Phantom and joined her.

Harry joined Danielle as she watched her cousin with a small smile but guilty eyes.

"So do your parents know about Danny too?" Harry asked as they watched Myrtle breakdown crying again and Danny turned intangible and gave her another comforting hug. Danielle blinked and tore her gaze from Danny.

"What?" she spluttered.

"Danny's secret. He never said about an aunt or an uncle knowing his secret. But you obviously do. I just wondered if they knew," Harry clarified.

"Calm down Myrtle. I know it wasn't nice but Danielle didn't mean it like that," they heard Danny remark to the distressed ghost. Danielle bit her lip and shrugged to Harry.

"How should I know?" she attempted. Harry frowned.

"So, what? You keep Danny's secret from them and they keep it from you?" Harry retorted, clearly not buying it.

"We're not a very close family," Danielle bluffed. Harry scowled.

"So distant that you can't tell if they even know about Danny?" Harry inquired sceptically. Danielle chewed her lip before biting back a smile of triumph.

"Well, I don't like talking about it but I don't have parents," Danielle explained. Harry frowned in confusion.

"But Danny said something about Plasmius when you mentioned a dad," Harry recalled. Danielle mentally swore.

"It's an inside joke," Danielle lied. Harry stared at her.

"Didn't sound very funny," Harry commented.

"Hence the _inside_ joke," Danielle repeated. Harry frowned at her and ignored Danny's comforting words as Myrtle began to wail again.

"Then why try and hide the fact that you don't have parents? And if you don't like talking about it then why would Danny make jokes about it?" Harry questioned. Danielle scowled at him.

"You know how insensitive that is to an orphan?" Danielle bluffed with false hurt. Harry scowled at her.

"Actually I do. I'm an orphan. Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby," Harry informed her. Danielle's face went pale. Danielle opened and closed her mouth, completely lost as to what to say.

"Dani, just come clean," Danny called down and then returned to rocking and whispering comforting things to Myrtle. Danielle glared at him.

"Do I butt into your conversations?" Danielle snapped.

"Do I have to remind you of that food fight you started at my school?" Danny retorted as Myrtle stopped crying. Danielle blushed.

"That was an accident," she mumbled. Danny hummed, not believing her.

"But fine! If it gets you two off my back," Danielle huffed and folded her arms angrily.

A band of white light appeared around her waist. It split and travelled up and down her body changing her red shorts and blue hoodie into a two piece black and white suit with a logo on her chest. Her hat vanished and her black hair turned white. Her blue eyes changed to glowing green and her body glowed softly. Harry gasped at her. Danielle then floated up to her cousin and rubbed her neck nervously.

"I'm really sorry Myrtle, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Friends?" Danielle apologised and held out an intangible hand.

Myrtle stared at her.

"You're…" she whispered.

"A halfa, just like Danny," Danielle confirmed. Myrtle smiled slightly.

"And you want to be friends?" Myrtle replied. Danielle nodded.

"I only called out because Danny asked me to. I didn't mean to be rude to you," Danielle clarified. Myrtle frowned at Danny.

"I told you. I wanted to make sure that there weren't any students in here without drawing attention to myself. We need to go down to the Chamber of Secrets," Danny explained. Myrtle's see-through eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so? Do you want to hear how I died?" Myrtle offered happily. Danielle scowled with confusion but Danny smiled.

"If it'll cheer you up," Danny agreed. Myrtle smiled and then plastered on a strangely pouting grin. Like she was too happy to look sad but tried to anyway.

"My death was horrible. I died right there in that cubicle," Myrtle began and floated down to her favourite cubicle. She then phased through the door.

"I was crying because a few of my classmates had been making fun of my glasses. And while I was in here I heard someone come in. Then I heard them talking in some kind of made up language and I realised it was a boy speaking. So I opened the door and was about to shout at him to "Go away!" but then I died. All I remember is a pair of big yellow eyes by that sink," Myrtle recounted and pointed to a sink by the door. Harry stepped over to the sink. Danny nodded.

"Thanks Myrtle. That was a terrible death," he commented. Myrtle nodded sagely.

"It was. But it was quick and I got to haunt here and torment those girls until they left the school," Myrtle replied with a sadist little grin.

Danny floated off the window sill. He floated in front of the ghost.

"But I have an extra important job for you. You know that evil ghost. Voldemort," Danny started. Myrtle shuddered.

"You know I hate talking about him," Myrtle retorted and she turned to go. Danny quickly turned his arm intangible and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Wait, hear me out. Me and Harry are going down to the chamber to hide him in a special box so that he'll never be found and freed ever again. Would you like to make sure that happens?" Danny offered. Myrtle frowned and turned back to him.

"I can't touch things Danny. How can I help?" Myrtle inquired. Danny smiled.

"Easily. Scare off anyone that comes looking. If anyone asks how you died, point to a different sink. Make sure no one ever finds the chamber ever again. Make it that no living person ever goes down there. And if any ghosts come looking get Peeves or me or another ghost like me to stop them. You're going to be Voldemort's guardian Myrtle. A really important job that I wouldn't give to just anybody. What do you say?" Danny explained. Myrtle grinned maliciously.

"So, I'd make sure that that monster never escapes his prison," Myrtle inquired. Danny nodded. Myrtle nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds great. You can count on me Danny," Myrtle assured him. Danny smiled.

"Thank you Myrtle. I knew I could trust you," Danny concluded and released her.

 **And one extra precaution to ensure that Voldemort is never found. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. We're nearing the end now.**

 **But next, the Chamber of Secrets!**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

Harry stared at the tiny little snake engraved on the tap. He visualised it moving, hissing, basically coming alive.

"Open!" he commanded for the fifth time. He turned to Danny and Danielle, back in their human forms watching him with bored expressions.

"Nope, English again," Danny informed him. Harry growled in frustration.

"You sure you can speak snake language," Danielle commented. Harry scowled at her.

"I've done it before. I just need to focus more. I've only ever spoken it when I've seen a snake or been spoken to in it before. I need to trick myself into speaking to a snake. It took a few tries the first time," Harry explained and went back to focusing on the silver snake.

Danny sighed softly and glanced at Danielle.

"What do you say we try it Phantom style?" Danny whispered to her. Danielle grinned and nodded. She turned herself intangible and sank through the floor before coming back up beside Harry.

"Is there meant to be a long tube going down below us?" she asked him. Startled, he jumped back from her.

"Ah! Geez, don't do that!... ye-yeah. That's what I'm trying to open. How did you know about it?" Harry answered. Danny stepped over to them and with a flash of light changed into his alter ego, shoving the chest into a more comfortable position under his arm.

"Harry, stop thinking like a wizard and start thinking like a halfa. We don't need to open a door to get into a room if you catch my drift," Danny explained.

Danielle smiled and changed into her own ghost form. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Harry, remember how I pulled Hermione away from that falling tree? Remember what I told you I could do? I can turn myself _and_ others intangible. Me and Danielle can literally sink through the floor and access that tube," Danny explained. Harry's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, then why didn't we try it that way first?" Harry inquired. Danny shrugged and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Honestly, I was kind of hoping to hear some snake language," Danny admitted as Danielle grabbed Harry's other arm. Before Harry could scowl at either of them, he felt a strange coldness and lightness and the floor seemed like quick-sand as he slipped through the stone floor.

Then Danny released Harry and flew ahead with the chest and to check that the tunnel was clear, while Danielle flew down after him, holding Harry so he didn't free fall the rest of the way. Within seconds they reached the bottom and Danielle released Harry's arm. They scanned the cavern before Harry pulled out his wand and whispered, "lumos" and the tip erupted with light. Danny glanced at Harry.

"Good idea," he remarked and he and Danielle charged their hands with eerie green light. They began to walk through the rocky cave and came across the cave-in Lockhart had caused when Harry last came to the chamber. Harry crawled through the small gap he'd fit through when he was twelve while the two halfas simply turned intangible and walked through the wall of rock.

"So, how did Danielle get her powers?" Harry ventured, his voice echoing through the cave. Danielle glanced at him.

"I… guess I can tell you the truth, I was cloned from Danny by Vlad Plamsius," Danielle answered softly. Danny glanced at her. Harry blinked in shock.

"Wait, she's… you're a clone?" Harry exclaimed. Danielle nodded.

"An imperfection," Danielle muttered bitterly.

"Dani, you know that no one thinks that," Danny interjected. Danielle scowled at him.

"Vlad does," Danielle reminded him. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wouldn't listen to king cheese head. He's not exactly mentally stable," Danny pointed out. Danielle averted her eyes sadly. Danny watched her, sadness apparent in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Harry inquired, bewildered by the reaction. Danny shook his head.

"No, it's just a difficult topic for Dani. Being a clone I mean. By law, she technically doesn't exist," Danny explained. Harry nodded slowly, understanding that it would be hard for anyone to be told that they don't legally exist.

Danny stumbled suddenly and caught himself by floating in the air. They all looked down and the halfas gasped at the sight of a massive snake skin.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that was down here," Harry commented. Danny frowned.

"What is it? I mean there's no way a normal snake is that long," Danny inquired. Harry nodded.

"No, it's a basilisk's skin. A massive snake that can kill you by making eye contact," Harry answered. Danny and Danielle stiffened.

"Hang on, you knew that thing was down here," Danielle whispered fearfully. Harry nodded.

"But it's alright. I killed the one in the chamber. That was what killed Myrtle," Harry informed them. Danny frowned.

"Wait, didn't you say that Voldemort controlled the monster in the Chamber of Secrets?" Danny recalled. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. He's a descendant of Salazaar Slytherin. One of the founders of Hogwarts and he created the Chamber of Secrets to contain the basilisk to kill any muggle borns in the school. Voldemort controlled Ginny like I said to open the chamber a few years ago. But only Myrtle was killed by that basilisk. Most students were petrified because they saw the snake's eyes but didn't make eye contact. Like Hermione, she saw it's reflection in a mirror. Justin saw it through Nick and Filch's cat saw it's reflection in a puddle of water. Why? Is that important?" Harry explained. Danny nodded.

"Did Myrtle ever find out that that was what happened?" Danny prompted. Harry shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, it explains why Myrtle is so afraid of him. If he was the reason she died, then there might be residual feelings about being in his presence," Danny answered.

"Makes sense to me. I mean most ghosts aren't afraid of other ghosts unless they're stronger than them. Myrtle is always intangible and Voldemort isn't very powerful right? So it could be a psychological thing. Jazz would love this opportunity to learn about ghost psyche," Danielle mentioned. Danny nodded.

"Would be nice for her to focus on someone other than me," he mumbled. Harry blinked.

"So, she's been so afraid this whole time because she subconsciously knew that he was the person that killed her," Harry summed up. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe, I'd have to ask to be sure but Myrtle really hates talking about Voldemort," Danny replied and he landed beside the large vault-like door decorated with snakes.

"This is the entrance," Harry announced and began to focus on the snakes again. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Danny urged and took Harry's arm and phased them through before Harry could warn him of the ladder on the other side. Danny yelped as he walked off the ledge and caught himself in mid-air, still holding Harry. Danielle phased her head through and then laughed.

"Now I get how you got your powers," Danielle remarked with a giggle. Danny glared at her as he gently lowered Harry to the ground.

Danny scanned the room and whistled at the skeleton of the basilisk at the other end.

"That the snake?" Danny asked. Harry nodded. Then the three of them walked up to it and Danielle examined its dangerously sharp teeth.

"Why does it need such sharp teeth if it's deadly to even look at it?" Danielle inquired. Harry glanced at her, having been looking at the massive carved statue of Salazaar Slytherin.

"Don't touch that! Basilisk's have really potent poison. It kills in minutes and it keeps that poison after death," Harry exclaimed. Danielle jumped back in surprise. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Personal experience?" Danny asked. Harry nodded.

"I killed that one by ramming a sword through the roof of its mouth and accidently made a fang puncture my arm. It wasn't pleasant. Thankfully Fawkes, a phoenix, was here and it healed me. Phoenix tears have healing properties," Harry explained. Danny nodded and Danielle backed away a couple of steps.

"Alright, best get to business. Dani, care to lend me a light?" Danny requested as he changed to his human form. Danielle rolled her eyes and charged her fist with bright green light. Danny sat down on the ground and pulled out the instructions and read through them and opened the chest.

"Harry, any ideas for a new password?" Danny asked as he put the thermos inside. Harry blinked with surprise before biting his lip. He smiled and nodded.

"Merope. It was his mother's name. Not a lot of people know who Voldemort was before he gave himself that name. He never knew her since she died during childbirth," Harry suggested. Danny nodded and set the password.

"Sounds good to me," he retorted. Once the new password was set, he locked the chest.

"Now, we just have to hide it," Danny announced and got back up and with another flash of light changed into his ghost form.

Harry nodded and then scanned the room.

"Well, would probably be a good idea to hide it in one of the rooms off here. And to put it somewhere no living person could reach," Harry suggested and walked down a tunnel. Danny and Danielle followed him and then they phased the chest into a small gap behind a grate high up on the wall. They returned to the cave-in and they then built the rocks back up to make it even harder to get to the main chamber and flew back into Myrtle's bathroom. Their task complete.

 **And the situation has been resolved.**

 **One last chapter, just wrapping a few things up and bringing us to the end of the year.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

The next day Wulf returned to the school and Danielle decided to volunteer Dani Phantom as Danny's final ghostly guest. They didn't introduce her as Dani though to protect both of their identities and Danny asked his students to identify the powers Danielle displayed, while outside of course. Danielle could even do a ghostly wail and had activated her ice powers a couple of years ago. She couldn't duplicate her form or teleport though.

After that Danny announced that his lessons were over and the students gratefully took his lesson slots to study, most coming to his classroom due to its refreshing coolness. The exams came and then the final end of year feast. The next day the students clambered into thestral drawn carriages and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Danny made their farewells and welcomed each other to come and visit whenever. Harry then went home and returned to his auror training. Danny sighed happily as he gave one last look over Hogwarts before packing and waiting for Wulf. Minerva gave him a reference for his year's work as a competent teacher to help with him getting into a muggle college or another job.

A quick trip through the Ghost Zone, Danny emerged in his parents' lab in Amity Park. He lugged the case upstairs and into the kitchen. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. He was home. It was a great feeling after so long. He strolled into the living room and then cried out in surprise as he saw his family, Tucker and Sam waiting for him. Sam ran over to him and embraced him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Welcome home," she whispered in his ear. He chuckled.

"Wow, I definitely feel welcome," he remarked with a goofy grin.

They spent the next couple of hours catching up and spending time together. They would have gone on longer except Danny and Danielle's ghost sense went off. Both jumped up to their feet and glanced at each other.

"I'll go. You just got home," Danielle offered. Danny laughed.

"Exactly, so I should go. Let everyone know that I'm back. Besides I haven't had a good ghost fight in ages," Danny retorted. Danielle grinned.

"Race you for it," Danielle suggested. Danny laughed again.

"You're on. But you're gonna lose," Danny replied and they changed into their alter egos and leapt into the air.

"And he wonders why all the ghosts call him a child," Sam muttered with a smirk.

( **That was originally was the end but due to popular demand…** )

Danny phased out of the house into the bright summer sun. Danielle smirked at Danny as he took in his hometown for the first time in months. It felt great to be back. Not visiting, actually back home. Both halfas quickly scanned the sky and streets around them. Danny frowned in confusion.

"That's weird. Our senses _did_ go off right?" Danny muttered with a raised eyebrow at Danielle. She nodded, equally confused.

"Maybe we should do a quick patrol. The ghost could have just crossed our senses on its way through you know," Danielle suggested with a shrug. Danny nodded and they spilt up. Danny flew through the air, keeping a close eye on the ground below and waiting for that explosion of cold from his mouth when he finally pin pointed that ghost.

After ten minutes of systematically flying over all the nearby streets and homes, his ghost sense finally triggered. He blinked in surprise though as seconds later there was a loud explosion.

"You're going down spook!" a female voice shouted angrily. Danny smirked and floated down to the alley the shout came from. He leant lazily against the dank stone wall. Valerie Gray was shooting angrily at a blue ghost in overalls with red eyes. The Box Ghost scowled and threw a dripping cardboard box at the huntress.

"You will not defeat the Box Ghost!" the ghost bellowed cockily with a grin. Through her tinted visor, Valerie rolled her eyes and aimed her gun at the squat ghost.

"I beat you every time we fight. What's the difference this time?" Valerie pointed out with a bored frown. The Box Ghost faltered for a second before shouting his favourite word and making a run for it.

Valerie growled in annoyance and jumped into the air. Her trusty hover board materialised below her feet and lifted her above the buildings. Danny smirked and floated upwards after her as she tapped on her inbuilt computer to start tracking down the Box Ghost again.

"Looks like you could use some help," Danny called, trying to hold back a laugh. Valerie rounded on him and lifted her ecto-gun to fire at him. She paused and huffed loudly when she recognised him, lowering her gun.

"Oh, you're back then Phantom. I don't need your help. Especially not for _him_!" Valerie spat, clearly annoyed. Danny shrugged.

"Yep. Sorry you had to pitch in. Dani told me that she talked to you about our feud," Danny remarked.

He hadn't asked his clone to do so, but Danielle had had a few choice words for the female ghost hunter during the time Danny was away. Before, it had really depended on Valerie's mood whether she would work with him or shoot at him. There were times when they could almost be friends and work together. But, more often than not, Valerie would argue and fight Danny for the right to catch a ghost or blow off some steam against her least favourite ghost, Phantom. Danny, as always, tried to keep her appeased while protecting himself without hurting her. Even if getting a good shot at him would make her happy, he wasn't about to let her. But during Danny's absence, Danielle and Valerie had become good friends and had a flaming argument one day about him. Valerie pointing out that he destroyed her life and Danielle explaining it was an accident and that the hunter had overreacted. However since then, Valerie had agreed to play nice with Danny Phantom.

Valerie shrugged and turned to her computer again.

"Where's Dani?" Valerie asked, clearly preferring that Phantom.

"Our senses got triggered. I'm guessing by the Box Ghost. We split up to look. Dani went the other way," Danny informed her. Valerie sighed with annoyed disappointment.

"Fine, guess we should try this whole working together thing," Valerie decided.

"Hey, we have worked together before. Remember. Pariah Dark, Skulker's island, saving Dani from Plasmius," Danny pointed out. Valerie rolled her eyes. Suddenly her computer beeped.

"Got him. He's over by Floody Waters now," Valerie muttered.

"Floody Waters? Weird place for him to go. There aren't many boxes that way. I wonder why," Danny remarked with a frown. Valerie sighed loudly.

"I don't know Phantom! I don't read that pest's mind!" Valerie hissed. Danny bobbed his head in agreement. The Box Ghost wasn't the smartest ghost out there.

They flew off together in silence to the water park. Danny almost wanted to ask how college was for the huntress but that was a question Fenton would ask, not Phantom. Danny would have to wait until tomorrow before making it publicly known that Fenton was home to hopefully protect his secret. So Danny allowed the silence to continue. Before long they arrived at their destination. Valerie scanned the scene. Danny frowned in thought before noticing a storage shed.

"Come on, if I know the Box Ghost he'll be in the storage shed. There should be boxes in there," Danny decided and started to fly to the small building. Valerie scowled.

"I don't follow you," she grumbled but followed him nevertheless. Danny phased in and Valerie growled in annoyance before finding the door. Danny's ghost sense went off again and he allowed himself a small smirk of victory.

He spotted the blue ghost fawning over a box of cleaning products and bubble wrap. He put his hand to his belt before biting back a curse. He forgot his thermos. He bit his lip and pulled out his phone and glanced at it before biting back a stronger swear word. It was still weird from the magic in Hogwarts. He'd need Tucker to check it and may have to replace it. However his advantage was lost when Valerie barrelled into view with a large gun at the ready.

"Alright ghost! Step away from the bubble wrap. I'm gonna hand your butt to ya!" Valerie announced with proud anger. Danny slapped his forehead. The Box Ghost blinked before scowling in annoyance.

"I am the Box Ghost. Beware my bubble wrap of doom! And boxes of… pool chlorine based cleaning products," the Box Ghost shouted and using his powers tossed two boxes at Valerie. Danny jumped into the fight.

"Val! Ever hear off subtlety?" Danny yelled at the living hunter before tackling the Box Ghost. Valarie glared at him and fired at the Box Ghost, narrowly missing both ghosts.

Danny shot Valerie an angry look before blasting the Box Ghost with a ghost ray.

"Watch where you're firing!" Danny scolded. He knew that Valerie wasn't used to being careful with her aim. She was used to fighting by herself. Danny and his Team Phantom were used to being careful of Danny during a ghost fight. Valerie gritted her teeth but took greater care with her shots. In almost double the normal amount of time as usual, Danny weakened the Box Ghost enough for Valerie to hit him with a gun designed to return ghosts to the Ghost Zone. A secret gift from the Fentons to help Valerie fight the ghosts in Amity Park.

They both panted in silence for a few moments before looking at each other.

"You're losing your touch," Valerie commented with a displeased sniff. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Personally I blame you for that fight. Besides, _I_ have an excuse. I've been away on business. You really need to be smarter in a fight," Danny retorted, folding his arms.

"My fault! How dare you?! You go off on vacation and come back to cramp my style-" Valerie shouted insulted.

"There you guys are! Any luck?" another voice interrupted happily. Danny and Valerie blinked in surprise and turned to the voice. Danielle beamed at them.

"Oh, er…" Valerie began, suddenly sheepish at how easily her anger had gotten away from her. She had promised to play nice with Danielle's cousin.

"We just caught the Box Ghost. Took a little tracking down since I'm a bit rusty and this whole working together is new, right Valerie?" Danny offered. Valerie quickly agreed, pleased to have a ready excuse to avoid explaining their argument. Danielle pouted.

"Oh. So nothing for me?" Danielle murmured disappointedly.

"'Fraid not Dani. Why don't we go back to the others and finish what we were doing before the Box Ghost reared his head?" Danny recommended. Danielle nodded.

"Ok, sure. I'll race ya," Danielle agreed and phased out of the building.

"I gotta go. But why don't we make a deal? No more working together on small ghosts. And we be extra nice to each other around Dani," Danny suggested. Clearly Valerie Gray and Danny Phantom couldn't be partners with all the bad blood between them and differing fighting styles. Valerie nodded.

"Deal. I won't be around much except for the summer because of college though. I can handle that for a few months," Valerie relented. Danny smirked.

"Reluctant friends then," Danny joked and gave a playful salute before flying after Danielle.

"Friends is a strong word. But I can live with not enemies. We do have the same goals," Valerie muttered to herself before pressing her wrist and retracting her suit.

 **And that is that.**

 **Let me know what you thought.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this fanfic and I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed it as much as I did in writing it.**

 **I'd also like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who gave a review since they really do make my day and I love getting feedback from you guys**

 **There is a sequel to come following this fanfic so keep an eye out for it. And a celebratory one shot for getting over two hundred reviews.**

 **And, I suppose that's everything I have to say…. Except…**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Just wanted to let you guys know about fanfics I've posted connected to this fanfic.**

 **In order:**

 **\- Student of a Halfa (one shot based during Halfa at Hogwarts)**

 **\- A Ghostly Crisis**

 **\- A Conversation between Ex-enemies (one shot connected to A Ghostly Crisis)**

 **\- Aftermath of the Crisis (mini-series)**

 **\- A Phantom Addiction (mini-series based between Halfa at Hogwarts and A Ghostly Crisis)**

 **\- Search and Rescue**


End file.
